When Walls Come Down
by almahar
Summary: When Uther finds love once more, he finds the walls he's put up since Ygraine's death beginning to fall. This is AU. Uther/OC
1. Exposing the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Anne and Faston, all the rest is owned by BBC, Merlin, and SyFy in the U.S.A.

* * *

I glided into the throne room, and walked steadily toward the throne, my father was in front his white hair cropped close to his skull, and his strength and confidence radiating from him. "Faston!" Uther rumbled as a smile spread across his face. Uther Pendragon rose from his throne, and walked to my father hand extended, "Welcome to Camelot."

My father clasped Uther's arm, "Thank you, Uther. You know my daughter, Lady Anne."

Uther turned toward me, and I curtsied. "Of course, as I recall you came with your father two years ago." He bowed over my hand and kissed it, then looked up at me.

"Yes sire." I smiled and was met with a boyish one of his. I swallowed, Uther may have been quite a bit older than I was but he still possessed a handsome face, gorgeous hair, eyes and smile, and a pleasant form as well as manner.

"I am pleased to once more have your presence in Camelot, as is my ward, the Lady Morgana." I looked over at Morgana and smiled the last time I had been there Morgana had been twenty and I nineteen. It had been my first time meeting Uther Pendragon, who had proven to be a gracious host, whose son was arrogant and whose ward was endearing. "I look forward to seeing both you and your father at the banquet tonight, but I believe at the moment you would like some rest before it. My son Arthur will escort you to your chambers if you will excuse me." Uther and my father once more clasped hands before Uther returned to his duties, and then Arthur motioned for my father to join him, which he did striding off side by side, as I followed behind accompanied by Morgana, as we chatted about the latest news on mutual acquaintances, and each other's lives.

As Arthur showed my father his room, Morgana showed me the room I was to have, it was the exact one they had put me in last time, and was right next door to hers. "You remember Guinevere, of course." She said as her maid came walking in, smiling.

"Of course, it is good to see you Gwen." I felt my face break into a smile at the sight of her, Gwen was a gentle woman who hid a lot of wisdom under the proper restraint expected of a servant, but I found that I trusted her completely.

"If you are any bit like me you are in need of a hot bath, so I'll leave you to it. It is good to see you Anne." Morgana gave me a parting hug.

"You as well." I released her from the hug, and she walked out.

I looked over at Gwen who smiled, "We knew you were coming so the bath is ready for you right now."

"Thank you Gwen. I think Morgana might need you, and I will be fine on my own. Thank you."

She smiled, "My lady." She curtsied and followed after Morgana. I slipped out of my riding clothes and into the tub of hot water sighing as it straightened out sore muscles from the ride in the carriage.

After a hour long soak, I got out and dried myself. I opened the wardrobe where I knew Gwen had unpacked my clothes and pulled out a forest green silk dress, slipped it over my head, and straightened out any wrinkles, I fastened the gold-braided cord belt around my waist, and made sure it was in proper position, finishing dressing when I slipped my feet into forest green slippers. I heard a knock at my door, "Come in."

Gwen appeared, "I was wondering if you needed any help my lady?"

If you would do my hair I would appreciate it." Gwen smiled, and walked up behind me where I was seated at the looking glass, and began brushing my hair. When it was done it hung freely with little seed pearls scattered throughout. As I was able to look at it I smiled, "Thank you Gwen it's beautiful."

Gwen smiled in response, "I believe your father will be coming to get you in a few minutes is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I am fine. Thank you." She curtsied and walked out of the room, curtsying to my father as he entered.

He smiled and greeted her, and then looked over at me. "You look lovely. But I am afraid if we do not head in the direction of the banquet hall we will be unfashionably late."

I smiled, and got up taking his offered hand and was led in the direction of the banquet hall. When we arrived we were announced by Uther, and my father went to sit at his left hand, and I sat at my father's left hand. Arthur took his seat next to his father's right hand and Morgana sat next to him.

Uther and my father both started the banquet off with a speech and then the servants began bringing in food. "This looks delicious." I looked over at the elderly gentleman next to me who had spoken, he had white hair flowing to his shoulders, blue eyes that seemed somber and mischievous all at once, and a face that showed he was quick to smile or laugh.

"Yes it does. I am Lady Anne." I smiled at him, and he proved my guess at replying with his smile.

"I am Gaius,the Court Physician."

"Oh! If you don't mind my asking I've read some of the medical journals in our kingdom and have found them to be a bit confusing. May I ask you some questions about what I have read?"

Gaius's eyes lit up, "Certainly, I would love to help you understand in any way I can."

I smiled and began bombarding him with questions. He looked slightly shocked as I asked him questions on cases I had read of, herbal medicines and potions, and some of the more technical aspects of the physician's field. Gaius laughed and began his instruction, while I listened, absorbing the new knowledge he was willing to share.

At one point, while Gaius was eating and pondering how to best answer my newest question, I heard Uther remark, "Your daughter must be very well informed in medicine. I don't think I have seen Gaius this animated in a long while."

"Anne has always known that any marriage she makes will be an alliance. As such she has learned as much as possible to be ready for any situation she might come in contact with. Personally, though I think she enjoyed learning anything new that she could learn," his voice carried the pride I knew he had in me.

I could feel Uther's eyes on me, and I turned my head slightly and looked at him, my mouth tipping up in a slight smile, just as I heard Gaius say, "I have the answer for you, I believe." I looked back, knowing my eyes were shining with an eagerness to learn what Gaius had to teach me.

As we talked though I could feel Uther's gaze on me every so often, after about thirty minutes of this I heard Gaius chuckle, and he read the puzzlement on my face, "I haven't seen the King like this in a while."

I looked back in Uther's direction to see he was watching me, I smiled uneasily at him afraid my questioning was offending him. He answered the uneasy look I gave him with a reassuringly boyish smile, and my mouth transformed into an easy smile.

I turned back to Gaius who was watching the exchange, and looking rather amused, "I do have another question." He focused on me and his face went back to its teacher mode, "Do you have any miracle cures for headaches? Just between you and I, some of these courtiers are a headache on legs." He laughed and began talking about all the experiments he had done on getting rid of people's headaches.

* * *

Uther found himself smiling at the animated conversation between Gaius and Anne, especially regarding her remarks on courtier "headaches". Anne was obviously comfortable around courtiers as well as commoners, and he had heard her quietly thanking servants as they served her. He had been surprised at first, and then remembered whose daughter she was. Though he disagreed with Faston on how a kingdom should be run, he would also be the first to admit that it worked for the man, and that he knew no more merciful or honorable soul than the one next to him, his included.

Faston's people were well known for being absolutely loyal to the royal family, and quite content with how things were working. Though Faston would be the first to admit he did not always get things right. Uther and Faston had discussed Faston's problems with parts of the kingdom who felt they should be left to deal with their own affairs without the king's interference. Faston for the most part left them alone, except to collect taxes and give aid when it was needed and in return they patrolled their boundaries, and obeyed his laws willingly.

Remembering that he and Faston were in the middle of a conversation Uther took a sip of wine and went back to discussing the topic he and Faston were on at the moment. But he noticed that his eyes kept trailing back to the young lady behind Faston and that his ears were intent on her laugh and her voice. He swallowed, as he realized he was finding the young woman very compelling, if he was not careful on how he proceeded, whether by ignoring her or not, one mistake could lead to war. He gave himself a mental glare and then returned to the conversation with Faston.

* * *

After the banquet I returned to my room and changed into my nightgown, then slipped into bed. I spent the next several hours tossing and turning. What had started out as my reviewing the talk I had with Gaius had dissolved into my listing the features of Uther I found attractive. I groaned, threw a pillow over my head, and tried to think of something, anything, just to get my mind off of him.

When the movement of the guards outside in the hall alerted me to the time, I sighed and sat up. Slipping into the first dress I grabbed, and putting on a shawl I slipped out of the room and in the direction of the palace outer walls, the cool of the stone flooring on my feet felt wonderful.

As I stood on the castle's outer walls resting my head against the cool stones, I slowly watched the lights in the village being blown out as the townspeople began to head for bed. While I was standing there I heard boots treading on the walkway behind me. As I looked back and up just as the other person glanced up from having their head down in a thoughtful position.

* * *

Uther had gone straight to bed after the banquet, drinking a glass of water to hopefully alleviate any hangover headache he would have the next morning, dispensed with the more ceremonial clothes he wore for banquets, and sat at his desk to work on official documents of the kingdom, only to find certain eyes blocking his view of the words. He shook his head, and shoved thoughts of her away and once again focused on the papers, only to find he was mentally tripping over that mouth with its beautiful smiles. He groaned under his breath, and shoved the paperwork aside, heading for the door.

All he could hope was that a walk in the open air would lift the fog surrounding his brain. He sauntered out and wandered the castle corridors for a few hours, and soon found himself climbing the castle battlements, head down pondering his predicament. A few steps later he felt a presence and looked up, just as she did.

His mentally groaned at the bad timing of her presence yet his heart hammered its response to that same presence. "Your majesty," she said bowing, looking embarrassed at being caught on the battlements this late at night.

He found himself smiling, and began to fight it, but realized she had already seen it, and responded in kind making him unable to stop the smile that had formed. He forced his face to go politely neutral and bowed, "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it would be my fault for being out here so late." She shrugged self-consciously and then looked at him, concern on her face, "Are you feeling all right, sire?"

He felt his mouth quirk up on one side, "Yes, I am fine. Just having trouble concen…sleeping. I thought a walk might help."

"I was having trouble sleeping as well." She admitted sheepishly.

"Is there a problem with the room?" Inwardly he cringed at the worry that laced his voice, and he mentally berated himself.

"No. The room is perfect, I just found myself preoccupied with thoughts that wouldn't be still."

"I understand. Would you like to join me for a walk until both our minds are more settled?" Uther groaned inwardly, mentally slapping himself on the head for blurting that out. Anne seemed just as shocked as he felt by the sudden offer, and part of him was hoping she would say no while the other part was pleading for her to say yes. She seemed to puzzle it over and then nodded her consent. He offered his elbow, and she slipped her tiny hand under, around and then laid it to rest in the crook of his elbow. He pulled it close, as he looked down at her and smiled.

He was six feet and one inch, while she was five feet exactly if he was guessing correctly, which he probably was. Her head barely met where his shoulder and chest connected, a picture of her head on his chest floated into his mind and he found himself wanting to see if what he imagined was actually the way it would be. He shook the image out of his mind, and forced himself to move forward and begin, what he hoped would be, a safe conversation, "How are you enjoying your stay here?"

"Very well, thank you. I have missed spending time with Morgana, she is always a joy to be around." He nodded smiling, though he knew when needed, and even not needed, Morgana had a temper, he had been on the receiving end of it several times.

He noticed as they walked that she would off and on glance in the direction of the village as they passed notches in the wall, "Your father says you enjoy studying."

She blushed, "Yes. I hope that when I mar…should I ever find myself in a circumstance where my opinion is asked that I will be able to provide the person with as knowledgeable advice as I can give them."

Uther smiled, she would one day make some lord a good wife or king a good queen. Maybe Arthur. He felt a territorial growl building at the thought, and heard a quiet "possibly me" voiced in his mind. He felt his eyes shut in utter frustration at the thought, though the territorial growling had calmed to purring, and he calmly said, "Whoever that person is should count themselves lucky to have someone like you around. I find Gaius to be very wise and have yet to meet someone who can keep him talking as much as you did tonight." He leaned down slightly, and lowered his voice, "Let alone understand whatever it is he is talking about, however if you mention that to him I will deny it vehemently."

Anne's mouth quickly turned into a smile and then quaked as a laugh escaped. Uther chuckled, he did not get to joke around much, and he was glad Anne was making it so easy.

* * *

I looked at the man next to me, I had seen his look of frustration and found myself worried that I had said something to annoy him, it heightened even more when he calmly discussed his physician, but when he leaned down and lowered his voice, his eyes were blazing with mischief, and I leaned in ready to be in on whatever "forbidden" thought he was having. As he poked fun of his friend, I felt the knot of worry dissolve and I found myself laughing in both relief and good humor at his teasing of his friend.

As Uther joined in, I found myself relishing in his laughter, it was a pleasant deep laugh full of joy and good spirits. I had heard rumors that Uther was a hard and cruel man, and though I knew from talking about Camelot with my father that Uther could indeed be this way, I could see and had seen that he was also a fair man, who enjoyed the company of his family and friends.

He began talking about other things, and we spent several hours walking on the battlements talking about interests we had in common and even interests the other one had that we did not share. We both enjoyed horse riding, sword fighting, we both liked animals, and had a significant sense of loyalty to family and friends.

From talking with him I soon learned that he was a wise man, though stubborn. Arthur and Morgana were the two things that made up the core of his existence, with Camelot coming at a very close second if not tying with them.

He had briefly mentioned his late wife, and I had found myself squeezing his hand in sympathy, than looking down at our hands in shock, as I felt his gaze on mine. I quickly pulled my hand back up to his elbow and sternly told my arm not to move again.

As we watched the guards begin to switch rotations again, Uther led me back into the palace and to my room. When we reached my door, he took my hand and  
kissed it, "Good night, Lady Anne."

"Good night, your majesty." I curtsied, and as I straightened up and turned to open my door, I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up hesitantly, searching his eyes for a hint of what he was thinking.

* * *

Uther had once more shocked himself by stopping Anne before she could go inside her room, but he had not wanted to part from her. When he had accidentally mentioned Ygraine, he had found himself shocked at her gesture, and had looked at her trying to judge what she had meant by it. When she had looked up shock on her own face, quickly dissolving into uncertainty and a rapid withdrawal of her hand, he had fought the urge to reach up with his right hand and bring her hand back down so that he could cradle it in his. He had never thought his hands were big, but her hands were dwarfed by his. He had however maintained some sense of decorum until this unplanned moment.

As he moved his hand slowly from her shoulder, seeming to pull it off straight down, and yet caressing her shoulder and upper arm as he did so, he asked, "Would you honor me with a ride before breakfast tommor…this morning?"

She nodded her agreement, smiling hesitantly. Uther met her smile with a reassuring one of his own, and the smile softened, she turned away and shut the door behind her. Uther stood looking at it for several minutes, then turned on his heel and went to his room. He crawled into bed, and was soon fast asleep, though a smile, a laugh, hazel eyes, and soft brown hair tinged in golden highlights teased him in his sleep.


	2. The Weaving of Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

* * *

I climbed into bed and was instantly asleep. I woke six hours later, hoping I had not kept the king waiting and quickly slipped on a blue riding gown and riding boots to go with it. I fastened the black cloak around me and pulled it close to ward off the chill of the room. Knowing there was a good chance the king was already waiting I brushed quickly through my hair, leaving it loose and curly then headed for the courtyard.

When I arrived my horse was already saddled, with another horse, one that I assumed was the king's waiting nearby. I reached up and stroked my horse's nose. "Good morning." I whipped around and saw the king standing within a foot of me, "Here let me help you get on." He set his hands lightly on each side of my waist, and as he lifted I jumped slightly, and found myself situated on my horse.

I reached down and arranged the hem of my dress into proper position while he was given a boost up on to his horse, which he did gracefully. With a motion of his hand, he invited me to ride next to him, as the two guards followed at a discreet distance. "I apologize for my tardiness."

He shook his head at me, "There is no need for an apology I actually arrived a few seconds after you did. However I will accept it any way, and say you are forgiven." He smiled at me, and as we broke through the edge of the town, spurred his horse into a trot that I matched.

We were soon riding through the forest surrounding Camelot, talking and once and a while stopping to point out some forest creature we had seen. Uther smiled and laughed quite a lot, looking completely relaxed, just as I felt. A hour later we turned in the direction of Camelot, and with a slight glance at each other we prodded our horses into a full out run, jumping over the occasional fallen tree. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Uther's face lit up and he was laughing, I suddenly realized I was laughing too.

As we grew closer to the lower town, Uther sobered up, and I rearranged my face in to a pleasant look, but I could see the smile hovering at the corners of Uther's mouth, and he slowed the horse to a dignified walk. When we arrived at the castle steps Uther swung off his horse and moved toward my horse. He reached up, and rested his hands on my waist, and I leaned down putting my hands on his shoulders. He lifted me up slightly, and lightly set me on the ground, holding on long enough for me to get a firm stance, then slowly withdrew his hands. He took my hand in the crook of his arm, just as he had the night before and escorted me to the dining hall.

* * *

Uther hated to admit it but he hoped that no one was awake yet, he found himself wanting Anne to himself for just a bit longer. They were discussing the differences between the forests in her kingdom compared to the forests of Camelot when they entered the dining hall. Uther looked around and mentally heaved a sigh of relief. Arthur, Morgana and Faston were nowhere to be seen, and from the food's condition, they had not eaten yet either. He guided her to the seat to the right of his, and helped her get seated. He then walked around her chair and sat down in his chair. She waited until he began serving himself and then she worked on getting some breakfast as well.

For the first bit they ate in companionable silence, their ride having given both of them an appetite, but soon enough they were talking, questioning each other on policies in each other's kingdoms and other information. They were still discussing the holidays that both kingdoms had when Morgana slipped in, a few minutes later Arthur came in, followed by Faston a little while later.

Uther watched as Morgana and Arthur carried on a silent conversation with each other, he could see they were partly amused and partly concerned about his, and he forced himself to admit it, noticeable regard for Anne. After all he reminded himself Anne was around their age and had become Morgana's friend a few years ago when Anne was last in Camelot.

While the men began talking about tournaments in the two kingdoms Uther watched Faston's face to gage how his friend felt about his regard for Anne. Every so often Faston paused and looked at Anne worriedly, as she kept her gaze for the most part on her plate or directed toward Morgana while talking. Every so often Uther felt her side glances cast his way, and Faston watched them. Uther knew it was the age difference that was worrying all of them, yet Faston also seemed to be encouraging the match.

Uther and Faston had been friends and allies since Uther had become King and Uther knew Faston was not to be trifled with as a king and most especially as a father. Uther knew he would soon enough need to ask his friend for permission to spend time with Anne. That alone worried him more than he could say one wrong step and Camelot could end up in a war, while he lost a close friend and ally.

A hour later we began to split up. Morgana had things to attend to in her chambers, Arthur had training sessions with the knights, and Uther and father were heading to the council chambers to focus on the treaty they were adding some points to. Before they walked out though Uther turned to me, "You are welcome to join us, if you would like and your father permits." I looked over at my father, who nodded his assent, and stood up following them out the door.

* * *

I watched as father and Uther politely talked and even exchanged a barbed joke at each other's expense. I was glad to see such an easy camaraderie between the two men, especially having felt Uther's anxiety during breakfast and the questioning calculation my father had given off when I had glanced at Uther during the meal. Their friendship was strong and essential to their alliance, and I wanted no part in making matters difficult for the two kingdoms.

When they arrived Uther gave Anne the seat to his left, while her father sat on his right. They began discussing the treaty, Anne nodding when they asked if she understood what they were discussing. Once in a while Anne interjected an observation or worked out a diplomatic way to say something that helped them to compromise on a point both were having trouble conceding.

As the day progressed Uther found himself admiring Anne even more, her years of study and training as a member of the royal family were serving her, her father and Uther well. She never spoke up unless she had something useful to say and she offered her opinion, not growing angry if her suggestion was ignored or changed slightly. She was behaving as if she just wanted to help both men reach a satisfying agreement.

As they broke for lunch, Uther motioned for Gaius, whom he had sent for on a question of medical supplies between the two kingdoms that Anne admitted to not knowing about. After getting the answer, and breaking up the meeting Gaius followed Uther to an alcove where Uther had directed him. Uther leaned down and whispered, "Gaius, there is no magic or enchantments surrounding the Lady Anne that you have noticed are there?"

Gaius looked at him puzzled, "No, sire. Gwen has cleaned the room and she would come and let us know if there was such a thing. I also remember Anne from two years ago and she is a lot like she was then though older and more mature. May I ask why? Did she do something that worries you?"

"No. No. I just…Anne is…," Uther stopped trying to keep the embarrassment he was feeling at his inability to speak what he wanted hidden, and the fact that he did not want to have this conversation, even with someone he trusted like Gaius.

Gaius smiled at his friend's fumbling, "You have a high regard for her." His puzzlement slipped from his face, and a serene approving look replaced it.

"Yes. I just want to be sure there is no magic being practiced on her or myself." Uther muttered, always worried about dangers to his kingdom, knowing that certain incidents had happened in the past, and hoping that what he felt for her was truly just him, and that what she seemed to feel for him was truly just her.

Gaius smiled, and looked at Anne, who happened to look up at that moment, and seeing them both led to an unconscious smile forming on her face. Then she looked back down and finished getting the rest of her food. Gaius weighed his words and then admitted, "Sire, there is no enchantment or magic in use, just mutual attraction." The King's eyebrows shot up, and Gaius quickly hurried on before Uther tried to deny it, "As your friend I would tell you that if she is the one you wish to marry then marry her. As your physician I would say so as well, you have been more healthy mentally and more relaxed with her than I have seen you in sometime. However, as an advisor I must also advise caution your friendship and alliance with Faston could shatter if he is displeased with the match."

Uther shot a glower at Gaius, and muttered, "We shall see." As he walked away Gaius staring nonplussed at him, Uther began formulating a plan on how to make her father an offer of marriage, and how to woo Anne in to wanting the marriage as well, though if he was reading the smile and look she had just given him, the last part would not be hard.

A few days later Uther was standing on the walkway, watching as Anne walked across the courtyard, eating an apple, and being followed by one of his hunting dogs. She stopped suddenly, and the dog ran into her from the back, causing her to work on regaining her balance. Uther barked out a laugh, as he watched Anne glare at the dog, scratch its ear, looking around, until her eyes landed on the stables and she smiled.

Uther looked in that direction and saw his horse being led out for its daily run. Anne walked toward the stable hand and the horse, stopping to talk to the lad, while petting Uther's horse that was trying to get around Anne's body to the apple she had been eating. As she fought to keep her apple, and the horse fought to claim it, Anne's laughter echoed throughout the courtyard and Uther chuckled, his smile growing brighter.  
He noticed a servant walking by and registered that it was Merlin, turning he looked directly at Merlin, who stopped and bowed to the king. "Go down to the kitchens and have a basket of food prepared I will be riding out in a hour."

"Yes your majesty." Merlin turned around and headed back in the direction he had come to the kitchens to obey the king, who merely turned back and continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him. Anne had finally given up and held the apple out in her flat palm as the horse lipped it out of her hand, and munched on it contentedly. Anne continued to pet him, kissing the horse's check as she did so, and Uther groaned aloud when he realized he was beginning to feel jealous of his horse. The horse in turn was sniffing Anne for signs of another hidden apple, his nuzzling causing a girlish squeal to erupt as his breathing and velvet nose tickled her. Unable to remain apart Uther turned and walked toward the stairs leading out into the courtyard.

He walked up behind her, as she held both hands out to the horse, which was pushing its nose into her trying to find an apple. When he was about a foot behind her, Uther stopped and reached from behind, and stroked the horse's nose before lightly pushing it away. "My apologies, he can be a bit overbearing at times, he was trained to be that way in battle but not here. I think his weakness for apples is causing him to forget the difference."

* * *

I had felt his presence behind me, but was shocked at how close he had to have been to be able to reach over my shoulder and push the horse away. I knew father had gone to take a nap, having been up late into the night going over news from home and the papers that were needed for the new treaty with Camelot. I had expected Uther to be in meetings all day, Morgana was being fitted for a new wardrobe, and Arthur was on the training grounds with his knights. This had given me sometime to wander around the citadel on my own, enjoying the solitude allowed as most left me alone due to my position as a visiting royal. My heart contracted and then burst with his voice so near to my ear, I could feel his breath ruffling my hair. "Well, I guess I will just have to remember to keep all apples inside the castle so I won't have to share with him."

Uther chuckled, and backed up so I would be able to turn around without either of us being placed in a jeopardizing, or at least more jeopardizing position. He took my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles, as I bowed, "I was wondering if you would join me for a ride and some food."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied, and then blushed furiously. A smug smile came across Uther's face, and I ducked my head trying to bring some decorum back to my face.

"I will see you in a hour then," he said a smile in his voice. He bowed slightly and walked off toward the castle. I turned back to the horse, and leaned my head on his neck, until I was positive the blush was gone. The stable hand having heard the conversation turned him back toward the stables to be readied, and to get my horse readied as well. I turned around and headed for the castle knowing that a change of dress was in order.

I arrived at the courtyard ten minutes before the scheduled rendezvous not wanting to keep Uther waiting, I was wearing a pale blue dress, and my hair was pulled back out of the way. Uther strode toward me wearing black, loose leather breeches, boots, a red shirt, black vest, and red cape. His sword slapped his thigh as he walked toward me, a servant walked behind him carrying a saddle bag of food, and I moved forward taking it from him with a thank you. I slipped the saddle bag over my horse, and accepted Uther's help in getting on the horse.

We rode off at a walk, and reached a small creek in the forest. I slid off before Uther could get off his horse, pulling the saddle bags off the horse and on to my shoulder. I slipped the bit out of the horse's mouth and cinched the halter up around his neck allowing him to feed and drink freely. I walked toward a patch of grass near the river, and spread out the blanket and the food. After caring for his horse, Uther sat down next to me and began helping himself to the food. I put some food on my plate, and we sat in companionable silence for a moment, before Uther began talking about his love of nature.

I listened finding myself more surprised by this man with every passing moment, he was a surprising combination of gentleness and hardness that kept me guessing as to what he was going to say or do next. He then asked about my childhood, and I opened up keeping him laughing at the various antics I had managed in my childhood, much to the distress of my father and the servants. I even told him some of the more embarrassing things that had caused my father to laugh in disbelief at the positions I had sometimes found myself in both literally and metaphorically. By the time the stories were finished, Uther and I had eaten our fill of the food.

* * *

Uther looked over at the woman next to him, the muscles in his mouth were sore from laughing so much, and he could feel the tears from laughing so long and hard trailing down his face. His ribs ached and he was having trouble controlling his facial reactions. He blew out a breath, and sucked it back in, before looking at her right when she looked at him and they both broke into laughter again. His starting with a snort, that had her slamming her hand over her mouth before her laugh erupted louder and harder, tears streaming down her face again. He finally calmed down, and moved toward her, brushing his lips against hers, then pulled his head back slowly.

He looked at her face and contemplated her eyes as he watched the emotions flicker in them, they had gone from startled, to confused, and slowly he saw a bright hope in them, as he watched her read the gentle pleasure he knew his own eyes were showing. Uther reached his hand forward and caressed her cheek with the back of two fingers on his left hand. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his caress, then her eyes flew open, widened, and she jerked away. "Excuse me, my lord." She moved to start packing up the food and Uther caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down her face.

When she stopped he looked at her and followed her gaze to his hand encircling her right wrist, and he unconsciously pulled her gently toward him. She kept her gaze down to where their skin was in contact, while he reached over and out crooking his left index finger under her chin lifting her eyes to meet his. He found himself partly afraid of what he might see, and hoping she would respond favorably to what she would see on his face. Uther felt foolish, he was the king of Camelot, afraid of very little, but this young woman held such power over him that whatever she thought of him and whatever he would see in her eyes would either destroy him or build him up, and that frightened him.


	3. The Heart's Fondness

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

* * *

He wiped the tear from her face, and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Lady An…Anne, please look at me." He groaned inwardly at the pleading voice coming out of his mouth, it was aggravating him beyond all measure, but he swallowed some of his pride, as she responded to his request looking at him from faintly concealed eyes. "I wish no harm to you or your father. I apologize if my behavior has in anyway offended you."

"You've done nothing to offend me, sire," her voice was so low and soft, his head was barely inches from resting on her shoulder and her breath was fanning his neck as he leaned in to hear her.

"Why are you crying then?" Uther's exasperated voice came out harsher than he had meant, and she jerked away again. He reached a hand behind her head, and pulled it gently towards him and back into the position they had been in previously. "Anne, dear heart, please let me know what it is or what I can do to help."

She looked up at him, and Uther saw behind the veil of her face, he took her hand as he moved to sit back down pulling her body on to his lap, encircling her waist with his arms and guiding her head to lay against his chest, as she cried, wrapping her arms around his waist. He sat there murmuring words of support and comfort to her, while punctuating each statement with a kiss on her head.

"You have nothing to fear from me Anne. I will do this the proper way…. for the most part," he chuckled and Anne joined him, as they both knew this position they found themselves in at the moment was far from being considered proper. He pulled her face up making sure her eyes were focused on his as he leaned down and kissed her forehead once more, "But only if it is what you wish, Anne." She looked up and smiled at him, nodding her head. "So be it." He leaned forward and placed a soft fleeting kiss on her lips, and then sat with her quietly watching the water flow by.

When Anne began to shiver, Uther moved her off his lap, stood up while pulling his cape off and wrapping it around Anne, who had not brought a cape as she was used to colder weather than Uther and the weather that had been very hot when they had left the castle had cooled down quite a bit. Anne began picking up the dishes and left over food, surprised when Uther joined in the cleanup.

He flipped the saddlebags over her horse. Reaching down with a grin, he placed his hands on her hips, she slapped his arm softly, and he quickly straightened his face from the mischievous grin it had been wearing to one of proper detachment. He lifted her up, and on to her horse, helping her arrange the hem of her dress properly, before going over to his horse and seating himself, with one last look at their picnic spot, the couple turned back toward Camelot.

* * *

After a few weeks of shared rides and walks, Uther and Anne had found themselves even more attracted than they had been originally. The whole palace could tell that the affection between the two was mutual and deep. Morgana had always been fond of Anne, but Arthur who had not had much time to know Anne quickly found he was fond of her, despite the age difference between her and his father, both were pleased especially with the change she was causing in Uther.

The King was often seen smiling and the castle courtyard and halls often reverberated with his laughter, something that had not happened often during Arthur's earlier years. Morgana had roped Arthur into making a bet on how soon it would be before Uther finally proposed to Anne. Faston, Uther could tell, was grateful that his daughter was heading toward an alliance with a man who would care for her, rather than just seeing her as a political pawn. As their kingdoms were already at peace and their alliance was strong, both men knew that this would merely enforce the goodwill of both nations.

* * *

A month after he began to court her, Uther and Anne were up on the castle battlements on one of their regular night walks, laughing about an incident that had happened that day. When they finished laughing, they continued along their route in companionable silence. When Uther stopped suddenly, Anne looked over at him curiosity mixing with trust.

Uther moved his right hand down, and intertwined his hand with Anne's. Her eyes widened as he brought their hands to his lips and kissed them. He kept hold of her hand, as he once again moved on, trying to keep away from the soldiers, he wanted this moment to be their moment.

They soon arrived at a place on the battlement he knew would be virtually empty of soldiers, and he turned to Anne. He reached his left hand up and stroked her face, "Anne, I have…." Anne stood there waiting patiently as he struggled to figure out what to say, and finally he decided to just say it, "I love you, and….would you….that is…I would be honored if you would be wife." He felt his heart clench in a knot as he waited, his whole being hoping for a confirmation, believing it would be the word he wanted to hear and yet terrified that the age difference would interfere, or that he had grossly misread her actions and words.

Slowly her hand came up, and caressed his face, his eyes closed slightly and he failed to notice the shift in his head as he leaned into her hand, he opened his eyes again looking at the woman in front of him, "It would be my honor to marry you, Uther Pendragon." He smiled and bent down, as she went on tiptoes to kiss him. It was short and yet filled with so much love Uther felt as if his heart was escaping his chest. He pulled his left hand up and laid it on the one she had placed on his cheek.

She smiled and reached up with her left hand to trace the scar left over his eye during a war years ago. The nerves under the scar tingled as she traced it, and Uther pulled her left hand down with his right and kissed the palm of her hand, then let go bringing his right hand out toward her and encircling her waist and drawing her closer, kissing her soundly. As they broke apart, he noticed a dazed expression in her eyes, and she nestled in close to him, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head lying on his chest. He brought his left hand up and ran it through her hair, relishing in the luxury of how soft it truly was.

He placed a kiss on her head, and they simply stood like that watching as the lights of the village below blinked out until they were alone in the darkness, and soon they heard the shuffling of soldier's feet. With that reminder of where they were they pulled apart, and headed back in the direction they had come, the King restraining his wish to keep his hand intertwined with hers, and merely settling for the posture the guards had come to associate as their walk posture, his hands clenched together behind his back in a thoughtful pose, and hers hanging loose by her side. A few hours later Uther escorted Anne to her room, and kissed her once more fleetingly before retiring to his bedchamber.


	4. Two Hearts Entwined

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The part that Geoffrey says at the wedding is taken directly from the Second Season Episode Beauty and the Beast Part 1, it is not mine it is the episode writer's words.

* * *

I knew I would get little to no sleep tonight. Uther's proposal had been straight to the point, most would believe it unromantic but knowing him the way I did I knew it had cost him a lot of pride to admit to the feelings he had confessed. He could have made it political, a matter of alliance or good tactics, but instead he had admitted to his feelings and the marriage being something he wanted just because he wanted it.

His lips against mine had been earth shaking, and his face so dear. I'd found myself intrigued by that face, I had seen it while he made judgments on traitors to his kingdom, and had found I never wanted that look turned on me, it was harsh and cruel sometimes erasing all signs of kindness on his face. But hidden within that face just at the corners of his eyes were lines of laughter and age, that softened his countenance especially when he was happy, it was at those times that I had felt my breath give out. The scar above his right brow did nothing to hinder the intrigue, just adding to the appeal of his face.

But what had really shook me to the core was the feeling of security, of love when he pulled me into his arms holding me close, as I would listen to his heartbeat, reveling in his hands in my hair, and his kisses on my head. His hands were so big whether he was holding my hands or covering the whole side of my face with one of his and his hands always feeling so right in both situations. As I replayed the night, I slowly drifted off to sleep, a smile on my face that never truly disappeared even in sleep.

* * *

Uther lay back against his pillow wishing that he was back on the battlements holding Anne once more. He smiled as he remembered the feeling of her hair around his hand, of her mouth, and her small form cradled against his. Knowing he would never get any sleep Uther got up and began working on papers needing his attention but soon enough his head was resting on his papers and his mind was dreaming of his fiancée.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the proposal and I stood next to Morgana, who was wearing a gorgeous red dress with gold embroidered stitching accenting the bodice. The dress I was wearing was white and fairly simple. No long train, no veil, just pearls interlaced through my styled hair in the way Uther had told me he loved. I looked over at Morgana, "You are sure this does not bother you?"

Morgana laughed, "No, it's about time Uther has someone to be with. Plus Arthur still owes me six dresses." I laughed, Arthur had taken the news well, though the timing annoyed him, he had been planning on a year before Uther proposed Morgana had said it would only take a few months, if that. Arthur had lost the bet. Morgana was pleased and Uther and I were amused at their antics.

"It's time," I looked over at my father and smiled. He took my hand and we followed Morgana out, as Morgana took her place next to mine, as I had requested and as Uther had readily agreed to, I kissed my father on his cheek. As Morgana headed to the altar were Uther and Arthur stood, my father took my face in both his hands, kissed my forehead, and whispered, "I know I told you, you would only marry for an alliance, but I have always hoped that it would be with someone who would love you as well." He looked in the direction of Uther, "I am glad you have found both." He kissed my forehead once more and we headed down the aisle as the people gathered bowing at our passing. When I reached Uther, he stepped down, and took my hand. The ceremony was simple but Uther's smile at me had me feeling befuddled though neither of us stumbled over the words.

* * *

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." Geoffrey had barely finished saying the words when Uther leaned forward and kissed Anne, and found he had to force himself to back away, just wanting to ignore everyone and prolong that kiss. But that would have been unseemly and he did not need Morgana and Arthur making a bet on how long he kissed his wife, the thought causing an amused smirk to flit on his face. As he pulled back, his smile was answered with a radiant one of Anne's. They walked out of the throne room to the banquet hall that was set up for the wedding feast. Throughout it they were greeted by foreign royalty and their own people.

At one point during the celebration, Arthur stood up, "I would like to propose a toast to my father, King Uther, and his lovely bride, Princess Anne. My lady, I can see from my father's face how much you mean to him, and for that I will always be grateful. For the fact that you also know how to calm my father's temper I am even more exceedingly grateful as I believe I shall not be receiving so many glares in the future." At which point Uther half playfully and half seriously glared at him, causing the banquet hall to erupt in laughter, and then quiet down quickly. "Father, congratulations, I am pleased you have found someone who loves you."

Morgana stood up soon after Arthur, "My lord has been the best guardian anyone could ever ask for, and the happiness you have found in Anne is little compared to all the happiness you have brought in to my life. Anne, you are my friend, and now you are my family for which I am thankful, as there will not be as much sword fighting and hunting talk at the breakfast table." The crowd laughed and Uther smiled at his ward, Morgana raised her glass, "I wish you both a long and happy life together." Uther smiled, and patted Morgana's hand as she went to sit down.

The speech was soon followed by one from Faston, who was followed by Uther, "I would like to propose a toast to my wife, Anne." Uther looked down at her, "I never thought I could love again, but you have shown me I was wrong. I believed there was nothing more I needed than Arthur and Morgana." Uther stopped and gazed at them. "They have both brightened my life and brought joy and laughter to it, but you have accented and expanded it. For that I will always love you, and be thankful for you." He leaned down and kissed Anne, whose eyes when he was close to her face shined with unshed tears of joy. The hall erupted into cheers at the kiss, and Anne looked down blushing, which only caused Uther to chuckle, and take her hand.

A few hours later, as the entertainment grew more rambunctious, Uther took Anne's hand leading her quietly away. Anne followed, feeling nervous, but Uther's hand and his smile helped to keep it under some state of control. As they reached the door to their room, Uther's grin slipped into the boyish smile Anne adored, and he reached under her knees lifting her into his arms. He held her like that for a few minutes, kissing her, then she reached down opening the door for them, and he carried her into their room, kicking the door shut.

When they got in, Uther set her down, and watched as she took in the room they would now share together. Though Anne would be given her own separate quarters as was traditional, Uther had asked her and she had agreed that they would share a room together than keep with tradition. So Uther had had the servants move her clothes in, making sure all of the weapons and armor were placed in the cupboard and that there were not as many of them decorating the room, the only sign of them left was a shield sporting the Pendragon crest, as well as one bearing Anne's family crest. She took it in and then turned to him, looking up with frightened eyes. He smiled softly, and bent down kissing her. She responded and soon there was no fear.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and looked around slightly confused until the previous day's events came to my mind, I felt an arm draped over my side, and a firm chest behind me, I slowly flipped over so that I could study my husband. He was sound asleep looking peaceful with the hint of a smile on his face. I reached up softly hoping not to wake him, and traced the lines around his eyes, on his forehead and around his mouth, studying his face though I knew it by heart. I sighed and shut my eyes once more, scooting closer to him as he turned slightly in his sleep. He was now lying on his back, I slipped my hand up and over his stomach laying it on his chest over the heart that belonged to me as I rested my head right next to it, listening with my eyes closed.

I could sense Uther's hand feeling my pillow, then inching back until it connected with my back, and I was soon held tight in his left arm. My chin was resting on his chest as I watched him sleep, feeling the rise and fall of it with each beat of his heart.

* * *

Uther slowly felt the fog of dreams begin lifting, and felt a strange weight on his chest and arm. His eyes flew open meeting the startled eyes of Anne and the previous day came back to him. A huge grin spread on his face, "Good morning my dear."

"Morning." She murmured as he used his left arm to pull her up closer to his face, so he could kiss her. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You didn't. I woke up myself." Uther whispered, "How long have you been awake anyway?"

"Thirty minutes give or take." She said shrugging slightly.

A mischievous smile crept up on Uther's face, "I think I'll take." With that he wrapped both arms around her pulling her close kissing her eyes, her nose, and her mouth, smirking as she responded.

Uther chuckled as Anne hid her face in his chest from the eleven o'clock sun. He kissed the crown of her head gently sliding out from under her arm and head. "I have kingdom matters to address." He swung his legs over the bed and went for the wardrobe. He quickly changed into a black shirt, breeches and boots. He finished by slipping on the kingdom's crest amulet and a black vest, bending down to kiss her once more, he smiled and strode out of the room.


	5. The Beginning and The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

* * *

I groaned as I got out of bed and went to the wardrobe. I slipped into a soft blue dress with a dark green sash and soft blue slippers. Stepping out of the room, I made my way to the kitchen were one of the cooks gave me something to eat, and then I headed out for my own secret errand.

I reached the blacksmith shop near the King's stable and entered, the blacksmith looked up and seeing who it was dipped his head politely but continued to hit the sword with rhythmic strokes of the hammer. When he slipped it into the water, he turned back and bowed, "Your majesty."

"Were you able to get it made?" the eagerness in my voice hard to disguise.

"Of course." He smiled and brought out a box made of rich cherry wood, with a golden clasp. He lifted the lid so I could peer in.

"They're exquisite." I whispered, reaching out slowly to glide my hand over the gift.

"Thank you." He replied, pride etching his voice. I handed him the bag of gold for the purchase and was glad I added in a few coins as a show of appreciation for his craftsmanship. I bid him good day and stepped out into the sun bathed courtyard, holding tight to the box.

"What on earth could that be?" Morgana said, striding toward me, a teasing smile on her face.

"Something for me to know and you to find out," I replied, Morgana's eyebrows shot up in bewilderment, and Gwen bit her lip to stifle a laugh. I just smiled sweetly and strode off, leaving Morgana and Gwen to gossip as to what might be in the box. I sent it up to my personal rooms, as I headed in the direction of the stables to saddle my horse for an afternoon ride.

One of the knights walked in while I was saddling my horse, and he in turn saddled his so that he could escort me on my ride, then we headed out in the direction of the farmlands surrounding Camelot. When the sun began to head down in the sky, we left the farmland and headed back in the direction of the castle. Reaching the courtyard I swung off my horse and left it in the care of the stable hands, thanked the knight for his escort and headed to change for dinner, sending a servant to my rooms to bring the box to Uther and I's chambers.

When I reached the room, Uther was being dressed for the banquet, a final farewell dinner for my father. Uther looked up as I walked in, and smiled. I walked over and excused the servant, helping Uther into his formal cloak. I then reached for his crown as he turned towards me. I stood up on tiptoe to put it on as he bent down, and I slipped the crown firmly in place, as he kissed me.

A knock sounded on the door and my mouth quirked up at him, as I pulled away and headed for the door, Uther's face revealed that he was trying to figure out the right punishment for the intruder. I took the box from the man, thanked him and hid it behind my back as I turned toward Uther. "His punishment better be very lenient as he was bringing you the wedding gift I wish to give you," I answered the unspoken question in his eyes, while trying to deter him from punishing the obedient servant with time in the stocks. He opened the box, and pulled out his gift of two arm bracers with the seals of the Pendragon household on them and an engraving of horses at a run. He slipped off the bracers he had been wearing and put on the new ones.

He lifted my hand and kissed the palm. "Thank you. They are masterpieces. I have one for you as well." He opened the wardrobe and pulled out a soft green dress, with golden embroidery on the bodice, golden colored slippers, and a small circlet with an emerald graced by two diamonds in the center of it. I changed into the dress and spun around for his approval, he smiled and took up the circlet and placed it on my head. "You are…." He stopped, the muscles in his jaw twitching, and then finished, "Breathtaking."

I smiled and took his hand in mine, "We better head out before we are late and someone gets bold from the wine."

Uther let a sigh of frustration out, and then headed out the door keeping my hand tightly in his. When we arrived Uther and my father both made toasts to each other and to me. Then the food was brought in, between the second and third course, one of my father's servants approached the table with a box.

My father smiled at us, "It is my wedding present to the both of you." Uther took the box and opened it up. There were two rings inside, Uther and I had been working on how we wanted the rings to look, whether they would be the official seal, or the private seal of the family.

* * *

Uther nodded in approval as he gazed at his ring, it was marked with both the official seal of the Kingship which was intertwined on the right by the crest of the house of Pendragon the edges of which were wrapped in a rendering of the same ivy used in the wedding ceremony of handfasting. The ring had been built to suit Uther and his personality it was strong and made of metal that would not bend easily. He slipped it on his finger and then turned to the other ring in the box.

This one suited Anne well. It was small and delicate with a tiny engraving of the crests of Pendragon and Faston's family intertwined, as his had been with his two seals, and her crests were bordered by the handfasting ivy. He lifted it up out of the box, and slid it on to Anne's finger, pleased at the artistry that went into the work on the rings, while they still remained rather simplistic. As he kept a grip on her hand, he looked over at his father-in-law, "Thank you Faston."

"You are welcome." Anne leaned over and kissed her father's cheek, and murmured her approval at the gift as well. The older man replied with a shaky smile, and Uther saw a stray tear slide down his face hidden from all but Anne and Uther. Uther looked down and began talking with Arthur about matters of the kingdom, embarrassed by his friend's emotions, yet understanding them as well. He heard Anne talking with her father about what was going to happen in his kingdom for the next while, especially now that she would no longer be there to be hostess of the castle banquets.

Later in the evening Faston got up and headed for his chamber remarking that he would need his strength for the journey the next day. Arthur, Morgana, Uther and Anne all stood up to leave at the same time, the guests standing up until the family had left the room and then they went on with the frivolity.

Uther nodded to the outer courtyard and Anne smiled, as they took their first nightly stroll as a married couple. The sentries saluted as they passed but for the most part let them alone and they continued on their walk unchallenged, as they had when the king was wooing Anne. When they came to the site of their first late night talk, Uther stopped and wrapped his arms around Anne's waist, as they watched until all but a few stray lights in the village were out, and the moon was halfway across the sky.  
Anne shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew on the battlements, and Uther tightened his grip for a bit, then placed his arm around her shoulders, his cape shielding the both of them from the wind, and guided her back into the castle. When Anne crawled into bed Uther was already there. Anne snuggled up to him. "Your feet are freezing," he growled as they brushed his leg.

"They're cold. I'm cold. You are not."

Uther groaned, "If I wasn't before I will be now. They're like icicles."

"Tough luck." Anne murmured her head nestled in the crook of his arm, her arm draped over his chest. Uther rolled his eyes, maneuvered the sheets near his legs and feet to put a barrier between him and his wife's cold toes, Anne slapped his chest and joined in his laughter. When his laughter subsided, he closed his eyes, placed an arm under his head, and latched the hand of the arm Anne was cuddled in onto Anne's arm holding her close to him, falling asleep to the rhythm of Anne's breathing.


	6. Affairs of State

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

* * *

The next day Anne and Uther stood at the steps saying their good-byes to Faston. He gripped Uther's arm in farewell, and then they pulled each other close for a slap on the back, Faston holding it for a bit, as he muttered, "I am trusting my treasure to you Uther please protect everything that she is." As he pulled back Uther nodded solemnly, Faston knowing that one nod was an assurance he could take in confidence.

Faston took Anne in his arms, and kissed her cheek, "Take care of Uther, and yourself as well, you have done well in your training, continue to learn as much as possible so that you can help Uther in anything he needs. I love you, my treasure." He smiled, kissed her forehead, and then swung up onto his horse after giving his good-byes to Arthur, who teasingly called him grandfather, and Morgana. He motioned and his entourage left, with him casting one final glance over his shoulder before the walls of  
the castle enveloped the last sight he would have of his daughter for a while.

* * *

I watched as my father rode off, trying to keep my emotions in check. Uther reached down and took my hand, softly giving it an encouraging squeeze, before leading me back into the castle. "What are your plans for today, dear?"

"I need to check on the castle's stores, finances, and household stuffs."

Uther grinned, "Glad it's you and not me." I lightly hit his shoulder, and his grin merely broadened. Arthur groaned out what sounded like a "not here, please", to which Uther turned around with a half glare on his face, "Sorry, Arthur I didn't quite hear that would you repeat it."

"I need to get to the training field, excuse me, my lord and my lady." He bowed and retreated before his father could begin to lecture him on holding his tongue. Morgana laughed, and looped her arm through Uther's left arm, as I was on his right. He grinned down at both of us as we headed toward the inner parts of the castle talking, Morgana and I softly poked fun at Uther, who got a few of his own jabs in as well.

At the council chambers he excused himself, and we continued on to my personal chamber so that I could begin the paperwork that was now under my command. Morgana joined me in my chambers with an excuse of her believing I would need moral support and help in figuring out some of the handwriting.

A few hours later Morgana laughed as I groaned again, "You would think some of these nobles would have taken more time to figure out how to write legibly." I looked up a sheepish smile on my face, "I know I just have to figure out what their scratching means, and deal with it."

"Sounds like the best idea of the day, though that lighting a bonfire and sending it all into oblivion had its merits." Morgana laughed harder as she took in my quivering scowl. I groaned and rested my head on the desk than straightened up. I took a couple of breaths, grabbed the nearest paper, grimacing at the bad handwriting, setting out to conquer the mountain of paperwork and mounds of bad penmanship.

* * *

Uther smiled, the day had gone well, for once all of the paperwork that went into running the kingdom was done, and as his wife was doing the household accounts he had nothing to worry about on that account. His meetings had gone well, no one was bothering the kingdom's borders, there had been no reports of suspicious activity or magic within the land, and there were no famines or plagues.

Uther walked toward the dining hall for the customary dinner with his family. He arrived just as Morgana and Anne did, Morgana laughing as Anne groaned out, "-and I couldn't tell whether he was writing two t's or if it was supposed to be a h. I had to read the sentence six times before I could figure what it was he was trying to say in the first place. I think I almost need to have him give me the reports verbally instead of written, at least I'd have an easier time discerning my own handwriting."

"Lord Weylan's handwriting I presume?" Uther said, joining the conversation. Anne and Morgana looked at each other and grinned.

"You noticed," Anne remarked, her mouth twitching with suppressed laughter.

"Quite. There were days I was ready to let my horse decipher his writing," Uther ended drily. "Give it time you will figure out what his writing means, after that you will either find yourself very appalled or very triumphant in the fact that you are now able to read something so illegible." They walked into the room chuckling at the reality of his comment.

Uther sat down at the head of the table, with Anne sitting to his right, and Morgana to her left. They waited for a few minutes before unanimously voting to start eating without Arthur. A few minutes later Arthur strode in, with his servant Merlin following behind him, apologizing for being late for dinner as he sat down across from Anne. Anne smiled and thanked Merlin as he poured her wine for her, and Merlin graced her with a smile, as Arthur began to complain about the men he had started training.

The mood around the table grew more lighthearted as Morgana, Anne, and Arthur began a verbal sparring match, sometimes goading the other two people to spar with each other while they sat back and watched it play out. This only ended when Uther threw out a soft glare at his family, who all looked down sheepishly at their plates, and then cast covert grins at each other, while Uther's face broke into a grin as he watched them.

When they had finished eating they sat back talking, Uther and Arthur drinking their wine and discussing the knights and their training. Anne and Morgana were focused on the latest fashions and news from other courts they had picked up at the wedding and subsequent banquets. Uther kept track of both conversations, noting which styles of dress his wife had favored, as well as Morgana. He listened as the women discussed the news they had heard, some he threw off as rumors but others came as confirmation of what he had been informed of by his spies. A few hours later they all separated and went off to their rooms to sleep.


	7. A Love Divided

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "The Beginning of the End" so the story plot and the majority of dialogue comes from that episode, it is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

Uther looked up as the sound of the palace gates being closed resounded through the palace, "Arthur find out what is going on." Arthur nodded and left, Uther looked back at me, my own puzzlement written clearly on my face, the palace gates were only shut during the day if they were besieged or orders had been given. Uther returned to his throne with the papers one of his councilmen had just given him.

A few minutes later, Arthur swept back into the throne room, "The guards were informed of Druids in the lower town, Father. The man has been caught but in the midst of the chase the gates were shut somehow and the boy is somewhere within the town."

"No doubt they were shut by magic. Bring the man and boy to me when you have them for sentencing." Arthur and I exchanged looks knowing exactly what that meant.

"The Druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. He meant no harm. Is it really necessary to execute him?" Arthur asked softly.

"Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated."

"The Druids are a peaceful people," Arthur argued, and I nodded slightly in agreement.

"Given the chance, they'd return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak." Uther glared at the both of us.

"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength." Arthur murmured.

"Arthur does have a point, Uther." I whispered.

"Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the Druid will send out a clear message. Find the boy. Search every inch of the city." Arthur bowed to his father, as Uther marched out of the room and to his council chambers. I followed him deep in thought.

When we finally arrived he went to his throne and sat down, I followed halting on the first step of the dais. "Uther please he is only a child." I said quietly.

"He is a Druid, Anne, I must protect this kingdom from his kind I told you that." Uther said sternly.

"We cannot know that Uther, you have never been harmed by the Druids, and as Arthur said they were just in town for supplies." I pleaded, hoping I could reason with him and spare the child.

"The law is the law and no one is above it, the law says that magic is forbidden on penalty of death, and the child shall be punished according to the law." Uther's temper flared across his face.

"For pity's sake Uther, let the boy go. If you execute an innocent child the people will hate you and might turn against you." I said taking another step up the dais.

"Anne if the boy had no magic he would be innocent, but as he is a Druid he does have it and that makes him guilty according to the law. There is only one sentence the law demands and that is death for sorcery," Uther growled.

"Then the law is foolish!" I growled back at him, a few eyebrows among the councilmen rose up as rage stormed across Uther's face and my own. "You are the king you decide who is innocent and guilty. The child has never harmed you or this kingdom that makes him an innocent. To execute him now would be murder and nothing less." My voice had taken on a hard edge and rose several octaves.

The court cringed as Uther pushed away from his throne, and encircled my arms with his hands, squeezing tightly. His face held the look I had come to associate with those condemned, one without mercy, his voice cut through the room as he hissed, "I am your husband and your king! You WILL show me the respect I deserve as such. Until such time as you do apologize you are confined to your quarters. Sir Leon, escort the lady to her chambers and guard them until then." He spun around and sat down rigidly on his throne, the glare he gave the court causing several to step backwards.

Leon walked forward and cradled my elbow in his hand, "My lady if you will come with me." I nodded throwing one final scathing glance at Uther and marched off, the courtiers backing away from the anger radiating off me. When we reached my chambers, Leon stopped and opened the door for me, whispering, "I am sorry about this, my lady, but I have no choice. If you need anything I will be at the door."

I looked over at him, feeling my face soften as I gave him a half-hearted smile, "I understand, Sir Leon." Then I turned, my face hardening once more, and shut the door behind me. Then and only then did I let out a scream of rage, when I could scream no more.

I slumped against the door, and heard Leon's voice penetrate the cracks around the door, "I'm glad it's the king she's mad at and not me." I chuckled darkly. Uther and I had had our fair share of spats, but we had never had a "knock down, drag out" fight, as my father would have called it, before and Uther had certainly never touched me in anger ever.

* * *

After all of the mandatory audiences were over, Uther sent everyone away, and only then did he slump in his chair. He looked at the empty space where she had been two hours earlier and fought down the bile rising in his throat, he had hurt her. After years of studying faces and having learned her subtle facial expressions he had read the pain that had flickered across her face, no matter how briefly, when he had grabbed her arms. He looked down at his hands, which were trembling as if in fear, and he growled, "Traitors." He clamped them tightly to the handrests on his chair as his body rode out the nauseous horror that ran through it every time he thought of what he had done to Anne.

When Arthur came in informing Uther that the execution was ready, Uther stood up thankful that he had regained control. He stepped out onto the balcony and scanned the crowd, his eyes stopping at a window where he saw Anne's pale face looking out on the scene. He turned his gaze from her to the courtyard to speak to the people.

* * *

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you." The condemned man shouted to Uther. I clenched my teeth, feeling that same sense of pity rise in me as well, and pain for the man who stood ready to die and the child he was leaving behind.

As Uther raised his hand I turned my head not wanting to watch. When the sound of the ax embedding in the execution block reached my ears, tears slipped unchecked from my face. I shoved my fist against my mouth, and threw myself on my bed.

* * *

Uther sat at the dinner table, watching Morgana who gave him a tight lipped smile, worried that she was sick he asked her, "You seem troubled, Morgana. Is something wrong?"

"No, my Lord. I am sorry I am not better company."

Uther nodded, their dinner was unusually somber with the absence of Anne and Arthur. Uther had felt tempted to call Anne for dinner, but he still felt the sting of her words. "I'm concerned for your welfare, that's all."

"Thank you, my Lord. All is well." They both turned when Arthur entered the hall, stopping half way down the table.

"What news of the hunt for the Druid boy?"

"We have conducted an extensive search. The boy is nowhere to be found."

Uther glared at him, "You mean you failed to find him."

"Perhaps he's already left the city." Arthur refuted.

"You're telling me a wounded boy is able to evade the guards and escape the city?" Uther's voice dripped disdain, "Nonsense, someone's hiding him. I want him found."

"He's just a boy. What harm can he do?" Arthur argued.

"He is a Druid that makes him dangerous." Uther explained as patiently as he could, which was not much at the moment. He was growing angry with his family for betraying him in this manner, and not understanding that everything he was doing was for their good and the good of the kingdom.

"The Druids would see your father's kingdom destroyed," Morgana reminded Arthur. Uther smiled at her, he was glad at least someone in his family understood what he was trying to do.

Arthur looked over at Morgana in annoyance, "I had no idea you were such an authority on Druids."

"Morgana is right. Double your efforts." Uther interjected coming to the defense of his one ally.

"Yes, father."

"Keep searching until you find him." As Arthur left the room, Uther took a sip of wine as he and Morgana finished their quiet meal. When he reached his rooms later that night to sleep Uther fought down the loneliness that swept over him at the feel of the void where Anne usually was when they slept.


	8. The Rift

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "The Beginning of the End" so the story plot and the majority of dialogue comes from that episode, it is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

There is a picture of Anthony Head as Rupert Giles on Buffy the Vampire Slayer sleeping in a chair that I used for referencing Uther's sleeping in the chair. Had to add in the singing as I think they should have used Anthony's awesome musical voice in Merlin somehow. The words "my heart, my soul" is something Uther says about his wife Ygraine in the first season of Merlin to Nimueh and I really liked the line as it showed how much Uther truly loved his wife.

* * *

The next day I woke up and began working on the palace paperwork. When I was finished I smiled and began working on the medicine book Gaius had brought down for me in a gesture of sympathy while I was working on the paperwork that morning. The day progressed rather slowly, with the exception of Arthur coming in to search my chambers for the Druid boy.

At dinner time Merlin showed up bringing food and a slight scowl on his face. "Are you alright Merlin? Or is Arthur being his usual charming self?"

Merlin snickered before sobering up, "I thought you were brave to stand up for the boy, your majesty, but why did you do it? You know the laws as well as I do."

"I understand why Uther thinks magic is bad, Merlin, yet…" I paused realizing what I was about to say would be considered treasonous by Uther. Merlin just stood there silently gazing at me, I gave a sigh of defeat and plunged on ahead needing to get the words out, "I understand why he needs to convict sorcerers to death, especially those who do intend harm to him or the kingdom, my problem lies with the condemning of those who are innocent or do no harm with their magic."

I bit my lip, and a tear trickled down my face, "I love Uther with everything I am. However, during times like these, where he condemns those who have never done harm just because they have magic, I find that I can't…that I want nothing to do with him." I ended quietly Merlin stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder in sympathy, then backed up.

Merlin looked at me for a few moments and then whispered, "The Druid boy is hiding in Morgana's chambers. He is sick, and I'm not sure how to help him. Gaius would but I don't want him involved. Would you tell me what I need to do to help him get better?"

I blinked, then nodded coming to a decision, "I will go before the king and apologize for my behavior. I'll tell him that these last few days have exhausted me as soon as I am excused I will meet you in Morgana's chambers with the needed medicine. If I don't know what I am working on I could end up making him sicker." Merlin nodded and walked away swiftly.

I stuffed some of my dinner and some medicine in a bag by the wardrobe. Opening the door I found Leon still on guard, "I must go before the king." Leon's eyes searched my face before he nodded then stepped behind me as he followed me to Uther's audience chambers. The doors opened, and I walked hesitantly forward, Uther's gaze when it settled on me was not as furious as it had been but still cold.

I stopped ten feet from the throne and kneeling at his feet I brought my gaze up to his, my stomach churning. "My lord, I ask for your forgiveness for not showing you the respect due to you as my husband and as my king. I also ask for your forgiveness in the way I conducted myself while your court was in session." I let out the breath I had been holding hoping my apology would be accepted, and praying that the plan I had in mind would work.

* * *

When Anne knelt before him, as a condemned prisoner would, Uther had felt a spasm of shock course through him. His wife's humility and the apology that followed left him defenseless. He felt his jaw clenching at the emotions running through him ending in a surge of love for the woman kneeling before him.

Stepping down from his throne, he moved toward Anne, and bent to take her hands in his, lifting her up to a standing position. "I forgive you, my Anne." The court seemed to let out a collective breath, knowing if he used a more formal title that the lady's position was unsteady at best, with his endearment his anger was erased in their minds. "I will be eating dinner in a few moments would you join me?"

"Thank you but I have already eaten my dinner and these last few days were exhausting, with your permission I would like to retreat to my chambers for the night." Uther nodded hesitantly, and kissed her hand. Anne gave him a small smile and turned walking out of the audience chamber. Soon after he dismissed the court and headed for the family dining area.

* * *

I rushed to my rooms, and picked up the bag, arranging it so that no one would notice it under my cloak and then slipped off in the direction of Morgana's chambers. When I arrived I knocked on the door, Gwen peeped out and moved aside. "I'm sorry I'm late." I moved to where Morgana and Merlin sat by the veil in her dressing area.

"Merlin says you apologized to Uther." Morgana accused.

"I did." I ignored Morgana's glare, and moved toward the young boy. His black bangs were plastered to his forehead, and his vivid blue eyes were glazed over. I knelt down, checked him and began telling Merlin and the others what would be needed to take care of the boy. As they rushed around getting what was needed, I reached a hand out and brushed the bangs back, he looked up at me. "Hi. My name is Anne." I stopped and when he said nothing, I smiled, "I have some food for you if you would like it."

I pulled off the pack and opened it up setting the medicine to the side so that Merlin could begin preparing it. Then I gave an apple, bread, and cheese to the boy. He gazed at me silently, I cut a small slice out of each of them eating as I did. He watched for a few minutes, as I sat by him smiling softly, and cooling his brow with the damp cloth Merlin had given me. Finally he reached over and began eating, as he did so I softly hummed a tune that had been bouncing around in my head. He finished eating as Merlin and I worked on getting his wound treated. As he laid back down I wrapped up his arm, as I continued to hum until he fell asleep.

I stood up and handed the medicine to Morgana and gave her the instructions, finishing with, "I better get to my rooms before Uther checks them." Morgana nodded, I left heading in the direction of the battlements, so that the excuse I had come up with just in case Uther had already been to my chambers would be confirmed by witnesses as to why I had not been in the rooms. After I was done with the short walk, I changed into my nightclothes and slipped into the sheets, for a night of uneasy rest.

* * *

Uther looked up from his desk in his and Anne's room, it was far into the night and Anne still had not arrived in their rooms. He cringed, she had apologized but she must have still been angry with him for her to be sleeping in her private chambers. He stood up, and headed out the door toward her rooms.

When he arrived, he slowly opened the door, spotting a candle just inside he pulled it out into the hall and lit it on one nearby. He slipped into the room, shutting the door gently. Walking over to the form on the bed he watched as her face contorted with stress and her body constantly shifted.

Uther set the candle on the bedside table, and sat down on the side of the bed, as he made out the deep blue and purple bruising in the shape of his hands on her arms, he bit back bile once more. He touched them softly causing her to flinch in her sleep. He closed his eyes guiltily as a tear slid down his cheek he had not realized just how hard he had gripped her arms.

He got up to leave her angry with himself and not wanting to force his presence on her. As he moved to leave, her face contorted once more. He reached down and brushed the side of her face with the back of two of his fingers, "I am sorry I hurt you Anne." She stilled at his touch and voice, but did not wake up. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Good night my heart, my soul." He stood to leave and as his hand touched the doorknob, she whimpered in her sleep.

Frowning he strode as quietly as he could back to her, and looked down at her scowling face, before grabbing the chair at her desk to sit down next to the bed. He took Anne's hand in both of his, kissed her knuckles, and started singing songs he remembered. As he sang Anne's face slipped into a hint of a smile, her movements stilling, so he continued to sing to her.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, my gazed landed on a sleeping Uther. He was stretched out, his left hand draped over the edge of the arm of the chair, his head tucked into his left shoulder, and his right lay across his lap. A giggle escaped from me as the word "adorable" flitted through my mind at the picture he made.

His eyes opened and connected with mine, "Am I back in your good graces?"

My smile slipped and I looked at him, "I understand why you feel the way you do about magic Uther, but-"

"No you don't know all of it." Uther said sternly, "And I will not be discussing it with you any time soon."

I glared at him, then nodded softly, "Very well, but when the time comes I hope you will tell me. Would you care to join me for a ride?" Uther smiled and helped me stand up.

When we arrived back in Camelot after a few hours of riding, Uther helped me off the horse as Morgana walked toward us. "Anne, I have some stuff I am wanting from the cloth merchant. Would you care to join me?" I nodded, and kissed Uther's cheek. He gave an amused tight grin, and rolled his eyes as Morgana and I strode off talking about what type of cloth we would need for our new dresses. He turned around in the direction of his council chambers and the men that waited in there.

After purchasing the cloth and having it sent to the castle, Morgana and I turned to see Merlin and Gwen heading in our direction. Stepping to an obscure part of the marketplace, Gwen whispered, "The guards are searching everyone leaving the town."

Merlin watched the guards' activities for a few seconds before a spark of an idea showed in his eyes, "There is another way out. There's a secret door in the armory. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way."

Morgana shook his head, "No. It's too dangerous. I'll do it."

"I'm good with secret doors and things…." Merlin said frowning at her.

"If you get caught, Uther will execute you. The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle."

"She has a point Merlin." I whispered, "Morgana and I are family, and look how he responded to what I did."

Merlin nodded reluctantly, "You'll need the key for the door."

"Who has it?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur," Merlin and I replied at the same time.

* * *

Uther sat at his desk listening to Anne as she described a problem with the household accounts she was having. "Have you tried-" his suggestion was cut off by a knocking on the door, he scowled and walked toward it. Throwing it open, he saw Arthur in the door, disbelief etched on his face. "Arthur what is it?"

"We found the boy, and his accomplice."

"Good, where are they?"

"The boy and his accomplice are in the dungeons." Arthur reported, his eyes avoiding his father's gaze.

"What is it you are not telling me, Arthur?" Uther said, his mouth dipping slightly.

"Morgana was found with the boy, father."

"What?" Uther shouted. "How could she do this to me?" Anne walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm to calm him, when he moved his hand to brush hers off he felt her flinch. Uther reigned in his anger, "Go to bed, Arthur. Post guards at Morgana's chambers. I will deal with her in the morning."

"Yes father." He bowed his head, and then nodded to Anne before leaving the room.

Uther turned slightly pulling Anne into his arms, and resting his chin on her head, whispering, "Why Morgana?"

"We will find out in the morning, Uther. Right now you should sleep so you are clearheaded when you talk to her." Anne said, hoping that she could think of something to keep Morgana out of trouble.

"You go on, I need to think." Uther said, slipping out into the hallways to pace as he tried to make sense of the situation. Hours later when he had failed in making sense of what was going on, he slipped into the covers by Anne and pulled her closer to him for comfort.

* * *

I got up early the next morning, and walked toward Morgana's rooms. The guard bowed as I stepped toward the door, and moved out of the way. I opened the doors and walked in, Morgana looked up worriedly. "The boy how is he?"

"I'm not sure. I know he is in the dungeons but that is all. Uther is furious of course. I'll tell him that it was my idea, that I coerced you into doing it. It won't keep you out of trouble completely but you will be in a lot less than you are now."

"Are you insane? I heard what happened in the council chambers when you stood up to him earlier this week. If you go against him a second time, you will wind up in the dungeons if not banished for a great long while or forever." Morgana stopped her pacing and looked over at me, "No, I'll take full responsibility, I was the one who chose to take the boy and I won't let you or the other two get in trouble for my choice."

"Then let's see what we can do about easing Uther's anger. Wear something very simple, and whatever you do try to control your temper, because his is brimming just below the surface at the moment, and one wrong move will set him off."


	9. Chasm in the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "The Beginning of the End" so the story plot and the majority of dialogue comes from that episode, it is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

Uther glared at his ward as she walked into the council chambers, "All this time, you've been hiding the boy in my own palace. How could you betray me like this?" Arthur was standing off to the side unsure of what to do, and Anne stood behind Uther hoping to keep his temper in check if possible.

"I wouldn't see him executed." Morgana said deliberately keeping her voice as even as possible.

"I treated you like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?" He said walking toward Morgana, Anne following slightly behind, with Arthur looking on, but all hearing the hurt in Uther's voice.

"I did what I thought was right."

Uther stopped abruptly, "You think it is right to conspire with my enemies against me?" Anne's eyes widened as she caught the subtle change in Uther's posture that told her one more word and she might not be able to stop his rage.

"How can this child be your enemy?" Morgana asked, finding it ridiculous that such a young person could be considered dangerous, "He's just a boy."

"He's a Druid." Uther snapped back at her.

"Is that such a crime?"

"His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them," he snarled.

Hearing the tone of his voice, Morgana tried changing tactics, "Then punish me, but spare the boy. I beg you."

Uther's face softened slightly, hearing the tone that had come from Anne's mouth only a few short days ago coming from Morgana's. Then his face hardened once more, unlike Morgana Anne had not betrayed him. He looked over at Arthur, "Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning."

Morgana ran at Uther, "No! Please. He has done nothing."

Uther flipped back toward Morgana, his eyes hard and his voice tight with rage, "Let this be a lesson to you."

"You don't have to do this."

Uther turned to Arthur bellowing, "Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn."

Arthur swallowed his own protests, "Yes, father."

As Uther walked away, Anne sent an apologetic glance toward Morgana and Arthur before following him hoping to get Uther on his own and thinking calmly. She heard someone rushing behind them and recognized Morgana's voice, "What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?" She grabbed onto his arm as she finished her sentence.

Uther reacted by spinning around, grabbing her by the throat and shoving her against his chair, Anne yelled his name as she latched hold of his arm. "Enough! I will not hear another word! Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologize for what you have done," he growled at Morgana fury emanating from him. He felt something nudging the back of his mind, looking down he found a small hand jerking on his arm which he followed up and into the face of his terrified wife. His brow creased, and then shot upward as he turned to look at Morgana, and the large hand pinning her against his throne.

He let go and stormed out, he heard Anne calling for a guard and ordering him to get Gaius, as the steps of Arthur came up from behind him. Placing his hands flat against the wall Uther breathed in and out, shaking from the adrenaline caused by the fighting and the fear of his own anger. He leaned his forehead on the cold stone, praying that Morgana would not be sporting bruises like Anne was.

As Arthur neared him, he stood up and continued walking, Arthur trotting forward a little to catch up with him. "Perhaps imprisonment is a more suitable punishment for the boy. I mean he's so young."

"You would allow him to grow more powerful, more dangerous until he strikes against us?" Uther pointed out to Arthur.

"We don't know he is going to strike against us. He's yet to do anything."

"It is enough that his people conspire to overthrow me. This is harsh but necessary. I take no pleasure in killing the boy." Uther grimaced inwardly, the death of children was always something he abhorred however necessary he found it and he mentally beat thoughts of those children back into their dungeon deep inside his mind.

"Then spare him for Morgana's sake. She's clearly grown attached to the boy and if you execute him I fear she'll never forgive you."

At Morgana's name Uther had glared at Arthur, but as he finished Uther whirled, hissing, "I do not seek her forgiveness she has betrayed me."

He began to storm off alone as Arthur's voice drifted towards him, "And yet you are sparing her?"

"She has the promise I made to her father to thank for that." Uther scowled as he mentally reminded himself of the throttling he had just given her neck Gorlois would have killed him for that. "The boy enjoys no such privilege. He will be executed at dawn. Is that clear?" Uther stormed off forcing the discussion to come to a close. As he entered the training field he began working off his temper with sword exercises.

* * *

Later on that night as I walked beside Uther I growled out, "You'll be glad to know Morgana's neck is bruise free."

Uther looked over at the icy tone in my voice, and reached to take my hand, I jerked it away from him. "Anne I didn't realize what I had done until I had done it."

I blocked his way and glared at him, "You, Uther Pendragon, had better learn to control that temper of yours, or it will not just be your undoing but your family's undoing as well." I spun on my heel and stormed off, Uther following behind, the steps I heard letting me know that he was thinking about what I had said. When we arrived at the dining hall I sat down in my customary place, and placed food on my plate.

The room was silent as I allowed him to think about what I had said, and he waited for me to calm down enough so that he would not end up in deeper trouble than he was already in. We both looked up when the doors opened, and Morgana strode forward. "I have come to apologize, my Lord. You have been generous, kind and fair." I felt Uther's left hand reach over and tighten around mine as he listened. "I owe you everything. I truly don't know what came over me. I acted without thinking of the consequences. My behavior was unforgivable." Morgana fought back a sob, and I looked over to see Uther's jaw clenching.

"I am glad you have seen sense." He gave her a forgiving smile, "Dine with us. Let's put this unfortunate incident behind us." As he wiped his mouth with his napkin, I watched him fighting down the tears that had sprung up. Then he looked up and took a sip of wine.

The dinner was rather quiet, as I was still angry with Uther and wondering what Morgana was up to. Morgana seemed to think that keeping quiet would keep her out of trouble. Uther seemed to be trying to stay out of trouble with me while keeping the peace with Morgana as well. A half hour later the warning bell rang and Uther looked up calling a guard to find out what was going on.

As Uther looked at his plate, and the guards left, I noticed a half smile on Morgana's face, and knew exactly what had happened. The boy had escaped and somehow Morgana had had a hand in it. I tightened my grip around my wine goblet, and sipped slowly at it until my face was once more composed and then set it down as the guard returned. "My Lord. I regret to report that the Druid boy has escaped from the dungeon."

Uther shot up out of his chair and walked toward the guard, "What? How?" As the guard explained, Uther shot a fiery glare at Morgana, who looked up innocently. "Find him, and his accomplices, and kill them." As the man left Uther leaned in toward Morgana, as he gave her his "no mercy" glare, "If I discover that you were somehow involved in freeing this boy, the consequences will be extremely severe."

Morgana allowed her gaze to widen, "My Lord, you know I respect you too much to ever betray you like that."

Uther responded to her "assurances" with rigid indignation in both body and voice, "I made a promise to your father that I would protect you. But if you cross me again, I will break that promise without a second thought." With that final warning, he strode out of the dining hall, to work out his frustration with another round of sword practice.

I stood up and walked closer to Morgana, "So you helped the Druid boy escape. I can't say that I am disappointed, I am glad Uther will not have more innocent blood on his hand. If I were you though I would make myself scarce for a few days until he calms down. That was not an idle threat. "

Morgana looked to where Uther had disappeared, "I know."

"Morgana, how are you going to explain Merlin's disappearance to Arthur?"

"I'm not. Arthur took the boy to his people, unlike Uther Arthur does not want to see the boy dead." She got up and left. I shook my head, and headed to my chambers wondering how the Druid boy would fare when he was away from Uther's reach, and hoping he would not be coming back to take revenge on my family.


	10. Rebuilding a Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

* * *

A week later I was still staying in my chambers, which were covered in multi-toned roses Uther had given me in apology for the bruises on my arms, which were light brown yet still hurt. Every time the bruises peeked out from underneath my sleeves Uther flinched.

He seemed to be working on keeping his temper under restraint though sometimes it flared up and I watched as he visibly fought to keep control. Sometimes he never gained control but he also never made physical contact with anyone while he was angry.

I pushed the household ledgers back and walked out of my rooms distracted by my thoughts, figuring that I might as well be distracted while taking a break than while growing more annoyed with the ledgers. A hour later I heard familiar steps coming in my direction down a lone castle corridor and I looked up as they halted.

"Anne," Uther whispered, the emptiness of the corridor allowing for his voice to reach me though we were twelve feet apart. His face looked ragged, his eyes were bloodshot, and his shoulders were stooped inward. As he watched my scrutiny of his physical appearance, a sad smile tipped a side of his mouth.

I tilted my head for a second, throwing up a questioning eyebrow and he bowed turning to leave. I moved toward him and rested my hand on his forearm causing him to look up startled into my eyes as he inhaled a sharp breath. "Good afternoon Uther."

He let out the breath he had been holding, and raised his hand slowly before dropping it gently over mine, haltingly he asked, "What brings you out of your chambers? Is there anything I can do to help you? Is there anything you need?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Distracted from ledgers." His mouth quirked with suppressed humor, "Not that it is hard to be distracted from them or that it isn't welcome to be." Uther snorted and chuckled. I bit down on my bottom lip and smiled, trying not to laugh as well. Uther laughing was something that always brightened my day especially when he snorted as I usually wound up laughing in response to it. "What about you? I rarely see you in this corridor. In fact I can't remember ever seeing you in this corridor. What brings you to this part of the castle?"

"You." He looked at me sadly, and took my hands in his. "Anne, I know I have a temper and I am trying to control it. I want to be a king, a man, a husband you can be proud of. I know I have failed you in this at times." Uther knelt down, causing both of my eyebrows to shoot up, as he looked up at me, "Please forgive me and help me become the man you need."

I felt the walls I had put up disintegrate, tears rising in my eyes, "I forgive you Uther." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, his face wrestling with emotions. Finally when he had gained control, he sighed and stood up, snaking my right arm in his left and entwining our hands.

As we walked back the way he had come, he smiled softly at me, "I want to work on getting us back to a place much like where we were before."

"What did you have in mind?"

"My thought was to put aside the duties of today, you and I go for a picnic as we did before and right after we were married. Are you…would you allow me the honor of your presence, my lady?" I nodded in agreement and laid my head on his arm as we walked along the corridors for a bit. When we reached the areas with more people in them I began to pull away, and he held my hand a little tighter.

As we passed one of the servants he ordered some food to be brought to the stables, and then we continued in the direction of the stables having sent another servant ahead of us. As we arrived at the stables, one of the stable hands came out and bowed, "Sire I have been sent with the stable master's apologies we have taken my lady's horse to be shoed and it will not be ready for a half hour."

"Just have my horse saddled he can carry both of our weights," Uther ordered. I looked up at him in shock, as did the stable hand. When he realized that he was staring at the king, the servant dropped his gaze, bowed then headed into the stables to bring out the horse as commanded.

"Uther are you trying to kill your subjects. This is a little scandalous don't you think," I said half teasing and half seriously.

"Scandalous? Hardly, you are my wife it is perfectly acceptable for you to ride on my horse with me. Anyone who finds it scandalous can bring it up with me then change their mind," Uther stated with a grin. I shook my head in amusement, as the horse was brought out.

Uther reached down and lifted me on to his horse before pulling himself up behind me. Reaching around with his left hand he took hold of the reins. He readjusted the way I was sitting so that my back was supported by his left shoulder, arm and chest, while his right arm slipped over my lap securing me on a saddle that was not designed for sidesaddle riding. I took the saddle bags from the servant and Uther urged the horse out of the castle and town.

* * *

Uther smiled as he kept a firm hold on Anne enjoying her nearness to him and the fact that his arms were no longer void of her. It had been a stressful three weeks with the tension between him and Anne infiltrating the castle.

Morgana had noticed the bruises and if looks could kill Uther would have gone up in flames whenever she looked at him. He had not called her on it as he could not blame her for being angry for he was angry at himself for causing the bruises. Arthur had not shown any indications of having seen the bruises. Gaius and his assistant had. Uther had watched the young lad, Merlin, offer to carry whatever Anne happened to be carrying at the time, and while he helped Merlin usually got Anne laughing as they walked through the corridors. Gaius had come in to the council chambers late one night, giving the king a verbal thrashing that somehow still managed to stay respectful of the king's position while making him cower inwardly at his friend's wrath.

Suddenly he felt Anne slip slightly in the saddle and his arms instinctively tightened around her. He looked down to ask if she was all right when he saw that her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling slowly in sleep. A smile curled up on the side of his mouth, and he looked for a place to stop, and allow her to rest in the shade.

When he finally found a small wooded area that surrounded a stream he stopped. He carefully dismounted keeping a stabilizing hand between Anne's shoulder blades as he settled first one foot and then the other on the ground, thankful that his horse was well trained. When his feet were firmly on the ground, he reached between Anne and the saddle gently pulling her legs up and over the saddle, as her body slowly came to rest in his arms.

He turned from the horse and found some shade near the stream that had level land for her to sleep on. Looking around on the ground he found no rocks or animals that might disturb her and slowly dropped to one knee and then the other before he laid her down, keeping his left hand under her head until he could slip it out from between her head and the grass.

He walked over to the horse and pulled off the saddlebags, slipping them over his shoulder, and then pulled the bit out of the horse's mouth so that it could graze. He went to where Anne was resting, laying out the basket and the blanket. He gently pulled Anne off the grass and onto the blanket wrapping it around her legs, as he placed her head on his lap. He let his hand idly brush through her hair, as he leaned back against the tree, keeping watch over Anne as she slept.

"Uther." Anne's sleep dazed voice called to him causing him to jump slightly as his eyes flew open. He slapped his forehead unable to remember when he had fallen asleep. He looked down to see Anne slowly growing alert as she always did when waking up in the morning.

"I'm here Anne," he murmured, she turned until she was looking up at his smiling face, and she groaned slapping her hand over her eyes. "Well, that is something you have never done before I thought you said my face was handsome."

"I would assume it still is as soon as I regain the sight I lost due to the stupid sun." Uther looked up over his shoulder, and then pulled his eyes away blinking rapidly. A few seconds later, he felt Anne sit up and snuggle up to him. He smiled, and they sat for a bit until both of their stomachs announced their protest at missing lunch. From what Uther could remember of the sun's angle before he fell asleep it had been around noontime, and now it was closer to dinnertime.

He pulled out the food of bread and fruit before filling their water bag with water from the stream. He brought it back, and they both delved into the food, Anne refusing to move from her position of being tucked near his side, not that he was going to argue about it. When they had finished eating, they began talking about what the last few weeks of silence between the two of them had caused them to miss in each other's duties.

The discussion quickly slipped into talk about Arthur and Morgana. Uther chuckled as Anne told him of a bet Arthur and Morgana had made that resulted in a sword fighting practice between the two. The swordfight only ending when Morgana had feigned a sprained ankle, stolen Arthur's sword as he went to help her causing her to win the round, while Arthur found himself owing Morgana a necklace. "Leave it to my ward to do something like that. Her father Gorlois saved my life in battle many times by using such tactics, and I his life as well."

Anne reached up and traced the scar above Uther's right eye, "How did you get this, Uther?"

"Protecting a wounded Gorlois during battle," Uther smiled absentmindedly, "He had taken several wounds to the side and was unable to get up. I fought to his side, and kept him protected as he did what he could to get himself in any condition to fight. I'd lost my helmet earlier in the fighting to a well-placed blow that threw it off. A soldier jumped from higher ground, luckily for me he was a lousy swordsman as he gave me the scar and not death. I killed him, and continued to fight off attackers until Gorlois was able to at least stand up and help fight a bit. Though I imagine coming up against an opponent whose face is half covered in blood is slightly disconcerting as we soon had them in retreat. We won, Gorlois and I were given the necessary treatment, and Camelot was safe once more."

Anne pulled his head down and kissed the scar, "So it is a reminder of friendship and loyalty."

"We need to get going now, Anne." She sighed and stood up, reaching a hand down to help him up. They both worked silently to round up the picnic. Uther slung the saddlebags over his horse, readjusted the bit, and helped Anne onto the horse. He settled behind her before riding back to Camelot, sometimes allowing the horse to run as he and Anne smiled at the freedom it brought.

* * *

When we arrived back in Camelot, night had fallen. As Uther dismounted a stable hand ran up grabbing hold of the reins. Uther reached his arms up to me as he helped me down from the horse. He laced my arm in his as we walked into the castle and in to the corridors my mind fighting to stay awake, as we went on I suddenly murmured, "Where are we going? This isn't the way to our chambers."

"No, Anne it isn't. I didn't want to presume-," I pulled his arm toward the corridor heading toward our chamber, and he quickly changed course. "I still have some paperwork that must be completed I thought you might want to sleep in your chambers so that I wouldn't disturb you."

"Nonsense, I'll stay up and keep you company." He looked down, giving an amused nod, but kept walking toward the chambers. When we arrived he stripped down to his pants and shirt leaving his shirt's laces loose. I changed into my sleeping attire and sat in one of the chairs near the fire watching as he bent his head over the paperwork.

* * *

Uther looked up halfway through his paperwork, Anne had not said much in about fifteen minutes and he was wondering what was on her mind. He broke into laughter, and quickly hid it behind his hand, as he took in the sight of Anne leaning forward her elbows resting on her knees, head in her hands, hair curtaining her face, and shoulders barely rising with each breath.

He walked over, and gently bent down to where he could see her face as he brushed her hair aside, confirming to himself that she was asleep. He stood up placing his left arm under her upper back and his right under her legs lifting her out of the chair, her head falling limply over his arm as he walked toward their bed. He settled her down and pulled the covers up to her chest, then returned to finish up his paperwork. As soon as he was done, he blew out the candle, and sat down next to her his back and head supported by the headboard.

As he was not tired he merely watched her by moonlight as she slept, until he felt his own eyes fighting exhaustion, with that he laid down making sure to give her space. He wanted to make things right and would presume nothing, yet when morning dawned he awoke to find Anne snuggled next to him her head on his arm which was being held hostage by both of hers, and his hand intertwined with one of hers.


	11. Noble Trials

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Faston, and Lord Weylan.

The scene at the end is actually from something that happened in my family, however the wife reacted differently though in the same mood.

* * *

The following weeks went by more smoothly as the family slowly worked its way back to some semblance of normality for them. Uther made sure to cut out some meetings so that he could once again woo Anne back to a place that their fight had pulled them from.

After having finished the mandatory paperwork for the day Uther stood up and left his council chambers in search of Anne to discuss a proposal he had had on his mind for a while. As he walked down one of the corridors overlooking the courtyard, he heard Anne pleading and looked down to see her following Merlin, who was grinning and laughing as they walked. He stopped, placing both hands on the railing, watching and listening.

* * *

"Where are we going? What is so important that you are pulling me from my duties? Not that I mind, just wondering is all," I begged before smiling sheepishly as I finished speaking.

"You'll see when we get there," Merlin said, flashing a secretive smile, and chuckling slightly at my groan. "It is something that is sure to put a smile on your face."

I made a small whine of protest, "Please tell me. This isn't fair. Please, Merlin." I shot my lip out in a pout and Merlin burst into a full laugh.

After he finished, he threw up the cheeky smile he usually used when teasing Arthur, "Not a chance your highness," he stopped in front of a door I had never noticed and said, "Stay here. Close your eyes."

I glared at him and did so. I heard the door open, movement inside and then footsteps heading towards me. "Anne?"

"Uther," I said smiling, turning my head slightly in his direction.

"What are you doing?" I could sense that he was standing right next to me scanning my face.

"Merlin had something he wanted to show me, apparently it's a surprise. But I swear if he sticks a rat or a mouse in my face, I'll follow your habit and throw him in the stocks. Then I'll make sure that there is a shortage of tomatoes and an abundance of potatoes."

Uther released a low short chuckle. "Anne I was wondering if you had ever been trained in sword fighting?"

"A bit of training, the majority of the soldiers did not want to train me for fear of hurting me, others did not want to train me just in case I won a match against them and they had to deal with the "shame" of losing to a woman or having to throw the fight for a royal."

"I would like for you to learn how to use the sword. Morgana's father taught her and after she became my ward I made sure that her lessons continued. I do not expect her or you to fight, but I would rather know you can defend yourself in case the knights, Arthur or I are not around to protect you. I would be willing to train you if you are interested."

I looked up in his direction my eyes still closed and smiled, "Extra time with you and getting to watch you practice? Now there is an opportunity I can't pass up. I accept." I turned my head back to the door as I heard Merlin's footsteps drawing closer.

* * *

Uther looked over as the boy walked through the door carrying something. A smile peeked out on his face, as Merlin bowed and motioned pleadingly for silence. The king nodded for once all right with taking orders from the boy, intrigued by what Anne's reaction would be. He moved behind Anne and moved her arms till they were outstretched. When he nodded Merlin set the bundle in Anne's arms, as she felt it a smile tipped one side of her mouth, and then she opened her eyes giggling as a small wet tongue started licking the side of her neck and her neck reacted by scrunching into itself to protect it from the puppy's kisses.

Uther smiled and reached around her scratching behind the ears of the puppy. "Whose is it?"

"Sir Leon's, sire, his hunters just had a litter about three weeks ago. " Merlin replied smiling and looked over at Anne, "You looked like you could use a stress reliever, so I figured I'd surprise you and bring you to someone who could help with that." Anne was busy petting the small animal and scratching its ears, smiling and at times giggling as she did so.

"Thank you Merlin," Uther murmured watching his wife with the animal. Merlin nodded, then excused himself as the couple continued to pour attention on the puppy. A few minutes later Anne handed the puppy to Uther, who laid it on its back in his arms and started scratching its belly causing the puppy's tongue to hang out in pleasure and its bottom feet to jerk in reaction to the king's tickling. Fifteen minutes later Uther handed the puppy to a servant to put up, watching as his wife once more scratched the puppy's ears and kissed its head.

"Shall we get started on your training then?" Uther asked, Anne nodded took his offered arm and they strode on to the practice field.

* * *

I groaned as I dropped into the chair in Uther and my chambers I knew it was not lady-like but at the moment I could not have cared less. Uther and I had spent the last four hours figuring out where I needed to work on my sword training, how much I already knew and what he would like to teach me that I did not know. It had been long, exhausting, and I had a few bruises to show for it. At one point Arthur had made a snide comment about my footwork which resulted in Uther challenging him to a practice fight that resulted in both men refusing to back down until they agreed to a draw.

After the maid finished drawing the bath, I slipped into the water grateful for the heat that would unwind the knots and sooth the bruises. When I was done I changed and sat back down at the desk to work on the household ledgers before heading down to dinner.

When I arrived Morgana was teasing Arthur and Uther about their sword practice earlier in the day. I sat down next to Uther apologizing for my lateness and we spent the dinner hour discussing sword play. When dinner was over Morgana, Uther and I left to get some sleep while Arthur headed toward the courtyard for his nightly patrol with the guards.

The following afternoon I looked up as Morgana entered my chambers, "What do you say to a walk by the stream today?"

I leaned back, stretching as I answered, "I am all for it as long as we get Uther's permission."

"Oh he'll give us permission." Morgana growled, I cocked an eyebrow up and she answered the unspoken question, "Lord Weylan is here."

I groaned and dropped my forehead on the desk, "For how long?"

"Two weeks." Morgana hissed.

I let out a slight whimper, before looking up with a hopeful expression, "You think we can convince Gaius to lace his food with something that'll cause him to leave early or spend the majority of his time in the guest quarters."

"Not a chance," we looked up to see Uther walking in a scowl on his face, "I've already tried that route, Gaius refused." Morgana and I's face dropped a fraction of an inch. "I have a meeting with him in a few minutes and would like you to join me, Anne."

My eyes widened as I fumbled out my excuse, "I still have a ton of paperwork to do." I motioned to the papers in front of me.

"Leave them, I'm not dealing with him on my own," Uther said throwing a dismissing hand at the papers and moving aside for me to join him. I looked at Morgana hoping she would help me with an excuse and she shrugged unable to think of one fast enough, as I stood up storming to Uther's side. His face took on a relieved look, "Thank you for doing this."

"You owe me Uther Pendragon." I growled and stormed off in front of him, slowing down and placing the indifferent mask on the closer we got to the audience chambers. As soon as he was close enough to do so Uther slipped my hand into the crook of his arm before heading into the council chambers to find the lord waiting for us and dropping into a bow. Arthur looked relieved as he bowed to his father and stepped out of the way. Merlin was hiding a smirk behind his hand, while Gaius was hiding one under his lowered head that hid his face with his hair.

"Lord Weylan, what a pleasure to have you in Camelot." Uther said courteously as we moved forward and Weylan straightened from his bow. "You of course know my wife, Lady Anne."

"My lady," he bowed over my hand kissing it, as I gave him a tight smile and forced myself to make the proper reply. As soon as he stood up, Uther moved towards the throne and we both sat.

"How may I help you Lord Weylan?" Uther asked courteously before we watched the man take a deep breath, the signal to both of us that we were in for a two hour lecture from the man. I noticed the subtle slump in his chair by Uther and the slight glazing over of his eyes. I bit back a laugh, before trying to find a comfortable position to sit in for the next two hours.

* * *

"Furthermore-" Uther groaned as Lord Weylan continued. The man had been talking nonstop for the last two and a half hours. Arthur had managed to slip out a hour into the man's tirade as he was scheduled to train his knights at that time, taking Merlin with him. Uther could not help but notice that the boy seemed to be fighting an urge to run from the room as he followed Arthur, and frankly Uther did not blame him.

Gaius was standing in a shadow of one of the pillars, leaning slightly on it, his eyes glazed over. Uther smiled, he'd caught Gaius doing that once to one of the ladies of the court, when the woman had left Gaius had stayed still and hadn't moved until the king had touched his arm causing him to jump. It was then that Uther realized Gaius was able to sleep with eyes wide open, something Uther envied him for at the moment.

He stole a side glance at Anne and noticed that the material covering her knee was moving slightly, and he bit back a laugh. Anne's knee was bouncing, something she only did when she was bored or agitated and right now it was probably a combination of both.

When he noticed the sudden silence in the room, all he could do was send up a prayer of thanks to whoever had shut the man up, and turned his attention back to the lord in front of him, "I understand your plight, Lord Weylan, but this will need some time and consideration before I give you an answer. Please stay as our guest for a bit, and when I have the answer for you I will give it."

"Thank you my lord." Weylan bowed and followed the servant Uther called forward to escort him to his rooms out the door. As the doors banged shut, Gaius jumped slightly waking up, and Uther smiled. Anne sighed in relief and stood up heading straight for the water pitcher and pouring three glasses for Uther, Gaius and herself handing them out as she filled them.

"I thought that man would never shut up," Gaius groused, "If there was a way to remove his vocal chords I would."

Anne snickered into her goblet as she drank her water, while Uther smirked, "Quite, though you have already figured out a wonderful way to shut his voice out." Gaius threw up an eyebrow and his face held a slight warning for the king to not continue his train of thought. "Did anyone catch the last fifteen minute of what he said? I'm afraid I missed it."

"Wish I had." Anne muttered, "All he said was 'To sum this all up I ask for the King to supply the troops needed to defend my borders.' I wish he had just said that with an explanation of why he needed the troops in a few sentences two hours ago and saved us from having to waste a few hours of our day on his two hour monologue."

Uther smiled and kissed her temple, "Quite, however as a noble it is his right to say what he believes is needed to garner our acceptance of his request, though I'd have given it a lot faster if he would have gotten to the point faster."

"Is that why he will be staying here for a few days?" Gaius asked a look of dread on his face.

"Well if he's going to waste my time, I will waste his time as well," Uther grumbled, before draining his goblet and dismissing Anne and Gaius back to their duties and returned to his paperwork.

* * *

As the door flew open to my chambers, I looked up startled to see a wide eyed Uther stroll in with flowers in his hands. He put them in my hands, grabbed a chair shoved it in front of me sat down and lunged for my hands. He looked up into my eyes as I strained to keep a bemused smile off my face, "Anne I am begging you please do not make me sit through one more meal with that man alone. I don't think Gaius has enough tonics for headaches in the kingdom to keep me sane enough to endure him for the next few days. My ears are still screaming in horror at his nonstop chatter. Please, please, eat every meal with me until he leaves, I beg you." His eyes were panic stricken and combined with his voice and words made him appear quite childlike.  
I chuckled and laid my forehead against his, "All right Uther I'll come to your rescue." Uther's hands flew up to my face and he kissed me before yelling "thank you". He strolled out of the room to complete his duties for the day, leaving me to inhale the scent of the flowers.

The next morning I moved the breakfast around on my plate while listening to Lord Weylan drone on with what he believed was an entertaining story of his land's wine produce. As soon as he was finished he begged our leave to go riding in the fresh air, something Uther and I had made plans to do the night before as a means of escaping the man, with one quick glance at each other after hearing his plans we both silently agreed to abandon that plan. We sighed as he left the room for his ride before returning to our meal.

We sat silently unable to eat, as a knock sounded at the door, Uther bid the person to enter and we both watched as Merlin strode forward with a few vials in his hands, "I thought you and Lady Anne might like some tonics to help rid you or your headaches sire."  
"Thank you Merlin." Uther reached over and downed it, as did I, his appreciation for the tonic causing him to give Merlin a rare smile of appreciation. I smiled up and murmured my thanks as well. Merlin replied with a grin before bowing and leaving. "Remind me not to throw him in the stockades the next time he does something foolish," Uther murmured a wry smile on his face.

"I'll make sure to do that." I replied we both stood up as we decided to use the time we were planning on spending on a ride to work on my sword fighting.

* * *

Anne and Uther looked up as they heard clapping Lord Weylan was walking toward them on the practice field, having watched the last few minutes of their training session. "I must say my lady you are coming along quite well for a woman."

"Thank you, Lord Weylan, I am sure I will continue to get better at it," I replied, plastering a tight smile on my face.

"Quite possibly, however don't be surprised if you never reach the level of one of the knights, after all the delicacy of being a female will always leave her at a disadvantage." Uther watched Anne stiffen, and bring her sword up taking a step in the direction of the lord. Uther put his sword above hers and pushed down slightly in warning. Anne obeyed the silent order.

Anne kept her smile plastered on her face until Weylan began remarking on other physical activities such as horse riding and intellectual debate that women would never be on par with men in. Uther watched as her face hardened and her eyes sparked with rage. "Lord Weylan, I have often found my wife and my ward invaluable in their advising. Though I may not always take that advice I have found it to be well thought out and not without merit even if I do not agree with their take on it. I for one would not so easily dismiss what a woman is capable of if she has the right instruction and encouragement."

An ingratiating smile appeared on the lord's face as he bowed, "Of course your majesty I intended no insult. Please accept my apologies on behalf of your wife and your ward."

Anne's lips curled in disdain, Uther reached out a hand, and squeezed hers with another silent warning. "Your apology is accepted on behalf of my ward and my wife. I would suggest however that you keep such thoughts to yourself while you are visiting here." Weylan nodded his reluctant agreement to the king's command before bowing and leaving.

When they reached their room, Anne slammed her fists onto the table, "That arrogant, bull-headed, ignorant-"

Uther chuckled pulling Anne to him, "Calm down before you do something you'll regret."

"What like slapping him upside the head with the flat of my sword?" Uther nodded, and Anne pursed her lips for two seconds before snarling, "Nope, wouldn't regret it. Yes I know it would cause some political tension between us and him, but it is already there. Fine I guess if I can't do that can we at least toss him in the stocks for a few hours, please."

Anne looked up throwing up a pouting face at Uther, who merely laughed and kissed her forehead, "Sorry my dear as much as I would love to watch the village children pelt him with rotten vegetables, I don't think that would go over well with him." Anne shoved him away and stormed off in the direction of her bath. "What did I do now?" Uther groaned in frustration.

"Stop being such a killjoy, and just say 'yes dear, whatever you say dear'."

"Very well. Yes dear, whatever you say dear. Your wish is my command," Uther muttered, his already fraying nerves fraying a bit more.

"Stop being sarcastic," Anne screamed at him. Uther threw his hands up in surrender, before dropping his eyes onto the water pitcher one of the maids was bringing in for them to drink from. He took it from her and excused her. Uther poured a glass of water and walked toward the screen Anne was bathing behind, the jug of cold water still in his hand. "I can't believe you just-."

Anne shrieked as the cold water from the pitcher Uther poured over her head from over the screen hit her. "Cool off," Uther ordered her, before downing the water in his glass and storming out of the room, slightly chuckling, which lead to a roar of laughter as a wet rag hit him in the middle of his back and Anne bellowed his name in rage.


	12. Subtle Approach

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Faston, and the Weylan family.

* * *

Four days later a carriage arrived as Uther, Anne, Arthur, Morgana and Lord Weylan stood by waiting for it to arrive bringing with it Lord Weylan's wife and daughter. The man had informed them that he had sent messengers to his wife and daughter urging them to join him in Camelot as he had been detained while the king sorted out the solution to Weylan's need for more border troops. Weylan had been chattering excitedly about his family since the messenger was sent ahead to inform them when the expected time of arrival would be that day. Uther stood next to Anne his hands interlaced behind his back resisting the urge to flex his fists. Anne's face was painted with a bright smile as was Morgana's. Arthur kept his face neutral while his eyes betrayed his boredom.

When the carriage came to a stop Lord Weylan stepped forward helping his wife and daughter out before turning to the king. "Your majesty I believe you know my wife, Lady Weylan and my daughter, Clariss."

"This is a honor to see you both again." Uther bowed his head, before introducing his family. Clariss smiled up at Uther, when he turned towards her, batting her eyes slightly, Morgana's eyebrows raised in slight surprise as she watched the young woman try to gain Uther's attention. Anne's response was to glare in annoyance at the young woman, and tighten her grip on Uther's arm. When Anne was introduced both Weylan women scanned her and their noses rose slightly in the air. Anne and Morgana exchanged rolling eyes as the women turned towards Arthur, though Morgana tilted her head slightly in Clariss's direction, which caused Anne to frown behind Clariss's back at the implied "can you believe her" question from Morgana.

* * *

Several servants arrived to escort the Weylan women to the suites they were to use during their stay. I went with them as Lord Weylan, Arthur and Uther had a meeting to attend and as the hostess of the castle it was my duty to make sure the guests were well situated. When we arrived in the suite of rooms, Lady Weylan sniffed keeping her gown far away from anything it might come in contact with. After a few minutes of waiting for the women to take a look around I asked in a slightly exasperated tone, "Is there anything else you require Lady Weylan?"

"Yes a new suite of rooms these will not do, they are too small. My suite at home is twice as large as this."

"I would expect the suite of the lady of the house to be bigger as these are guest quarters. As it stands these are the largest suites in the castle that are not occupied at the moment, I would suggest you enjoy them while you are here. Is there anything else I can get for you?" I asked rather tersely.

"Yes, who will be taking care of us while we are here," Lady Weylan said looking around as if a servant would pop out from the wood work.

"Lady Morgana's maid Gwen, she is busy at the moment on an errand for Lady Morgana but will be by to help you as soon as she is dismissed," irritation had steadily grown in my voice.

"That will not do. My daughter and I are not used to sharing maids with each other let alone anyone else. I will require someone else," the Lady sniffed turning in the direction of the courtyard window.

"Lady Weylan, let me make this perfectly clear, I hold Gwen in the highest esteem. She has been serving Lady Morgana for more than a decade and is the best maid anyone could ask for. However I will submit to your request and have another maid attend to you and your daughter, as I would not wish for such a valuable servant to be subjected to your behavior. Perhaps you do not realize exactly who I am so allow me to refresh your memory, Lady Weylan. I am Queen Anne, the daughter of King Faston and the wife of King Uther which means you will treat me with the respect my position commands. I would also suggest you remember that his majesty, my husband, does not take kindly to his family being treated adversely."

Lady Weylan's face whitened slightly and she dipped, before a false apologetic tone replied, "My apologies, your highness, I meant no disrespect."

"If you ladies will excuse me I have official matters to attend to. I will see that a maid is sent in directly to help you, and that she will escort you to the dining hall when the feast begins," I informed them my voice tight with anger. I turned toward the door storming out, while trying to maintain the proper decorum expected of me. I found it irritating as I wanted to slam the door to accentuate the words and the rage I had just aimed at the woman in the room.

* * *

As they were changing for the feast that night Anne looked over at Uther. Several of the nobles were visiting the castle on official business, and in order to keep everyone from bickering Uther had commanded a feast be prepared for all of them. She watched as he finished putting the final touches on his clothes, while she stood by the door arms folded, watching him with a slight smirk, "I thought women were supposed to take longer in getting ready for these things."

Uther smiled at her as he walked toward her, bowing his head to kiss her, "Normally I would agree however you had a full hour to get dressed before I did so this does not count." Anne shook her head, kissed him again and put her hand in his. He pushed the door out of the way for her and then followed after her.

When they arrived in the banquet hall Anne groaned as Lord Weylan walked toward them with his wife and daughter. When they drew close to the couple the family bowed, and as they straightened Clariss threw another flirtatious smile in Uther's direction and batted her eyes. As Uther listened to Lord Weylan's questions and comments Anne stood directly at Uther's side holding his hand. When Clariss turned toward Anne to smirk, she took a slight step back at the calculated look in the eyes that held hers and the cruel sneer on the queen's face, a sneer that quickly told her to stay away from Uther or die.

Morgana smirked as she watched the exchange, she had once told Anne that she acted very possessive of Uther, surprisingly Anne agreed to that insight. She watched as Clariss quickly scanned the crowd before searching out another female at the banquet and flirting with every man she passed on her way to speak with the other woman. When Uther and Anne excused themselves from the Weylans to talk to the other nobles, Morgana giggled into her wine goblet as Anne tightened her hold on Uther's arm.

* * *

As we circled the room greeting and talking to various members of the royal court I watched the women. Those who tried to capture Uther's romantic interest were met with hostile eyes and a warm smile when they turned in my direction as protocol demanded. I found it interesting watching the court's women try to figure out which one of the faces I was giving them was the face I truly meant.

Having finished glaring at the last lady I noticed Gaius out of the corner of my eye chuckling while Merlin kept a pitcher in front of his lower face and they were watching me. I turned back toward Uther and finished the conversation, and as I had made my position perfectly clear to the conniving women of the court I excused myself from the conversation in progress between Uther and several of his knights' family members.

I walked over in Gaius's direction, where I noticed Morgana had joined him as well as Merlin. As I reached their side Morgana chuckled before whispering, "Congratulations I believe you have thoroughly terrified anyone seeking to gain more power by being the king's mistress."

"I'm fine with that. Besides I was being subtle."

"You call that subtle?" Gaius's voice was hinting of an inner amusement.

"It is more subtle than a sword pointed in their face." I replied innocently.

Morgana let out a laugh, and Gaius chuckled. Merlin snickered, "I agree Anne. It is more subtle but the expressions you would have conjured by your less subtle approach would have been quite interesting."

"Indeed." I smiled at him, joining in the laughter a bit. "Perhaps I should try that next time." They smiled and we turned the conversation towards more enjoyable topics.

* * *

That night as Uther and Anne walked toward their room Uther stepped in Anne's path taking both of her hands in his. "That was quite the display tonight."

"What display?" Anne asked feigning ignorance.

"You know what I am talking about. You have nothing to worry about Anne, I find none of those women remotely interesting, and I would not betray you in such a way. I am completely yours my dear."

Anne smiled up at him, before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down, "You better remember that my lord." She kissed him, and Uther took her hand as they strolled toward their chambers enjoying each other's company.


	13. Two Challenges

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "Excalibur" so the story plot and the dialogue that comes from that episode are not mine but Merlin, BBC, Syfy and the episode writer's.

* * *

As the final days of Lord Weylan and his family's stay passed Anne found herself and her family beginning to show signs of suppressed anger at the nobles. True to her promise to "rescue him" Anne had joined Uther for all of his meals, thankfully though Lord Weylan usually ate quickly and left to entertain himself and his family when he and Uther were not preoccupied by state affairs. Uther had finally arrived at the decision that for the good of the people he would allow Weylan a certain amount of men to help patrol his borders but otherwise the man would have to supply the border guards himself.

As for the Weylan women, and quite a few of the other visiting noblewomen, Anne's display of possession of Uther had caused them to leave Uther alone not wanting the wrath of the Queen on them, especially those who had spied on her and Uther's sword practice. Anne was doing well, causing Uther no shortage of pride in his wife, she had overheard him several times boasting about her abilities on the practice field. She had sighed in relief at his comments as she had believed herself to be horrible at weaponry and was grateful that he did not see it that way, especially as she knew he would have no qualms in telling her how terrible she was at it if he needed to, if only to help her get better at it.

The day finally came when Lord Weylan and his family left, the Pendragon family making their obligatory good-byes. As soon as the family left Uther grabbed Anne by the hand and dragged her to the stables for some time away from the castle to de-stress.

As Anne got on to her horse Uther smiled up at her, "One more thing my dear." She looked at him, and he whistled over his shoulder. In bounded the puppy Anne recognized as the one Merlin had introduced to her, obviously trained and grown. She dismounted and dropped to her knees, putting her forehead on the dog's head, grinning and scratching behind its ears. "I asked Sir Leon if I could get him as a present for you, and then had the kennel master train him. He will protect you wherever you go together." He knelt beside her to pet the dog. It rolled on to its back its tongue hanging slack out of its mouth, a doggish grin on its face, as Uther scratched its belly.

"Have you named it?" Anne asked, watching her husband with the animal.

"Yes. I named him Amyntas, it was Gaius's suggestion he says it means defender."

"It's a good name." She leaned over and kissed Uther on the cheek, he looked over at her smiling. She smiled back placing her hand on his cheek, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Uther nodded with a grin, before helping her stand up and leading her back to her horse, before he got on his and whistled for Amyntas to follow them.

* * *

I looked down at Amyntas, it had been a few months since Uther had given him to me, and he followed me everywhere defending me against everyone, including Uther when he was in one of his moods. One growl from Amyntas, usually had Uther taking a very deep breath to calm down before approaching me, while Amyntas kept a wary watch on him to make sure I was all right. Right now he was sitting by the throne I sat on in the banquet hall, head on his paws, looking around bored at the whole proceeding as Arthur walked forward and knelt at Uther's command.

Uther took his scepter and held it out sideways toward Arthur the brown hilt leading to the medium sized, golden cross with a ruby inside of it. The day before had been Arthur's twentieth birthday, and Uther was able to finally crown him as his heir according to the law. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by you forebears?"

"I do, Sire." Arthur replied solemnly.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"

Arthur grabbed the scepter as the ritual commanded, and stated, "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

I watched as Uther allowed a grin to slip on to his face, "Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." Uther backed up clapping his hand and grinning broadly at his son, his pride evident for anyone looking at his face as Arthur stood up, taking the scepter from his father and turning around completing the ritual.

A crash was heard and we all turned to the sound, Uther looking up in shock as he put his arm in front of my stomach and pushed me back behind him. I stared in disbelief at the black knight and the horse that had just gone through the window opposite me. As the horse brought his rider forward I heard the ring of swords being drawn by the knights, Arthur and Uther. Several people fled the room in the direction opposite of where the knight had come in. "What in the devil's name?" Uther murmured, a frown on his face, moving to stand directly in front of me, right behind Arthur and the circle of knights protecting us.

I looked over at Morgana her face showing the fear and shock she felt as she moved to be closer to me and the rest of the family. As soon as the knight stopped in front of the band of knights, he tossed down his gauntlet. I looked around at those near me. Gaius's eyes had a look he only used when someone was gravely ill, and Arthur looked ready to do a battle of words with the knight, sheathing his sword he bent to pick up the gauntlet when a knight to his right picked it up. Morgana and I exchanged concerned glances, Owain had not been a knight for long and though he was good something told the both of us that this challenger was very talented when it came to wielding the sword on his belt.

Owain looked up at the man, "I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

The knight wrenched his face toward the young man, "Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death." Having given his challenge and been accepted the knight turned his horse and rode off, the knights turned to focus on Owain who gulped worriedly.

Uther sheathed his sword and turned in my direction, "Are you all right?" I nodded, and though he smiled, it did not reach his eyes which were conveying the worry he felt for the young nobleman who was to fight the next day. He turned back to the gathered nobles, "Let the celebrations continue." Morgana and I sat down in our places and tried to put the worry we felt a side as we discussed the latest fashions and court news. We tried pulling Arthur and Uther in to the discussion, even to the point of changing it to hunting, but the two were still disturbed by what had just occurred.

* * *

The next morning Uther walked out the door, holding onto Anne's hand tightly. He could hear the drums being beaten at the tournament field. Anne squeezed his hand back and looked up at him. "Do you think Owain can win?"

Uther looked over at her, "I'm not sure." He looped her hand in the crook of his arm as they drew close to the field. The knight was standing in the tournament square both hands resting on his sword, the point driven into the ground. Uther strode forward, a deep frown furrowing his face and his lips pursed in frustration. They stood by their seats as they watched Arthur and Owain arrive, Arthur continuing to give Owain tips as they entered the field. Uther sat down, and everyone sat after him.

Finally Arthur backed up and said, "The fight shall be to the knight's rules. To the death." He moved away from the fighters a frown on his face, as he moved to take his seat next to Uther. I watched as Owain slid on his helmet hiding his young face and his blue eyes, usually full of laughter, from the crowd. "Let the battle commence." Arthur sat, as the knight attacked Owain, immediately putting him on the defensive. As we watched Uther grimaced when he would see a mistake made by Owain or a blow that landed particularly hard.

When Owain fell after a particularly vicious blow, Uther moved forward on his throne as if to jump over the box banister and rush to Owain's defense. Arthur however could not resist giving Owain one more tip, "One well-aimed blow!" His voice showed his frustration at what was happening to his knight, Owain knelt for a moment and stuck up his shield defending himself, only for the knight to attack more vigorously until Owain's helmet flew off by one of his blows. Uther clenched his fist in rage, and felt a hand lay down on top of it. He looked up into the understanding gaze of his wife, before once more looking back on the fight. Owain fell and the knight flipped his sword around so that the point was facing down and drove the sword forward.

Anne's hand tightened painfully around Uther's as he shut his eyes sorrow spreading across his face. Anne looked over at Arthur who had his head between his arms and his hands clenched around the banister letting it feel his rage. She looked over at Morgana who looked dumbfounded and at Gwen who was hiding her face. She heard something hit the ground and turned to see the knight's gauntlet on the ground once more, "Who will take up my challenge? "

Arthur's foot flew up on the banister his face livid, Uther lunged forward pulling Arthur back into the box by his arm, Arthur glared over at his father, who looked like he was trying to keep from shouting at his son. Uther looked back at the knight with a glare, while he pulled Arthur back deep into the box. Uther watched as Sir Pellinor jumped over the banister in front of him and grabbed the gauntlet taking up the challenge. The knight left after exchanging what Anne believed to be glares with Uther, though the knight kept his helmet on. Uther sat back in his chair trying to regain control of his emotions before dismissing the crowd for the day. When he finally did he reached over for Anne's hand and lifted her up.

As they walked away he suddenly felt something wet hit his hand, stopping he looked over and tilted her chin up. Silent tears were racing each other down her face, and he pulled her into his arms as she mourned the loss of the young man. He sighed heavily and buried his face in her hair, tonight he would be writing a letter he always dreaded sending out. When she had finished crying she pulled back, and he wiped the remaining tears from her face before they headed into the castle. When they reached the corridor in front of the council chambers they heard angry footsteps behind them. Uther sighed knowing exactly whose they were and threw open the chamber doors in an attempt at privacy as he knew there was about to be a clash between him and his son.

When the fight was finished Uther remained sitting in the chambers, he was proud of his son for his loyalty to his knights who he considered his friends, but found himself irritated as well. The boy seemed to not realize that as Crown Prince, Arthur did not have the right to throw his life away for something this trivial. He had told Arthur the knights needed to prove themselves worthy of their titles and to Uther's mind their lives were not as important as the life of his son, their future king. After a few more hours of contemplating the situation he headed to his rooms.

* * *

When Uther finally slipped into bed, I asked over my shoulder, "Uther?"

Yes, Anne," he sighed tiredly.

"Do you think Sir Pellinor can win?" I whispered, trying to keep my tears in check. I had come to know Pellinor well, he was a honorable man as well as one of the few knights who was humble enough to help a lowly servant carry their burden and yet proud enough to never back down when he heard someone insulting him or anyone he called friend.

Uther pulled me over laying his chin over my head, "He's one of our best knights, if anyone can win this he can."

"Even with the injuries he is still recovering from." He sighed once more and kissed the top of my head, refusing to answer the question. I felt a tear slip from my eye, praying Pellinor would survive the next day.

The next morning Uther and I got dressed quietly and headed toward the field both of us lost in our own minds and worries. Much like yesterday Arthur and Pellinor came onto the field discussing strategy before Arthur announced the tournament and sat down as it commenced.

This time the battle was not as one sided as it seemed to be with Owain, Pellinor had spent more years as a knight than Owain had and he was very good at what he did. Pellinor gave out his fair share of hits before stabbing the knight with his sword. I felt a grin spread on my face thankful I did not have to watch another young man die, and Uther sat up straight relief flooding his face. Pellinor pulled out the sword and we all waited for the man to fall down, only to watch as his sword plunged into Pellinor's stomach.

Uther doubled over as he watched the sword go in and pull out, closing his eyes in mourning. I reached over and took his hand, squeezing it tightly knowing what I really wanted to do was throw my arms around him and bury my face in his neck, but knowing that would cause an uproar. As I looked past him Arthur sat on his chair shocked still by what had just happened. The knight turned toward us, stabbing the ground with his blade.

I watched as Uther's face radiated shock and he lunged forward as Arthur stood up and tossed his gauntlet in front of the knight. Uther's shock quickly dissolved into worry and his eyes filled with tears. "I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you." Uther fought down his emotions as he watched the scene in front of him play out, knowing he could not openly yell at his son without embarrassing himself and Arthur. When the knight left, Arthur stormed off in the direction of the castle. Uther dismissed the people and strode in the same direction as his son had, his rage billowing behind him like a cloak.

A few minutes later I was walking toward the council chambers, Uther and Arthur's long legs having far out stripped me. As I neared the room I heard Uther shout Arthur's name desperately, and opened the door to find him leaning against the throne. I walked toward him before pulling his forehead down to meet mine. "He will not back down, and he will not allow me to revoke the challenge," he informed me.

"That's what you get for raising a son that has honor," I said trying to lighten his mood. He looked up a weak smile on his face, but shaking his head he pulled me closer to him.

For the rest of the day we sat in the council chamber pouring over the knight's rules and the laws of the land trying to find any loophole that could get Arthur out of the challenge without looking like a coward before the people and his knights.


	14. Secrets

For those who have made this story a favorite I say "Thanks!" you know who you are and it is appreciated. For those who have reviewed thank you as well, I know I replied to you but I would like to acknowledge the review publicly.

If at any point anyone has a question, comment, etc. go ahead and PM or review and I will respond as promptly as possible as I will be checking my inbox and other such information regularly. I do live in the United States, and as I do not have Syfy and BBC has yet to release Merlin here I have not seen season four, and I know season five is supposed to be getting started so I am BEGGING you please no spoilers though I do know some of the things that have happened in season four I am trying to keep it as much of a suprise as possible. Thank you.

I will be trying to put up a new chapter every week, at least, I cannot make it a promise as I have started another year at the university I attend, but I will promise to try to the best of my ability to get the chapters up once a week. Now on to the important part.

**Disclaimer: **Once again I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "Excalibur" so the story plot and the majority of dialogue comes from that episode, it is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

By nightfall they still had not found anything and Uther was walking around the council chambers in his brown vest and red shirt, as relaxed as he could get with the situation at hand. When they heard the doors open they looked in the direction of them to see Gaius stride in. "Good evening, Sire." He looked over at Anne and smiled slightly, "Anne."

"Evening Gaius," she replied with a tight smile.

"Gaius," Uther muttered as he looked back at the floor as if it could give him answers.

"There is a matter of great urgency, which I must discuss with you."

"Then spit it out," the king replied slightly impatient as he looked up at his friend.

"Tristan's tomb is empty." Gaius said in a matter of fact voice. Anne looked at Uther puzzled, as he glanced over at Gaius sharply and then back at her, his brow furrowing further. "I believe he has been conjured from the dead. "

"How is this possible?" Uther whispered.

"I believe he is a wraith."

"A spirit?"

"He has come back to take vengeance for Ygraine's death."

Uther moved in Gaius's direction, ignoring Anne's questioning glance, "It was magic that killed her, not I."

"Nevertheless, it was you he blamed." Gaius walked toward Uther and stopped after a few feet, "You cannot allow Arthur to fight." Uther backed up in defeat. "No weapon forged by man can kill a wraith. It will stop at nothing until it has accomplished what it came for." Uther hid in the shadow of the column his face in pain and his body slumping against the pillar in need of support. "Arthur cannot win, he will die."

"He will not listen to me," Uther moaned.

"Then you must tell him who the knight is."

"No." Uther's voice rang with a tone that demanded Gaius to leave that subject alone.

"You cannot hide the truth forever." Gaius argued.

Uther glared at him, his voice tight with anger, "I am the King! You will not tell me what I can and cannot do!"

Gaius sighed in resignation, "That is your choice, Sire. You tell him, or let him go to his death."

"No one but you or I will ever know the secret of Arthur's birth," Uther whispered to Gaius, keeping this part of their conversation quiet from Anne, as he stalked in the older man's direction.

"The boy is of age, he should know."

"Never!" Uther hissed and Anne looked over at them from the book she had gone back to scanning in hope of an answer for their current problem, with the expectation that Uther would discuss the conversation with her later. He looked back at his friend, after giving her what he hoped was an encouraging smile, and growled, "You made an oath. I warn you not to break it."

Gaius pulled himself up rigidly, angered by Uther's threat, "Very well, Sire."

Uther moved back into the shadow of the pillar to once again get control over his emotions, "Leave me." Gaius bowed and strode out of the room.

"Uther what is going on? Who does Gaius believe that knight is?"

"Leave it be Anne," he whispered softly.

"No." Her sharp tone rang out, and he looked up surprised. "I will not leave it alone. Arthur maybe your son but he is my family as well and I won't stand by if I can help give him a better chance of making it out of there a live."

"He believes the knight to be Ygraine's brother, Tristan. When Ygraine died because of the magic that killed her at Arthur's birth, he blamed me for what happened to her. He came to the gates of Camelot and challenged me much as the knight is doing right now. We fought on the tournament field and I killed him. He gave me no other choice." Uther looked over at Anne, his eyes begging for understanding. Her eyes searched his face for a while before she walked toward him, taking his hands in hers, she looked up waiting for him to finish. "As he was dying Gaius told me he promised to come back and get his revenge on Camelot."

"He's been doing a pretty good job so far." Anne muttered bitterly, the faces of Owain and Pellinor flitting in front of her.

"Anne, he's here for me." Uther whispered, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he told her, her face paled and she yanked away running toward a basin. He looked over worriedly as he watched her body tense, realizing what was about to happen he sprinted across the room, and pulled her hair out of her way as she lost her dinner. He rubbed her back trying to soothe her stomach, while whispering to her, as tears continued to leak out of her eyes and she dry heaved.

When she finally straightened up, he poured her some water to rinse out her mouth, and walked back to the table to get something to help settle her stomach. When he turned she was lying in a fetal position on the floor shaking, he moved back toward her dropping next to her and pulling her up into his lap, her body fevered from what it had just been through. He slipped off his jacket, pulled off his shirt, then pulled the pitcher next to them off the table, and stuck his shirt in the water working on letting the damp cloth cool her down.

When she had finally stopped trembling and her body had cooled down, Uther swept her up into his arms and carried her to their room, with only his unbuttoned vest covering his torso. As they passed various servants and guards some raised their eyebrows at the sight but the king's glare at them caused all of them to bow and quickly get on with their duties leaving the royal couple alone.

When they got to their room, Uther helped Anne into her nightclothes and then tucked her in. The stress of the day and the last half hour helped Anne quickly fall asleep. Uther sat next to her on the bed, caressing her face and hair, singing softly to her. After a while he stood up and walked to look out at the courtyard where he knew the black knight would be, as he stared at the unmoving man, an idea came to his mind and he went to find Gaius.


	15. Uther's Plan

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "Excalibur" so the story plot and the majority of dialogue comes from that episode, it is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

He opened the door into Gaius's chambers and watched as the old man looked up anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said apologizing for his earlier behavior, shutting the door behind him. "You knew that one day this business would come back to haunt me."

"Not quite so literally." Gaius whispered.

"I should've listened to you." Uther snickered slightly, knowing how stubborn he was and tossed his friend a slight smile, "You said that no good would come of using witchcraft at Arthur's birth."

"You wanted an heir. You thought it was the only way."

"Nimueh told me there would be a price to pay." Uther replied, thinking of the friend who had betrayed them both the day she used her magic and stole his first love, the mother of his child, away from him.

"You weren't to know that that price would be Ygraine's life."  
Uther looked up at his friend determined to get his help, "I cannot let Arthur die." He clenched his fists.

"Then you must stop the fight."

"No, I will take his place."

"Do you know what you are saying?" Gaius asked, his shock written all over his face.

"Ygraine gave up her life for him. So must I. "

"Uther…"

Uther interrupted Gaius, "I have no other choice."

"There must be another way." The older man replied, as Uther watched the other man's intelligent eyes seeming to search for the answer in the archives of his mind.

"My death will stop the wraith and-," Uther sighed out, "Arthur will live. But it means that you are the only person left who knows the truth about Arthur's birth. I want you to swear to me that you will keep your oath."

Gaius looked at Uther's pleading face and choked down his protests, "I will take it to my grave."

Uther sighed and closed his eyes in relief. He laid his left hand on his friend's right shoulder, and leaned forward, "You have always been a good friend, despite my temper." Uther gave a self-deprecating smirk to Gaius.

"I always thought that would be the death of you," Gaius whispered, his eyes tearing up as he realized this would most likely be the last time he would ever talk to his friend again.

A broad yet tight smile erupted across Uther's face as he clapped his hand on Gaius's shoulder, "I have one other favour to ask." He pulled back his hand and explained his plan to Gaius, who agreed to help out. As he moved to walk out of the room, he turned to Gaius, "You will help Arthur take care of Anne for me won't you?"  
Gaius looked over at his friend, "Till my breath is taken from me Uther." The two men exchanged nods of understanding before Uther left Gaius's chambers for his own.

When he arrived he looked down at his young wife, then turned to his desk were he wrote her a letter hiding it in his desk to be found after the bout the next day. He turned to his window opening it to enjoy the last night of his life, the wind softly blowing into his room, while he watched the clear skies slowly change to show that the sunrise that morning would be glorious. Uther turned his back on the window to look at Anne and allowed his eyes to shut as he silently cried for all the time with her he was about to lose.


	16. Uther's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "Excalibur" so the story plot and the majority of dialogue comes from that episode, it is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Uther was sitting next to the fire watching me sleep. He smiled as he watched me rub my eyes, and whispered, "Good morning." I groaned and threw my face back into the pillow trying to burrow my face into it. He laughed, "Join me for breakfast?" I groaned again, but got up out of bed as he moved toward the table. I looked at it shocked when I saw mainly fruit, eggs and bread. "After your incident last night I figured something light would work better than what we would normally eat."

"Thank you," I stood up on tiptoes lightly kissing him, before taking the seat he extended. He pushed it in and then sat down and began to fill his plate. We ate in silence both preoccupied with what was going to happen this morning, and sharing in our one worry. Soon after Uther stood up, "I am going to make sure that Arthur is ready for this morning." I nodded forcing down the food that had suddenly lodged in my throat as I was swallowing. He leaned over me and kissed me softly, "You do know don't you?"

I looked at him silently, confused by the question, before asking, "Know what?"

"How much I love you?" His eyes searched my face for any indication I would give him.

I smiled, and pulled his face to mine, "I know. I may not always feel it but I always know it." Uther smiled at me, "And just for the record I love you too, even when you don't feel like I do, I do."

"I know." Uther replied, kissed my forehead once more and began to stride out of the door.

"Uther?" I shouted after him, grabbing a strand of cloth and walking toward him, "Would you give this to Arthur for good luck and tell him I want it back as soon as he walks off the field." Uther reached down and took the slip of cloth from me, nodding as his fingers brushed mine. He strode out the door in search of Arthur.

I shoved the plate away as soon as he was gone unable to eat anymore. The whole castle felt melancholic, I got up and changed into my dress for the day, ran a comb through my hair and then went in search of Morgana not wanting to go down to the field alone. I knew that Uther would want all the time he could have to help Arthur strategize on how to win the coming fight.

When I reached Morgana's door, it opened at my first knock and Gwen looked at me, her eyes watery. Impulsively I threw my arms around her as we both cried, only to be joined a few minutes later by a crying Morgana. When I pulled away, embarrassed, I groused under my breath, "Good grief. When did I become such a ninny?" Morgana and Gwen started giggling, and I soon followed, with slight smiles we headed in the direction of the field.

Morgana looked around as soon as we got there and a frown graced her face, when it dawned on me who she was looking for I whispered, "Uther wanted to spend some time with Arthur. I think he is hoping that between the two of them they can figure out some way to beat the statue over there." I nodded in the direction of the knight, who stood still in the middle of the field, his sword point stuck in the ground and his hands resting lightly on the hilt. Morgana nodded and we took our places in the stands.

* * *

Uther walked into the armory, a frown on his face, wondering if Anne would ever be able to forgive him for what he was about to do. As he looked up, not knowing his sorrow was splashed across his face, he watched Merlin examine a sword. "That's a fine blade," he said, catching the boy's attention.

"It's for Arthur," Merlin replied with a smile.

"He won't be needing it today." Uther strode into the armory, "I will be taking Arthur's place."

"But Sire…"

"Prepare me for battle."

"Arthur should be the one that fights today."

"The grievance was with me, the fight is mine."

Merlin flipped a cloth over the sword he had been examining and tried to dissuade Uther again, "I don't have your armour."

"That'll do. It's likely to make little difference." As Merlin moved to do as he had commanded, Uther flipped the cloth off intrigued by the sword.

"I'll get you your sword."

"This one will be fine," Uther muttered picking it up to get a better look at it.

"No, Sire. You don't understand. That one was made specifically for Arthur."

"Who made it?"

Merlin stumbled over his words, "Tom, the blacksmith." He slid on Uther's armor and began to fasten it.

"It's worthy of a King."

"You would be better off with a sword you trusted."

"No. It has almost perfect balance." Uther said extending it out horizontally in front of him before giving it a testing swing. He frowned, "Tom is not the Royal Swordsmith. I'm surprised Arthur went to him."

"That was me." Uther looked back at the boy over his shoulder, his gaze questioning. "I felt he needed a better sword."

Uther turned back to the gift he held in his hand, before whispering gently, "You show him the most extraordinary loyalty."

"That is my job, Sire."

"But beyond the line of duty," Uther said, thinking of the other members of his family, including Gaius, who were recipients of Merlin's loyalty alongside Arthur.

He was drawn back to the topic at hand and looked at the boy, when Merlin answered, "You could say there is a bond between us."

"I'm glad. Look after him," Uther said, giving his last command to the servant. He grabbed a helmet and turned to leave, as he reached the door he turned back to the young man, "Merlin, I never said thank you for always watching out for Anne, Gaius and Morgana. Arthur will need help in the following months when it comes to them, be sure you do whatever you can for him and them."

"I will, Sire." Merlin bowed, as Uther nodded walking out to the field, a glare on his face and his cloak billowing behind him. He stood to the left of the knight the rage he felt at the situation plain for anyone to see.

* * *

I looked over at the entrance to the field, even glaring like he was now my husband still struck a handsome figure, and then my mind realized what I was seeing. "No! Please no," my whispered words coming out in a prayer. Morgana turned to me and then followed my line of sight to see Uther stop next to the knight a gasp slipping from her mouth.

"You have what you came for," Uther proclaimed, the knight turned in his direction. "The father, not the son." I reached my hand out and grabbed on to Morgana's arm for support just as Morgana's hand latched onto Gwen's arm for the same thing. Uther stood still glaring at the knight as one of Camelot's knights undid his cloak and took it away. Uther slipped on his helmet, and unsheathed his sword dropping into battle stance, as did the knight.

I felt my breath coming in gasps, and my chest tightened as they lunged at each other the attack ferocious from both sides. My mouth kept moving in a silent prayer though I had no clue what I was saying my mind blank with fear, the knight had already killed two of our knights, one of them a young man and the other one of the best sword fighters we had. Though I knew my husband was a good swordsman, as well as being good in a fight, I also had no illusions when it came to the fact that he was no longer in the prime of his life and that he was fighting a being that could not be killed.

I heard slight cheers around me and looked up to see the knight's helmet coming off, only to shrink back in horror as the knight was unmasked. Uther stepped back as well, his body language telling me that what he saw had terrified him as well, the knight's face was black and shriveled like a dried out grape, he had no hair and the eyes were sunken in, if there were any eyes as they were so deep in his skull I could not make them out.

The creature roared in fury and stepped up the fury of his attack, quickly causing my stunned husband to lose his footing causing him to fall on his back. Uther's sword flew from his hand, and he raised his shield up above him. I shut my eyes unable to watch my husband's final moments not caring that tears were streaming down my face for everyone to see.


	17. Life Given Back

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "Excalibur" so the story plot and the majority of dialogue comes from that episode, it is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

I heard a weird thunk, and allowed one eye to open slightly, followed by both eyes opening fully at the sight of the creature's sword stuck in Uther's shield. Uther was using the strength in his right leg and both of this arms to keep the sword from coming down on him and the shield in its place of protection over his body. He pulled back his foot and kicked at his shield letting go of the shield at the last instant causing the wraith to stumble backwards with its sword still embedded in Uther's shield. "Your sword. To your left," I screamed at Uther, as he scrambled up, and then dove for the sword bringing it up as he moved in attacking the wraith.

I watched the bout, feeling my lungs scream as I realized I was holding my breath, I breathed in deeply, and unknowingly held my breath again. I watched as Uther finally found an opening and rammed his sword into the wraith's gut. The wraith screamed its rage as a cloud of dust spewed from its mouth knocking Uther back and off his feet. We watched it convulse, fire spreading from its wound before it combusted in a rain of fire and ash from the inside out. For a few moments we stared in shock at what we had just seen, before the crowd roared its approval at the king's defeat of the magical being. I sobbed, as I exchanged hugs with Morgana, our tears of relief soaking the other person's shoulder.

* * *

Uther glared at the spot where the wraith had been, tearing off his helmet and throwing it away, followed by the sword. He wiped the sweat away from just above his lip, his scowl still in place, as he absentmindedly heard the crowd cheering. He reached down grabbed the sword raising it in acknowledgment of their cheers and his victory. He looked over to where Anne sat, and saw that the seat was empty, his frown turned to a look of panic as he searched the area for her, only to see something coming at him from the side. He turned around just in time to get some stability as a small body slammed into his, arms trying to squeeze the breath out of him and tears soaking the tunic over his chainmail.

Uther reached down and pulled Anne up by her waist so they were on eye level with each other before he kissed her. As she pulled back, she pushed away slightly realizing they had an audience, but Uther held her tighter, "If anyone doesn't like it they can spend a week in the stockades and I can guarantee that we have run out of everything except rotting melons to throw."

He leaned forward to kiss her again, when a throat cleared and they both looked over in the direction of Gaius, whose mouth was twitching with bemusement. "I believe it would be best if I checked to make sure you are all right, Sire."

Uther sighed, and set Anne back down but kept a hold on her hand and led her in the direction of the castle behind Gaius. As they entered the council he looked back when he felt her hand trying to pull itself out of his, recognizing the look on her face, he yelled, "Gaius, a basin." The other man looked over and saw Anne's face growing paler with every second. Uther reached underneath her pulling her up into his arms and strode toward the table sitting her down as Gaius reached them just in time for Anne to lose what little she had eaten for breakfast. Uther once more comforted her, as Gaius rummaged through his medicine bag for something to help settle her stomach.

When she was finished Gaius gave her some water to wash out her mouth, and another to sip at with his medicine as she waited for her strength to return. Meanwhile he pointed at the table with a stern look at Uther, who knew better than to argue when Gaius used that face. He sat the sword down next to him, pulled a small piece of cloth off his arm, which Anne recognized to be the one she had given him earlier in the day, then his belt, followed by his tunic, chainmail and shirt. Gaius busied himself with putting ointments on Uther's bruises and a slight cut he had somehow managed to obtain on his back.

Anne watched Gaius work on Uther silently, though as she began to feel better and her heart reached its normal rate, it steadily grew faster once more as rage began to build toward the man before her. Uther began to speak as Gaius applied the finishing touches needed on bandaging up his patient, "I thought you said a wraith couldn't be killed." Anne focused on the conversation remembering that Gaius had indeed said this.

"Yes, it was remarkable. Is that a new sword, Sire?" He asked softly. Anne looked to where he was pointing and realized she had never seen that sword either.

Uther who had gotten his red shirt up to both wrists suddenly stopped and picked up the sword, "It's the best I've ever fought with." As he moved he noticed Anne staring at his bare torso, before her eyes widened, and she shook her head vigorously, before glaring at him. Anne found that she was distracted by him and resisted the urge to bang her forehead with her hand, as she reminded herself that she was supposed to be angry with Uther not enjoying the view she had of his bare torso.

"On one side it says, "Take me up", and on the other, "Cast me away"." She shook her head, looking slightly confused until she realized that they were talking about the markings that were on the sword, obviously some type of language Gaius could read.

Uther finished sliding his shirt over his head and into place as he asked, "What does that mean?" Anne had to agree with Uther, it was confusing. Though where Uther was curious she found herself becoming annoyed with the sword bearing a riddle, there were too many of those in the world for her taste.

"May I ask who made it, Sire?" Gaius said continuing to study the sword.

"Merlin gave it to me. It was forged for Arthur," Uther informed him. He looked up and over as the doors banged open and Arthur strode in. Anne heard shuffling and saw Gaius looking nervously at the prince.

"That should heal pretty quickly. I'll redress it tomorrow." Gaius put down the sword, grabbed his stuff and ran off in the opposite direction of Arthur.

Uther turned to slide himself carefully off the table so as not to mess up the bandaging Gaius had just finished. "Thank you Gaius. Thank you for everything," he called after the court physician.

"You had Gaius drug me," Arthur said, accusation lacing his voice, as he slammed his hand down onto the flat of the sword causing it to resound off the wood of the table. "I was meant to fight him."

"No, you weren't," Uther said softly, shaking his head.

"But the Knight's Code…"

Uther swore and looked over at Arthur slightly annoyed that his son did not understand why he had done what he did. "I believed you would die. And that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me. You mean more to me than anything I know, more than this entire kingdom and certainly more than my own life." His conviction of how much he cared for and loved his son showing in his voice, as Arthur's face grew puzzled.

"I always thought that…," Arthur stopped hesitantly.

"What?" Uther asked softly, his eyes probing into his son's trying to figure out what his child was thinking.

"That…I was a big disappointment to you."

Uther felt shame and pain well up in him, and it showed in his eyes as he focused on his son, allowing what he knew to be true to come out as he said quietly, "Well, that is my fault, and not yours." He put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "You are my only son. And I wouldn't wish for another."

The two men looked at each other for a bit before they both backed up embarrassed at how sentimental they had gotten, Uther looking down as he worked on reigning in his feelings.

Arthur finally broke the awkwardness in the room, "I heard you fought pretty well."  
Uther looked up smiling, "Thanks." He leaned against the table, slightly crossing his ankles.

"You should join us for training." Arthur leaned forward as he loudly whispered, "Sort out your footwork."

Uther smiled, chuckled softly, then gave Arthur a teasing glare and growled, "I'll show you footwork." He stood up quickly and raised his foot as Arthur backed up, managing to kick Arthur in the leg slightly as he let out a groan, his body in pain from the fight he had just had. As Arthur ran off Uther turned around grinning and chuckling, before the worry of the day caught up with him and his face grew serious.

* * *

As soon as Arthur was out of the room I walked over to Uther, and shoved his chest slightly, allowing the anger I felt to flow out and onto my face. "What were you thinking Uther Pendragon?" I hissed glaring up at him through my tears. "How could you?" I shoved him again, the tears falling freely, he looked down at me slightly bewildered, "Am I really so horrible that you wanted to leave me like that? Do you really want the last thing I remember of your life to be some hideous magical creature stealing the one person in this world that belongs to me?"

I balled my fists up and slammed them on his chest enough to cause him to stagger back in shock but not enough to do any damage to him. He reached down and held onto them before I could pull them back up to pound his chest again. "Do I mean so little to you?" With that I burst into tears, threw my arms around him and sobbed into his neck. I felt his arms slowly wrap around me hesitantly and knew he was trying to figure out what was going on. I too was having trouble figuring out just what it was I was feeling; all I knew was that I had been through a hurricane of emotions and was at a loss at the moment on how to feel.

"Anne, I couldn't let Arthur die, he's my son I would give everything I have including my own life if it meant he would be safe. I did the only thing I could think of to insure he lived." Uther whispered into my hair, he reached his hands up and pulled my face up to his, "And I would do anything, give up anything to keep you happy and safe. You are my angel Anne, admittedly an angel with a bad temper when provoked, but an angel nonetheless." He chuckled, when I slapped him lightly on the chest for his last comment. "You are one of the best things I have in my life. You, Arthur and Morgana are everything I need to be happy in this world, and I will do everything to keep you three with me for the rest of my life." Uther smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, and I felt the last bit of anger at him melt away.

I gave a fake huff of indignation, and snapped, "Fine, but you have a lot of making up to do to get back in my good graces."

Uther chuckled, "I look forward to it."

I rolled my eyes, fighting a smile. He pulled me forward and grabbed the sword behind him walking us toward the doors. "Where are we going?"

"First, I am going to get my manservant to pick up the rest of my combat clothes and take care of them, while I have a guard take this," he said, lifting the sword slightly, "to the armory. Secondly, we are both going to get ready for a long ride down a stream in the forest around Camelot, as I do not want to see that courtyard or that tournament field for the day, at least, if not for the rest of the week."

"The tournament field is easy to ignore. The courtyard not so much," I muttered, he shrugged and sent all of the servants on their errands. Soon we were riding through the forest around Camelot for some time away from the castle, the horror of the week, the duties our positions had thrust upon us, and the family or staff.


	18. The Queen's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

* * *

A month later, I knocked and waited for Gaius's permission to walk in, and then pushed open the door. Gaius looked up and smiled, "Your highness, how may I help you?"

"Hello Gaius. I need your opinion on something. I think I know the answer but I want to be sure." Gaius smiled softly. I knew he and I had formed a friendship from the moment we met and our fondness for each other had grown throughout my time in Uther's court. He had often remarked that he enjoyed that fact that I treated the servants and nobles with the same gentleness, and he was delighted in the fact that he had noticed me treating the servants better than some of the nobles, namely those whom he found obnoxious. More than once he had let me know that my actions toward the commoners and servants were helping to tip the scales back into Uther's favor, something I was tremendously grateful for.

I sat down and began explaining the problem I had observed and Gaius nodded, before confirming my suspicions and giving me some advice. I thanked him and headed for the door, "My lady!" I looked back at the older man, who had come to be my unofficial advisor, "You need to tell Uther about this and soon if you haven't already."

"I was planning on doing that today. I just wanted to get another person's perspective before worrying him needlessly." I said smiling softly. We stared at each other, knowing that when it came to certain matters Uther was, at times, a wreck and I was sure Gaius having seen Uther's response in the past would know it far better than I would. "I'll see you later Gaius." I smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door for him as I did so.

I stood at the mirror in Uther and my room before nodding my approval at the image. The green dress had been a gift from Uther and I knew he loved it. I walked out of the room and headed down the hall to the king's council chambers, acknowledging the servants along the way, who smiled back at me. When I arrived at the council chambers, the guards saluted, and opened the doors allowing me in.

I walked through them and stopped just within the entrance, as the doors shut, bowing to Uther. I heard Uther's footsteps walking toward me as I looked up and heard him say, "Anne!" His voice, smile, and outstretched hand refusing to hide the joy my presence brought him, and I noticed a few fleeting smirks on some of the councilmen's faces. Uther bent over my hand and kissed it, "What can I do for you, love?" He questioned in tones only heard by him and myself.

"If you are able to, would you care to join me for a ride today?" I asked softly.

"I would love to, and if there isn't time, I'll make time. I should be able to get this meeting done in two hours. I will meet you in the courtyard." Uther smiled as I put a hand on his wrist and squeezed it in thanks, before apologizing to the council for interrupting and heading out the doors.

As I headed in the direction of the kitchens, a young man whipped around the corner and bumped into me, then reached out grabbing my elbows to steady me. When he realized who I was he dropped his hands and fumbled out an apology, as I steadied myself laughing, "Arthur being a prat today Merlin?"

Merlin grinned mischievously, "Isn't he always."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"The kitchens, it's almost time for Arthur's lunch, and he gets cranky, well more so, when he has not had anything to eat." I giggled softly, knowing it was true, and Merlin joined in with a chuckle of his own. "What brings you around to the kitchens?"

"I need a lunch packed for a ride this afternoon with Uther," I answered, gaining control over my giggles.

"I can take your request down for them. Is there anything you were planning on specifically?" Merlin asked eager to help.

We had become friends while helping the Druid boy and throughout the havoc it had wrought in the castle. I had watched him since and found him to be a remarkable young man whose opinions and actions I respected. A few weeks earlier I had managed to stop Uther from putting him in the stocks again, Uther's third threat to do so that month. Merlin had sworn his undying loyalty with a laugh and I had laughed telling him I'd make sure he kept it. Our mutual love for Gaius, Morgana, Gwen and Arthur also helped in solidifying the friendship.

"I'll take the help as long as you won't get in trouble with Arthur," Merlin shrugged, and I rolled my eyes, giving him the request as I did. He repeated it and took off in the direction of the kitchens, making up for anytime he might have lost in talking to me. I bit back a smile, and strode to my chambers to take a nap until it was time to ready for the ride.

* * *

Uther arrived in the courtyard, a few minutes after Anne had, trotting down the steps, Sir Leon following him, to escort them during their ride. Sir Leon was barely containing the smirk that was threatening his mouth. Anne greeted Uther, and then Leon, who bowed politely as he gave her his greeting.

Uther set her up on the horse, while Leon slightly shook his head at how even months later Uther and Anne were still acting like newlyweds at times. As they rode off, Anne began discussing Sir Leon's extended family with him, allowing Uther sometime to think about his relationship with Anne.

Though the servants tried to keep him out of the gossip circles, Uther had a habit of wandering the corridors noiselessly and knew that the servants and nobles found it amazing that Anne always came to apologize to Uther publicly if they had fought in public; this, he knew, was due to the fact that apologizing in public was something Arthur and Morgana rarely, if ever, did. What they also noticed, and Uther had noticed it on a few occasions, is that she never apologized for arguing against him if it was something she believed she was right about but she always apologized for being disrespectful to him in public. He knew that was Anne's way of saying she was loyal to him as king no matter what. Quite a few of the gossips had remarked that he never seemed to apologize to Anne, while others had shushed those who were making such comments by telling them he had to have or Anne would not be talking to him otherwise.

Uther heard Anne and Sir Leon laughing and pulled out of his thoughts. As he looked around and smiled he realized where they were going, he nudged his horse closer to Anne's so that he could take her hand. As he did her gaze pulled away from Sir Leon's laughing face and into Uther's gaze meeting it as he brought her hand up kissing her knuckles.  
He heard a splutter of laughter threatening to break from Leon though he covered it by a quick cough. Uther chose to ignore it. After his family and Gaius, Uther trusted no one more than he trusted Leon, this allowed Leon a few privileges and familiarities Uther would not allow some of the other knights.

When they arrived at the spot he had taken Anne for their first ride, Anne set out the meal, filling up a third plate and handing it to Sir Leon. He smiled at Anne for a moment, "Thank you your majesty." She smiled back, and he sat down at a distance close enough to still be at their side within a moment's notice and yet far enough to allow them their privacy. Anne returned and filled up her plate and Uther's handing his plate to him. His smile widened as he looked at the food on his plate, they were all his favorites. "Anne…." Uther said slightly sternly, expecting her to ask for a favor.

"It's not that Uther." Uther nodded, looked at Anne puzzled, but ate the food and talked about his day, every so often repeating something or reenacting a conversation that he had known Anne would find hilarious, and she did. After the food was eaten, Anne got up and walked to the river's edge, and pulled off her shoes. After she had slipped her feet into the water, hiking her dress hem up to her knees, she motioned for Uther to join her. Uther walked over, pulled off his boots, and rolled his breeches up to his calves before dipping them in the water, he sighed in pleasure as the water cooled his feet.

I put my arms back behind me, balancing my position with them, and tilted my head up, eyes closed to let the sun warm my face. I could feel Uther watching me, knowing that my natural golden bronze highlights were shining from the sunlight hitting my hair, and that his eyes were following the strands to their ends where they brushed against the back of my wrists. I heard him shuffling around and a few minutes later, the sound of his voice confirmed that he was leaning back on his elbows watching me, I felt his gaze land back on me and I peeked over at him, "What?"

"You are beautiful, my Anne." I smiled at him, as he reached over and took my small hand in his, laying them, fingers entwined, between us. He maneuvered his body down until he was stretched out over the grass, his feet still in the water and his eyes closed as he bathed in the warmth of the sun. I smiled at him the picture he presented made him look so young and carefree.

I bit my lip trying to control the nervousness that was crawling through me. Uther felt my hand tighten slightly and his eyes flew open landing on me as they did. "Anne, what is it? What's wrong?" He sat up quickly, his right hand engulfing the right side of my face, as he leaned his forehead on mine. "I know you have something on your mind that you need to discuss with me. Please let me help you."

I looked away from him knowing that what I was about to tell him would at best cause him to panic at worse to fly into a rage, one that might get me killed. When I finally looked up into his eyes, I fought against my emotions, losing when a few tears leaked from my eyes. His stern, yet curious, gaze vanished into a worried glance which turned into a variety of emotional reactions to the various scenarios I knew were forming in his mind.

* * *

While Uther pleaded with Anne to talk to him, she had drawn her legs up against her causing her to look very young and very vulnerable. It was a pose he had come to recognize as one she took when she was worried about his reaction to whatever it was she was going to say.

Uther's mouth plummeted in a frown, when he realized with the words she finally said that she was keeping something secret from him, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I just found out, I didn't know…I didn't mean for it to happen."

He removed his hand from the side of her face to his sword, his jaw clenching. Only one thing had come to his mind for her to need to apologize to him, and she flinched as his voice shot ice at her, "Anne, what have you done?" After he said it he mentally slapped himself, Anne was the most loyal person he knew there was no possibility she would have done that. As realization of the problem hit him, his hands shot upward to her face again as his eyes searched hers, wondering what man in his kingdom had taken liberties at trying to be more familiar with his wife.

"Uther, please, please, don't be upset." She looked into his eyes, hers acknowledging to him just how terrified she was. He knew all she saw in his eyes was the anger he felt toward the man who had harmed her. He noticed her fighting to not flinch at his touch and he cocked his head in confusion at her reaction and then realized that she thought he was angry with her.

Fighting back his rage and working his face back into its passive mode, he watched as she fought the tears back and then with a deep inhaling breath she whispered, "Uther, I'm with child." Uther jerked back in surprise, pulling his hand away from her face.


	19. Uther's Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

* * *

I let the tears fall unchecked down my face, Uther's lack of contact crushing me, he was furious with me for this. Every time the matter of children had come up Uther had changed the subject, adding to this the fact that Ygraine died due to circumstances surrounding Arthur's birth it was understandable as to why Uther obviously did not want any more children. However, there was another matter that I knew would also make him not want any more children, one thing that I as a royal child knew like every other royal child, the knowledge that more than one child with a claim to the throne was dangerous and could lead to war.

With this final realization I knew what I had to do, "I'll go away and stay quiet. The child and I will not interfere with the kingdom, or Arthur, or you. I will live out my days in exile, in peace, with no malice. You have no fear of retribution, I will ensure my-"

* * *

Uther was stunned when Anne said 'with child', he and Ygraine had tried so hard to have Arthur and had needed to depend on Nimueh the Sorceress to help them gain a child with the help of the Cup of Life, an act that had resulted in him losing Ygraine at Arthur's birth, and being forced to raise Arthur as a single parent. He had never told anyone about it, not even Anne, and he had forced an oath from Gaius that he would take that secret to his grave.

Then he heard the words rushing out of Anne's mouth, and his heart dropped. Did she really think he was so cruel, so callous? Could she not see how much he adored her, how much he loved her? He moved forward determined to stop the strained words that were coming from her mouth, and he stopped them with a kiss.

He pulled back, "Anne, dear Anne, I would not send you or our child away for the world." Uther said smiling down at her, and placing his hand on her stomach. Seeing the continued look of anguish on her face and the tears that were still falling, he wiped them away realizing she was truly worried that he would be angry with her for being with child.

A look of sorrow and guilt swept across his face, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead drawing her onto his lap, raising her chin so that she had no choice but to look at him and see what he was plainly showing on his face and in his eyes. "Anne, what nonsense is this? Don't you realize how much you mean to me?" Uther brushed the tears from her face as he berated himself for not showing her just how much she meant to him, he thought he had but apparently he needed to redouble his efforts.

He leaned in close as I barely whispered, "I know what can happen if there are two heirs to the throne. I know that if it came down to a choice between the child and I or Arthur, you would choose Arthur. I cannot be and I would never be angry about this, he is your son and the rightful heir. I don't want our family torn apart as I have seen so many other families ruined, and if it means that I must lose you, my Uther, to help protect our family and the kingdom than I will." Uther looked at me, I knew he could feel the pain radiating out from me, but I knew that the man who could read me so well also saw the fierce devotion I had for him and for our family displayed in my eyes.

* * *

Uther lifted his eyes in thanks for this woman in front of him. "Anne until you came into my life I was content with Morgana and Arthur. I love them dearly. The loss of Ygraine at Arthur's birth was due to magic, and I would never want magic brought around my son or my ward again. But this-," he stopped, once more rubbing her stomach gently. "This is a good thing. You are strong, no magic is around to harm you, and I will allow none within your presence, this child will be protected from this moment forth from any and all forms of danger."

Anne looked up seeing the seriousness in his eyes at his promise and the joy of her news by the smile on his face and the crinkling lines on the side of his eyes. "My dear Anne, to be a father once more and to have the child be yours as well…" Uther's smile somehow managed to get even wider than it had been. "I could never be angry at you for this, and you have nothing to apologize for." He kissed her passionately then pulled back, laying his forehead against hers he whispered, "Thank you for this gift."

Anne wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed in relief. Uther remembering Ygraine's mood swings throughout her pregnancy with Arthur said nothing and merely held her. However he silently hoped she would not burst into tears as much as she seemed to be doing at the moment throughout this time.

* * *

When I finally stopped crying, I watched in complete fascination and joy as Uther leaned down and kissed my stomach. I gasped when his hands went under me pulling me up and into his arms as he stood, swaying left to right slightly as he held me, one of my hands resting over his heart and the other looped lightly around his neck. "Our child will grow up knowing the love of a mother, father, brother, and a sister in Morgana." He kissed my forehead and then leaned his head against mine, as he stopped swaying. "Our child," Uther said sounding stunned, then broke into another grin and spun me around, as I tightened my grip around his neck with both arms and laughed into his collarbone.

After a few spins Uther set me down gently, and then sat pulling me on to his lap, his left arm supporting me, holding me close while his right hand rested on my stomach. Then I watched as he bent his head close to where his hand was. He began telling the baby about himself, about how much he adored his baby's mother, and about the siblings the baby would have.


	20. An Interrupted Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

* * *

Out of my peripheral vision I had watched Leon tense during my confession, as he tried to figure out whether he needed to protect me from Uther or whether to do as he had promised when he became a knight and serve as the king needed him to. We both knew Uther had a temper that often led him to doing whatever he felt was necessary to ensure the safety of his kingdom and his family, especially Arthur, at times I could not even say definitively whether he would do them without a second thought or any remorse.

Now as I looked up from Uther's interaction with my stomach, I watched Sir Leon groom his horse, he rarely moved into sight but when he did his chuckling grin showed. One thing I did know, and probably Sir Leon and Uther as well, is that Arthur's ability to attract danger having risen in the past few months would make having another heir to the throne, to ensure the Pendragon rule, a good thing.

* * *

After talking to the baby for a while, Uther realized he had forgotten a very important question looking up at Anne, his face appearing very childlike to her, he asked, "How far a long are you?"

"Three months. I wanted to be sure it wasn't a mistake or anything and to have Gaius make sure everything was all right before telling you. I didn't want your hopes up just to be brought down if I was having some problem." Uther smiled softly, and kissed her temple. "I hope it's a boy though. A son that looks just like you, whose heroes are his father and brother, to the point that he follows Arthur around the palace driving him crazy."

Uther laughed at the picture, and then caressed her stomach, "Personally, I hope it is a girl, one that looks like her mother. A little girl I can spoil." Anne rolled her eyes knowing Uther would do just that. Uther noticed a slight rise in the wind, and pulled Anne up from her sitting position. "We better pack up and head back it looks like it is going to rain and I don't want you getting sick."

They hurried to get the picnic packed, Sir Leon joining them as much as possible while still doing his duties as guard. When the picnic basket was loaded, Uther helped Anne onto her horse before getting on his. They rode off at a run. Before reaching the town they slowed down the horses to a walk to cool off, and Uther looked over at Leon, "Not a word of this to anyone, not even Arthur, I will announce it when the time is right."

"Yes, my lord." Leon replied, bowing his head. Uther nodded, and they reached the castle.

Merlin was nearby, and as he saw them arrive, he walked up and grabbed the reins of the queen's horse, as the other stable hand grabbed the king and Sir Leon's reins. Merlin handed over the queen's reins to the next stable hand to arrive, and moved towards the queen, "May I help you?" He reached his arms upward.

She nodded, and Uther felt a slight pinprick of jealousy before he quickly squelched it. He had watched the lad's interactions with Morgana, Arthur, and Gaius, he knew he could at least trust the boy enough to be loyal to his family, even if he was an idiot. He also knew his wife's affections were firmly placed on him, and no gangly young boy would change that.

Merlin softly helped her come off the horse and place her feet on the ground. He held on to her as she regained her footing. As soon as she nodded her head to let him know that she was able to take care of herself, Merlin stepped back and bowed. When his feet were on the ground Uther took his wife's elbow, nodded his thanks to Merlin for his assistance, and led her up the stairs and into the castle, just as it started to rain.

As they parted, Uther to finish the last few meetings of the day and Anne to nap before joining the family for dinner, Uther kissed her temple once more. He then glanced left and right, seeing no one he bent over and placed a kiss on her stomach before turning in the direction of the council chambers whistling happily.

That night during the family's dinner Uther watched the bantering at the table, apparently something had happened today while Arthur was training and Morgana, who had seen the hit that winded Arthur, was having fun teasing him about the blunt mace he had taken to the stomach and the face he had pulled. When he glanced over at his wife who was being unusually quiet his face paled to match hers. He leaned forward, "Anne, are you all right?"

* * *

I looked up at Uther and nodded, "I'm fine. Some of the smells and tastes of the food are not agreeing with me. I'll be fine, I promise."

I was trying to be quiet but Morgana had noticed Uther's concerned gaze and turned to me taking in my countenance, "Would you like me to call for Gaius, Anne?"

"No really I'm fine. He couldn't do much about it anyways." I felt my face tremble in a reassuring smile, or trying to. With my effort to keep what I had just eaten where it belonged I was having trouble with my ability to smile or talk at the moment.

Uther brushed his hand on my forehead and I knew he was worried at what he was finding there, the changed body temperature and feel of skin when a person was feeling sick to their stomach. He stood up and pulled me into his arms, looking at Merlin as he started walking toward the doors, "Get Anne some broth or soup and bring it to our room. Arthur, go get Gaius. Tell him Anne isn't feeling well and that we need to make sure she'll be alright." Uther threw the last bit over his shoulder as he marched out of the room.

"Uther, don't you think you are being a little paranoid at the moment?" He threw a glare down at me, and I immediately quieted down. I was his wife and as such I knew better than to cross him when he was wearing that look.

He blew out his breath softly, before explaining, slightly abashed, "I lost Ygraine, I can't lose you too. I don't-," he stopped speaking, and I watched as he fought down the emotion threatening to come up out of him. "I can't lose you too. You are my heart, my soul, Anne. If I were to lose you…" He trailed off, his head shaking at the thought and dislodging it from his mind. He pulled me tighter, and I merely rested my head against his shoulder thankful that he was wearing his leather vest, its coolness working on bringing my body temperature down.


	21. News for Arthur and Morgana

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne.

* * *

Uther smiled wearily as he walked in to his and Anne's room a few weeks later several hours after the midnight watch. Anne had her pillow under her head, his pillow in a hug, and a third one against her back. Snuffing out the candle by their bed, he pulled off his vest, boots, sword, and signet necklace. He pulled the strings loose on his shirt, and slipped into bed beside Anne too tired to completely change into his night clothes. Reaching for his pillow he tried to pull it out of her arms, she tightened her grip on it, so he reached around behind her to steal the other pillow, placing it under his head and quickly falling asleep.

"Ow!" Uther's eyelids flew up and his right hand grabbed his nose, before looking in the direction of Anne, she was tossing and turning in her sleep, her brow furrowed, and whimpering. He pulled his hand away making sure there was no blood before reaching over and shaking Anne's shoulder. "Anne. Anne, wake up! Anne! Love, wake up!" Anne's eyelids flew open, her eyes wide and startled her breathing near a hyperventilation point. He pulled her close and murmured nonsensically as her body shook in terror next to him. When her breathing had slowed down a bit, he placed his chin on her head, "What was it?"

"The baby was born with its head on backwards." Uther blinked his eyes stunned, he remembered Ygraine having nightmares but nothing close to as bizarre as Anne's dream was.

"It's not physically possible Anne. It was just a nightmare. The baby will be fine. You will be fine." Uther whispered, placing a kiss on her head. "I just hope I will be fine," he frowned as that slipped through his lips.

She pulled back, looking up at him, "Why wouldn't you be fine? You've done this before."

"Well, I was younger." Anne snickered and buried the left side of her face deeper into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, much as she had his pillow earlier in the night. He poked her ribs gently, "Mocking laughter is not allowed," he chided before chuckling himself. "However, this little one will be different than Arthur in temperament, and I have never raised a child with someone else before."

Anne looked up and saw the lingering grief in his eyes she stretched upward kissing his jaw, before whispering, "You'll do fine." He smiled back at her, as she continued, "I trust you." She sighed burrowing deeper into his chest and tightening her arms, as her breathing slowed. He leaned back against the head board, wondering what their future held with this new child.

The next morning, Uther slipped out of the room leaving Anne to finish sleeping, and headed for the dining hall. When he entered Arthur looked up at him, "Is Anne going to be all right?" Off and on throughout the last few days Anne had looked ill at varying times of the day causing Arthur to worry about her.

Uther smiled, but the smile was tight hiding the worry he felt with how hard this condition was on Anne, every day she was sick and she was constantly waking up from nightmares. "She'll be fine, Arthur, it will pass soon enough." Uther sat down at the table, and began putting food on his plate, stalling any further questions from Arthur, as he and Anne had yet to decide how they were going to break the news to Arthur and Morgana, and the kingdom for that matter.

* * *

After waking up to the empty bed, I slipped into my dress for the day and walked toward the breakfast hall, planning on eating as light a breakfast as I could. When I arrived Arthur looked up, "Morning, Anne."

"Good morning Arthur. " I reached the table, and placed a kiss on Uther's temple, his head cocking in my direction. "Uther."

"My dear." He smiled, and cut a piece of apple off the main fruit, sliding it into his mouth. I picked some fruit, cheese and bread from the platters and set them on the plate before me. I ate slowly, only taking small bites in an effort to keep from being sick again. Morgana walked in greeting everybody and sat down next to me, starting up a conversation.

The conversation remained light, everyone teasing everyone else, and thankfully my stomach behaved itself until one of the servants walked in with sausage. My face blanched as my stomach fought upward. "Take them away!" Arthur and Uther both shouted, catching the look on my face, the servant nodded, bowed and walked out the way he came taking the sausages with him.

I felt Uther's thumb massaging my inner palm, Arthur looked over at us and then frowned, "What is going on with Anne? And don't ignore the question this time, father." Arthur growled, moving his concerned gaze back and forth between Uther and I. Uther ignored him as he watched the color return to my face.

His thumb stilled, but his hand remained in mine as we looked at each other, I smiled and nodded. Uther replied with his own nod and when he knew for sure I would not need Gaius, he pulled my hand up to his face, placing my palm on it, before sighing and looking at Morgana before focusing on Arthur. "Anne and I are expecting a child."

Morgana grinned, and threw her arms around my shoulders, I grinned back while returning her hug. She got up and gave Uther a kiss on the cheek, "Congratulations Uther, Anne." Uther returned Morgana's smile and kissed her forehead, before turning to Arthur as Morgana returned to her meal.

Arthur's mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were wider than normal, if the situation was not so serious I would have laughed. "Are you telling me I'm going to have a sibling young enough to be my child?" Arthur's voice ended on a high note.

Morgana giggled at the sound, Uther and I just exchanged worried glances, before he turned to Arthur, a slight pleading expression on his face, "I know this is rather sudden Arthur. I, myself, was shocked but this is a good thing." The smile on Uther's face at Morgana's reaction was lost due to Arthur's reaction.

"I am happy for you father, and you as well Anne. I just need to get used to this. But I am happy for you. Congratulations," Arthur muttered his face somber as he thought about the situation.

I smiled slightly, before standing up and hugging Arthur, "Thanks, Arthur. I understand." My friend looked up at me, and nodded to me as soon as I sat down. Then we finished the meal with no conversation as we left each other alone with our thoughts. When breakfast was done we headed off our separate ways to our separate duties.

Three hours later, I sighed and stretched as I pushed the finished paperwork away. I heard a knock at the door, and went to open it. Outside, Morgana and Gwen smiled at me before Morgana lifted a basket and stated, "Gwen and I were getting ready to make some baby clothes and blankets for you. We wondered if you would like to join us."

I smiled, "Come on in." Morgana walked in and headed for her favorite chair, Gwen walked in behind her, stopping to give me a hug and her congratulations. I sent a servant to get us some food and drink before sitting down, and we all worked on the clothes and finding out the latest news around the castle.

* * *

Uther walked out of the castle and headed in the direction of the master woodcarver's work station in the palace. As he walked in the door, the man looked up, seeing who it was he smiled and bowed, "What may I help you with sire?"

"I need you to make something without anyone knowing about it, including Anne."

"I will keep my silence, sire."

Uther nodded, "I need a cradle made."

The carver smiled, "She is how far along, sire?"

"Three months." Uther smiled softly, Anne had just begun to show a bit of a bump but not much of one.

"I'll have it ready for her. Was there any specific instructions you had for how you wanted it to look sire?"

"Yes." Uther handed him the drawing.

The man looked over it before nodding his head in approval. "That I can do, and I will focus my work on it." Uther nodded, as he reached the door he heard the man say, "Congratulations on the news sire." Uther looked back and saw the man's genuine smile on his face. Uther nodded his thanks and left the building going in search of his wife.

As he approached her rooms he felt a slight sense of trepidation as he heard an outburst of feminine laughter, he opened the door and all three women inside the room looked up, standing up when they saw who it was and bowing. "Would you like to join us, Uther?" Morgana asked a wicked smile on her face.

"No thanks." He said as he turned around hastily and walked out the room, heading in any direction to any place that was not near those giggling women.


	22. Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

* * *

A few weeks later, Uther watched as Anne ate a full breakfast for the first time in weeks. The nightmares still came sporadically throughout some of the night but for the most part Anne slept through most nights peacefully.

Morgana and Anne were giggling and discussing the baby. Anne had begun to show and they had both agreed that in two days they would make the announcement to the kingdom. After a few minutes of quiet attention to the discussion around him, Uther spoke up joining in on the debate they were having about the child's nursery.

He and Anne had chosen to not have a nurse for the child as Morgana had begged to take care of the baby while Anne and Uther were attending to affairs of the kingdom. As it would give his ward something to do to fill her days, as well as the fact that both he and Anne trusted Morgana they had readily agreed to her request.

* * *

The door banged open and we all stopped our discussion as we watched Arthur walk into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Father, Anne, I would like to give you something. Merlin!" I looked over at Uther, who turned to his son as Merlin walked into the room with Sir Leon carrying a small wardrobe.

I smiled as I stood up and walked the wardrobe. The designs etched into the wood were full of trees, ivy and animals. I slid my hand across the smooth wood, before looking up at Arthur, "Thank you." I whispered, knowing my eyes were watery, and fighting to keep control over my emotions.

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and I reached back to respond to it. "Yes. Thank you Arthur," Uther said, smiling at me and that at his son. He clapped Arthur on the shoulder and squeezed slightly

"Well the last thing I need is having a little brother who is as messy as Merlin." Merlin up until that point had smiled at the scene, but his face quickly shifted into an offended amusement.

"That just goes to show how much you know Arthur, it a girl," Morgana stated.

"I refused to have a sister, I am not putting up with any more prissy girls in this fam- castle," Arthur quickly amended watching my eyebrow rise. "Besides I have you and Merlin for that."

"Who says I want to deal with another arrogant boy?"

"At least a boy will be able to do something besides brush his hair."

"At least a girl will have a brain, unlike some people I could mention," she glared at Arthur.

"That's enough!" Uther snapped, hiding his amusement at the argument and his relief that Arthur was at least looking forward to the newest addition to their family in some ways. "No matter if it is a boy or a girl, they will be a joy to have in this household." I nodded in agreement, keeping my mouth shut for fear I would laugh at their childish behavior.

Arthur nodded his head in a motion of acceptance and Morgana did as well. "The gift is beautiful Arthur," I murmured. "Is there any way we can get it to the room?"

"Yes. I'll take it up. Merlin, Sir Leon, if you'll follow me," Arthur said as he turned around heading for the doors. Merlin and Sir Leon rolled their eyes at his statement as they reached down to pick up the wardrobe once more.

"I'm sorry about this."

"It's fine," Sir Leon grunted, and Merlin grunted his agreement with Sir Leon, before following Arthur to the nursery.

* * *

"I have something I would like to show you as well Anne." Uther reached a hand out to me with this announcement, excused the both of us and led me out into the courtyard.

"Stay here for a moment," Uther said, pulling his hand away from Anne's elbow. He stepped into the work shop and moved to inspect Anne's gift, running his hands along it, "You really outdid yourself this time."

"Thank you your majesty," the carpenter replied. "Well I'll leave you to it then." He headed to the back of the shop area where his room was, as Uther moved toward the door.

Lifting the latch he pulled open the door, and took hold of Anne's hand pulling her in. He stopped her long enough so that she could adjust to the dimmer light in the shop before leading her to the corner where the gift was hidden. Anne halted when she saw the cradle and looked up at Uther delight blossoming on her face. She reached over and kissed him before turning back to the cradle.

Uther grinned pleased his gift had such an effect on her. As she once more ran her fingers along the wood taking in the etchings. One side was of the stream where he had taken Anne and where Anne had later told him of the child, another side was of the forest and the very end of the cradle had an etching of the castle. "This is amazing," Anne whispered, tracing the etchings on the wood.

"I wanted to get something for the child, and a cradle seemed the best option. I made sure those particular scenes were placed on the cradle."

"You did?" Anne stood up, looping her arms around Uther's neck with a grin.

Uther grinned, enjoying her response to the gift and the etchings. "Yes," he whispered, encircling her waist.

"Thank you," Anne whispered, kissing him. She looked to the back of the shop and saw the carpenter move out from his rooms to see if the couple was still there, when he saw them he began to withdraw, "Thank you for doing such a great job on it."

Uther turned slightly keeping his arms wrapped around Anne, and yet still be in a position to look at the man behind him comfortably. The carpenter smiled bowing as he did so, "It was my honor, my lady."

Uther stepped outside and ordered a few of the knights to take the cradle up to the nursery. When they had done this Uther nodded to the carpenter and taking Anne's hand stepped out of the shop and headed toward the castle whistling.


	23. Movement

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin.

* * *

As Uther stepped out on the balcony two days later the courtyard was full of people, he looked around at the posted guards, and finally the signal was given that no one could harm Anne. He turned back to the doors and held his hand out for Anne, as she stepped out to join him a cheer arose. She walked forward clasping Uther's hand and giving a smile and a nod to the assembled crowd. Uther turned to face the people assembled in the courtyard, "My people, today is a joyous day. A day of celebration for all of Camelot and Albion, for today I King Uther Pendragon, and my wife, Lady Anne, are expecting a child to join the royal household. As befitting this occasion I declare a day of celebration and feasting." A roar of approval erupted in the courtyard, which escalated as Uther pulled Anne's hand up and kissed it. Uther smiled as red crept up her ears and neck at the reaction of the people to Uther's affections.

A few seconds later, Uther led Anne into the palace and to the banquet hall. As they entered the room they swarmed by people and Uther felt Anne stiffen next to him, he stiffened a bit in response to her discomfort. He slipped his arm around her waist and held her close, waiting until she relaxed before pulling his arm from around her and taking hold of her hand, as they accepted congratulations from the assembled nobility.

Uther announced the beginning of the feast, and everyone moved to their seats, waiting until the royal couple sat before sitting in their seats as well. During the feast various nobles stood up to toast the couple and the child.

Three hours later Anne leaned over to Uther whispering, "I'm feeling tired, I'm going to go to bed." Uther started to stand up, but she rested her hand on his shoulder, "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm just going to the room and going to sleep that is all."

She watched as Uther fought his wish to keep her protected with his duties as the king when it came to events such as this. Finally he nodded slowly, though his eyes flitted over to Sir Leon, who quickly stood up and moved toward the throne area so he could escort the queen to her chambers. Anne shook her head a bit in amusement at his actions, before pulling Uther's hands up kissing their knuckles. Then she slipped out of the room as quietly as possible and went to their room.

As we reached the room, I thanked Leon for the escort and he waited by the door until I shut it, and I heard him post guards at the door. I slipped into my nightgown and crawled into bed, enjoying the soothingly cool sheets. I had increasingly felt that everywhere I went was hot, and anything that felt cool was a welcome relief. I lay down and was soon fast asleep.

I blinked dazedly against the moon's light on my face, the angle letting me know that I had been a sleep for several hours. I felt the bed shift a bit more, before Uther's scent surrounded me. I turned slowly and looked at him, the soft moonlight falling on his face deepening the lines on it. He pulled me close, wrapping me in his arms, as he closed his eyes he tightened his embrace a bit and fell asleep.

As I was having trouble getting back to sleep, I laid next to him watching him as he slept, and stifling my giggles when he occasionally snored, and tracing his face with my fingers. I felt a jolt inside and pulled my hand down to my stomach in shock. Uther's eyes flew open at the loss of contact when my hand withdrew. He took one look at my position and my face, his hand dropping over the hand I had on my stomach. "Are you all right? Do I need to get Gaius?" Uther started tossing the sheets aside, sitting up straight as he did so.

I reached out and pulled on his hand, and he looked back from where he was standing by the bed, worry dominating his face. "I'm fine Uther, the baby is moving, I hadn't felt it yet so it came as a surprise was all."

Relief washed over Uther's face, and then a wondering look came on his face as he placed one knee on the bed and leaned forward placing his hand on my stomach staring at it while quietly coaxing and commanding the baby to move. When it did, a grin spread across his face, and he caressed the spot with his thumb. He moved back on to the bed, lying on his side and propping his right arm on the mattress to support his body as he continued to look at me and feel the movement of the baby.

I slipped my hand on his as we both sat staring at each other and at my stomach, softly talking to each other about what we were feeling as the baby moved and both coaxing the little one to move some more. Finally tired I prodded my stomach gently and scolded, "Hey, little one, ease up in there."

Uther smiled kissing my temple. "Are you really chiding your unborn child?" Uther teased, a giggle escaping him.

"How about we switch bodies and you get a foot shoved around in you, especially when you are tired," I groused, knowing most of the irritation I was feeling was coming from tiredness.

"No, thank you," Uther replied grimacing. He leaned down to my stomach nearly kissing it, as he loudly whispered, "Ease up little one. I don't need your mother mad at me, and forcing me to sleep on the floor or in the chair." The baby kicked once more but the wide movements that were keeping me awake calmed down.

I glared at him. "Of course they'd listen to you," I grumbled, feeling the side of my mouth edge up a bit. Uther sighed in annoyance before wrapping me back up in his arms, his hands joining over my stomach.

"You need to sleep now. You are far too cranky to deal with." I tried to elbow him in response, and he dodged it, only tightening his arms a bit more to keep me from being able to try it again. When he had made sure that I was properly tucked in, he laid his head down behind mine, and began to sing softly in my ear. The movement in my stomach stilled in response and I felt my eyes fighting to keep open, slowly I fell asleep.

Uther lay beside Anne watching her sleep, singing softly to her and the little one feeling some slight nudging from the child as he did so. As he began to fall asleep, he whispered, "Good night little one. I love you." He felt a kick and wondered if the child even understood what was going on, but set the thought aside as he welcomed the return of his sleep. "Good night love," he whispered before sleep overtook him.


	24. Camelot Plagued

I am sorry that it has taken so long to get this week's part up. In the midst of two papers and a midterm in three different classes, I haven't had much time. The first attempt I did earlier this week at this part did nothing to help move the story along and so I threw it in my computer's recycle bin, causing me to need to start writing the part all over again. Once again I apologize, and thank you for your patience in waiting for this to be posted, and as an additional thank you I am making this longer than the size I normally post.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "The Labyrinth of Gedref" so the story plot and the majority of dialogue comes from that episode, it is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

A few weeks later I woke up to kicking and groaned throwing a pillow over my head, before peeping out from underneath it to glare at my stomach, "You, little one, need to let me get my sleep. Soon enough you are going to be stealing it every night, so let me have it uninterrupted right now."

I heard a chuckle from behind me, as Uther rolled over and looked down at my stomach, before leaning forward and whispering to the baby, "Your mother hates mornings, don't listen to her."

I elbowed him, and heard him gasp slightly, "The baby isn't even born yet and you are undermining my authority."

"My apologies, dear." Uther said, before backing up and laughing as he got out of bed. I grabbed the pillow and threw it at him completely missing his head, causing him to laugh even harder. "Good try." As he quickly changed, I groaned and threw the covers back over my head once more. He kissed the sheet over my head and walked out still chuckling.

* * *

Uther leaned over the maps as his knights continued to give their reports. While his hands remained steady his mind was impatiently listening, he and Anne were going for their final ride together before Anne was confined to the castle and courtyard for the rest of their waiting period.

Uther looked up as the doors banged open, Arthur strolling in with Merlin behind him carrying a red pillow, "Father!" Arthur exclaimed catching sight of him, as he smiled at the King, "A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot." Uther tossed the papers aside in surprise noticing as he moved forward that Gaius looked perturbed.

Uther walked forward grinning as he caught sight of it, "Magnificent. It is the first one I have seen. Gaius. Look at this." Uther exclaimed picking up the horn and turning to his friend, feeling pride in Arthur's accomplishment.

"It is very impressive, my lord." Gaius sounded annoyed, and his annoyance at Arthur's skill changed Uther's mood from one of pride to one of annoyance, he looked up, closed his eyes against his frustration, and then looked at his friend, "What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind."

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that bad fortune," he looked over at Arthur warningly, "comes to anyone who slays one."

Uther sighed softly as he placed the horn back on the pillow, answering Gaius, "Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom." He clapped Arthur on the shoulder, causing his son to grin with pleasure.

"I'm pleased you like it," Arthur said, smiling at his dad. Uther walked out of the room, on his way to his ride with Anne, deciding that at the moment he wanted nothing more than to spend some time with her.

As he strode towards his quarters, he silently admitted that he had been a little gruff with Gaius, but at the moment Uther just wanted to get away from the castle, his duties, and spend some time with Anne. That knowledge and being forced to attend to his duties was setting his already low level of patience even lower.

Uther walked into his room and found Anne napping on their bed. He walked over and studied her quietly, smiling as she stretched and forced her eyes open groggily. As she rubbed her eyes, she whispered, "I thought you had a meeting."

"I did," he sighed and sat on the bed, she turned to him, still slowly waking up. "Arthur came home with a unicorn horn. Gaius was being rather gloomy." Anne turned her head snickering into her pillow and trying to hide her smirk at the put-out expression on his face. Uther frowned, "I don't see what's so amusing he's being a wet blanket." He heard Anne snort before digging her face into her pillow even farther, but he caught the signs of her laughter from the way her shoulders shook.

A devious smile crept up Uther's face, as he said in mocked annoyance, "If I must endure your laughter than I must insist on joining in." With that he reached over and began to tickle her neck and sides. Anne squirmed as her head scrunched down in an attempt to protect her neck and her torso caved sideways trying to prevent his attack, as she laughed breathlessly trying to bat his hands away from her and begging him to stop. Uther laughed and continued until they were both lying on the bed trying to contain their giggles, sides sore and tears running down their faces.

Finally, he turned his head in her direction, "I believe we have a ride due in the next few minutes." Anne nodded her head and Uther got off the bed helping her up.

The horse ride had been enjoyable as Anne and Uther talked throughout the ride about the kingdom, their family, and what still needed to be done to prepare for their little one. They arrived back at the castle under a canopy of stars and ate in their room before going to sleep.

Around early dawn, Uther felt a hand shaking his shoulder, and looked up into Sir Leon's worried face, "I'm sorry, sire, but we have several farmers here with urgent news for you and they are refusing to leave until they talk with you." Uther nodded and got up, "Take them to the audience chamber. I'll be there shortly." Sir Leon bowed and left.

Uther got up quietly and began to change when he felt his jacket being brought up behind him. He glanced back, and seeing Anne with it allowed her to help him slip it on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."  
"You didn't. I've been drifting in and out of sleep all night. Would you like me to come with you?" Anne asked as Uther slipped his signet necklace over his head and in place.

Uther stopped as he thought about her question before shaking his head as he placed a hand on her cheek, "As much as I'd enjoy your presence, you need the sleep. Come on." Uther lead her back to the bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead before he turned and walked out of the room, turning to see Anne grabbing his pillow and digging her face in it, inhaling his scent. He smiled and shut the door.

As he strode in to the audience chambers four men were shuffling and whispering agitatedly. When they heard the doors shut they looked over and knelt. Uther took his seat and then began his audience with the men. What he heard made him wish Anne was with him, if only for the comfort of her presence. After reassuring the farmers that he would personally be looking into it, he dismissed them and ordered an apple and bread brought to him. Then sent a guard to get Arthur and bring him to the council chambers.

* * *

I looked up as Uther walked in hours later, his face etched in worry. He began pacing, and I set my paperwork aside to focus on him. "The crops are dead."

"What?" I found myself standing in front of Uther, and holding him still with a hand to his chest.

Uther looked up, "The men that came this morning were farmers. When they went to bed last night their crops were flourishing, when they went out to work in the fields their crops were dead."

"What are you going to do?"

"I've ordered the palace storehouses opened and food to be rationed out to the people. The lines are growing." Uther brushed my face, "Would you send a letter to Fastion asking for aid?" I wrapped my arms around him, and put my head on his chest as I nodded. "Thank you." He kissed my head and pushed me backwards as he turned back to the doors as he went to focus on this new problem. I sat down and wrote the letter immediately sending it out with a messenger as soon as I finished writing it. Unable to do anything else to help Uther I focused my attention, as much as possible, back on my paperwork.

A week later, I looked out from the walkways over the courtyard, watching as the people in the long lines slowly made their way to the front of the ration lines. There were tents pitched in front of the castle walls and the knights were patrolling the lines keeping order in the midst of the heat of the day and the impatience that lack of food was undoubtedly causing among those in the lines. As I watched Uther and Arthur came walking through the hall, Uther smiled at me though it was tense, and took my hand as he passed by. He kept walking and I quickly moved to go with them, his hands were clenched tightly around my own, the only acknowledgment besides the slight frown hovering on his features of how stressed he was over the situation.

We walked through a tiny hall and into the storage rooms. Arthur pulled the shoot for the grain storage bins, and Uther looked down shaking his head in frustration. "This is all the grain we have?" Uther turned towards one of the walls trying to burn it with his frustration, and paced with his hands on his hips.

"The people have grown scared. There has been some looting." Arthur informed Uther.

Uther grabbed my hand in his before turning back to Arthur, "We must maintain order at all costs." He released my hand and walked back toward Arthur and the bin, "Panic will make the situation worse. I will issue a decree that looters will be executed." He turned and walked out through the halls to the storage rooms, as I followed behind him, "For tonight, Camelot will be under curfew."

I heard Arthur's voice behind me, "I will see to it."

Uther grabbed my hand again as the hallway widened, and then looked down at me, "Do you know when we should expect your father's provisions?"

I thought about it before answering, "In about a week."

He nodded in reply, and moved toward the council chambers, as I began to pull away to go about my duties, he tugged me toward him, "Stay with me." I looked into his eyes and he dropped his king's mask and I saw the toll the food shortage was causing him, I stretched up and kissed him, he reached up placing a hand on each side of my face and held me there for a bit, before pulling back. He nodded quietly to my silent reassurance and then walked through the doors, keeping my hand in his as he walked through the crowd that was waiting to petition him, his hand tightening around mine even more.

In the middle of the petitioning Sir Leon came running in, "Sire, may I come forward." Uther motioned Sir Leon forward and he leaned forward, between Uther and I, to whisper, "The village pump and the well are not giving water."

Uther's head snapped around so that he could look at Sir Leon as the other man drew back. He straightened out his face and then stood up, "Audiences are done for today. Come back tomorrow." He stood up and walked out, glancing back to see if I was coming. I stood up and strode out with Sir Leon following behind me. As he walked, I heard Uther shouting commands at various knights and servants, before yelling at one to bring him Gaius and Arthur.

A few hours later Gaius, Arthur, Uther and I were standing around the well, as Uther pulled a bucket from the well, he reached in and pulled his hand out, as sand poured out from between his fingers, despair flashed across his eyes before he reigned in his emotions. He looked over at Gaius and Arthur, "Sand? And you say the well is full of it?"

Arthur nodded, "I sent men down to the underground reservoir. There is no trace of water to be found."

Uther stared into the well, his face lined with weariness, "First the crops, and now this."

Arthur sighed before forcing himself to admit, "It is the same throughout the kingdom." Uther tilted his head to listen carefully to Arthur before turning around his face showing his confusion on how to fix the situation. He placed his arm around my waist and pulled me in, sticking the lower half of his face in my hair, as Arthur finished, "There is precious little water anywhere."

Uther looked at the bucket and clenched his jaw in frustration, before looking over at Gaius, "Gaius, can you offer any explanation for this?"

Gaius shook his head, "I cannot think of a scientific explanation. I can only conclude it is the result of sorcery."

Uther straightened up next to me, "I believe you are right. It is the work of magic." He turned around and gazed at the courtyard around us, "The kingdom is under attack." He looked down at me, before nodding in the direction of Gaius and Arthur. He set out for the castle battlements and walked around them, keeping my hand in his and his face downward as he puzzled out the predicament his kingdom had found itself in. When he returned to his council chambers, I headed toward our rooms to sleep.

* * *

Uther walked into his rooms that night and changed for bed. Slipping in next to Anne, he reclined on his side, as he set his hand on her stomach, he leaned forward laying his head on it and feeling the movement inside, he whispered, "I'm sorry I am failing your mother and you, child." Uther clenched his jaw and shut his eyes in frustration at having been unable to do anything to stop the attacks ravaging his kingdom.

The next morning he woke up to something soft on his head, and he peeked up from where he rested his head on Anne's belly to find her looking at him her face sorrowful, and her hand running through his hair. He gazed back at her, his forehead creased with worry, "What's wrong, Anne?"

A tear spilled on to her face, and he pushed himself up, wiping away her tears, and kissing her cheek. Anne put her hand on his face and pushed back slightly, and their eyes met, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to help you much."

He laid his forehead against hers, "Your presence is enough Anne." He kissed her forehead, before tipping her chin upward to look into her eyes, "I am sorry I have failed you."

"What? How have you failed me?" Anne pulled back looking at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I haven't been able to resolve this situation. I am not providing you with what you need, and I'm failing to protect you from anything that could harm you and our child." He looked down at their entwined hands, embarrassed at his admission and his failure.

Anne ducked down so that she could catch his eyes and forced him to follow hers upward, "You have not disappointed me nor have you failed me. You, oh great and mighty Uther are not responsible for all the bad things that happen in this world. But you are responsible for doing whatever you can to take care of those in your charge, and you have done that to the best of your ability with everything you have available for you to use." Anne kissed him before giving him a smile, "I love you." She looked down at her stomach where the baby was moving, "And so does the little one if their frequent need to make their presence known when you are around is any indication."

Uther smiled relieved at Anne's words, "I love you too." He kissed Anne's forehead and then her stomach, "And that includes you as well." He smiled and got up, changing into different clothes and heading out the door, as he shut it he watched Anne's eyes close, she seemed to grow more tired as time went on, and he was sure that the lack of food and water was not helping matters, not to mention the stress.

* * *

"Anne, wake up." I looked up and saw Uther sitting next to me one arm around my shoulders and the other holding a goblet. At my frown, he smiled, "There is water in the well. You need to drink some." I took the goblet and drank it, Uther pulling it back slightly reminding me to drink slowly. He smiled as he watched me, before putting it behind him, and pulling me forward and onto his lap, "Things are starting to look up." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

We looked over at the door, when we heard knocking, "Yes," Uther threw over his shoulder.

"Sire, there's a caravan in the courtyard from King Fastion, with supplies," the reply was heard through the door, but even through the thick wood there was little concealment of the person's excitement.

Uther grinned, and grabbed my face kissing me, and both sides of my mouth lifted into a smile, "I believe I can speak for my father when I say you are welcome." Uther laughed, and the sound was less strained than it had been in a week. We both got off of the bed and put on our cloaks before heading out to the courtyard.

When we reached it one of my father's knights bowed, "Lady Anne, it is a honor to see you once more. King Uther." He bowed and Uther nodded to him, as the man straightened up he held out a letter to both of us. "King Fastion commanded that a letter be given to you, sire and you as well, Lady Anne."

Uther nodded, before pulling a servant aside and ordering them to find lodging, food and drink for our guests. The knights bowed and followed the servant, as the servants of Camelot and the guards began unloading the grain and other foods that my father had sent to Camelot. Uther looked down at me, "I think we just might survive this."

That night the atmosphere in our room, were Uther and I had retreated to work on the paperwork that had mounted as our attention was drawn to the current crisis, was more light-hearted than it had been. The meal we were sharing was smaller than normal although my plate seemed especially full but that was mainly due to Uther shoving more of his food toward me to ensure that I was eating enough for the baby and I.

Earlier that day I had read my letter, which was full of news of my father's kingdom, my father, the court, and his promise to visit his grandchild as soon as their birth was made known. Uther had read his letter to me out loud and though most of it had been about news from the other kingdoms that affected the both of them, as well as a promise of continued support of Camelot and its king, my father had also ended the letter with a reminder to Uther that if he did not take care of me and our child, he would have my father and his knights to deal with. Uther had laughed, and we both had written our replies before handing them directly to the knight who had given us our letters.

The next day I looked up as a servant yelled my name, I smiled as they approached but the panic on their face caused my smile to drop, "What is it?"

"I was sent to gather grain for the knights at the ration tables and-," the man leaned forward and whispered as others went about their duties around us.

"Go get the King immediately, I'll meet him there," I strode off as quickly as I could, after hearing what he had said, toward the storage rooms, and stopped as I looked at the floor underneath the bin. A few moments later, running feet came through the hall, and I looked back at Uther, he acknowledged my presence with a nod. His attention however was on the bin, where he knelt and picked up some of the grain heads that were in the basket underneath the spout.

"What is it? What happened?" Arthur demanded, as he looked at me and then turned to Uther watching as Uther rubbed the heads in his hand.

Uther sighed, "All our remaining supplies have rotted." He threw down the heads, and walked over to the bags that had been sent by my father, slicing into one of them with a knife, brown heads poured out as well. Uther's fist flew out against the wall, as he snarled, "Every last grain." Stiffening his shoulder he turned and walked out of the room, Arthur and I exchanging worried glances before following him out.

* * *

Uther spent the rest of the day watching as more people joined the line for food, debating on what should be done. Finally, he pushed himself away from the edge of the battlements and walked in the direction of the castle, when he passed Merlin he was informed that Arthur was in the dining room when he asked. He changed directions and walked toward the room, and entered, knowing a fight was about to start.

Arthur looked up at him, as he walked toward him, "There are some supplies left in the palace stores." Uther stopped halfway toward him, as Arthur finished, cringing inwardly at his son's words, "We are distributing them, but there is not enough to live on. They will not survive for long." Unbidden the line of people outside his gates came to mind, and Uther shoved them away, neutralizing all thoughts of them.

He nodded his acknowledgment of Arthur's words, "Then you must stop distributing food to the people." He turned hoping to avoid the argument, and stiffened when he heard Arthur speak.

"They will starve."

Uther took a deep breath trying to stifle his anger at the situation and at Arthur for arguing with him, "We must conserve the food we have for our army.

"We cannot let our people go without food."

Uther flipped around and slowly walked over to Arthur, his frustration with his son and the situation etching his face, "We must defend the kingdom at all costs."

"What is the pointing of defending a…?"

Uther cut in to Arthur's rebuttal, as he shouted, "What would you have me do?" He walked toward Arthur and continued on toward the small alcove in the dining room that had been marked as his personal sanctuary, hoping Arthur would let the conversation drop.

However he heard the moving of feet that told him that Arthur was now facing his back, "Ask the neighboring kingdoms for help. Ask Fastion for more provisions. They may be able to spare some food."

Uther turned slowly toward Arthur, shocked at what he had heard. "No. I have already asked Fastion for help, and will not find myself more indebted to him. As for the others," Uther took in a heavy breath, "As soon as they realize how weak we are our enemies will strike against us."

"You don't know that…"

Uther closed his eyes regaining control of the flash of rage that had come up at Arthur's words, "Besides I would rather starve than beg my enemies for help." Arthur frowned at the ground as Uther continued, "What of our kingdom's reputation? Have you no pride?" Arthur's head flew up and he glared at Uther. Uther glared back at him.

"I cannot think of my pride when our people go hungry." Arthur stated, Uther felt his head jerk backwards at the verbal slap, "They are all I can think of."

Uther's restraint snapped, "Give the order to stop distributing food to the people. Is that understood?"

The two men glared at each other before Arthur told him, "You will have to give that order yourself." He turned and walked away.

"Very well. But if you'd caught the sorcerer, I wouldn't have to." He knew it was a cheap shot but his anger was bellowing out of him in waves, Arthur halted and looked back at him, "That's your responsibility." Arthur turned away after searching Uther's face, Uther growled at his son's back, "One day you will understand what it takes to be king."

* * *

"Anne?" I looked up from where I was sitting at my desk working on the daily paperwork, to see Arthur standing by the doors to my rooms.

"Arthur, come on in. What can I do for you?"

"My father has ordered that the distribution of food to the people be stopped."

My hand stopped as I looked up at him, "Are you sure? Has he asked for help from the other kingdoms or my father?"

"He told me to do it myself, and when I refused he said he would do it. He says he won't ask the other kingdoms for help because it would be insulting and that he would not be more indebted to your father."

I sat back in my chair and watched Arthur pace out his anger, when he finally stopped I cleared my throat, "I guess I will have to be the one to send the letter to my father asking for more help."

"He's going to be furious with you if you go behind his back Anne," Arthur warned.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment not looking forward to the shouting match that would undoubtedly erupt when Uther found out what I was doing. "I can handle myself, and even if it means he tosses me in the jail for the night to learn my lesson or confines me to my quarters at least I will keep him from getting innocent blood on his hands." I leaned forward and wrote out an explanation about what had happened to the food he had provided and a request for additional assistance to my father, and handed it to Arthur, "Give this to a rider when you wake up in the morning. But only do it on the condition that I have been unable to convince Uther that he needs to keep distributing food to the people and ask for assistance from the allies he has had for so long as well."

Arthur took the letter and nodded, stopping as he got to the door, "My father blames me for this situation. He says if I had caught the sorcerer this would not have happened. I know Gaius and Merlin blame it on me for killing the unicorn. Do you think it is really my fault Anne?"

I stood up and walked over to him, working out how to answer his questions as I did so. I stopped a foot from him, "I don't know if catching the sorcerer would have done anything, and if what you and Merlin said was true, that when you reached out he disappeared, I don't think we would have been able to hold him in our cells long enough to make him reverse the curse even if you could have caught him."

I stopped and we continued to look at each other as I worked out how to answer his second question, "As for killing the unicorn that was definitely not one of your better moments. The curse could have landed just on you alone though. But I think because of your heart for the people, Arthur, the attack on the kingdom at large would have definitely done more to change your mind than an attack on you alone would. I think this sorcerer understands that."

Arthur nodded and kissed my cheek, "Thank you for not completely blaming me. I'll make sure that someone gets this tomorrow, and I'll keep this conversation between the two of us quiet. Good luck with Father either way."

I nodded to him as he shut the door and walked back to sit at the desk. I finished up my paperwork and decided to go to sleep before Uther came in hoping to avoid a confrontation.

* * *

"Uther! Uther, wake up!" Uther opened his eyes to see a smiling Anne above him, "Get up you have to see this."

Uther groaned and got out of bed, sluggishly pulling on his clothes, Anne grabbed his hand and pulled him out of their room, her excitement causing her to not notice that the upper part of his shirt was not laced shut and that his shirt was not tucked in. Uther tried to pull his hand out of hers to finish dressing, but Anne, grinning and laughing, did not notice his attempts to pull his hand out of hers. As they reached the battlements she pulled him to the edge and pointed, "Look." He looked down at her for a moment as he tucked in his shirt and laced up his shirt, amused at her childlike glee. "Look!" She insisted, grabbing his chin and directing it in the direction of the valley.

Uther gasped as he saw fields full of grain, he heard someone shouting in joy, and blushed slightly at realizing he was hearing himself. He ignored his embarrassment however as he pulled Anne up into his arms and swung her around, laughing with her, before he set her down on the ground. "When did this happen?"

"Must have been early this morning, I woke up and decided a walk was in order, and saw this." Uther smiled, and pulled her close to him, resting his chin on her head as they looked out on the valley. Anne pulled back and looked up at him, "I do have a confession to make."

Uther's face dropped to a neutral mask as she looked him in the eye, "I heard about your argument with Arthur. I wrote a letter to my father asking for his help." Uther glared at her feeling betrayed. "It hasn't been sent Arthur was supposed to send it at some point today if you wouldn't do anything to help the people."

"Anne-," he growled, before she covered his mouth with one of her hands.

"Please let me explain, and then whatever punishment you feel I deserve I will gladly accept it." He nodded grudgingly. "Arthur feels that everyone is blaming him for what happened. While I understand that according to the legend he might be at fault, I think if you had allowed him to hear the old tales, even if he only heard them as fables, he might not have shot the unicorn and this would not have happened. I am not saying I believe that this is the reason it happened but according to the sorcerer and Gaius it is. Other than those who use magic hating you in the first place, this would be a reasonable explanation for why this happened, though magic user's attacking in this way might be the answer. As for your pride getting in the way of people being able to live, I definitely will not go along with it."

"That is enough!" He snapped.

"No, it isn't Uther! Arthur can only say so much to you as your son, and the same goes for Morgana. Gaius maybe your friend but he is also bound by the rules of society when it comes to how far he can overstep his boundaries as a servant and as a friend. I, as your wife however can push a lot farther, and if I am the only one to stand between you and more blood on your hands than I will do it, Uther Pendragon." Uther glared at Anne and she met his with one of her own, before continuing, "I will admit I would not want to be married to a man who has no pride, but I will not allow you to keep your pride at the expense of your character or another's life.'

"Those men down there have families that they want to provide for as much as you do, and some of them are in our situation as well." Anne placed a hand on her stomach, Uther's face lightened up slightly as his gaze dropped to where his child lay, "I think they, like you, are feeling like failures at being able to provide what their family needs, but unlike you, they have to shove their pride aside and come to your door begging for food. Wouldn't you have done the same thing if it meant keeping Arthur, Morgana, you, our child and I alive?"

Uther sighed in defeat, before pulling Anne back into his arms, "You win, Anne." He slowly allowed the rage to leave, and when his body finally relaxed next to hers, he ordered, "Next time talk to me first before going behind my back."

"I'll try." Anne promised, Uther rolled his eyes in amused annoyance, but kissed her forehead in a sign of forgiveness, before walking away to give orders for the harvest to be brought in. Anne continued to watch throughout the day as the harvest was brought in and food was given to the people.

* * *

As the sun began to set that evening, a guard informed Uther, and I, that Arthur was returning. We walked toward the gate to find Arthur and Merlin walking towards them as well smiles on their faces. Uther smiled in reply, "Is this your doing?" The grin he had had since seeing the fields had not left his face, and continued to stay put as we watched baskets full of grain being brought into the castle. He watched it for a bit before turning back to Arthur, "Is the sorcerer dead?"

"He won't be troubling us any more," Arthur stated, and I caught the avoidance of the question, and cocked my eyebrow. Merlin however just smiled as he caught my eyes, and shook his head subtly.

Uther nodded his head, "Good." As he turned to watch the food once more, he clapped Arthur on the shoulder and turned to look at him, "Make sure the grain reserves are restocked." Arthur grinned at his father's approval, before Uther turned away and headed toward the castle.

"I'll see to it." Arthur promised and then looked at me, "Do you know where the horn of the unicorn is?" I nodded. "Can you get it for me? I need to," he stopped for a few moments before he continued, "honor the unicorn."

"Of course, follow me." I led Arthur into the official throne room and walked to one of the walls, taking down the horn before turning to him. "If you are not back by dinner I will make your excuses, as I don't think Uther will be thrilled about losing the only unicorn horn owned by any of the kingdoms." Arthur nodded before heading out of the room.

That night as the family gathered for dinner, the noise level was high and punctuated with laughter and teasing, the stress of the past three weeks finally leaving everyone as the servants brought out plates and bowls full of food.


	25. Secret Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin.

* * *

A few weeks later I looked over at Gaius as he puttered around his rooms, crushing various herbs and ingredients together before placing them in the pot. I sat at his table my chin resting on my arms, following his movements with my eyes. He finally reached over and dipped a ladle in before pouring it carefully into the phial and stoppering it. "There." He said holding it out to me, "Make sure you take it three times a day, I'll get Merlin to bring you some more in about four days. All in all we should be expecting the little one in about two and a half months. Now, other than this slight cough you have is there anything else I need to know about?" He flicked an eyebrow up, and I snickered into my arms.

"No. You wouldn't have known about the cough either if Uther wasn't being paranoid." I groused.

A slight smile tugged up at Gaius's mouth, before he settled it into a slight frown, "It is good that he brought that to my attention as we would not want that cough to grow worse or it might have indicated something more than just being a bit sick." Gaius walked over and sat down across from me, patting my arm softly, "Anne, you must understand, when Uther lost Ygraine, he lost his world, his center. For a while his rage at what had happened to her was all that mattered, that and Arthur. For the first few years the only moments of peace, kindness, any expression of goodness that came from Uther was reserved for Arthur. "

"What about you?"

"Rarely, I was his friend and his advisor. But I was his servant first and foremost and there were, and still are, lines he will not allow me to cross." Gaius smile took on an affectionate aspect to it, "Truth be told, I have not seen him act this carefree in a very long time. Arthur and Morgana could bring it out of him every so often, but it truly comes alive, he truly comes alive, when you are around him. Whatever it is you are doing, keep it up." He squeezed my arm, and I patted his hand in return, "As for his paranoia at the slightest physical ailment, just smile and be patient-." I threw up and eyebrow as a silent reminder to him of just how crazy my mood swings had been. He chuckled, "At least as patient as possible, this will all be over in just two and a half months."

"Just? What is it with men and saying "just", I'd like to see you in my condition and still be saying "just" and not trying to bribe the little one to just be born all ready." Gaius chortled, and I knew he had an image of me begging and pleading the child to hurry up come into his mind. I glared at him for a few minutes, and then shook my head smiling, admitting silently that even I had laughed at myself a few times when I had caught myself trying to bribe the baby to hurry up.

I stood up, and walked around the other side of the table, kissing Gaius's cheek, "Thanks Gaius, and thanks for the advice." He nodded and I turned away heading out the door and toward the courtyard to stretch my legs and spend some time with Amyntas.

As I turned the corner, I watched as Merlin suddenly tripped, as he worked on regaining his balance, one hand on the wall, the other stretched out toward the falling tray. I watched as the wine pouring out of the pitcher stopped midway to the floor, as did the food and the dishes.

I must have made a noise because Merlin's head turned towards me and his eyes grew wide. I watched as panic swept across his face, and our eyes turned towards the dishes as they crashed to the ground spilling food and wine all over the floor. He looked back at me and tried but failed to give a convincing lie, "Apparently we have a ghost playing tricks in the castle."

"And here I thought you were perfectly alive Merlin." I walked over and poked his arms and chest, "Yes I would definitely say you are a member of the land of the living. How about we try this again?" I felt my face tighten in disapproval. "I saw everything that happened." Merlin swallowed and his eyes shifted left to right, "Follow me." I heard him swallow again as I headed toward a guest room, and opened the door nodding my head for him to go through.

He did and turned around, panic on his face once more, "I swear it wasn't me. I don't have magic. I don't know how that happened but it wasn't me."

"Stop lying to me, Merlin," I growled at him, "I know what I saw. Now tell me the truth or so help me I will go to Uther. Did you or did you not just stop that tray and food from falling on the floor?"

Merlin looked down and away from me, before looking back at me, "I couldn't help it. I was born this way. It just happens sometimes. Just leave Gaius and my mother alone, they had nothing to do with it. Gaius knew nothing about my magic."

"Somehow, Merlin, I seriously doubt that." I crossed my arms and looked at him, before sighing, "You should have just told me straight from the start Merlin. Did you really think I would betray you?"

Surprise flickered in his eyes, "But what about Uther?"

"I know my husband's policy on anything pertaining to magic. Destroy first, ask questions later. Ask questions and destroy later. Either way in the end the magical object or person are dead. I just thought you knew me better than that Merlin, that you knew you could trust me."

"But you are Uther's wife. It is your duty to tell him as his wife and as the queen."

"He still doesn't know how the Druid boy got out of the castle, does he?"

"You knew Arthur-"

"Of course, I knew Arthur helped the boy out. Morgana was smirking the night Arthur took him to the Druids, she is my friend Merlin there isn't much on her face that gets by me when I am able to watch her face, the hazards of being in a king's court since birth."

"So you won't tell Uther about me," Merlin's face was frozen in shock.

"Let's put it this way. If you ever harm me or mine, and that includes my friends, or do anything to jeopardize the safety of Camelot or her people I will turn you in so fast you will be on top a lit pyre before you realize what is going on. Otherwise, I will keep your secret, Merlin."

"Okay." Merlin nodded in agreement, he stepped toward the door and as he opened it he turned to look at me, "I promise I will not do anything to harm your family or Camelot, if I can help it." I studied him for a minute before nodding my acceptance of his conditions, "Thanks, Anne." He smiled, and I answered with one of my own, as I watched him leave.

"Oh Merlin, please don't do anything foolish." I whispered into the still room, before heading back out of the room and toward the courtyard for the walk that had been slightly delayed and was now necessary to sort through what I had just learned.


	26. Royal Stubbornness

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "To Kill a King" so the story plot and the dialogue that comes from that episode is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

I looked up from where I was watching the activity in the courtyard as I heard footsteps drawing near and smiled softly at Merlin as he walked by me, he smiled back broadly, greeting me before he went on muttering about Arthur being hungry again. I chuckled and went back to watching people wander through the courtyard. It had been two weeks since I had learned Merlin's secret. I had watched him carefully, and had caught his eyes changing a few times, finally asking Gaius and Merlin about it while I was visiting Gaius in his quarters. After yelling at Merlin for "his stupidity" at using magic, Gaius than explained why a magic user's eyes changed. For the first few days Merlin had been tense around me at all times, but had finally believed that I would not betray his secret.

I felt arms slip around my waist, and a chin rest on my shoulder, "Care to share?" Uther's voice rumbled next to my ear.

"No, just thinking random thoughts." I turned sideways in his embrace, wrapping one arm behind him, and resting my head on his chest. He had been busy training with the knights earlier and was in his chainmail and tunic, his red cape fluttering softly in the wind that was flowing through the halls. How did training go?"

"It was fine. However, I believe you and I need to get inside as it is too cold for me and most definitely too cold for you." I cocked an eyebrow to remind him of the fact that I was raised in a colder climate than Camelot, "Especially as you are expecting and it is time for supper." He moved until he was lined up against my side using his arm around my waist propelled me forward.

During the middle of dinner, a guard walked in, "My Lord, there has been reports of people seeing Tauren around Camelot."

Uther looked at me and then looked at Arthur, "Find him, and arrest him for treason. If he doesn't come willingly, kill him." Arthur nodded and walked out motioning for several of the guards to follow him. Uther looked back at Morgana and I, "Morgana go to your chambers and remain there for the rest of the evening." He motioned toward Leon, who nodded and took hold of Morgana's elbow escorting her from the room at a brisk walk. Uther stood up, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword as he reached down to grab my hand and used it to pull me up out of my chair. He started walking off toward the doors, as I followed behind, walking as quickly as my body's condition would allow.

As we entered our rooms, Uther stopped just inside the door, taking his hand out of mine and barring the door from the inside, before pulling me over to the fireplace, he helped me sit down, and then paced the room, his hand always on his sword and his eyes constantly scanning the room around us.

"Uther, what's wrong? Who is Tauren?" I asked my voice sounded small and frightened in my own ears.

* * *

Uther stopped pacing at the sound of Anne's question and looked over her face showing her concern at his behavior. Uther grabbed a chair and pulled it up to where she was sitting, he sat down taking her hand, "Tauren is a sorcerer, a leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to kill me. I do not doubt that if he had the chance he would kill you too, Anne."

"Will Arthur be all right?" Frowning at the thought that Uther had just sent his son out after the man.

Uther smiled at Anne, "Arthur is the best knight Camelot has to offer he'll be fine."

"Do you-," Anne stopped, and Uther watched her patiently, nodding for her to go on, "Do you ever wonder if we are insane bringing our child into such a dangerous world?"

Uther chuckled sadly, "Ygraine asked me something much like that when she was expecting Arthur. I will tell you, what I told her." He placed his hand on her stomach and stroked it with his thumb, before grabbing her hand and placing it on the one he had laid on her stomach and then covering hers with his other one. He smiled reassuringly as he brought himself up to her height, "The only way the world will ever be free of the danger it now faces, is for the children born today to be raised with a desire to change it for the better."

Anne gave him a wavering smile, as a tear slipped from his face, "Is it all right if I am still scared for our baby?"

"Yes." Uther replied pulling her close, as Anne wrapped her arms around him, and cried out her worry. Uther picked her up and walked to their bed, laying her against the headboard before he got on the bed and rested against the headboard, pulling her over to sit between his legs. As she laid her head back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, entwining their hands and resting them on her stomach. He leaned forward and began to softly sing in her ear waiting as she finished crying her worry out.

A few hours after Anne fell asleep, Uther heard a knock at the door, after reassuring himself that the knock had not woken Anne, he murmured. "Yes?" He replaced his chin on Anne's shoulder, as he began work on getting the tingling sensation out of his legs from holding them still for so long.

Arthur stepped in to the room and as he took in the scene in front of him he looked down, clearing his throat in embarrassment. "We found Tom the blacksmith with Tauren. He's been arrested and is waiting your judgment in the dungeons."

Uther nodded, and maneuvered from behind Anne, gently placing her head on his pillow, and making sure she was covered. He motioned for Arthur to follow him and ordered the knight with Arthur to guard the door. "Tell me everything." He ordered as he moved toward the council chambers.

Uther and Arthur had been in the council chambers for thirty minutes when Morgana rushed in, "What are you charging Tom with that he is being placed under arrest?"

"Treason," Uther growled, as he turned back toward Arthur.

"Treason?" the shock in her voice causing Arthur and Uther to look at her.

Uther started walking toward her, holding the goblet he had been drinking from while talking with Arthur in his hand, "Yes, Morgana, treason. The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy."

Morgana scoffed, "Enemy. What enemy?"

"Tauren," Arthur murmured, looking uncomfortable with the situation. He took a deep breath leaning on the table for support, "The leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the King." He looked up at Morgana, hoping she would leave that explanation and the conversation alone.

"And where is this Tauren now?" Arthur groaned inwardly at Morgana's insistence.

Uther looked over at her, a sour expression on his face, and then looked back at Arthur, the prince admitted, "He escaped."

Morgana sighing with relief without Tauren they would have a hard time proving Tom had conspired with him, she moved toward the two men in the room, "Then how can you be sure…"

"Because Arthur saw him with his own eyes," Uther growled at her, drinking from the goblet to keep from saying something he would regret.

"Even if the man is who you say he is, you can't sentence Tom to death for just being seen with him!"

Uther set the goblet down hard the sound of metal against wood reverberating on the walls, as he glared at Morgana, "We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren."

"Rubbish! He would never do such a thing," Morgana lifted her head in defiance, as Uther looked at her, an incredulous expression on his face.

He raised an eyebrow before telling her, "Every man has a price." He looked over at Arthur nodding to him and Arthur tossed down a huge circular chunk of gold.

"Found this on the blacksmith," Arthur whispered to her, his face full of disappointment in Tom.

Morgana shook her head in denial, "So he was paid." Uther's head jerked back as she defended the man, and he closed his eyes, pursing his lips to keep from yelling at her. Finally he opened his eyes and leaned a hand on the table as he leaned in her direction, she continued, "He's a blacksmith. He could have been shoeing Tauren's horse."

"In gold?" Uther asked quietly, doubting anyone would pay for shoeing a horse at that price.

"This is madness. You condemn a man with no proof!"

"I have enough proof." Uther grabbed his goblet, needing to squeeze his frustration out on something, as he turned and moved away from Morgana.

Morgana leaned over the table toward Arthur, whispering, "Arthur! Have you nothing to say?"

Arthur looked over at Uther, and then looked down trying to figure out how to say what he needed to without getting his father angrier. He finally looked back up, "Father, the blacksmith committed a crime." Uther pulled the goblet from his lips and focused on his son, but seeing the look on his son's face, he decided it would be best if he was not tempted to drink it and pulled it away from his face, "We don't know for certain he meant treason."

Uther nodded in acknowledgment of what Arthur had said, and turned away for a minute. He wished Anne was there to add in her thoughts. Thoughts of her and their conversation that evening came back and solidified his decision, he had to do something to protect her from men like Tauren. "No. You are right." He looked back and moved toward them, "Nothing's certain…save one thing." He lifted his index finger from the goblet to make sure he had their attention, and his face dropped into a glare, "The law stands or this kingdom falls."

Morgana faced him protesting, "But the law must give him a fair trial."

Uther nodded, "He'll get a fair trial, and he'll be found guilty, because that's what he is."

Morgana swallowed her rage and murmured, "You execute Gwen's father, and I will never forgive you." She turned to walk away, as Uther blinked at the venom in her voice. "Never." Uther quickly drank from the goblet to keep from yelling at her.

Arthur moved toward him, drinking from his own goblet, and hoping to get Uther's mind off what Morgana had just said, "Maybe we should investigate further."

"Tauren slept somewhere, fed somewhere. Find anyone who helped him in any way. They must be punished." Uther turned away, but not before seeing Arthur's look of frustration, "The people must see the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with."

He heard Arthur accept his command, as he walked away. Uther stormed toward the castle battlements to walk around for several hours before his anger was calmed. As soon as he felt that he was safe to be around, he returned to his quarters and slipped into bed beside Anne.

* * *

The next night I sat glaring at Uther, who was responding to my anger with his own. I had woken up that morning to a distraught Morgana and Gwen. This had led to a shouting match with Uther in his council chambers before his meetings for the day. We had stayed away from each other throughout the day both furious with the other person. Uther was furious that I was "unable" to see how he was trying to protect me and I was furious with his "pigheadedness" when it came to Tom and the others that had been arrested for helping out a stranger.

As I sat on the bed, with my arms folded over my chest in an attempt to make him feel guilty, we both heard the warning bell ring. Uther stood up, drawing his sword, "Grab your dagger and stay there." I did as I was told, and watched as he moved toward the door. He opened it and sent the guard to find out why the warning bell had been rung. He shut the door and looked at me, worry etched on his face. A few minutes later the guard returned letting us know that Tom had escaped, Uther growled. "Guard the door, and let no one in or out, save myself." He took one last look at me, his eyes hard with rage, as he stormed out of the room.

"Oh, Tom, you idiot," I murmured in to the quiet of the room. As any hope we had of trying to reason with Uther to give him a fair trial and to listen to his side had become void with his escape attempt. I curled up on the bed and began to cry in anger at Uther and in pain at Gwen's loss and Tom's death that was sure to come.

I woke up the next morning alone, and slowly got ready for the day entering the dining room, "Where's Morgana and Arthur?" I asked as Uther looked up frowning at me.

"Morgana is being given time to calm down and think about where her loyalties lie. Arthur is busy taking care of kingdom matters." He said calmly, a frown already settled on his face.

"What do you mean Morgana is being given time to think? Uther, what did you do?" I swallowed down the worry I felt at what he might have done in the mood he was in.

"Morgana will be spending some time in the dungeons until she has learned her lesson."

"What?" I stared at him not believing what I had heard. He looked up at my shriek, his face darkening with rage, "Are you insane? You and Morgana both have the same temper do you really think that placing her in a cell will make her think calmly and rationally about the situation, because I know you wouldn't if you were in that situation."

"Anne, I would hold your tongue if I were you," Uther warned.

"Or what? Are you going to throw me in the dungeon as well? I warned you before Uther, your temper could result in our family being torn apart, and if somehow, miraculously, it doesn't what is gonna stop it from tearing the kingdom apart!"

Uther stood up, his chair flipping on to its back on the floor, "Take care what you say next, woman," I saw his hands whiten as they tightened around the tabletop. "I am not in the mood to have this discussion with you. Being my wife and the mother of my child does not give you any leniency when it comes to disrespecting me as your husband or as your king."

I fought back my anger and tried to calm my voice down, "I know it doesn't, Uther. But being your wife does give me an allowance for letting you know what I think, even when you don't think my advice is necessary."

I walked toward him cautiously, he watched my progress his eyes hard and his face harder, I reached out and placed a hand on his face, "I want you to succeed in ruling your kingdom Uther. I want people to see the man I see when you speak or think of your family. That is the man the people need, the one who would give of himself to protect the kingdom and the ones he cares about. What they don't need is a king that oppresses them and makes them fear that the wrong word or action, no matter how innocent, could be the one that leads them to the executioner's block."

"That's enough!" Uther growled, grabbing my wrist and yanking my hand down from his face.

I nodded, glaring at him, "Yes, my lord." I bowed my head and spun around walking out the door. As the door shut behind me I heard a feminine voice scream "Father". I jerked to a halt, and leaned back against the wall, as the tears that had threatened to form accomplished their wish and fell at Gwen's anguished cries.

* * *

Uther walked into his room that night frowning as he took in the empty room, he opened the door, "Go find out where Lady Anne is." The guard nodded, and Uther stripped to his shirt and pants, worrying about Anne. He heard a knock at his door, and opened it to find the guard he had sent to find her.

"The Lady Anne is sleeping in her chambers tonight, sire," the guard reported before waiting for Uther's orders.

"Very well. Post guards around her door, but let her sleep there for the night." Uther went and sat down at the desk, plowing through the paperwork in his frustration at his family's actions.

The next morning, Uther found himself eating alone in the dining hall, Anne having shut the door in his face when she had opened her door to find him there. Uther looked up as the doors opened, hoping to see Anne, and looked back down as Morgan walked in. He bit down his anger at his wife and at Morgana as he calmly said, "I didn't expect to see you. You wish to say something?"

Morgana stopped at the opposite end of the table, before continuing her walk toward him, "I came to apologize, my lord."

Uther glared down at his goblet, "Good." Then he drank from it wishing it was another brunette apologizing.

He heard a sarcastic snarl, "I didn't mean to rile you." He looked up at her glaring, as he took another bite of his breakfast, but looked straight at her to let her know he was listening, "I thought only of Gwen." Uther straightened up to face her, as she continued walking toward him, slowly eating his food as he paid attention to her words, "The poor girl is all alone in the world."

"It was not my intention to hurt your maid," Uther said softly, knowing that this was one reason his family was at odds with him and he understood their anger at the maid's pain.

"I know." She stood beside the seat Anne usually occupied, looking down as she traced the top of the chair, "But now she suffers, and I know how she must suffer." Uther frowned in response to her words. He did not feel like being given another guilt trip in addition to the one Anne was already giving him. He set the goblet down hard and grabbed his napkin wiping his mouth as he said her name, ready to give her a piece of his mind.

"I only meant…" she looked back down as she took a deep breath, "I know what it's like to lose a father." Uther felt his heart lurch in pain at her grief. He swallowed down in his own pain as she looked up at him.

He looked down at the table unable to look at her while he regained control of his emotions, "That was a terrible day. Your father was a great friend." He heard a noise of disbelief come from her, and he looked up growling, "I had no part in his death."

"You sent him into battle," she snapped, looking away from him, before she finally faced him once more glaring as she reminded him, "You promised him reinforcements and then gave him none." Uther glared back at her, but found himself worried about how long she had felt this way about him, but nothing prepared him for her accusation, "You sent him to his death."

"That is not true," Uther protested, his eyes widening as pain and sorrow filled him, "It was never my intention."

"But it happened!" She argued, before fighting down her rage, "And it keeps on happening."

"Morgana!" Uther heard the hurt in his voice and felt a wave of sadness at her belief that he would betray his friend, her father, in such a way.

"I'm sorry, my lord." She curtsied and hurried out of the dining room.

Uther watched after her confused at the abrupt end of their conversation and surprised himself when he murmured, "What?" into the silence of the dining hall.

Throughout the day Uther tried to talk to Anne, but she was refusing to open her door to him, no matter how hard he pounded on the door or yelled. Finally around supper time he gave it up as a lost cause and returned to his chambers, falling asleep in his chair in the middle of his paperwork.


	27. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "To Kill a King" so the story plot and the dialogue that comes from that episode is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

The next morning, he looked out of a window to find Anne, Morgana and Gwen walking in the courtyard. Uther sighed in relief as he watched Anne, having worried over the last few days on as to whether she had been eating or sleeping as she needed to be in her condition. She suddenly stopped, and looked up scanning the windows until her eyes caught his, she gave him a soft, sad smile before a frown once more settled on her face and she turned back to her conversation with Gwen and Morgana. He frowned as he came to the decision to settle things once and for all with the women of his family, starting with Morgana, as he felt Anne was the easier one to convince to forgive him.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and walked into the dining room, Arthur looked up and smiled, though it was slightly strained, "Good morning, Anne."

"Morning, Arthur. Where is everyone?"

"Father and Morgana took a ride to visit her father's grave this morning. Apparently, they came to some understanding last night, and chose to spend some time thinking and talking at Gorlois's grave."

I slipped into my seat, "That's good. I know Morgana has been having trouble sleeping due to the bad memories this has brought up."

Arthur watched as I put food on my plate, I looked up at him, cocking my head questioningly as he remained silent. He locked eyes with me, "What about you, Anne? I know you and my father have not been talking. He does not say anything but I know he is troubled by the rift between you."

"Do you agree with what he did, Arthur?" I asked, as I gazed back at him.

"No I don't. I don't know why Tom was working with Tauren. I don't know why he did what he did. However, he should have been given a fair trial, and we both know he probably would never have had that chance no matter what he said or did."

I nodded softly, and looked down at my food, shoving the plate away as the bread I had just eaten settled like a stone in my stomach. Arthur bumped my shoulder with his own causing me to look up at him, he gave me a slight smile before stating, "He's going to be all right, Anne. He's got you, Morgana, Gaius and I all advising him, at some point it is going to get through to him."

I gave Arthur a wobbly smile, "I hope so."

We looked up as a guard burst into the dining hall, "Sire, my lady, we have just received reports of Taureen and his band being seen around the area surrounding Lord Gorlois's grave." Arthur jumped up from his chair, barking orders for the knights to be called out.

I wrapped my arms around me looking up at Arthur as I did so, he looked down and taking in my frightened face, he bent down, "I will bring him and Morgana home safely, Anne, I promise." I nodded and watched as he strode out.

I got up and moved as quickly as I could to the gates of the castle watching as Arthur headed out to help Uther. I felt a light hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Gwen giving me a shaky smile, "Don't worry, Anne, they'll bring them both home safely."

I tried to smile back, but wound up throwing my arms around the older woman crying, as she tried to sooth me, "I know what he is Gwen, but I don't-," I took a deep breath trying to be heard, "I can't lose him."

"I know" Gwen acknowledged, "I know."

"He's got to come home to me, Gwen, I love him." Gwen just sighed as my crying turned to sobs.

* * *

Uther looked up as they neared the castle gate, to see a figure waddling toward him hurriedly. As he realized who it was he threw his leg over his saddle, pushed himself lightly off the horse, and then sprinted toward Anne. As they drew close to each other, he heard her sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms and she gripped his shirt, between her sobs he heard, "Forgive me. Please don't leave me. I don't care what I said before I can't lose you."

Uther held Anne, his face buried in her hair, as he kissed her temple. "I forgive you, my Anne. I'm sorry I was so "pigheaded"." Grinning slightly at the word she had used to describe him.

Anne let out a quiet hysterical laugh, and Uther pulled back, taking her tear stained face in his hands, and smiled softly before whispering to her, "I am sorry." Uther leaned down and kissed her, before pulling away and wiping the tears that were still falling on her face. "Do you know how much I adore you?"

Anne snorted and buried her face in his chest, "I look hideous and fat." She murmured, Uther shook his head slightly in amusement and slight annoyance, before hearing her words vibrate through his chest, "I love you, Uther."

Uther unclasped his cape and tucked it around Anne, "Come on, we need to get you inside before you get cold." Anne nodded and reached out her arm trying to give him some warmth from his cape as well. "I'd look utterly ridiculous with only my lower half shielded by my cape Anne. I don't need it, but you do." He pulled her toward his body as he stepped to her side to protect her from the wind sweeping through the streets.

As they reached the gates they were met by Gaius, "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, Morgana saved my life." Uther smiled back at his ward, Morgana smiled back at him as she was joined by Gwen.

Later that night, Uther smiled as Anne walked over to where he was kneeling beside the fire rekindling it, he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her knees as he rested his head against her stomach feeling the kicking of his baby. "I missed you as well, little one."

The kicking picked up, and Anne groaned, "Now that reaction was something I didn't miss. Hey you," she poked at her stomach, "You are getting far too big to be jabbing your elbows, knees, feet and hands around so forcefully. It hurts."

Uther chuckled, before standing up, and drawing them both over to one of the chairs by the fire and pulling her onto his lap, she leaned back into his arms turning her head to look at the fire, as Uther placed his chin on her head inhaling the scent he had missed over the last few days. Anne chuckled and he gave her a questioning grunt. "I was just thinking we better enjoy this, in about one and a half months we'll be too busy taking care of this little Pendragon that we won't have time to just sit together."

"Oh, I'll make time. Even if I have to deal with a cranky Gaius, due to lack of sleep, we will get time to spend together."

Anne snickered, "I'd like to see you convince Gaius to lose sleep to an infant."

"Who says I have to convince him, especially when I can order him." Anne giggled, and Uther smiled, content to have this quiet moment with his wife.


	28. Assassination

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston. The image of Pierrefonds and Uther were found on Google. The image of "Anne" is from armstreet but can be found on Google. I just photo-manipped them.

* * *

As I walked through the courtyard Amyntas trotting by my side, I found myself smiling at the fact that I had only one month left until the baby was born. Gwen had thrown herself into helping prepare for the baby and I was grateful, she had slowly gained her smile and laughter back though the pain that swept across her face every time she looked at Uther, caused me to flinch. I knew Uther regretted it, and Gwen had been told of that fact, by Morgana, but I knew it did not change the fact that Gwen was still mourning her loss and it was because of my husband.

As I turned to head toward the stairs and back into the castle, knowing that soon enough Uther if not Gaius, or the both of them together, would be standing in front of me chiding me for once more being outside without a cloak on. I looked around as I headed towards the stairs, taking one more look at the bustling courtyard, noting an elderly traveler coming into the courtyard from the town area, hunched over a walking stick. I smiled softly in his direction as he looked around and then turned back towards the stairs.

"My queen," a shaky voice called, and I turned in that direction seeing the traveler I had just noticed coming forward. He stopped a bit before he reached me and bowed, I nodded for him to approach when Amyntas growled, his hair rising and his teeth bared at the man. I frowned down at him and then looked up, startled, as I felt a large, strong hand wrap around my wrists. The shock switched to anger as I glared at the elderly man and tugged back my arms trying to get free of his grip. He started chanting some nonsense words and Amyntas lunged forward, sinking his teeth into the man's thigh. The man pulled away screaming, and punching down on Amyntas's head.

I heard the thudding of feet and shouts reverberating off the stone walls and floor of the courtyard. The man blanched, and I looked down shocked to find my dagger buried hilt deep in his stomach. As he stumbled backward, Amyntas kept hold of his leg causing him to fall down on the courtyard stones as I pulled my dagger out of him.

I looked up as two arms came into my field of view and saw Sir Leon's worried gaze, then he blanched and all I saw was black as a high pitched scream echoed through the courtyard.

* * *

Uther sprinted through the corridors, as nobles and servants alike ran to any place against the walls they could find. He knew his face was white, when the commotion had started up he had sent a guard to find out what was going on, the guard had returned to tell him that Anne had been attacked, as he had raced toward Anne's bedside he had barely caught the man's words to Arthur that Anne had screamed and fainted.

As he reached the doors to their room, the guards flung open the door admitting him. He ignored everyone else as he headed towards Anne's side until iron grips on his biceps halted his progress. "Get your hands off me before I cut them off," he bellowed.

Gaius stepped away from Anne and toward Uther, pointing toward the king and his captor, "Keep hold of him Sir Leon, until I have finished here with her, if necessary get him out of here. I don't want him causing any more damage to her no matter how accidentally or minutely."

"Please, sire, calm down! As soon as Gaius says I can let you go, I swear I will let you go." Uther remained as calm as he could until another scream came from Anne, and he started wrestling against Sir Leon once more, only to find two more hands holding him back, the signet ring on one of the fingers letting him know that Arthur had joined in his restraint.

It took a few minutes before Arthur's words promising to let him go, if only he would stay away from Anne's bed side, penetrated his mind. Uther nodded, and the hands removed themselves, he glared at both young men before reaching up unconsciously to fist his hands in his hair with worry, as he kept his focus on Anne. He began to pace their room, flinching whenever a whimper or a scream erupted from Anne, trying to force back memories of Ygraine.

Gaius finally walked over to him, "I am unsure as to why she is not waking up and yet feeling pain, other than that she has been attacked with magic. However, we have a bigger problem at hand." Uther trembled as Gaius turned his somber gaze from Anne to the king, "Whatever magic he used has caused Anne to begin the birthing process. I believe it was designed to attack the mother and child when used."

Rage flashed across Uther's face, as he yelled at Sir Leon, "Bring that man in here." He strode toward the ornamental wall, the ring of metal resounding throughout the room as he pulled the sword out and stalked toward the door of the room, intent on removing the head of the man who had harmed his wife and child.

"He is dead, Father, I just came from the dungeons. Anne was able to wound him enough to kill him," Arthur said quietly, worry for his father, Anne, and his unborn sibling hard settled on his face.

"That's my Anne," Uther said, lowering his weapon slightly, as he felt pride in his wife's ability to defend herself mix with the consuming worry he felt for her and the child.

"No one knows what he used on Anne however," Arthur admitted quietly, and Gaius nodded his agreement, as Anne screamed once more

Uther looked over at Anne as his face whitened in terror and moved toward the bed, dropping the sword unconsciously. He sat down on the bed, "What you're saying is that we have no cure, no way of knowing how to stop whatever it is that is hurting her." He looked up at Gaius, who nodded. Uther turned back to Anne, as Leon excused himself to guard the room.

"I am going to go check my books and see if I can find anything that will help, send someone for me if anything changes." Gaius said before bowing and leaving the room quickly. Arthur exited the room as well, Uther vaguely hearing him say that he was planning on checking with witnesses to see if anyone had heard what the man had said or seen where he came from.

Uther laid down, and placed his head next to Anne's, as Arthur shut the door, he reached over cupping her face, the grimace slackening slightly on her face, as silent tears rolled down Uther's face. He gently pulled her closer, placing a hand on her opposite cheek and nuzzling her cheek with his nose, inhaling her scent. He moved his hand from Anne's face and laid it on her stomach, feeling the contractions of the beginning of her labor and the muscles contracting from the pain of the spell. "Fight it, love, fight it." He whispered into her hair, his voice unsteady.

As the hours passed Uther held Anne tightly, trying to focus on the here and now and not the pain of Ygraine's last moments or the thoughts of what could happen if things took a turn for the worse. He gently brushed Anne's face with his hand, and caressed her stomach, singing softly as he did so, doing everything he could to give her relief and wipe some of the pain from her face, all the while feeling helpless.

Every so often, Arthur would come in with reports, Gaius was constantly coming in and out checking Anne to make sure he was getting all of the symptoms and trying to see if certain potions would work on her. Morgana walked in and sat down next to the bed silently, reaching out at times to squeeze Uther's hand when he'd begin to lose control of his emotions once more. As the sun was setting, she whispered that she would bring them something to eat and left the room.

Arthur came in as she was walking out, his face crestfallen, "There are people gathering outside of the gates holding a vigil for Anne." Uther nodded, as another tear slipped from his eyes, his people were already saying goodbye to his wife and child. He felt Anne's body lurch violently and tilted her head up seeing a degree of pain on it he hadn't seen before, he turned to Arthur his voice near panicked, "Arthur, get Gaius!" Arthur turned and was out of the room, his running footsteps echoing through the castle. Uther turned back to Anne, "Wake up, Anne, you have to wake up! Come on, you stubborn woman, wake up and fight!"

A few minutes later Gaius rushed in following Arthur, with Merlin at his heels. Uther moved out of the way so Gaius could focus on finding out what was happening with Anne now. Gaius turned back toward everyone in the room, "Everyone out! That includes you your majesty. Arthur, find Gwen and bring her here, I will need her help. Merlin, until she gets her I need your help." Merlin nodded as Gaius's glare began to send everyone out of the room. Uther bent down over Anne, kissing her forehead, before meeting it with his own, before quietly begging, "Stay with me, Anne." He felt a hand on his arm and looked back seeing Arthur forcing him away from Anne. He felt both of his son's hands on his arm dragging him away from Anne, and out of the room. As he stepped through the doorway, Uther turned his head around so he could look at Anne, then the doors shut.

A few hours later Uther was still pacing outside the room. Merlin had stayed in the room until Gwen had arrived and begun to help, followed by Morgana being admitted a few minutes later as well. Arthur sat against the wall opposite the door concentrating on it, and trying to ignore the screams that escaped the barrier between the hall and the room at times. Merlin was sitting next to him quietly, in a similar pose as Arthur, though his head was resting on his knees. Sir Leon guarded the room and watched Uther pacing, when they heard another blood chilling scream escape the room, louder than any they had heard previously.

All four men looked toward the door and waited with held breaths for the next scream to come. Slow minutes ticked by as Uther grew paler, and the room behind the door remained silent. "Anne," the broken word slipped from his lips, as he collapsed onto the floor, the silence reminding him that he was alone once more.


	29. The Father

For those who live in the U.S. Happy Thanksgiving. In celebration of this holiday I have chosen to upload the next part in thanks to all of those who have read and enjoyed this story. It has been a honor and a joy to write a story that people are enjoying. Thanks for reading, and for those of you who have reviewed it thank you for the reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

* * *

Uther pulled his legs up, and crossed his arms over his knees as he began to sob into them. Ygraine had died giving birth to his child, now Anne had died in the same manner as well, it seemed whoever was in charge of this whole mess called life was set against him and his family. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, allowing the tears to continue falling unchecked on his face. Gaius was looking at him worriedly, "Sire?"

"Is it all right to go in? May I? I just need to let her know-" Uther's voice broke, not knowing how he could ever tell his dead wife how sorry he was for the pain and death he had caused her, how much he loved and needed her. He felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder. Uther glanced toward the door, unable to finish speaking around the grief settled in his chest.

"Of course it is all right to go in. You're the father," Gaius said, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Father?" Uther stuttered, "The child lived." He felt a bit of joy well up in him, though his heart crumbled around the news. The tears that had stopped briefly at the news of his child's birth had begun again. How could he deal with the conditions he now found himself in, once again? He felt Arthur's hand tightening on his shoulder throughout his and Gaius's conversation, Uther shrugged his shoulders letting Arthur know to let him go, and his son followed his silent command.

Gaius looked at him for a few minutes confusedly before his eyes widened, "Uther, this is not another Ygraine, they both are alive." Uther's head snapped up as he heard this, and seeing the truth in his friend's eyes, he pushed everyone away from him and burst into the room. As he entered he came to an abrupt halt as he took in his wife on the bed. She was lying, pale and silent, but her chest was moving confirming Gaius's words. He looked around for the baby and saw Morgana and Gwen finishing the bathing and working on getting some warm clothing on the child.

He walked over to Anne, and ran his fingers down her temple and cheek, before bending over and kissing her forehead, "My Anne." He bent down and kissed her forehead before laying his own against it, and took in shuddering breaths, as his tears of joy fell on her forehead. A few minutes later he quieted, feeling more peaceful than he had felt since news of her attack had arrived. He finally straightened up brushing the tears from his face, and moved toward the two young women.

As he arrived, Morgana looked up at him with a grin, "Arthur owes me several new pieces of jewelry." Uther cocked his eyebrow, and she replied to his unspoken question, "It's a girl."

Uther chuckled softly and looked down at the little girl, as he reached over slipping her from Morgana's arms into his own so that he could get a better look at her. Her head was tiny fitting into the area of his fingers, her torso resting on his palm and the heel of his hand, and her legs spanning half of his lower arm. She had her mother's mouth, nose and chin, but his forehead, cheeks, and the same shape of eyes. Her hair was soft and blonde. He stood there stroking her cheeks, and head of hair, while placing gentle kisses on her nose and forehead.

She slept contentedly, and his grin stayed in place. Morgana leaned over his arm and brushed her hand on the baby's head before pulling the little hand out of the blanket she was in, and kissing them. Uther took the hand from her, marveling in the fact that the baby's hand was so small. He splayed the fingers of both hands out over the tip of two of his fingers and counted to ten. Morgana realizing what he was doing laughed, but Uther ignored her content with the fact that his baby was perfectly fine.

He heard someone move behind him, and heard Morgana tease, "Congratulations Arthur you're an older brother, who will enjoy many fun times of playing the damsel rescuer."

He felt Arthur look around his arm, and reach out gently grabbing hold of one of the hands on Uther's fingers, "I think I can deal with that."

"You'd better or you can forget laying brotherly claims," a tired voice interrupted them. Uther spun around, tightening his hold on the baby a bit as he looked at Anne.

* * *

I felt my eyes flutter open, and saw Merlin standing above my bed, lips moving silently and a hand outstretched above me. I smiled softly at him, knowing what he was doing, but when I heard Uther's voice my eyes widened in fear for my friend, and glanced in the direction his voice had come from, the fear leaving me as Uther and the family were huddled around something, I was sure was the baby. Looking back at Merlin I smiled and murmured my thanks to him before turning back and watching Uther cradle the baby in his arms, with Morgana and Arthur crowding around him.

As I heard Arthur concede his defeat at not getting the little brother he wanted, I teased him, and watched as Uther spun around and locked eyes with me. His eyes were red, but his grin was huge, as he walked towards me, "I believe that there is someone you still need to see." He said talking to both the baby and I.

I smiled, and nodded my head, fighting to keep from falling asleep again as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, gently resting the baby in my arms. "She's a perfect blend of you two," Morgana said grinning at me, as she came to stand by the bed.

I chuckled, and looked down, "Yes, she is." I kissed her forehead, and then looked up at Uther, "Did you finally choose between the two names we were thinking of?"

"Caylene," Uther said smiling down at them.

"It works," Arthur said, before Morgana slapped his head.

"It's beautiful, shut up." Morgana glared at him.

"Thank you, Morgana." I sent a glare in Arthur's direction, though Uther had fixed his glare on his son before I was able to. "Let her grow up a bit before you start harassing her about her name, Arthur especially since you are supposed to be the protective older brother." I smiled, as I finished teasingly lecturing him.

"Quite." Uther growled softly at him, causing Arthur to throw his hands up in surrender, as Gaius came over.

"Everyone needs to leave so that the mother and the baby can get some undisturbed sleep." As Uther began to protest, Gaius waved his hand at Uther, "I already know you refuse to leave, so I won't bother arguing with you today. But the rest of you, get out. You can come see the baby and Lady Anne later." Morgana and Arthur leaned down and kissed Caylene, before giving me a hug. Morgana kissed Uther's cheek, congratulating him as she walked out, and Arthur clapped down on his shoulder telling him congratulations. As they walked out the door Uther and I grinned at each other as Arthur and Morgana began arguing over what exactly had been wagered in their bet.

* * *

Uther chuckled softly as his son and his ward left, finally joining Anne on the bed, watching her as she held Caylene and lightly ran a fingertip over Caylene's features. Anne moved forward and he brought his arm behind her head, and she cuddled up to him, as he reached over cupping the child's head in one of his hands, softly brushing the top of her head with his thumb. He moved his head slightly and kissed Anne's temple, "She's beautiful. I'm so proud of you, love." Anne looked up at him and smiled, burrowing her face deeper into his chest before looking back down at Caylene.

They sat there quietly Anne resting in the crook of his arm, and Uther holding on tight to her shoulder, and one of the fingers from his other hand slowly and gently tracing the features of his daughter's face. When he felt Anne's breathing slow down, he went to take Caylene from her with his free arm and Anne's eyes flew open a protective glare shooting toward him as her arms tightened slightly around the baby.

"It's all right, Anne, I am just moving her to the cradle so you can sleep more comfortably." Anne's eyes softened and she nodded, loosening her grip enough for him to gently take Caylene into his arm, as Anne moved off the other arm so that he could use that one as well. She laid her head back down on the pillow and was asleep once more. He carefully maneuvered off the bed and set Caylene in her cradle, wrapping her up warmly, before walking back toward the bed and covering Anne up as well. He brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed it once more, before walking to stand next to the cradle and watch Caylene sleep for a bit, amazed at how perfect she was.


	30. The Boss

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne and Faston.

* * *

Uther sighed as he headed out of the audience chamber and toward the dining room. It had been nearly two weeks since Caylene's birth. They had made the official announcement to the people, and sent the messages to neighboring kingdoms as was required. Faston had sent a reply to Uther that he would be coming to see his grandchild soon.

As a new father, Uther was slowly getting used to the interrupted nights of sleep, though Anne took the brunt of it, Uther helped anyway he could. Anne would feed the baby while Uther dozed in bed, or sat in a chair talking to her and caressing Caylene's head with the back of his fingers. When Caylene had finished eating, Anne would hand her to Uther, who would lay her against his chest and walk the room singing or talking to her softly. When Caylene was asleep, Uther and Anne would soon follow until the next time that Caylene woke to be fed.

Uther walked into the dining area, and smiled as he took in the sight of Anne holding Caylene, while Morgana and Arthur leaned forward to look at her. As he walked toward them, Anne looked up and smiled. He planted a kiss on her head, before he also kissed Caylene on the head, and squeezed Morgana's shoulder in greeting. After he had sat down and placed his food on his plate, he looked up to ask for Caylene when Morgana reached her arms out to Anne, "I'll hold her while you eat Anne."

"No, you won't, I will," Uther replied, giving Morgana a reproachful glare.

"Well I asked first," Morgana smirked, about to take Caylene from Anne.

"I'm the father," Uther reminded her leaning toward Anne.

"Well I'm the mother. So I'm just going to keep her," Anne interjected, hoping to stop the argument at the table.

"I am the king that means I am in charge. Let me have her." Uther said, a slight glare on his face. Anne snickered at Uther, and handed the baby over in mock surrender, a grin shot up Uther's face as he drew his daughter closer to him. As Caylene fussed slightly, Uther shushed her by rearranging her position in his arms until he was holding her against his chest with her small hands clasping and unclasping around his shirt. He leaned his face down inhaling the scent of his newborn.

"I think she showed him who's the boss," Arthur smirked. Morgana and Anne choked on their food, as Uther failed to notice anything except the little body cuddled against his chest and the soft heartbeat matching his.

They ate and Anne watched her husband cuddle the baby while eating with the one hand available. "How is training Arthur?" He asked as he looked up from his daughter to his son, and Arthur began his report to the king. Anne and Morgana leaned toward each other and began to discuss the clothes for Caylene that they needed to make. When Caylene began to fuss, rubbing her face in Uther's leather vest, Uther put down his fork, and gently laid her back against his arms, supporting her head with his hand so she would not scratch herself on the material or buttons of his vest.

"I'll take that as my cue," Anne smiled as Caylene continued to fuss, and reached over gently taking Caylene from Uther, before making her way out of the room, stopping long enough for Arthur to kiss Caylene's head.

Uther finished eating, and pushed away from the table. "Arthur, make sure you attend to your duties. Morgana, enjoy your day." The two young people nodded to him, and he walked back to the council chambers for his daily meetings.

* * *

I heard a knocking at the door, and looked up from where I was holding Caylene as I walked back and forth, working on putting her down for a nap. "Come in."

I looked over and smiled as Gaius's head popped around the edge of the door, "Good morning, Anne, is now a good time to check on Caylene?"

I nodded, and motioned for quiet at the same time. Gaius nodded and walked forward, taking Caylene into his arms before he strode over to the bed, and laid her down on it. As Caylene fell into a deep slumber, Gaius checked her for any problems, talking softly to Caylene and I as he did so. When he had finished, he picked Caylene back up and held her close to him, "All's well with her. Whatever you have done keep it up and she will be fine."

"Thanks Gaius." He nodded as he handed Caylene back to me. As he walked out, Uther walked into the room after getting an update on Caylene, I looked up smiling at him from my seat on the bed next to Caylene.

"Would you care to join me for a walk?" Uther asked, a soft smile on his face as he bent down to kiss me, and then run a finger along Caylene's cheek, that side of her mouth rising in a half-smile. Uther chuckled, as he focused his attention back on me.

"Sure, just let me get Caylene bundled up to take her to Morgana." He waved his hand away, and walked over to the cradle where he pulled her blanket out, and carefully wrapped her up in it, before cradling her against him and allowing his cloak to drape over her slightly to protect her from the slight chill in the halls. I grabbed my cloak, before following him out into the hall, and took his free arm.

When we arrived at Morgana's rooms, Uther knocked on the door which was answered by a smiling Gwen. She opened it and bowed before moving out of the way. Morgana looked up and smiled as we walked in getting up from her desk and walking toward us, arms outstretched, "No need to ask, I'll watch her. Take however long you like."

I watched as Uther gave Morgana an indulgent smile, "Come and find us if you need anything, or if Caylene gets hungry. We will probably be walking the battlements, so send word with Gwen." Morgana nodded barely listening to him, he merely shook his head in amusement and slipped his hand into mine as we walked out of the door and toward the battlements, enjoying the rare moment alone.


	31. Anne's Suprise

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, but I do own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

* * *

As we walked together on the battlements enjoying each other's silent company, Uther smiled and pointed out toward the courtyard, where a tall figure was striding toward us, a huge smile on his face, "Father!" I shouted and hurried over to him. I heard Uther chuckling behind me, as my father extended his arms, and steeled himself as I collided into him.

"My girl," he whispered, bending down to kiss my head, and then sighed resting his cheek on my head. I felt one of his arms extend from behind my back, "Uther, always a pleasure to see you."

I felt the force of their hands clasping arms, as I heard Uther say, "Likewise, Faston. Why don't we go inside where it is warm?"

"Please, and where my granddaughter is as well," my father said, as he let go of me so that I could walk beside Uther, though he chose to walk on my other side. Uther grinned and nodded his acceptance of my father's wish to see Caylene.

"She's sleeping right now," I warned him.

"I won't bother her. I just want to see her. I will have time for interacting with her later as I plan on staying for a few weeks." Uther nodded his agreement, and lead us down the corridor stopping a servant long enough to order food brought to the guest rooms prepared for my father before continuing on to Morgana's rooms.

When we arrived the door was open and Merlin and Gwen were snickering as Morgana and Arthur softly argued over whose turn it was to babysit her. "How about neither of you and hand her to me?" My father said, stepping into the room.

They looked up, and bowed as he moved forward and gently took her into his arms. She stretched slightly, and he readjusted her in his arms as he continued to look at her. He looked up and smiled at me, "Looks a lot like you, but I can see Uther in her too."

* * *

Uther grinned as he watched the interaction between his friend and his daughter, as she continued to slowly awaken. "That's it little one, wake up," Faston whispered to his granddaughter.

"Just wait until she screams," Arthur snickered.

Faston smiled and looked at Uther and then at Anne, "So who did she get the set of lungs from, you or Anne?"

"I refuse to comment on that," Uther muttered, as Anne pointed at him behind his back.

"Ah." He looked back down into dark blue eyes, and his smile broadened. "Good afternoon, Caylene. I am your grandfather, and I willingly admit that I will be extremely easy to wrap around your finger." He pulled her up closer and cuddled her against his chest. "I believe you said something about food," he said, directing his comment to Uther.

Right as he said that Caylene protested as well, Anne smiled reaching for the child. Faston leaned down and kissed her forehead before passing her into Anne's arms. Anne walked out promising to meet them after Caylene had been fed. Uther placed his hand on Faston's shoulder, "Come on by now the servants have food ready." Faston nodded, and headed after Uther, allowing Morgana who had chosen to join them for some food to take his arm.

Faston sat down next to Uther, and smiled at him, "I see that you have taken splendid care of my daughter and grandchild." Uther nodded his thanks as he tore some bread off the loaf then handed the loaf to Faston. Faston tore it off, and chewed silently before asking, "If I am right, wasn't Caylene supposed to be born in two more weeks?"

Uther sighed, and told Faston what had happened. As he was finishing up the story Anne walked in, with Arthur next to her holding Caylene, while he unconsciously mimicked her facial expressions. Anne was biting her lower lip to keep from laughing, but as she heard the conversation her smile left her. Her father looked ready to cry, and Uther was fighting back his emotions as he spoke. Anne had awoken several times in the night over the last few weeks to see Uther lying beside her watching her sleep, or standing over the crib watching Caylene, she had even caught him a couple of times sitting near the fireplace keeping a watchful gaze on both of them.

The first few times she had asked him what was wrong he had brushed it off, and finally he had admitted to nightmares of losing her and Caylene, nightmares that would cause him to wake up and double-check to make sure they were still with him. Anne had told him after that to wake her up so that she could reassure him and help him get back to sleep. He had finally caved in, after three more nights and scoldings from Anne, and would wake her up. Some nights he just held her as he slowly drifted back to sleep reassured by the rising and falling of her chest as he held her close, other times she would quietly talk to him until he would fall back asleep.

Faston looked up at Anne as she sat down, and then at Caylene, before reaching over the table to take Anne's hand and give it a slight squeeze of affection. "I am glad we did not lose you, Anne. You or Caylene, my world would have dimmed significantly at your loss."

"As would mine," Uther murmured, watching Arthur learn to juggle holding a baby while eating. He let this go on for fifteen minutes, before going to his son's rescue and taking Caylene into his arms, as he finished mutual kingdom matters with Faston. Morgana excused herself soon after to do some shopping with Gwen, and Arthur was headed out the door to do some more training with the knights and patrol the lower town. Anne moved to take Caylene, and leave her father and husband to discuss the treaty, when Uther smiled at her, "Why don't you stay Anne? You can get some more time with your father, and we in turn can get some advice from you." Anne smiled her acceptance and sat down, listening and sometimes commenting on their discussion.

* * *

I walked up behind Uther that night, as he sat at his desk doing paperwork, Caylene dozing in my arms. I put one arm around his shoulders, and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for the surprise this morning."

Uther pulled my hand off his shoulder and kissed it before using it to guide me around the chair, where he looked at me smiling, before pulling me carefully onto his lap. "You're welcome." He smiled, and kissed my forehead before taking Caylene's hand from where it was wrapped in my dress and kissing it. I leaned my head against his and we watched her sleeping in silence. Finally, he sighed, and nudged me to move off his lap, "I need to finish this up, before little miss over there decides to wake up for food, and we don't get to sleep for an additional hour or two."

I nodded and took her to the fire where I sat down and sang softly to her, until I was sure she was asleep, at which point I laid her in her cradle and changed for bed, slipping into the covers and falling quickly asleep.

* * *

Uther rubbed his eyes, and tossed down the quill, he had finally finished all the paperwork, it had taken him two hours to finish it up. He stood up, stretching out his body and quickly changed. Just as he was about to slide into the covers next to the sleeping Anne, he heard whimpering and groaned softly, "No, Caylene, just go back to sleep, please." He stayed still however, until the whimpering grew louder and knowing that she was indeed waking up, he sighed and headed back to the cradle.

Caylene was wiggling in the bed, her arms flailing slightly and her face scrunched in displeasure. "It's all right, Caylene, I'm here. I've got you." He whispered, picking her up, blanket and all, enveloping her between his arms and his chest.

"I'll take her and you get some sleep," he looked up from Caylene to see Anne running a hand tiredly through her messy bed hair. He chuckled, she looked rather adorable that way, though he would never say it as Anne would probably groan and throw a pillow at him while muttering "liar" under her breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You look like you haven't had any sleep yet, and I know I at least have. Go ahead and go to sleep I'll take care of her on my own tonight." Uther nodded and walked around his bed, placing Caylene in her arms, before going back around and climbing into bed next to her. As Anne began feeding Caylene, Uther rested his head on his pillow and watched his two girls, before slowly falling asleep a smile of content on his face.

The next morning when he woke up, Uther reached over to Anne's side of the bed to find a cold spot, he frowned and his eyes flew open. As he pushed himself up, he looked around realizing he had slept later than usual. He groaned in frustration and threw off the blankets quickly changing. He grabbed an apple out of the bowl on his table and strode out of the room, munching on it as he went in search of his wife, his father-in-law, and the rest of his family.

When he entered the hallways above the courtyard, he heard laughter and saw his family sitting on the steps with the knights, as Faston held Caylene against him, his cloak shielding her from the slight wind blowing through the courtyard. The knights and his family erupted again, and Uther realized Faston was telling a story to them, he grimaced hoping that whatever story he was telling had nothing to do with Uther.

As he drew closer he groaned as Sir Leon asked if Uther had really done what Faston was claiming he had. "On my honor as a knight, Sir Leon, your king did exactly that. Admittedly he was thoroughly drunk, and was in high spirits coming off his first victory on the battlefield, but the tavernkeeper was so furious with him for flirting with his daughter that he-"

"Please do not finish that sentence, Faston, there are young ears about," Uther cut in, knowing exactly what would happen next, the humiliation of finding himself suddenly in a horse trough was still able to cause his face to redden slightly. His family and knights turned to him, quickly standing up and bowing.

"Please, they are not that young, and she," Faston directed his head toward Caylene, where her head was being held securely, yet gently, between his chest and his hand, "is fast asleep and even if she wasn't I am covering her ears so she would be unable to hear what I am saying."

Uther shook his head, and then glared as Arthur asked, "So what happened after that?"

"His father gave him a swift kick in the seat of the pants for badgering visiting guests for stories about when his father was younger," Uther glared at Arthur, Arthur took the hint and quickly shut his mouth.

Faston laughed, "All right, Uther, I will not tell any more stories at least to your children, and knights. However if your wife asks for stories I am afraid I must let her know."

Anne smiled victoriously and slightly mischievously at Uther, who shook his head at her, "Don't even think about it Anne, if you want to know some of my stories feel free to ask me directly. At least in that way I can spare myself some humiliation."

Anne laughed, but nodded her consent to the arrangement. Uther reached down and helped her off the step, before reaching to take Caylene so that Faston was more easily able to stand up from his position on the step. "I believe the servants have some lunch available." As they headed to the dining hall, he leaned over to Anne and whispered, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You looked like you needed the sleep. Since I could give it to you I did. I took care of the meeting with my father, Morgana, and any orders needing to be given to the servants. I sent Arthur out to discuss what it was you wanted to talk to the knights about. He has also begun to set their schedule for the rest of this week's guard rotations."

"And bribing my father-in-law for stories about me in the process," Uther groused, before smiling down at her, as he squeezed the small hand in his, "Thank you, Anne." She nodded, and they continued the rest of the walk toward the dining hall in silence.

The next two weeks flew by quickly as Faston spent hours visiting with Anne and discussing politics. Caylene was often found in his arms, if she was not in Uther's arms already, whether she was asleep or awake. Often during the evening hours the family would take dinner in his guest quarters, where they would always find him sitting on a rug in front of the fire playing with Caylene. The two had grown attached to each other quickly, and when Uther was unavailable to put Caylene to sleep Faston was available to lull her to sleep. When Anne and Uther were busy with kingdom affairs and Caylene was resting or eating Faston could be found in the company of Arthur, Merlin and the knights, or walking around the palace grounds with Morgana and Gwen. Sometimes he would join the knights and Arthur for training, other times he would join them for a hunt. When Uther was unavailable for horse rides Faston would join Morgana for rides in the forests around Camelot.

At the end of the two weeks, the family gathered for one last dinner with Faston before he left Camelot once more. Caylene was bundled in his arms, watching him, and mimicking his face as Faston told stories about Anne as a child, as Anne sat half glaring at him and half giggling as she remembered most of the incidents. As the meal wound down, Arthur and Morgana excused themselves from the table, Morgana kissing Faston on the cheek on her way out.

As Caylene began to yawn Anne excused herself as well and took her to eat and sleep. Faston watched Anne walk away and turned to Uther, tears brimming in his eyes, "Thank you for taking care of her, Uther. I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose her."

]"Nor I, Faston." Uther looked down, fighting the emotion that tried to overwhelm him as memories of Anne's labor came back to him. "I got too close last time, I won't let it happen again."

Faston looked at him for a moment, before sighing, "Uther, my friend, my son, you can't protect her from everything, but I understand that you must and you will do your best to do so. For that I will always be thankful. Did you know that Cenred tried to make a match with Anne?"

Uther's gaze that had been on his wine goblet flew up to his father-in-law's and anger flicked across his face, "Would you have given her to him?"

Faston sat back, and steepled his hands in front of her, "Cenred is powerful, Uther, and he has enough wealth and manpower to make him a formidable enemy. If it came down to peace for my people, yes I would have given my daughter to Cenred in an alliance. Anne and I were actually due a visit by his courtiers after my last visit to you, the terms of an alliance were supposed to have been set in place for it." Uther clenched his jaw, as Faston slightly frowned, "I groomed my daughter to prepare for any type of marriage alliance," he looked up and smiled at Uther, "thankfully she got one in which love and respect are part of the equation. I do not think I would be able to visit her if I had allowed the marriage alliance to Cenred to go through."

"Why?" Uther asked, his mind reeling with the thought of how close he had come to never having Anne or Caylene, it was something Uther found unimaginable.

Faston looked over at him, "Anne is my treasure, Uther, that marriage alliance would have doomed her to be a ruthless king's trophy wife and nothing more. Her happiness and safety wouldn't be his primary concern, his would be and being the type of man he is I wouldn't put it past Cenred to be cruel to those who find their way into his chambers by force or not. And I would not be able to face my daughter or her unhappiness if I had placed her in that situation."

Uther drained his goblet of wine, the discussion they were having angering him at the thought of what might have happened to Anne if she had been Cenred's wife, instead of his own. "That never happened to Anne. It will also never happen to Caylene, I will not allow it."

"Not even if it means peace for Camelot?" Faston said, watching his friend's face closely.

Uther's jaw tightened as he thought on that question, before he turned determination in his glare and eyes, "No, I'll go to war before I jeopardize Caylene's happiness and safety, no matter the cost."

Faston's eyebrows rose, part of him glad that his son-in-law would defend his daughter and granddaughter from anything that might harm them and worried at what that defense might cost the people of Camelot as well. He sighed and stood up, "I better say good night to Anne and Caylene then turn in. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow and I am not as young as I once was." Uther nodded and escorted Faston to his and Anne's room. As they left the dining hall Uther looked over at Faston, "I hope that Caylene and I will have as close of a relationship as you and Anne do, Faston." Faston smiled and nodded his approval and belief in that wish.

* * *

I looked up as Uther stepped into the room, I was sitting at my desk finishing up the last bit of paperwork I hadn't finished while ensuring that Caylene had someone around if she woke up. Uther smiled, and beckoned to someone out in the hall, and my father walked into the room.

I stood up and walked over to him, and he wrapped me in his arms, pulling me close and tightening his embrace, "I just came to say good night before going to my chambers for the night. We will be leaving before first light tomorrow so that we can get back home as quickly as possible, so I wanted to say my good byes as well."

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around his waist letting a few tears slide down my face and into his vest. He leaned his head over mine, and rested his hand on the back of my head, "Do as I taught you. Protect your family." He bent lower and whispered, "Do whatever you can to lessen Uther's load. He's a good king that wants only what is best for his family and his people. I can't say I approve of all of his methods but I can understand them. Give him wise counsel and support him when he needs it, he is still human and liable to faults and doubts."

He kissed my head, and then kissed my cheek, "And make sure you give Caylene, each one of those every day for me." I nodded, and he pulled back before turning to the cradle where Caylene slept. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind, and felt Uther's chin rest on my head, as we watched my father pick up Caylene. He talked softly to her for a few minutes whispering in her ear. He brought her face up to his and kissed her cheek, nose and forehead before placing her back in her cradle, tucking her in as he did so.

He moved back toward us, grinning at the sight of Uther and I, he stuck his hand out to Uther, who released me and stepped around to clasp arms with and hug my father. I heard my dad remind Uther to protect the family, Caylene and I, and Uther's promise that he would continue to do so. My father nodded, and with one final glance at the three of us sad good-bye and left the room.

Uther moved to change for bed, and I followed mechanically. When I had finished I slipped under the sheets where Uther was and scooted up close to him, wrapping one arm around him, and burying my face in his back. I felt his left arm curl up against mine as he intertwined our hands, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them before returning them back to their position. "I'm here Anne." I nodded and smiled against his back before falling asleep.


	32. Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "Le Mort d'Arthur" so the story plot and the dialogue that comes from that episode is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

A month later, I smiled as I walked toward the castle, Caylene snug against me under the protection of my cloak. As we got near the entrance to the main portion of the castle, Merlin appeared from around the horses being provisioned. "Your majesty," He said, bowing when he saw me.

"Hello, Merlin. What are you and Arthur up to today?"

He moved toward me, grinning as he stroked Caylene's hair. She looked at him and grinned at him, which caused a reciprocating one of Merlin's, before he answered, "Arthur, the knights and I are going hunting for the Questing Beast."

"We're going hunting. Merlin is going to act as the hunting dog and flush out the prey," Arthur smirked, as Merlin turned around glaring. The doors to the castle banged open and Morgana came out desperation in her face and voice as she begged Arthur not to go. I looked over at Merlin worriedly, and saw him frowning as he tried to push Morgana back into the castle while reassuring her.

I walked forward, "Morgana can you take Caylene inside I think she is getting rather cold and I needed to tell Arthur something." Morgana took Caylene though she continued to cry softly at Arthur's dismissal of her warning. I walked up to Arthur's horse and whispered, "Be careful, Arthur, be safe."

"Will do Anne. I'll see you, father, Caylene and Morgana later tonight." Arthur turned his horse at that and they rode off. I walked into the castle where I found Morgana watching them ride out, I reached over and plucked Caylene from her arms, bribing her into going to her room and waiting out the hunting expedition, while trying to assure her that Arthur would come back safely.

I watched for a few more seconds before following after Morgana, as I turned the corner, I bumped into a chest, and felt hands wrap gently but firmly around my arms. "I'm sorry," I quickly apologized, and then heard a chuckle above me.

I looked up to see a smiling Uther, he reached his hand out first caressing my cheek and then Caylene's, "There's my ladies. Would you care to join me for lunch in our chambers?" I nodded and followed him to the room. When we were finished with lunch, Uther sat down on the floor with Caylene as he played with her. I sat nearby watching them and sewing a new set of clothes for her.

A few hours later, Caylene was resting in her cradle as Uther worked on his paperwork and I continued my work on her clothes. The door of the room flew open and a knight huffed out at Uther, "My lord, the prince has been injured." Uther stood up and ran out of the room following the knight. I set aside my work, and called for Gwen. When she arrived I left Caylene in her care and then headed after Uther.

* * *

Uther sprinted up the steps towards Gaius's chambers, yelling, "Where is my son?" as he did so. When he burst through the door, he breathed out, "Arthur!" The sight of Arthur lying still and pale on the table, causing his emotional control to slip drastically, Uther strode over to Arthur's side, realizing that his shock at his son's condition showed on his face, and not caring that it did. Uther took Arthur's head in his hands and bent over him trying to see if Arthur was reacting or in any pain as he studied his son's face. When he got no response he looked up, urging, "Do something, Gaius!" He looked back down, wishing that his son was young once more and needing only a reassurance that his cut from his training sword would heal quickly and would not hurt for much longer.

He vaguely heard Gaius tell him, "I am trying, your majesty."

"Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die," Uther realized it was Merlin talking, the boy's desperate wish and belief coming through in his voice.

"I will do everything in my power," Gaius's tone sounded reprimanding as he talked to his young charge, but Uther ignored them all as he felt tears pooling in his eyes.

He reached down and threw Arthur's right arm around his neck, "I will bear him to his chamber." He stood up holding on tightly to his son's body, remembering times when he had done this with Arthur as a young boy who'd fallen asleep in his arms crying from nightmares. Uther felt a sob try to escape and he sniffed back his emotions trying to fight them down as he pulled his son tighter to him, and made his way out of the room.

He could feel Gaius and Merlin following after him and continued walking, determined to get Arthur back to the safety of his rooms, while trying to maintain his emotions that were being barely held back. As he headed up across the courtyards, he felt Arthur's breathing shallow, and he stumbled under the realization that his son was dying in his arms, a sob ripped from his throat as he collapsed under the weight of his grief. He sobbed over the boy in his arms, and felt an old hand on his shoulder, while a multitude of hands flooded his vision, the clothing on the wrists letting him know that his knights were taking their leader from his arms.

He leaned forward and rested his head on a thigh, and saw the barest hint of a dress through his tears. The person he was leaning against, knelt and wrapped their arms around his shoulders, their tears mingling with his own. Knowing whose arms they were he reached over and pulled the body close to him, taking what comfort he could from Anne's presence, as he worked on regaining his emotions while hiding his face in her shoulder. He felt her hands combing through his hair, as she whispered words of comfort and support to him. "I can't lose him, Anne," he sobbed softly into her neck, tightening the hold he had around her waist.

"Arthur's strong. Gaius loves him like a son, and you are his friend, he will do everything in his power to keep Arthur with us." Anne whispered in his ear. He nodded his head, and felt Anne slowly stand up, and then her hand extended into his vision, he took it and stood up, grabbing her hand for support as they watched the knights bare Arthur up the stairs and into the castle.

* * *

I sighed as I walked toward Arthur's room Uther had spent the night before in Arthur's room keeping vigil over Arthur. The servants had come to me a few minutes earlier to let me know that the king had not eaten since before news of Arthur's attack had come, nearly thirty hours earlier. I held Caylene tightly to me as a couple of servants followed behind me carrying trays of food and wine.

When we reached the room, I opened the door and walked in quietly. Uther looked up long enough to acknowledge my presence and then returned to watching Arthur's face. I nodded for the servants to put the food down on the table and then dismissed them. As soon as the tore shut I walked over to Uther, and placed his chin in my palm jerking his head up as gently as possible. He looked at me, aggravation in his eyes. "You need to eat something love."

"I am not hungry," he growled, jerking his chin away from my hand.

I sighed and placed Caylene on the foot of Arthur's bed before turning to Uther, and grabbing his face with both of my hands forcing him to look at me once more. "You will do Arthur and this kingdom no good if you don't take care of yourself, Uther. Now you either eat the food the servants have brought of your own free will or I will shove it down your throat," I hissed at him. He glared at me and I gave him a glare in return.

He snarled before standing up and swiping the food off of the tray and plopping down, to show his annoyance with my interference, in his chair. He ate the food and then tossed the plate back onto the table. I looked at him for a second before picking up, who had kicked and cooed on the bed, while I took care of Uther. I walked over to him and put her small body in his arms.

His arms automatically wrapped possessively around her, and he looked down kissing her cheek as she smiled up at him, he gave a small smile back to her and then pulled her back toward his body resting his cheek on her head as she cuddled against his chest and shoulder, nuzzling her face in his shirt. He closed his eyes, and I watched as a tear slid down his face and onto our daughter's head.

I grabbed a chair and moved it towards him, placing it to where I could wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my head before his cheek once more rested against Caylene's head and his head rested against mine. We sat there quietly, until sleep over took us.


	33. Keeping Watch

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "Le Mort d'Arthur" so the story plot and the dialogue that comes from that episode is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

Throughout the next day Anne, Gaius, and Morgana came and went in the room. Uther spent the day sitting by Arthur's bedside or pacing the room. Anne knowing how Caylene's presence comforted him had left her with him, promising to take care of all the kingdom matters that needed attending to and letting him know that she would come and get Caylene when it was time for her to eat and sleep. When dinner time came Uther sat next to Arthur's bed eating the meal as he had done over the past few days, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Any change?" Uther shook his head to Anne's question, before reaching up and laying his hand on hers, holding it there as they continued to watch over Arthur.

When he heard Anne yawn, he looked up and smiled softly, "Go on and get some sleep, Anne, one of us needs to be functioning properly for the kingdom and Caylene."

Anne smiled down at him, and bent down to kiss him, "Very well, but if you get tired call Gaius, Morgana, Gwen or Merlin to watch him and come get some sleep. We don't need you getting sick as well." He nodded and she kissed him once more before exiting the room. He watched her as she left before standing up to stretch his legs.

He heard a moan behind him, and turned to see Arthur tossing and turning in pain, as sweat began to cover him. Uther walked over to him, and looked down trying to figure out how to ease his son's pain, finally at a loss for any idea he sat down on the bed next to Arthur. He reached out and caressed the side of Arthur's face with the back of two of his fingers, much as he had done when he had walked in to Arthur's rooms and found him suffering from nightmares as a child. "Sleep, Arthur," he whispered, and watched as Arthur stilled at his voice and touch, he looked away clenching his jaw against the rising emotions in his chest. He sat there quietly for a few hours and then stood up as light penetrated from the courtyard.

He stood up and walked over to the window, frowning miserably when he saw the crowd gathered in the castle courtyard with lit candles. He heard someone walk in and from the steps knew it to be Gaius, "Is there anything I can get your majesty?"

Uther shook his head slightly, continuing to look out on the vigil, "The people have begun to say goodbye."

"He is not yet gone, sire," Gaius said, hearing the mournful tone in Uther's voice.

"But he will not recover," Uther stated, his heart breaking at this realization, as he turned his head slightly daring and hoping Gaius would deny his statement.

He heard his friend sigh before admitting, "Not without a miracle."

"I don't believe in miracles," Uther said, this one time wishing that he truly did if only so that his son would wake up and move about as he usually did.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? I will stay here and send a guard to get you if anything should change." Uther looked back ready to protest, and then catching the sight of the worry on his friend's face, changed his mind. Arthur needed Gaius's full concentration and he would not have it if the physician was worried about Uther.

Uther nodded and went back to Arthur resting a hand on the younger man's head before bending down and kissing the spot his hand had just brushed, before whispering, "My precious boy, know that I love you." He stood up, and nodded to Gaius before exiting the room.

When he got into his rooms, he changed out of his two-day old clothes and stepped toward the cradle where Caylene was sleeping. He bent down and kissed her cheek, before nuzzling it with his nose, "Sleep tight, my princess." He straightened up and slipped into the covers, Anne registering his presence in his sleep turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer and into the embrace of his left arm as he closed his eyes.

When he woke up the next morning Uther took a quick bath and changed into new clothes, before heading toward Arthur's chambers. When he entered the room, he took in the sight of Gaius and Merlin pouring something down Arthur's face, and he felt a slight suspicion rise in him, "What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?"

Uther moved forward as Gaius stuttered for words, he continued walking forward confused at his friend's stammering and disheartened by Arthur's continued illness. "It's a tincture, made from the lobelia plant," Gaius finally said, and Uther looked over at Arthur as Gaius continued talking, "An ancient remedy for poisonous bites."

Uther felt joy burst through him as his feet picked up their movements, "A cure?"

"We hope," Gaius admitted.

Uther moved even more quickly to the end of Arthur's bed, grabbing the bedpost as his head felt dizzy from the sudden rush of happiness that spread throughout him. "Do you really think it will have some effect?" He asked looking up as Gaius.

"It's our last resort, sire," Gaius replied before putting the vial back to Arthur's lips and making him finish it, Uther bent forward his hope causing him to want to make sure he saw everything that happened. Gaius looked up at him, "Perhaps you should allow him to rest."

"I will not leave him," Uther stated, not taking his eyes away from Arthur as he moved around the end of the bed to once more take his seat beside Arthur. He vaguely saw Merlin and Gaius bowing and then heard the door shut as they left the room. Uther sat down and took Arthur's hand in his as he waited to see if Arthur's face showed any signs of his return to them.


	34. A Life Returned

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the First Season Epidose "Le Mort d'Arthur" so the story plot and the dialogue that comes from that episode is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

Here is my present for all of you this wonderful season. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!

* * *

I walked towards Arthur's room late that evening knowing with certainty that I would find Uther at his son's bedside. I knocked on the door softly, before walking in, Caylene playing with her doll in my arms. I smiled softly at Gaius as he paced around the room, and moved toward Uther. I smiled as I looked down, he was bent forward, his head resting on his arms that were resting on Arthur's bed. As I went to shake him awake, we heard a groan and Uther's head shot up, his eyes landing on Arthur's alert face. A grin spread across his face as he whispered his son's name, his joy softening his countenance.

Gaius moved towards us, and checked on Arthur before turning and leaving the room. Uther leaned forward and kissed Arthur's forehead before reaching over and kissing my hand. I brought a seat closer to the bed and sat down. Arthur smiled, "How's my baby sister doing?"

I smiled, "If we can manage to sit up I think she has a smile for you somewhere on this cute face." Uther chuckled, and reached over to help Arthur prop himself up, when it was clear he lacked the strength he needed to do it himself. I sat down on the bed between them, and laid Caylene in Arthur's arms.

He grinned down, and brushed her head with his hand, she cooed, kicking her feet in excitement as she smiled right back at him. Uther and I exchanged our own smiles as we watched Arthur coo and play with Caylene. Arthur finally looked up, "What happened?"

Uther took a deep breath and began to explain what he had been told about the incident and what had gone on after. After he had finished speaking, he stood up to leave having seen Arthur fighting back his weariness. I took Caylene from Arthur's arms, as Uther rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "I thought we'd lost you."

"Don't worry, Father, I'm not going to die." Uther smiled softly, and Arthur closed his eyes fighting his exhaustion before he opened them again, giving a wry grin as he said, "I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm."

I smiled at that, knowing exactly who was more than likely responsible for that protection. Uther moved toward the end of Arthur's bed as he listened to Arthur, his head cocked as he thought about his son's words. He finally turned slightly to Arthur, a half-smile on his face, "Maybe you're right. On your long journey to become King, you'll need a guardian angel." He gave Arthur and I a wry grin, and I watched as Arthur gave him one in return. Then his grin widened, "I shall inform the court that their Prince lives." He turned around and walked away, ignoring Gwen as she entered the chamber with new sheets for Arthur.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Arthur, it has been a different place around here without you causing mayhem," I grinned as Arthur threw one of his pillows at me, his lack of strength causing him to miss completely and knock over a vase that fell clattering to the floor. I laughed, before giving him a final grin and walked out with Caylene, soothing her from the crying she was about to do from the loud noise of the vase falling.

The next morning I stepped into Gaius's chambers after knocking, "Morning Gaius is Mer-," I looked over to where Gaius and Merlin were huddled over a crumpled form. "What's wrong?" I started to move toward them but halted when Merlin and Gaius both yelled "no". I frowned at them, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Merlin," I heard a rasping voice, and wondered why it sounded familiar, when I finally pegged it. It was Merlin's mother, I had met her when she had come to plead for Uther's intervention on bandits pillaging her village. Uther had been unable to help at the time as it would have caused war between Camelot and Cenred's kingdom, as she and her fellow villagers were Cenred's subjects and to cross the borders would have been an act of war on Camelot's part.

I looked over at Gaius, "Is it contagious?" He shook his head, and I walked toward them and knelt. "What can I do to help?"

Merlin looked at me, "Help?"

"I don't know how you saved Arthur, Merlin, but I know you did. I know you are his "guardian angel" Merlin, let me repay you the only way I can. What can I do to help you and your mother?"

Gaius looked over at me, "We will need some soft blankets, food and someone to help us watch over her when we can't."

"I can do that. I'll have Gwen go get the sheets off of my quarter's bed, as they will not be missed. I also send for the food. What would be best for her to eat in this condition?"

"Soup." I nodded and left the room to take care of what I had promised Gaius and to ask Morgana to watch over Caylene throughout the day, and to send a servant to get me when Caylene needed to eat.

A half hour later I was up in Merlin's chambers, stroking his mother's hand softly and talking to her as Gaius and Merlin prepared Merlin's bed for his mother. When they had finished, Merlin and I picked his mother up in our arms making a chair of our arms as we slowly and carefully made our way up the stairs and into his rooms.

"I'll watch her as you attend to your duties and Gaius does his rounds. Give this to Arthur, it'll let him know that I need you for the day. Naturally he'll assume that means I need you to watch Caylene as I attend to affairs of the kingdom and he would never jeopardize his sister's safety and health just to be able to order you about." Merlin and I grinned at each other and then he took the message and left the room.

"Thank you." I turned and looked over at Hunith, and raised a questioning eyebrow, "Merlin, has told me you are a good friend to him my lady. I worry about him constantly, but that worry lessens knowing that he has Gaius, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and you."

"I assure you, Hunith," I took her hand, and smiled down at her, "we are quite indebted to your son around here, though many do not realize it."

Her eyes widened in fright, "Please, Merlin is a gentle soul he would never harm anyone. His abilities are not his fault."

"I will not betray Merlin, as long as he does not betray my family, and that I am certain will never happen," I reassured the woman, her breathing quieted down a bit, though it was still labored. "Besides I can't lose one of my daughter's best caretakers." She gave me a questioning look, I smiled at her as I explained," Merlin absolutely dotes on Caylene, my daughter."

"Tell me about them." I smiled and began telling Hunith about Merlin's self-proclaimed position as uncle to my daughter and how he acted around her. As night approached Gwen came in, taking over for me so that I could once again feed Caylene and get some sleep before coming back to watch over Hunith the next morning.

Uther smiled, as Anne walked into the dining hall late the next afternoon, "I have not seen you much these last couple of days."

I smiled at him, "No, I have helped Gaius with some much-needed potions and poultices."

He nodded as I sat down next to him, and began dishing up a plate. Hunith had made a remarkable recovery the night before and I had joined her as she waited for Merlin to return from an errand he and Gaius were on. She had played with Caylene and gave me some tips on mothering that had helped her when Merlin had been a baby and a child. We had laughed over some of his misadventures and some of the weird things that had happened because of his magic. We had continued talking until Gaius and Merlin had arrived in their chambers, and then I had left taking Caylene with me so that they could have some time alone with each other.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Uther asked, pulling me from my reminiscing, I shook my head and smiled at him. "Where's Caylene?"

"I left her with Arthur, as he is still recovering I figured he could use the company."

"And what will you be doing with your free time my lady?" Uther teased, a grin spreading across his face.

"I believe that I would like to spend some alone time with my husband." I leaned forward and whispered, "I was thinking a horse ride along a certain brook, and a picnic sounded quite tempting, however you are already eating so just the horse ride will do."

Uther suddenly bellowed a bit and a servant came in, and bowed, "Send to the kitchen for a hamper and have this food put into it. Then go to the stables and have them saddle the queen and my horses." The servant bowed, and the Uther helped me out of my chair. A half hour later we were riding out, hands intertwined between our horses as we headed out for a day in the sun with each other.


	35. Teeth and Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

* * *

"Ow!" Uther looked over to where Arthur was sitting, glaring at his little sister and shaking his hand. "She bit me!"

"Don't be ridiculous Arthur, she doesn't have teeth," Uther muttered, shaking his head at his firstborn before returning to his paperwork, "though, I don't blame her if she did bite you, she's been sick the last few days and I am sure that you're incessant tickling isn't helping her feel better."

Arthur pushed her away slightly, and brought a hand to her mouth tilting Caylene's head back slightly, she whimpered in protest, and then Arthur grinned triumphantly, "She absolutely does have teeth. Look!" He stood up and plopped his little sister in his father's arms.

Uther glared at him for being less gentle with Caylene than he usually was. Uther laid her back in his arms and smiled at her, Caylene's four-month old face widened in a grin as well. He gently lifted her lip before rubbing along the top of her gums only to feel something sharp. He gently pried her mouth open a little more and she gurgled up at him as he rubbed the sharp spot to make sure he knew where it was. As he peered into her mouth, and saw the small tooth poking up, he grinned and tossed aside the quill. "Anne!" He yelled and strode out the door calling as he did, and peppering Caylene's forehead with kisses as he did so.

"I hope you fussed over me as much," Arthur muttered as he followed behind him, a teasing glare pointed at his father.

"Of course I did." Uther growled, as Anne came running toward them, worry on her face. Seeing Uther smiling, her face relaxed into a curious look, and she slowed down. "Look at this." He lifted Caylene's lip slightly, and Anne seeing the tooth promptly burst into tears.

"I'm confused," Arthur muttered, "his response is to celebrate. Your response is to cry?"

"She's getting so big," Anne sniffled, Uther chuckled softly, and wrapped an arm around Anne as she took Caylene from him and cried into her baby's hair. Caylene started frowning and whimpering.

"Anne, you're distressing our baby," Uther scolded her gently, taking the baby back into his arms and rubbing her belly gently. Caylene made a giggling sound, and Uther chuckled. Arthur grinned as he reached over and messed up Caylene's hair. Anne finally looked up, smiling at the sound, and wiped the tears from her face, reaching over to kiss Caylene on the forehead before looking up at Uther with a smile. Uther grinned knowingly at her, "How's the paperwork going?"

"All done. You?"

"Still have a few more things that need looking over and responding to or signed." He kissed Caylene once more and then slipped her into Anne's arm. "So I will leave her with you, so that I can focus on the paperwork and lose the best excuse I have of ignoring it."

Anne nodded, "We'll go up to Gaius's quarters and see if he has anything to help her as the tooth continues to come in." Uther nodded, and then turned around motioning for Arthur to follow him.

* * *

"Come in." Came a shout, and I walked through the door, Gaius looked up and smiled as he put the finishing touches on one of his potions. "What can I help you with today, Anne?"

"Caylene has her first tooth, I was just wondering if you had a potion or something I could give her to make the process easier on her." Gaius smiled and walked over wiping off his hands before reaching out, and gently pulled the child, who squealed at the sight of him, into his arms.

"Did I hear Caylene?" I looked up as the sleep tousled hair of Merlin came into view from his room. His grin widened, and a shrill squeal came out of Caylene at the sight of him.

"Oh sure, I get coos. You get the "I love you like mad" squeals." I teased Merlin as he walked forward grinning in reply to Caylene's smile at him.

"Oh no you don't, I get her," Gaius grumbled at Merlin, who had reached to take her from Gaius's arms and into his own. I laughed as I watched Gaius turn slightly away shielding Caylene's body from Merlin's arms and beginning to move away, as Merlin's face showed just how "put out" he felt by Gaius's actions.

Gaius sat down, talking softly to Caylene, as he felt her mouth. When he was done he nodded in satisfaction of the tooth's condition and that the baby had no more teeth coming in at the moment. He walked over and grabbed a vial. "This is gentle enough that a baby can use it, but do not use it unless as a last resort." I nodded and sat down for a bit to watch Gaius as he made sure Caylene was developing well, and then he began playing with her as Merlin and I chatted, watching Caylene interact with her adopted grandfather.

"Merlin!" A shout echoed through the hall, sounding annoyed. Gaius and I exchanged amused glances, as Caylene started to whimper. I reached over and picked her up, cradling her close to me as Arthur threw open the door, "There you are, at least you aren't in the tavern again." His irritated voice caused Caylene to whimper even more.

"Well done Arthur, you're making your sister cry." Merlin said, glaring at Arthur and trying to calm Caylene at the same time.

Arthur moved forward, and leaned over, "I'm sorry, Caylene, just right now Merlin," he glared at Merlin as he drew out the syllables of Merlin's name, "is being a prat."

I reached over and slapped him in the back of the head, he looked at me angrily, as Caylene giggled, "Don't use language in front of the baby."

"I was not using foul language in front of the baby. Besides that, that is what Merlin is," Arthur argued.

"I do not want her first word to be that. It better be mother or father or something to that effect. Not that word."

"Maybe her first word will be Arthur," he said grinning down at her and trying to coax her into saying it. I rolled my eyes and took her away from him.

"It better not be, or your father will definitely enjoy your next field practice with him and you will be in need of Gaius's massages for a while." I warned him, as I picked up Caylene, thanked Gaius, and bid Merlin and Arthur good bye.


	36. A Sorcerer's Revenge

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the Second Season Epidose "Curse of Cornelius Sigan" so the story plot and the dialogue that comes from that episode is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

My apologies for not updating last week, I had a funeral to get ready for and to go to, and university to get ready for as the new semester just started. I also got hit by that e-mail that freaked out several of the college students in the United States, myself included. Merlin wound up being in the background of my mind due to it all, therefore I would like to give you a longer chapter than usual.

* * *

A few nights later, Uther paced softly around the room, Caylene cradled to his chest as she whimpered from the new tooth that was coming in. He looked up and gave Anne a sad smile as she walked in with Gaius. He walked up to Uther, and reached out for Caylene, as Uther sighed, sitting wearily on the chair in front of the fire. Gaius checked Caylene, before reaching into his medicine bag, and pulling out a slight paste. "This should help alleviate the pain, so all three of you will be able to sleep."

"You're a life saver, Gaius," Uther gave a slight tired smirk to his friend, as the paste started working. He reached down for Caylene, who stuck her arms toward him gurgling. He pulled her into his arms, as Gaius walked out bidding all three of them good night. As Uther walked around, singing softly to Caylene, Anne got changed for bed and then took Caylene sitting down and rubbing her back until Caylene fell asleep, Uther and Anne joining her a few minutes later.

Uther groaned as Anne tossed around again, "What is it?"

"It's that hammering from the lower caverns. I am having trouble sleeping through the noise." Uther reached over and pulled her to him, pulling her head down to his chest, and covering her right ear to block out the noise. "Go back to sleep Anne." She nodded and was almost asleep when someone knocked on the door. Uther groaned, before calling out to the person at the door.

Sir Leon's voice filtered back as he explained that the workmen had broken into a chamber and that one of them had died. Uther got out of bed, waving Anne away when she went to join him, "One of us will need sleep for tomorrow when Caylene is awake." She nodded, and laid back down stealing his pillow and falling back asleep.

Uther strode through the castle and under the dungeons. As he got to the dig sight he growled, "Get out of my way." As he walked past Sir Leon, he ordered, "I want the entry way guarded at all times." He reached the door just as something clattered at his feet, and he looked down to see Merlin pick up a dented plate, "Idiot." He glared in annoyance as Merlin looked up and moved out of his way. As he walked in, he heard Arthur ask Merlin if he had been born clumsy, and fought back the snicker that almost came when Merlin replied that it was one of his "gifts".

Looking around, he smiled as he took in the treasure around him, "This is quite the find. You see, Gaius, I was right. There is treasure to be found under Camelot." He picked up one of the jewels and studied it, "Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this?" When Gaius did not answer he looked up at him, "Gaius?" He moved forward and stared at a huge blue heart-shaped jewel on top of the sarcophagus.

Gaius looked over at him and stumbled for his words, before replying, "I'd have to look into it, sire."

Uther nodded, and then noticed something at his feet, he looked down frowning at the dead man there, "How did he die?"

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here." Gaius admitted, pointing at the step that had caused it.

"To deter grave robbers," Arthur concluded.

Uther nodded as he looked around, "Well, there's plenty in here people would want to steal." He picked up a jewel, as he ordered, "Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur." He heard Arthur acknowledge the command and left the room, taking the jewel with him.

When he got back into his bedroom, he set the jewel on the table to give to Anne tomorrow and slipped into bed beside her.

* * *

The next evening, Uther and I sat at the table talking as Uther feed Caylene some mashed up fruit from her plate. As the door opened we both looked up to find Gaius entering the dining hall. Uther smiled at Gaius, before returning to feeding Caylene, "Gaius. What is you want?"

I shook my head in exasperation as Uther had been slightly cranky all day due to the interrupted sleep throughout the night. But we both looked up curious when Gaius replied, "To seal up the burial chambers and all of its contents."

"Don't be ridiculous," Uther muttered, as he started to eat his bread.

"Uther, I am sure Gaius has a good reason for wanting the tomb sealed up. He usually does have a good reason, and he's usually right," I murmured to him, he glared at me, but watched as Gaius walked toward him.

As he approached Gaius held out something in his hand, and explained, "The insignia on this ring belongs to Cornelius Sigan." Uther plucked it out of his hands and looked at it as Gaius continued, "I believe it to be his tomb. In the old religion the name Sigan means "raven"." Uther handed the insignia to me, and I frowned seeing the bird Gaius had talked about on the seal.

I handed it back to Uther, who handed it to Gaius, as Caylene was trying to get her hands on it, "No wonder the riches are so great."

"Then you are aware of the legend, sire."

"Yes," Uther admitted, before smiling at Gaius, "I've always enjoyed the tale of the arrogant sorcerer who came to an untimely end."

"What legend?" I asked.

Gaius and Uther looked over at me, Uther nodding his reluctant permission for Gaius to tell me. Gaius looked at me, his face somber, "According to the story, Sigan cursed Camelot. He said he would one day returned and raze the city to the ground."

I looked over at Uther and Caylene nervously, I had grown to trust Gaius's instinct. I leaned forward and whispered, "Uther, maybe you should have the tomb sealed up and the treasures left there in case anything happens that could cause us or Camelot harm."

Uther squeezed my hand as best as he could reaching across Caylene's body to do so, he then looked up at Gaius glaring, as he raised his goblet, "Gaius, you have long been my ally in the war against sorcery. You, more than anyone, should not give in to these irrational fears." Both Gaius and I heard the silent order from Uther for Gaius to not trouble me with his suspicions and for me to get control of my worries.

Gaius bowed, "Thank you, sire."

He bowed to me, and turned to leave but was stopped when Uther called out to him, "And Gaius," Gaius turned around and Uther pointed his soup spoon at him, "do not spread panic amongst my people. This is foolish superstition, nothing more." Gaius bowed again and left, Uther glaring at him as he did.

"Are you sure this is the right course of action to take Uther? Why not close it off as an added precaution?"

Uther sighed, before standing up and kneeling at my side, resting his hand on top of mine, while he held Caylene in his left arm, he reached forward and pulled my head forward so that it rested on his. He kissed my forehead, and then whispered, "Don't worry, Anne, it is just an old wives' tale. Nothing will come of it. Gaius is my friend and a man of science, usually, but every so often he seems to cave to the superstitions of old. I will not let anything harm you, or Camelot. I promise." I gave him a half-hearted smile, resting my hand on his cheek, before he once more stood up and sat down at his place to finish feeding Caylene and eat his food.

* * *

That night Uther looked up as shouting and screaming filtered into his room from the palace courtyard. He frowned as he set down his quill and walked over to the window. As he watched, a strange flying creature swooped down toward the drawbridge of the castle and additional screams and shouts flew into the air.

Anne suddenly sat up in bed, her eyes wide with worry, "Stay in here, until I tell you otherwise." He moved over toward the wall and unsheathed one of the swords. "Only use that if necessary." Anne nodded, and Uther strode out of the room, as he entered the hall toward his audience chamber he found himself flanked by Arthur and his knights, "I want to know what this creature is, where it's come from." He ordered throwing open the doors to his audience chamber.

"There's more than one, Father." Arthur admitted, as Uther turned to focus on what he was saying, "We've had several reports. There's panic in the lower town. People are fleeing the city."

"Then you must hunt these creatures down and kill them," he said simply, turning before Arthur confirmed his orders and left. Uther sat down on his throne and waited for any news from Arthur about what they were dealing with and wondering whether to call for Anne. A few minutes later he heard cracking and looked up to see pieces of the castle wall and ceiling falling down onto the floor in a shower of rock and dust. Uther shoved himself off of his throne determined to not be trapped in his chair should the ceiling start to completely crumble.

He looked over to the door as Gaius strode into the room, asking, "Have you seen what's happening?"

He moved toward him, and Gaius reminded him, "It is as I warned you, sire."

"This cannot be Sigan," he raised his voice in denial, but looked around at the damaged audience chamber.

"It is his revenge," Gaius argued, "He's come back from the dead."

Uther straightened stiffly, as he snarled, "Then he will die again."

"You do not understand, sire. You cannot kill a man who has conquered mortality."

"Don't tell me what cannot be done. Camelot will not fall to a sorcerer while I am king," Uther growled at him, before parts of the ceiling dropped down near them causing both men to duck as more of the castle roof and walls came apart. Uther looked around him in shock and he could feel Gaius's worried gaze on him.

"I'm going to grab Anne and find her a place further inside the castle to stay with Caylene, they should be safer there." Gaius nodded, as a soldier came into the throne room informing him of injured people in need of his help.

Uther jogged out of the room and down the corridor toward his rooms. As he opened the door, he looked around and found Anne huddled under a table, her arms wrapped tightly around Caylene, her head and upper torso shielding the child from the falling rocks and dust. Uther grabbed a cloak out of the wardrobe and moved toward her. As he knelt, he reached out his hand, which Anne promptly grabbed allowing herself to be pulled up and out from underneath the table. They heard cracking, and Uther yanked her toward him, shielding her head with his own and one of his hands, both using their bodies to shield Caylene from the rocks that were falling from the ceiling and wall.

When the rain of rocks and dust ended Uther pulled back, wrapping Anne up in her cloak and throwing the hood up over her head. "Keep that on and keep Caylene tucked under the cloak." Anne nodded, jogging after him, one arm around Caylene and the other hand holding tightly to Uther's as they ran out of their room and down the hall. They entered one of the spare rooms where Uther had been told a medical ward had been set up, and that Arthur had been taken there with injuries. Morgana looked up smiling in relief as Anne and Caylene appeared with Uther.

As soon as Uther caught sight of Arthur, he let go of Anne's hand rushing forward, with a shout of "Arthur!" He moved in and began checking his son for any unattended or threatening wounds, his panic at his son's injuries blossoming on his face.

Arthur smiled slightly, "It's nothing." He moved his head forward and kissed Caylene on her head, the little girl giggling at her older brother as he pulled back.

"Have we driven the creatures out?"

Arthur shook his head, "They have control of the lower town. The market has been all but destroyed." Uther nodded absent mindedly, taking in the injured and dead within the medical wing. He could hear the chaotic noise that was coming from outside as he worked on how to best fight with creatures that were proving formidable to the best of his knights.

He turned back to Arthur disquieted by the sight in front of him and the noise from outside, "How many dead?"

"Too many to number," Arthur admitted.

"I'm sealing the citadel."

Arthur and Anne exchanged glances, before Arthur objected, "You can't."

"I have no choice." Uther said firmly, "I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't we will all fall." He looked around the medical wing once more, turning only when Anne began to chide Arthur for getting off of his table. "Where are you going?"

"There are people trapped on the drawbridge-,"

Anne looked over at Uther, their concern for Arthur growing as the meaning of those few words dawned on them, Uther looked over at Arthur, "I forbid you-."

Arthur merely ignored him, as he started walking away, throwing his explanation over his shoulder, "I'm not leaving them to die."

Uther reached out grabbing Arthur's arm and tugging it to force his son to look at him, "It's suicide." He allowed himself to drop his emotional control so that Arthur could see the worry he had for him.

"It's my duty to Camelot and to myself." Arthur stated before exiting the room, his knights following him. Uther felt arms slip around his waist, and used one of the hands to pull Anne in front of him, where he could hold her and try to draw some comfort from her presence.

* * *

I looked up a half-hour later, as a commotion came from the hall outside of the medical wing. I looked over at Morgana who was helping me bandage up a young boy, when several knights came flying through the door of the wing, with the last one in shouting, "Seal the doors!"

I looked over as Uther moved toward him, a look of surprise and worry on his face. I felt eyes on me and looked over to see the troubled gaze of Gaius taking in Uther's reaction, as Uther began demanding, "Where's Arthur?" He moved toward the knight, his mind seemed to be racing with different scenarios, all ending in Arthur's death. "Where is he?" He reached forward grabbing the man by the neck of his tunic, as he began to bodily pushed them both towards the door the knights had just come through. "You can't leave him out there. He'll be torn apart." He let go of the man as he moved to go around him and out the door.

The knights realizing his intent moved forward, two holding his arms from the back, and the one he had confronted pushing him away from the door from the front. "You can't go out there, sire! If you open that door, you will die, we will all die."

Uther snapped, and he began to fight his knights in his efforts to get to his son's side, he heard someone yelling "no" and realized that it was his own voice he was hearing. But it all halted when he heard a loud crack and they all looked up to see the castle walls beginning to crack apart, his terror at the situation creeping up onto his face, as he turned to insure that the rest of his family was still safe.

"I'll go," Gaius said softly, the King nodded numbly willing to do anything that could let him know if Arthur was still alive or not. I walked over to Uther, and slipped my hand in his, holding tightly to it and waiting with shattered nerves to find out what had happened to Arthur. Morgana came and stood beside us, holding Caylene in her arms, whispering softly every so often when Caylene would whimper at the noise around her.

A few minutes later Gaius walked in, his arm around Merlin, as Arthur followed behind. Uther smiled and rushed over to his son, hugging him quickly to reassure himself that Arthur was still alive and breathing, before he pushed away. "Get yourself checked out by Gaius, Arthur." He then turned to one of the knights nearby, "Find the foreman of the dig and tell him he has orders from the King to reseal the tomb immediately." The knight bowed and ran off.

The next morning, I sat with Uther as he discussed the repairs needing to be done to the castle and in the town after the attack from the night before. When everyone had left the audience chamber, Uther stood up and placed his hand on his throne looking around at the damage that had been done to the room. "Stone walls can be rebuilt, Uther, at least Arthur was relatively unharmed and Camelot is safe once more."

He gave an uncommitted grunt and then spoke up as Gaius entered the room, after hearing my greeting to the physician, "We must learn our lessons from these terrible events, Gaius."

The man stopped by where I was standing, filling Uther's goblet with water to drink. "Indeed, sire."

Uther turned and looked at Gaius, smiling his thanks as I handed the goblet to him, "They prove beyond doubt I was right." Gaius looked up quizzically, as Uther walked toward him, I shrugged in slight confusion about where he was going with his sudden thought. "Magic is evil. It is our greatest threat." Gaius's face quickly sobered up, and I found myself frowning slightly at Uther's one track mind. "I have grown complacent, Gaius."

"I wouldn't say that, sire," he murmured quietly, and I found myself agreeing with him, thinking of the few executions that had taken place since I had arrived, all of the people executed had been accused of using magic or associating with someone who used magic.

Uther continued not noticing the reaction of Gaius or I, "We must renew our efforts. We must ensure that all sorcerers and their followers are eradicated from this kingdom."

"Of course, sire," Gaius answered tiredly, before bowing and leaving the room.

"Do you truly believe that all magic users are evil Uther? Couldn't there at least be one that would use their power to help others and not to harm them?" I questioned softly, thinking of Merlin.

He turned toward me, "No, Anne. I have seen what magic can do, and so have you since you joined us here. We will never be free from its evil until the last of these people are gone."

I sighed softly and walked toward him before stopping a few feet from him, "I just hope in that in your quest to rid Camelot of all the sorcerers who would intend harm on us and the kingdom, that those who would have helped in our and Camelot's protection are not counted among those that are or will die." I took his hand, and squeezed it, "As I think in the days to come we will truly need all the help we can get." I kissed his hand and walked out of the room, leaving a glaring Uther watching me.


	37. Family Nap Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

* * *

A few weeks later, Uther walked down the corridor to Gaius's chambers. As all the members of his family had been busy performing their duties Anne had left Caylene with Gaius and Merlin. He knocked on the door and walked in hearing a loud "Ow! Ow! Ow!" ring through the air. He looked in the direction it had come from, bursting into laughter when he saw Gaius trying to help Merlin, who was holding Caylene as she played with his hair by pulling on it. However, her little fingers were refusing to let go of their grip on Merlin's hair, and she was jabbering to the disgruntled Merlin and a chuckling Gaius.

"Having fun, Caylene?" He observed through his chuckling. She looked up when she heard his voice, her eyes widening in recognition of the sound, but when she caught sight of him she let out a high squeal of glee. He headed toward the three people and Caylene let go of Merlin's hair, her body squirming in his direction. He smiled at her, and she gave back a four-teeth smile. The last few weeks had been hellish as Caylene seemed to be constantly gaining new teeth. He was glad she seemed to be done with it, and was back to her usual happy self. He reached down as she reached up toward him, lifting her up into his arms, before nodding his thanks to Gaius and Merlin as he walked out of the room talking to Caylene.

A few minutes later, he reached the stables, and took her around to pet the horses, who were greeted by an earful of childish jabbering and a smile. Uther looked down as something brushed his leg and reached his hand out to pet Amyntas, the dog had grown to the point that he stood as tall as Uther's thigh. After getting his pet from Uther, Amyntas laid down and watched as Uther and Caylene finished visiting the horses, and then trotted over to join them as they headed back into the castle.

When they reached his chambers, Uther changed Caylene before tossing a blanket on the floor and laying her down on her belly where she kicked her legs and arms about. Then he threw a pillow down next to her, and laid down on his side next to her so he could watch her move. When he heard a clicking noise behind him, he turned his head to look over his shoulder keeping his hand on his sword, only to be greeted by the sight of Amyntas walking toward them. He relaxed as he said, "Come here boy." Amyntas walked up to him as Uther held out his hand to the dog, who nudged his muzzle underneath Uther's hand demanding to be petted. Uther obliged the dog for a bit before commanding him to lay down. Amyntas moved down toward Uther's stomach and curled up against his body.

Uther's eyes once more looked toward Caylene as she grunted, and he watched amazed as she awkwardly flipped from her stomach to her back. "That's my girl!" He whispered to her, as he reached over rubbing her belly lightly and causing her to giggle and kick her legs in response to his tickling. He continued to tickle, play and talk to her until she gave a slight yawn. Uther smiled, "You and me both, huh, baby girl." He pulled her against his chest before rolling onto his back, keeping her body secure against him with his arms around her. She squirmed into a ball on his chest, digging her fingers into his shirt, as he massaged her back, working on getting her to sleep. As he worked on getting her to sleep, he snickered as he heard Amyntas snoring at his side.

* * *

I sighed as I left the last meeting I had of the day. The last group had been stressful to deal with as the wives of the nobles were in town due to Uther's plan of a hunting day for his noblemen to welcome in the autumn season. This meant that I was required to entertain the women of the court, which was the reason for the meeting I had just been in. I rubbed my forehead trying to ease the growing headache I had aquired during the last two hours of the meeting. I stepped into my rooms sighing in relief at the quiet, only to stop as I took in the sight before me. Uther was lying on a blanket on the floor in a spotlight of sun that was streaming in through the windows. His eyes were closed in sleep, and his chest was slowly rising and falling, Caylene resting on it while he held her tightly to him, and her left hand lay where her body and his chest met.

Amyntas looked up at me from his position of sleep next to Uther's stomach, after seeing who I was he sniffed and laid his head back down on Uther's leg before falling back to sleep. As I moved toward the bed to get a light sheet to drape over them, Uther's eyes fluttered open slightly, "Care to join us? We are having a nap."

"I could see that, and I could use one." I tossed a pillow next to his and laid down, joining in his sleep-hazed chuckle when Amyntas moved from his position by Uther and forced his way in between us. After Amyntas had settled down I rested my forehead against Uther's shoulder and closed my eyes reveling in the warmth of the sun and the quiet peacefulness of the room.

* * *

Uther felt something being lifted from his chest, and realized quickly that the something was Caylene. He tightened his hold on the child, and drew out his sword pointing it up at the offending person, while his eyes flew open. As his eyes focused he realized that Arthur was staring down at the sword tip pointing toward his chest, while keeping his hands on Caylene's sides. Uther dropped the sword softly next to him, "Was there something you needed Arthur?"

"Just needed to report on the hunting prospects of the forest. I saw Caylene on your chest and wanted to move her just in case you lost your grip on her in your sleep," Arthur explained.

Uther nodded, letting go of Caylene as Arthur settled her into his arms. Uther slowly sat up and then knelt to pick up Anne, after sheathing his sword, and placed her on their bed. "You were saying you needed to report," he reminded Arthur, motioning for his son, who had placed Caylene in her cradle, to join him outside of the room so that they did not wake up the two sleepers.

He listened quietly as Arthur explained what he had found in the forest, and Uther nodded off and on asking questions or commenting when it was appropriate, and then they began to finalize their plans for their hunting trip. While they were finishing up, Anne stepped out of the room, a slowly awakening Caylene in her arms with her head tucked into Anne's neck. "Made your plans?" Uther nodded. "Can one of those include finding something to silence some of the more loud, shrill-sounding women?"

"No. Sorry my dear," Uther said smiling at her.

"Had to try."

"What are your plans for the women?"

"Sitting in a sitting room, talking, working on stitchery and eating."

"Sounds fun," Uther murmured sarcastically, Arthur looking at him confusedly having not caught the tone in which Uther had spoken. Hoping to head off his son's question, Uther said, "I believe it is time for supper." Uther reached out his hand to Anne, who slipped her hand around his, while shifting Caylene into a secure perch on the other arm. Caylene, however, had other ideas and giggling through her toothy smile she tried reaching for Arthur. He quickly took her into his arms, and walked away trying to get her to say Arthur and "Shut up, Merlin!" Anne sent a glare at him from behind his back, and Uther yelled after him, "If she says that before she says father you will rue the day, Arthur."

"The same goes for mother." Anne yelled as well. Arthur waved a hand back at them in acknowledgement but continued his training of Caylene. When they reached the hall, Uther and Anne allowed Arthur to hold Caylene while she ate, both glad that he would end up with his lap full of mushy food this time.


	38. Trouble with the Nobility

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

* * *

Uther strode out of the castle the next day, flanked by Arthur and his noblemen. Swinging up onto his horse, he sat watching as the rest of his party joined him. Anne stood on the castle steps watching him with Caylene in her arms, the women around her already gossiping and laughing in high-pitched voices.

He gave her a small smile of encouragement, which she tried to return but it turned into a grimace at a high-pitched giggle from one of the women, a giggle that even made Uther cringe in pain at the sound of it. He turned his horse toward the gate and rode off, the hunting dogs and servants running ahead of his party. The men of the nobility rode behind him as they began discussing the state of affairs throughout the areas of the kingdom under their command, while he and Arthur enjoyed a quiet conversation with each other interspersed by stretches of companionable silence. When they reached the forest the men spread out as the servants began jogging ahead beating the ground with their sticks to help the dogs flush out prey for the nobles sitting on their horses.

* * *

I leaned back in my chair, keeping Caylene with me as she slept, knowing that I could use her sleeping state to keep the loudness of the women at bay. Several of the women had giggled over the newest man who had caught the attention of the majority of the women of the nobility, but I sighed in annoyance as the topic quickly drifted to Arthur. Morgana chuckled at hearing my sigh, and I saw Gwen trying to hold back her smile from behind Morgana's shoulder. Morgana leaned over and whispered, "As much as I love the topic of who the most handsome man in the nobility is at the moment, I'd rather not have to discuss Arthur, especially in that capacity."

"Agreed," I whispered back, grinning at Gwen as she filled my goblet with apple cider, and placed some fruit, bread, cheese and meat on the table in front of us with several of the other servants. I watched with Morgana as the women began placing food on their plate, complaining about what the food would do for their figures even as they ate it. Others, however, ignored this topic and enjoyed the food in front of them. I pulled back and murmured a thank you, when one of the servants placed a small bowl of apple sauce in front of me for Caylene. As I spooned some into her mouth, she gave a toothy smile as she ate it and tried to keep the spoon in her mouth, as I gently tugged at the other end to take it away from her while chuckling at her.

One of the elderly women sat down next to me, and smiled at Caylene a soft hand reaching out to claim one of Caylene's, "She's quite a well-behaved baby."

I smiled at her, before placing a kiss on Caylene's head and giving her some more food, "She is for the most part. She does act up though when she hasn't had enough sleep, food or attention when she wants it." I smiled down at her as she used her teeth to eat her apple sauce.

"Oh, they're all like that. Are you and the King thinking of having more or just the one? After all he does have an heir, and now a second one that could help bring a spare heir into the kingdom through marriage," another woman asked, butting in on the conversation.

I felt my body stiffen at the topic, after all I was definitely not in the mood to think of my baby as a grown woman when I had only had her for so short a time. I gave the woman a slight disapproving glare before I answered, "That is a matter that will remain between the King and I actually. If we do or do not have any more children it will be because we both want it. It will be our choice and not based on the advice of anyone else."

The woman blushed slightly, and then glared at Morgana, who added, "Besides, we are still getting used to Caylene. Let us enjoy her for a while before talk begins in court of adding another child or so to the royal household."

"I don't see why it should concern you," we heard a condescending voice interject. Morgana and I's heads flipped in the woman's direction, matching looks of unbelief at what she had just said on our faces. The look on her face was very smug, as she reminded Morgana, "You are the King's ward, and as such in the grand scheme of things your position is as a member of the nobility, the lesser nobility at that, not that of a member of the King's household."

As Morgana opened her mouth to reply scathingly at the woman, I heard a voice cut her off, finding myself shocked that it was me, "If I were you I'd think twice before making such remarks as that." I glared at the woman, and looked around the room challenging anyone else to make a remark against Morgana as I continued, "Morgana is a member of our family, may be not of blood relation, but of heart and choice, our choice." I paused and returned the smile Morgana had given me, before turning back to the woman in question, a cold look on my face, "I would watch my tongue as well if I were in your position, as King Uther takes all insults directed at his family very seriously, and I can guarantee you he holds Morgana as a member of his family. After all I am sure you know from past experience just what the king is capable of when he finds action necessary to remind someone of their place in his kingdom." The woman paled at the blatant threat before turning back to the other women, who had quickly began gossiping once more after hearing the threat in my voice.

As soon as all eyes were off of us, I turned to Morgana placing Caylene, who had fallen asleep during the exchange of words, in her arms. I looked around the room as I grumbled to her, "This may be a necessary activity to keep the nobles happy and loyal, but I wish Uther and his men would hurry up and return home." Morgana nodded and we slowly rejoined the conversation, though Morgana spent most of her time focused on the baby in her arms, joining in vocally when we were required to do so.

* * *

Uther laughed as the conversation around him intensified. They had managed to pick up several fowl and a few deer during their hunt, and were enjoying dinner beside a river inside the forest. Arthur came and sat down next to him, as he began to eat he cast a quick glance in his father's direction, "How do you think Anne is doing with the women?"

Uther chuckled, "If I know Anne, she's getting irritated, Morgana as well by this time."

"Should we cut the trip short?"

"No we will continue as plan, stopping only when it is time to head back to the castle before night fall and the autumn feast." Arthur nodded, and they turned their attention to the gathering. Five hours later, Uther led the way back to the castle. When they reached the inner courtyard Uther searched the gathered women until his gaze fixated on Anne. He groaned inwardly as he took in her stance, he could tell that her patience level was nearly lost if nonexistent and that she was barely maintaining her will to not lose her control of her anger in loud vocal tones at the women around her.

As he dismounted she bowed before walking toward him, the closer she got the more he could tell that she was so frustrated that she was holding back the tears her frustration was causing. He reached out a hand which she took, and he tugged her gently toward him. When he heard several of the people around them chuckle, he looked up letting those who were chuckling see the rebuke in his eyes at their reactions, silence quickly descended as they moved to their rooms before the King acted more forcefully on his displeasure. He leaned down and whispered to her, "Was it really that bad, Anne?"

"If I hear one more of those ladies," she spat out the last word in her disgust at their actions and words, "try to maneuver their way into our familial decisions or slight Morgana again, I swear my subtle approach is going to become the more obvious approach."

Uther chuckled softly remembering that Anne's "subtle" approach had been to glare at the people who had offended her and that she had claimed her not-so-subtle approach was to stick a sword in their face. But his brow and mouth quickly dipped into a frown as he remembered what she had said in its entirety, "Come along, we need to talk about this more freely than we can at this moment."

* * *

When we got to our rooms, Uther sat me down in a chair and pulled a second one over taking my hands in his owns. "Now, what was this about our decisions and Morgana being slighted?"

I breathed in and out trying to keep my emotions from coloring my voice, and failing as the tears of frustration started falling as I told him about the conversations that had taken place while he was gone. His eyes were blazing with rage as he listened, and I felt his hands tighten around mine as I finished up on the day's conversations. "Insufferable busybodies," he snarled, standing up and pacing around the room. He looked around and noticing the room was empty of everyone but us, looked over at me in confusion, "Where's Caylene?"

"I had Gwen take her to Gaius. I was worried I was going to lose control of my anger while she was in the room and wake her up from her nap with my yelling. Gwen said that Gaius would bring her to me when she woke up," I informed him.

* * *

Uther nodded, before he started frowning once more, angered that his nobles were treating his ward in the manner they had and yet knowing he could not publicly proclaim her as a member of the royal family without a huge scandalous standoff between his family and the nobility occurring. However, he could stop the nobility from sticking their noses into his and his wife's business, especially where more children was concerned.

"Uther?" He turned to Anne, whose tears had dried up. He walked over to the pitcher of water that was always in the room, and poured some water into a basin, before dipping a cloth in it and going to wash her face of the tears that had dried upon it.

"You did well for what was going on. As for anyone else who feels they need to advise or speculate on our affairs, send them to me and I will deal with them. I'm sorry I was unable to protect you from some of the more cutting tongues of the nobility," Uther apologized. Anne leaned forward kissing his forehead in acceptance of his apology, and he straightened up, "Now, I believe we have a feast to get ready for, and if anyone bothers you or Morgana again tonight, let Arthur or I know and we will settle the matter immediately." Anne nodded and turned to dress for the feast, Uther following her example.


	39. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the Second Season Epidose "The Once and Future Queen" so the story plot and the dialogue that comes from that episode is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

Uther stormed into the room later that night, pacing as he ran both hands through his hair in his anger. Anne walked in a few minutes later, and he looked up, "How is Morgana doing?"

"She's feeling extremely insulted and it's a good thing the armories are locked," Anne murmured, dropping tiredly into a chair by the fireplace.

Uther snorted in amusement at her comment, before striding over to the door and throwing it open. The guard standing outside, saluted as Uther turned to him, "Go to the rooms of Lord and Lady Morrows. Tell them that I suggest," he ground out, "that they are gone by the time I awake in the morning or I cannot guarantee their continued comfort." The guard saluted and left.

The Morrows specifically Lady Morrows' comments about Morgana had grown increasingly belligerent throughout the day until in a sudden moment of silence at the feast she had insulted Morgana, Morgana's family, and her position in Uther's household.

Right after she said it, the whole room, which had been silent when she started her scathing remarks, had taken on a terrified aspect as a loud bang was heard when Uther slammed his goblet back down on the table and stood up. He had hissed, "Lord Morrow, if I were you I would get your wife out of my sight. Otherwise I might just fulfill my temptation to allow her an extended stay in the dungeons until she has had time to think on the error of her ways." The nobleman's mouth had dropped open in surprise, but he had quickly taken the woman's elbow and left the banquet hall with her.

When the king had sat down and begun to eat once more, after giving Morgana's hand a squeeze of reassurance, the atmosphere in the room relaxed a bit. The king, however, had maintained a frown throughout the rest of the feast.

* * *

I walked over to Uther and kissed his cheek, "Morgana asked me to give you that for defending her." He smiled indulgently, but grinned when I added, "And this is mine." I reached my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Later that night, I woke up to find him cuddling Caylene near him as he stood beside the fire. "Is she alright?" I whispered, watching as he tore his gaze away from his daughter to me.

"She's fine. I woke up a bit ago and was having trouble falling asleep once more." Uther and I frowned as banging was heard from out in the courtyard. He moved over to the window and looked out, the soft expression he had just had hardening rapidly, "Lord Morrow and his wife are leaving."

"Smart move on his part," I remarked, frowning in disgust as I joined him to watch as their annoyingly loud caravan left the castle. Uther turned his back to the window, so he could talk to me face-to-face, as he opened his mouth only to shut it when he took in my half opened eyes. He walked toward me and I tipped my head up to keep him in my line of sight. He caressed the side of my face with a slight smile, "Get some more sleep."

"Not until you do," I challenged, frowning at him. He sighed in surrender and stretched out on the bed. I moved toward him, placing my head on his shoulder and reached out to touch Caylene's hand that lay over his heart, smiling as it instinctively curled around my finger.

"Sleep Anne," Uther ordered softly, as he closed his own eyes.

* * *

The next night, Uther looked up as Arthur cleared his throat. "We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forests near the Northern Borders."

Uther nodded, as Anne looked up from where she was feeding Caylene some mashed apples. "What is the nature of the beast?" Uther asked, turning back toward his supper.

"It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle and the…." Arthur halted slightly than added, "face of a bear." Uther looked up in disgust as Merlin nearly tipped over his wine, noticing the trouble the boy was having keeping a straight face.

Uther frowned but told his son, "Then we must destroy it."

Arthur nodded, "I'll leave for the Northern Borders in the morning."

"You'll miss the tournament," Uther said disappointedly.

"As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first."

"You are right, of course." Uther replied, though he looked at Anne, who shrugged, then watched Arthur trying to figure out just why he felt his son was hiding something from him. When everyone split up to go to bed Uther paced his audience chamber trying to figure out what Arthur was up to.

The next morning, he watched as Arthur and Merlin rode off with a few soldiers toward the Northern Borders, before turning toward Anne's voice calling his name. As she drew closer, Uther noticed the worried expression on her face and cocked his head questioningly. "You have a messenger who says he has information that concerns Arthur."

"Did he say in what way?" Anne shook her head to his question, and Uther nodded heading toward the council chamber, only to stop and look back, waiting as she realized that he wished for her to be with him, before she came over to walk beside him. As they entered the audience chamber together, they both took in the man in front of them as they moved to take their thrones at the front of the room.

"What business do you have here?" Uther asked sitting down, and listened to the man who explained what he had overheard.

"I was there in person. Odin has put a price on Prince Arthur's head," the man said, finishing his tale.

Uther stood up, his rage forcing him to move, "Surely he wouldn't dare."

"He is blinded by grief, my Lord. The assassin Myror has accepted the bounty."

Uther moved over to where he had placed his sword and scabbard earlier in the day, and looked over at Anne, who looked back in alarm, as Uther confirmed, "I've heard of this Myror."

"I believe he's heading for Camelot as we speak. I bring you this information at great risk to myself." The man stated, and Uther glared at him, before nodding his head to one of the knights who handed the man some gold.

As the man bowed and left the room, Uther turned to Sir Leon, "Double the guards. I want this assassin intercepted before he reaches Camelot." Sir Leon hurried off as Uther turned toward me.

"What are you going to do? I've heard about Myror as well, I know he is not to be trifled with."

"You, Caylene and Morgana will stay under guard until he is caught. Hopefully he doesn't realize that Arthur is missing and we can quickly rid ourselves of him." Uther looked over at Anne as a visiting dignitary walked in, "Would you see that all of the preparations for tomorrow's tournament are completed?"

Anne nodded, standing up and bowing before heading out towards the tournament pitch followed by Leon and a few other knights. The rest of the day found Uther swamped in reports and visiting nobles that he was required to greet as they arrived to participate in the tournament.

The next morning, Anne watched as Uther moved around the room, barely containing his excitement at the day's events. When he was finally ready, he moved toward her and took her hand, pulling her along as they headed toward the arena. When they had reached the entrance, Anne moved behind him and followed as he entered to the trumpets.

As Uther stood up to address the spectators, Anne and Morgana exchanged eye rolls, which he caught out of the corner of his eye. "Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years. Now is the time to put your courage and your skills to the test. Today, you will fight for glory and for honour. For this is the ultimate test of courage." Uther ignored the slight snickers behind his back from Anne and Morgana as he continued, "It will be the measure of you as men. Only the most skillful," he stopped, frowning slightly at one of the horses that were acting up, before continuing, "the most fearless among you, will emerge as a worthy champion." As soon as he sat down, Uther growled, "Would you two stop snickering when I address the people." The two women erupted into giggles, and Uther sighed in aggravation wishing Arthur was in the box with him.

Throughout the day, they watched the duels, Uther finding a lot of enjoyment in several of the bouts, a few even pleasing him enough in their displays that he stood and applauded their abilities. As he began discussing the tournament over dinner, Anne and Morgana shared amused grins, that resulted in Uther pulling Caylene onto his lap and talking to her about it, because as he growled at them "she will take me seriously at least", while Anne listened to Morgana talk about the surprising knight, Sir William, that was winning a lot of the bouts.

* * *

The next morning I headed toward Gaius's chamber, with Caylene in my arms, hoping to have Merlin take care of Caylene through the day if he was not needed. As I drew closer to Gaius's chambers, I heard shouting and stopped in the doorway as I witnessed Merlin lecturing Gaius.

"-I'm not running around Arthur, I'm doing chores for you and if I'm not doing that I'm fulfilling my destiny. Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life?" He groused, cutting off Gaius as he opened his mouth to answer, "I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought griffins, witches, bandits, I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed." He stopped for a minute and then admitted, "Except for you and Anne of course. Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn." I watched as Gaius took a few unconscious steps away from Merlin as Merlin finally stormed toward the door, Gaius watching his progress with a look of confusion.

When he arrived at the door, he stopped as he suddenly saw me. I smiled, and leaned forward giving him a hug, "Just so that at least someone has said it. Thanks for all you do Merlin." He reached forward and gave me a hug, before pulling back with a grin on his face that only widened when Caylene saw him and began babbling at him, reaching out her arms to him. "I was going to ask you if you could watch her if you had nothing else you needed or wanted to do today. But I should be able to get Gwen or someone else to watch her, so that you can relax while Arthur is gone."

"I'd say I'd take her, but I actually have someone I am helping at the moment. Maybe you could get Gaius to watch her, as Gwen and I are both helping the person at the moment."

"I believe the knights would be upset if I have her demanding all of Gaius's attention while they are being beaten black and blue."

"Maybe I can use it as an excuse to not go to the tournament." Merlin gave me an incredulous look, I smiled sheepishly at him, "Okay, you can stop that now. It was wishful thinking. I'll take her to the tournament. Heaven knows that she will be required to attend it soon enough."

I reached over to take her back, and she burrowed into Merlin's jacket and kerchief. After a few seconds of his and my coaxing she finally let go of his tunic and allowed me to take her back. "I'll see you later, Merlin." He nodded and headed off to the courtyard as I went back to my room to change myself and Caylene for the bout.

As that day's tournament began to end, I watched as Uther stood up throwing a fist up into the air and clapping after the Sir William won the contest against Sir Leon. I smiled, glad that for just a few moments he was allowing himself to enjoy the moment with no worries about the kingdom. When we reached the inner rooms of the castle, he suddenly grabbed my waist and twirled me around before setting me on the floor. "What was that about?" I chuckled.

"That, Anne, was one of the best tournaments I have seen in a long time. As much as I enjoy Arthur winning, I know that a lot of the knights do not try their hardest to win because he is the prince. But with Arthur gone to the Northern Borders, the knights have been doing everything in their power to win the title, and this knight that is going into the final round is very good." Uther explained, as he handed Caylene to Morgana and Gwen to watch for the rest of the day.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. You've seemed stressed over the last few weeks."

"Getting ready for the feast and the tournament wasn't easy. I'm worried about Arthur's safety in the Northern Borders, and worried that the knights will not find and stop the assassin before Arthur returns home." I reached over and took his hand giving it a slight squeeze. He turned his head slightly and gave me a wry grin. "For once, I am glad that Arthur is not in or around Camelot as his safety would be more jeopardized here than it is on the Northern Borders."

"Don't worry, Uther, I am sure that no matter where he is Arthur can handle himself. As it is, he is fending for himself rather than sending his manservant to do everything, and I think poor Merlin is glad for a chance to have a few minutes to do whatever he wants at the moment."

"I think you enjoy watching Arthur having to take care of himself."

I shrugged my shoulders, and grinned mischievously at him as I headed toward our room and the pile of paperwork I had to do, "It's entertaining, though sadly this time I must miss it."

* * *

"What is it?" Uther yelled at the door, as he turned around trying to get back to sleep, a grumbling Anne grabbing her pillow and pressing it over her head to block out the sound.

"We've found a dead sentry, sire," Sir Leon's voice cut into the room from the door.

Uther swore and got out of bed, slipping into some regular clothes and putting his sword on, "Anne I need you to get up and watch over Caylene while I am gone." She nodded as she reached over to grab the dagger by her side of the bed, and Uther walked out. As they headed in the direction of the guard, he sent Sir Leon off to find Gaius, and then ordered a few of the other knights to guard Morgana and his rooms from any intruders.

When he arrived at the spot where the soldier had been found, he found Gaius already studying the man for cause of death, while Merlin stood nearby watching. "Can you determine the cause of death?" He asked, as he came to a halt near the body.

Gaius looked up at him, "His neck's been broken. There's scarcely a mark on the flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing."

Uther looked over at Sir Leon as he spoke up, "Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the lower town."

Uther sighed worriedly, as he had silently kept up hopes that the report he had received was not true while preparing for the worst, "Then I fear it's true. Odin has sent an assassin to kill Arthur."

"An assassin?" Merlin blurted out, and Uther looked up to see the young man's face crease with worry.

"Have you any word from Arthur since he left for the Northern Borders?" He asked, hoping that at least his son had made contact with the manservant, if only to order him around through letters. It just might be possible to send a message to him to keep him busy and away from Camelot until the assassin had been killed.

Merlin shook his head, "No. None."

Uther nodded in discouragement, and yet not surprised that Arthur had made no contact since leaving Camelot. "With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here. Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns." Uther turned and headed toward his rooms, hearing Sir Leon confirm his orders.

As he reached his room, the soldiers parted to let him in and he walked in going directly to the chair by the fireplace, seeing Anne tucked into bed with an arm wrapped around Caylene, both sleeping soundly. He sat down in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him, and cupping his chin in his hand, as he worried about where Arthur was and how he was doing.

* * *

"Uther." Uther groaned as I shook his shoulder again. "Uther, you need to wake up." He looked up tiredly at me and I could tell he was barely making out my outline against the pre-dawn light streaming into our room. "Why didn't you come to bed last night?"

"The assassin is here in Camelot, and was able to make it into the castle." He reached out and pulled me onto his lap as he rested his cheek on my head, "I'm worried for Arthur out there, and yet, the castle isn't safe either. I don't want you, Morgana, or Caylene to be left without guards at all today. I want you with me at all times, and I am going to have Sir Leon watch Morgana today. Hopefully with the knights and the soldiers all on guard the man will be caught quickly and you will all be safe."

"Come on we've got the final day of the tournament to get ready for." I reminded him as I pulled him up and out of his chair to get dressed. When we arrived at the tournament, Uther hid his worry behind the anticipation he felt for the final match of the tournament. When the bout began we watched as the Sir Alynor hit the stranger hard, and I moved to the edge of my seat waiting for him to fall off his horse, while feeling thankful when he maintained his seat.

When the rider came to the end of the arena, Gwen ran toward him as we watched, and soon Merlin was heading in Sir William's direction. I gasped in shock as a nagging worry formed in my head. Uther looked over at me, and I just shook my head, determined to give Arthur a piece of my mind, if I found out that he had been competing in the tournament when he was supposed to be at the Northern Border.

A few minutes later, the knight came out once more, and I watched as Gwen gave him his lance. As Sir William drew nearer, I watched as Uther dipped his head respectfully to the man for his willingness to come out to finish the tournament after being injured like he was. He gave the final nod to Sir Alynor, and the joust began again when the horses charged toward each other. I took in a deep breath and then felt it leave suddenly as Sir Alynor's saddle came undone and having been hit with his opponent's lance, he fell off the backside of his horse.

I looked over as Uther stood up, groaning at the pain the man must feel, as Gaius cringed and we watched as the knight moved his horse off the pitch, and Sir Alynor never rose. A few seconds later I looked back to the new winner of the joust and watched as Merlin helped him toward his tent, causing me to wonder once more if Sir William was who he seemed to be.

When the new knight, who Morgana had been fawning over, walked forward I watched as he lifted his lance up in front of our box, and then did as was expected-stood to applaud our new champion.

When the crowds began to stir, Uther moved down a little closer to the edge of the box and smiled at him, "Congratulations on your victory, Sir William, it was an enjoyable tournament."

The knight bowed his head, "Thank you sire. I am glad you are pleased with how the tournament turned out." Uther nodded and walked away, as I murmured my congratulations to the man and followed after him.

As we joined the knights celebrating the end of the tournament with a feast later in the evening, Gaius walked in and leaned between Uther and I. "Sir Alynor is dead."

Uther nodded a grim expression crossing his face. "I need to send his family a note of condolence with the body." I nodded and we sat quietly watching the rest of the proceedings until Uther decided that it was time to retire for the night, and to take care of the letter he needed to send.

The next morning, I found myself grinning as Arthur stood before us in the audience chamber, his arm bound in a sling, as he finished his report, "The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured while killing him."

Uther glared, as his hand went to his mouth for a minute in contemplation, before he pulled it away, "Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him."

I groaned softly hoping that I was not about to find myself in a war of retaliation. Arthur looked up at his father, slightly shocked at what he had said, before he murmured, "Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son."

Uther looked over at Arthur, a look of pride in his eyes, as he took in his son and then allowed his gaze to briefly drop to Caylene. I smiled softly as I watched him think about how he would feel if any one of his children or family members had been killed. Arthur continued, "We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed."

"Perhaps you're right." Uther agreed, shocking a few of the members of the court at his surrender, before he brought the focus of the court back onto Arthur's report, "How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?"

"Very." Arthur acknowledged, with a nod, "I learnt a great deal. How was the tournament?"

Uther smiled happily, remembering the last few days, "Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Deira."

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement," Arthur murmured, though I could see a pleased look flash across his face.

Uther nodded before walking away. I stood up and murmured as I passed Arthur, "Don't worry. I won't tell your father that you joined the tournament under a false name. Though I want to know how you managed it and where you were the last few days, as you obviously were not in the castle all this time." I smiled, at his sheepish grin and went to join Morgana.

"Arthur," we heard Uther call to him, and I smiled as Arthur reluctantly left Gwen, whom he had just started a conversation with in order to head after his father. My smiled only widened as I watched Gwen follow Arthur's path with a slight grin on her face, as I was pretty sure I had gotten at least one answer to the questions I had for Arthur.


	40. Out for the Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

My apologies for not updating sooner. Somehow my computer's hardware for its internet connection broke and I have been unable to get this part uploaded until just now, even though I have had it for nearly a week.

* * *

"What happened between you and Gwen?" Arthur looked up at my question as I entered his room, after he had hollered his admittance to me through the door.

"What?" He asked trying to hide his slight embarrassment.

"I saw the look you two exchanged."

Arthur looked like he was going to deny it and then groaned, "Don't tell Father."

"A lot of people seem to say that to me when it comes to Uther," I grumbled before nodding.

"I kissed Gwen," Arthur said quickly.

"When was this? After all, you were around the Northern borders most of this week, and you two were not exchanging glances before you left."

"I didn't go to the Northern borders. I stayed with Gwen and participated in the tournament under another name, having someone take my place when a face was needed."

"Sir William."

"Yes. I just wanted to win the tournament without the knights being wary about hurting me or worse."

"I understand. What are you going to do about it?" I asked, reminding Arthur of the topic at hand.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the table, "Father would never allow me to see where my feelings for Gwen would lead, let alone allow me to marry her if it did lead in that direction."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Uther is not going to live forever, and it doesn't help that he has enemies all around as it means something could happen to him at any moment." I swallowed down the worry that was clawing at my head and heart as I thought about it. I shook my head to dislodge the thoughts and feelings refocusing on Arthur's perplexed expression before finishing, "So you might be able to choose Gwen to be your queen if that is what you want when your time to be king comes."

"That is if I don't find myself in an arranged marriage before then," he groused.

I smiled, thinking about how much he seemed like a young kid or a teenager at this moment, "Well, we'll both have to fight off that idea if it comes into Uther's head." He looked up and smiled at me.

"Arthur! Anne! There you are!" We both turned at the sound of Uther's voice, as he walked up with Caylene, who was contentedly gnawing on his pendant. "How would you both like to spend a day out on a ride?"

"I believe I can forget those papers for a while, possibly forever," I replied slipping my arm through the crook in his.

"Arthur?" He looked over at his son.

"I have to train the knights."

"Bring them along. A change in the conditions of the training field would be good for them, as they will not always be fighting on level or familiar ground."

* * *

"Yes, Father." Arthur said, before heading in the direction of the training grounds and his knights.

An hour later, Uther smiled as they left the gates of Camelot behind. Anne rode beside him, Caylene in front of her, and Gaius to her other side. Behind them Morgana and Gwen rode talking with Arthur, Merlin, the knights and the two other servants bringing up the rear.

When they reached a clearing in the woods surrounding a lake fed by a waterfall, Uther stopped the group and the servants began setting out the food they had brought for a meal. Anne handed Caylene to Gaius, while Uther reached up to help her down. When she turned to take Caylene from Gaius she stopped, allowing Gaius and Caylene to continue their staring contest with each other, and turned back to Uther.

Arthur and his knights pulled out their weapons and began training once more, Uther joining in after his family maneuvered him into agreeing to it. Gaius and Merlin headed out for a walk around the lake, taking Caylene with them, as they picked up shells, rocks and plants around the shoreline. Gwen, Morgana, and Anne sat down on the blankets that had been brought, watching the knights and the explorers while they caught up on the latest news around the castle.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone sat down to truly eat, and not just snack on, the meal that had been laid out. As I turned to give Caylene her food, I stared in shock as she bit down on a large, smooth, light blue stone. "Gaius?" I yelped, as I went to grab it from her.

He looked down at the child in his arms, and then back at me smiling reassuringly, "It's alright Anne. She's merely teething on it. It's large enough that she won't swallow or choke on it, and I cleaned it so that it would not make her sick." At the incredulous look I gave him, he patted my hand, "I promise she'll be fine."

I nodded and watched her teething on the rock, though I still felt nervous about it despite Gaius's words. Every so often someone would speak to me and I would join in on the conversation while making side glances at Caylene to ensure she was still fine. When she was finally willing to eat some food I took her into my arms and fed her before passing her to Uther. He stood up and walked around the lake with her, as Gaius began explaining why she was using the rock to teeth on.

As Arthur, the knights, Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen finished eating they decided to go and explore the woods around the clearing, heading out as one into the forest, laughing and talking as they went. When he had finished explaining the stone to me, Gaius stretched out on the ground to take a nap, as I turned my attention to watching Uther walk around the lake with Caylene, from the sound I was hearing from that direction, he was either singing or talking to her, if not a mixture of both.

When Uther got back he laid Caylene, who had fallen asleep on their walk, down in the shade near us, and laid down on his back with his head on my lap, closing his eyes with a contented sigh. "We need to do this more often," I told him, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Quite. It's been nice to get away from the castle and just enjoy time with our family with no chance of interruptions." He rubbed his temple with his fingers as he groaned, "I just got news that the House of Tregor fell to invaders."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, knowing that they had been allies of Uther's for years. "Were there any survivors?"

"The messengers who brought the news and even my own scouts were unable to learn of any survivors." He stopped talking, and let his arms hang loosely at his side with his ankles crossed. I continued to massage his scalp, smiling when his breathing evened out in sleep.

* * *

When he awoke an hour later, Uther turned his head slightly to see Anne laughing as Gaius played with Caylene by making his face contort into weird looks and making strange sounds to go with it. Caylene was laughing and shrieking with joy at Gaius, trying to grab his face, while kicking her legs around.

Hearing Uther chuckle, Anne looked over at him with a soft smile, "Hey."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Still exploring."

"We need to head back to Camelot," Uther said, before standing up and yelling for Arthur, just as he and the rest of the group piled out of the woods. "It's time to get back to the castle."

The group split up to do what was required of them to be ready to head back to Camelot. Soon enough they were headed back to Camelot, and arrived just in time for the knights to get ready for their nightly patrol with Arthur. As he headed out, he turned around and looked at Uther, "I hope we will be able to do that again."

"I believe we will. Anne and I enjoyed it, and Caylene seemed to. Morgana?" Uther said, turning to her, and she stopped on the stairs to look back at him. "Did you enjoy today?"

She smiled widely, "Very much."

"Then we'll do it again sometime," Uther declared, as he and Anne also turned to go into the castle, splitting up so that Anne could fed Caylene and put her to bed while Uther went to attend to matters of the kingdom.


	41. Uther's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

To those that have reviewed to let me know what they like about the story, about my cliffhangers, and that they like the story period-I give you my sincerest thanks. As always I will do whatever I can to reply to your reviews. For everyone else you have my sincerest thanks for coming back time and time again to read the story.

* * *

"Shhh…," I hissed, putting a finger on my lips, before I looked around the corner, as Uther came into view at the opposite end of the corridor. I turned around, shoving Arthur and Morgana back, "Go, go, go, he's coming this way." They both ran on tiptoes with me trailing after them, darting into another corridor as we heard Uther's footsteps draw near to the corridor we had just been in. "Keep going." I whispered, and we kept up the constant movement for another five minutes, before we reached one of the rarely used areas of the castle.

"We're going to need to split up." Arthur whispered. We nodded and quickly divided up the various tasks that needed to be taken care of before splitting up to take care of our assigned duties.

* * *

Uther frowned as he walked into his room, when he found Anne standing up from kneeling by their bed. "Are you alright, Anne?"

She turned around, smiling, "Yes, I was having trouble finding Caylene's doll and was wondering if someone had accidentally kicked it under the furniture. But I couldn't find it."

"Oh, sorry, that would be my fault," Uther said, before walking toward his desk. He shifted some papers around and finally pulled out the toy. "Morgana's maid brought her to me yesterday when she was throwing a tantrum and they couldn't calm her down. I put the doll here so that I could get her to focus on me and calm down enough to take her nap."

Anne nodded in understanding, and reached for the doll, but Uther pulled it away, cocking his eyebrow, Anne gave him a playful glare before paying for it with a kiss. He smiled and handed it over to her. "What plans do you have for today, Anne?"

"I promised Arthur I would help him out with a problem he was having, some royal princess or another is starting to send him some strange gifts with her messengers."

"Strange gifts?"

"Yes. If I didn't know her better I'd swear she was a sorceress, but I know better, she's just different is all."

"Different? As in..?" Uther asked, his frown at her mentioning a sorceress turning to bewilderment at her use and tone when she said different.

"She tried to eat her cat once." Anne said, nonchalantly.

"That is customary in some places." Uther reminded her.

Anne nodded in agreement before saying "True, but I am pretty sure that their meal isn't running around or screeching."

Uther's eyebrows shot up, "Ah. Tell Arthur I'll order the guards to check any more messages or gifts from her before passing them on to him."

"I will make sure to do that. Other than that, Morgana needs some help with some things she must attend to."

"What things?" Uther asked looking up from the paperwork he had come into the room to take with him into his council chambers.

"Things," Anne said, her voice letting him know that he was to ask questions no longer. Truthfully, by her tone he was kind of worried about what her answer would be if he demanded it from her.

"Right…things…," Uther murmured, before moving toward Anne and kissing her forehead, "Just make sure you save after dinner tonight for me."

"I will see what I can do."

"Don't see. Do it." Uther growled at her, before turning around and storming out of the room, angry with his wife's words and actions today of all days.

* * *

I walked into Morgana's room and handed Caylene her doll, which she promptly started chewing on. "Everything go smoothly?" Morgana asked, looking up from where she was rubbing Caylene's belly trying to get her to laugh.

"I was able to hide it, but Uther nearly caught me."

"Bad luck there. Are you sure he won't try finding out what it was?"

"No. I told him I was looking for Caylene's doll, which was truthful as I did need to find it before coming back here. But I was very evasive about tonight, and he is not thrilled about it at all."

Morgana nodded, and we both looked up as Gwen slipped into the room, pulling out a cloth from behind her. We both nodded and immediately sat down, pulling out our needles and thread.

* * *

Uther glowered as he headed toward the dining room later that night, Anne had been evasive the only time he had seen her today, and he had seen no one else. As he threw open the doors of the dining hall, he found his family standing around the table with huge grins on their faces. Arthur was wearing his formal attire that he usually reserved for knighting and visiting dignitaries. Morgana was in her purple and blue dress. Anne was wearing a green dress that he had given her, as he loved that color and that particular dress on her. Caylene was dressed in a pink dress, looking over at him giggling, clapping and jabbering.

Anne moved forward, and put her hand on his neck pulling him down, as she whispered, "I know tomorrow is the official celebration of the anniversary of your birth but we wanted to celebrate it with you as a family." Uther smiled at her, and kissed her before straightening up. She slipped her hand into his as they walked toward the table.

Uther glanced over the table, finding his favorite food and drink on it, and then looked up into Arthur and Morgana's smiling faces. He moved to take his place at the table, giving Morgana a kiss on the cheek as he passed her with a murmured thank you. He helped Anne sit down, and then he sat down himself, after he had clapped Arthur's shoulder and gave a nod of thanks.

"Is this why you have all been hiding about the castle, and giving me vague answers to questions?"

The three of them looked at each other and grinned. Uther chuckled, and then began to fill his plate up with food, the others following his example. As they ate, Uther and Arthur discussed the knights, kingdom affairs, and sword fighting. Anne and Morgana meanwhile had started discussing some of Anne's paperwork and some things Morgana had been working on as well as their mutual sword practice.

As the meal was coming to an end and the servants brought out Uther's favorite dessert for that evening, all four of them began to tease each other over who deserved to have the honor of being the first one whose name Caylene would say. This playful feud lead to all four of them taking turns trying to get her to say one of the names, and their attempts only caused her to giggle and bask in the attention they were pouring out on her.

When the dessert had finished Merlin and Gwen who had slipped out, unnoticed, during the desert, came back into the room carrying four wrapped gifts which they promptly placed next to the king. The king looked around at his family, and finally Arthur motioned toward one of the gifts. "That's from me." Uther smiled at Arthur before unwrapping it, when he pulled the gift out of its casing his smile widened as he took in the sight of the elaborate dagger that was full of etchings of war. Morgana and Anne looked at each other, with slight frowns before turning back to watch as Uther thanked Arthur for the gift.

Morgana then pointed to one, "That is my gift, though Anne and Gwen helped with it." Uther unwrapped the gift she had pointed to and pulled out a soft purple tunic and a black embroidered vest. "And just so you know, we had Caylene and Anne test out the cloth and they approve." Uther smiled, as he rubbed his finger along it liking the softness of it as it would be comfortable to wear, would help in getting Caylene to settle down when he held her, and would not cause Anne to push away because the cloth irritated her hand or cheek.

He thanked Morgana, and then opened the present they claimed was from Caylene, he laughed as he pulled out a bowl filled with apples, strawberries, pears, and a lot of other fruits. "How come I have a feeling, I'll be sharing my birthday gift with her?" He asked jokingly, though he leaned forward and put his hand in her palm, watching as she curled her fingers around it as much as she could and pulled it into her mouth. He nudged up softly with his fingers, enough to be able to pull his knuckle out of her mouth and returned to the last present.

A new quilt poured out over his lap that had the same symbolism from his and Anne's wedding rings on it. Uther thanked her for the quilt, amazed that she had been able to sit still long enough to put a quilt together for them. When they finally split up to go to bed, Morgana took Caylene with her so that Uther and Anne, who had accepted Uther's request that she join him for a walk along the battlements, could enjoy their time together without worrying about getting back to Caylene quickly if she woke up and they were not in the room with her.

* * *

"Father sent it as a gift." I explained as I handed the envelope to Uther. We were standing looking out over the town, and I watched his face as he tipped the paper to where he could read it by the light from the torch nearby. I watched as his eyes widened in shock and then he looked up at me. I sighed explaining, "As I cannot be the sovereign of his kingdom, it falls to my husband or son to take the throne upon his death. As such, he has named you heir to the throne." Uther leaned against the wall of the battlement, the letter lodged between his hand and the stone. "It also means that any allowance that his kingdom would give to the heir to the throne will be brought here to Camelot for your use."

Uther, who had been listening with his head down, brought it back up and looked over at me, "Why has Fastion chosen to do this now and not later?"

I sighed, the news I had recently been given was news I had dreaded since childhood, "His physicians have been unable to take care of a recent illness he has had, and with their uncertainty of him getting better or not he has chosen to ensure that his affairs are in order just in case."

Uther's face had softened as I had told him, and he reached over pulling me into his arms. He placed a kiss on my head, as I clung to his shirt, feeling the tears well up and spill over. "Oh, my Anne," he whispered softly, his voice cracking with emotion, "I am so sorry." With his words, the dam broke and I started crying, using his shoulder to muffle any sound that might escape from me. I felt Uther's arms tighten around me, and his hand come to rest on the back of my head, as we stood there together.

* * *

Uther sighed, when he felt Anne's body go slightly limp against him. After she had cried, she had slowly regained control of her emotions before going limp in his arms. He reached down and pulled her up into his arms, carrying her down to their rooms, bridal style. As he went, he kept his gaze on her face as much as possible. He knew that she was close to her father, and he felt grief at the pain she was feeling now, and grief at what was surely going to be the death of a trusted friend and ally. When they reached the rooms, he used his foot to push down on the latch and the door swung open. He maneuvered them through the door, and then shoved it shut with his foot. Walking over to the bed he laid Anne down on it, he pulled off her shoes, and then pulled off his own boots and his pendant before getting into bed.

He laid on the bed watching her sleep, chuckling softly as her hand moved toward him, a frown dipping on her face at his absence, until her hand connected to his chest. Her face softened up once more, and she moved toward him in her sleep. Uther smiled, opening his arms as she slowly slid into place along side him, and he closed his eyes thankful that they would have a full night of rest without any interruptions, as he pulled the quilt Anne had made them over them both.


	42. Morgana Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

The basis of this part is from the Second Season Epidose "The Nightmare Begins" so the story plot and the dialogue that comes from that episode is not mine but Merlin, BBC, SYfy, and the episode writer's words and plot.

* * *

A few weeks later, Uther strode along the halls with Caylene in his arms, his head bowed so that his mouth was near her ear as he sang, trying to keep the thunder and lightning from keeping her awake. Anne was already in bed as she had been awoken early that morning by an impatient noble with a problem. She had quickly fixed the problem but had been pulled into one thing needing attention after another until right after dinner. Taking the lull in the needs of the kingdom to her advantage, she had begged Uther to take Caylene alone for the night, and seeing the tired look in her eyes he had quickly agreed.

Uther's head flew up as a scream erupted from the family quarters and then he heard a crash followed by tinkling of what he soon realized was glass on stone. He started moving quickly in that direction, and rounded the corner near Arthur's quarters, as his son erupted from his room. "Sounded like Morgana," Arthur said as they both headed toward her rooms. When they reached the room, Merlin was already pulling Morgana out of the room, as various servants rushed in with buckets of water.

"What happened?" Uther asked her, pulling his trembling ward into his arms, and placing his chin on her head, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I woke up, and my curtains were on fire." Morgana whispered, a tear trailing down her face. "The window shattered soon after."

Uther looked over at a servant, and after being reassured that the fire was out, he turned to Morgana, "Come along, we will put you in Anne's rooms for the night, and look at the damage in the morning." She nodded against his chest, and he led her towards Anne's rooms, with Arthur heading back to his own rooms. Merlin quickly ran for one of the maids so that Morgana could get a bath, something warm to drink to help her nerves, as well as a change of night-clothes.

* * *

I looked over at Uther as we stood in Morgana's rooms the next morning, stepping out-of-the-way as Merlin walked by carrying a piece of burned furniture. Uther had tried to figure out how the fire had started and he had questioned Gwen for the last five minutes. I pulled my attention from what Merlin was doing to what Gwen was saying.

"-extra blankets. There was a candle, but I put it out." Gwen explained.

"Are you sure?' Uther gave her a dubious look.

"I blew it out, I swear."

Arthur looked over at his father, "Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If she says she blew it out, I believe her." I smiled and then worked on getting it off of my face as it would not do for Uther to question me about the look as he still had no knowledge of Arthur's feelings for Gwen.

However, he was too distracted to notice anyway as he walked away from us, and placed a hand on Morgana's bed post. "She could've been burnt alive," he whispered, his horror at that thought seeping into his voice.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night," Arthur said in explanation, as Uther ran his hand down Morgana's charred bed curtains, "that could have started the fire. Uther gave a noncommittal "perhaps", which caused Arthur to look at him in exasperation, "What other explanation is there?"

Uther looked at the room with a frown before looking at Arthur and I, "Someone started the fire deliberately." He turned around to walk out of the room, grabbing my hand on the way out, his rapid pace through the corridors overlooking the courtyard showing his agitation. "How did they reach Morgana's chambers unchallenged?"

"I don't know. There are too many guards, it shouldn't be possible," Arthur said, finally catching up to us.

"And yet they managed to do so."

"I can't explain it."

"Well, I can. They used magic. Arrest all those under suspicion." Uther said, I stopped moving at Uther's words, but he failed to notice and kept walking. This caused me to have to move once more to not hurt my arm as he continued holding my hand.

"That's gonna take time," Arthur reminded him.

Uther flipped around nearly colliding with me as he glared at Arthur, his voice steely, "My ward has been attacked. Time is something we do not have!" He turned around again and stormed off, I gave Arthur an apologetic look before feeling his movement pulling my arm toward him.

"You shouldn't be so short with Arthur. He is just trying to do what you asked him to while letting you know that it isn't any easy task." Uther sighed, and finally stopped looking at me as I said this.

"I know this, but if we are to catch whoever did this, we must do so quickly so that any proof of their treachery is not lost and so that they do not have a chance to hurt anyone else." He placed a hand on my face, and I felt my mouth tip up despite the seriousness of the situation.

He smiled back at me, before shaking his head, "It could have just as easily have been you, Caylene or Arthur. And I will not allow anything to happen to any of you that I can prevent." He said pulling me along with him once more. "Where is Caylene?"

"I left her with Morgana. I figured that Morgana could use some laughter and smiles from her after last night's events."

He nodded, "How is Morgana doing? I haven't had time to see her yet today."

"She's doing fine. Still a little shaken up, but she is doing better now." I reported, Uther nodded and stopped outside the door of his council chambers. "I'll leave you to it then. I have some paperwork I need to start on and some that needs finishing. I'll see you tonight."

Uther smiled and leaned down, kissing me, "Tonight." With that he turned around and strode into the council chambers as I turned in the direction of our rooms and the paperwork that I was once more filling out.

* * *

Uther walked into the room later that night, and found Anne sitting with Caylene, one hand over the girl's ear and the other hand holding her tightly to her. Uther walked toward them and knelt in front of the chair, reaching a hand out to massage Caylene's back finding himself amazed at how tiny she still was at seven months. Anne looked at him, smiling quietly before reaching out and stroking a finger down his jaw line. He leaned into it and grinned at her, "How was your day?"

"Dull, I am beginning to think I could fill out the paperwork for the household in my sleep. How are you doing?"

Uther went to answer, when a bang echoed around the room, they looked out to see another flash, followed closely by another bang. Uther reached over and placed his hand on top of the hand Anne had over Caylene. "That was rather close." He muttered before answering her question, "All right. Arthur has begun rounding up those we suspect have magic or that are helping those with magic."

"And you are sure that there are no innocent people being arrested with those that are guilty?" Anne asked quietly.

Uther frowned, "A few people may be rounded up that are innocent, but they will be let out as soon as I know that they are not a danger to our family or the kingdom."

"Still that is a long time for them to be imprisoned, especially when there is no reason for us to keep them in prison."

Uther glared at Anne, though he kept his hand on hers, "I will not have this conversation with you again, Anne. I will do whatever I must to protect our family and our kingdom. If that means I have to arrest and imprison a hundred innocents to every thousand wizards we catch then so be it."

"I just don't want you to one day wake up and see yourself in the mirror and wonder what kind of man you are." Anne whispered, resting her hand against his cheek.

He frowned at her before growling, "And what kind of man am I?"

Anne swallowed, before answering, "You are a king who cares about his kingdom, but I sometimes question the actions you feel are necessary in protecting your kingdom. You are a good father to Arthur, and Caylene. Though you might not always be able to make time for them or be around them, you do your best. You provide for them and protect them as much as you are able. You watched after Morgana and love her as if she were your own daughter." Anne said smiling at him, as his face slowly lost its anger.

"And what about you, my dear, what kind of man am I to you?" Uther asked his mouth quirking up.

"You are the father of my child, my friend, and the one who possesses my soul." Anne leaned forward, and rested her forehead against his, a secret smile on her lips.

Uther chuckled, and kissed her forehead, "I'll take it then." He looked down and smiled at Caylene, before standing up, "Come on, we need to get to bed." Anne nodded and stood up slowly trying to keep Caylene asleep as they put her in her cradle and readied for bed.

* * *

I frowned as I looked up from my paperwork to the door of the bedchamber, as someone knocked again. I looked over at Uther, who had started fidgeting in his sleep as it was beginning to pull him out of it. I walked over hoping to get there before they fully awakened him, as he had had a restless night.

I opened the door a bit, and peeped out, grinning as I saw Sir Leon, until I noticed his face. "What's wrong?"

"Gwen says Morgana is not in her rooms."

"Search the castle for her. I'll get the king."

"Yes, my lady." Sir Leon said, before bowing his head and running off to do as I had commanded.

I walked over to Uther and shook his shoulder, until he looked up at me with bleary eyes that quickly snapped to alertness as he took in my worried face. "What is it?"

"Sir Leon said that Gwen did not find Morgana in her bedchambers. I sent him to look for her." I finished, as I moved out-of-the-way, while he quickly changed into his clothes for the day.

"Stay here with Caylene and don't leave the room until we have confirmed that there are no intruders in the castle." Uther said, as he left the room. I sat down at my desk and began working as best I could on my paperwork, but my worry for Morgana soon found me placing my quill aside, as I decided to play with Caylene until I heard any more news.

* * *

Uther walked into Morgana's room, as Arthur came around the corner, following him in. They had quickly replaced all of her furniture and belongings yesterday and he looked around trying to find anything that would tell him where she went, who took her, and if she was harmed in any way.

Arthur finally spoke up, "The guards have completed their search of the castle, there's no trace of her."

"Encircle the city. No one gets in or out." Uther commanded just as Gaius walked in.

"You sent for me, sire," the older man asked as he bowed.

"Yes." Uther said, as he turned from studying the room to look at Gaius. "What time did you deliver the sleeping draught to Morgana?"

"Well, I…," Gaius said before Arthur interrupted him.

"The guards said that Merlin delivered it, after she retired to her chambers." Arthur explained to Uther.

"So she was safe, then?"

"Yes. Well, I suppose she must have been." Gaius said, and Uther nodded, knowing that his friend and Arthur's manservant would have informed them if they had heard or noticed anything dangerous happening around Morgana. Uther turned around, his long coat swishing behind him as he walked out of the room Arthur and Gaius following as he headed for the audience chambers, and sending a servant for Anne as he did so.

As they waited he paced the council chambers, "Have all the suspects been arrested?" He asked looking up at Arthur.

"Nearly. A few have gone to ground." Arthur answered, as they all looked over as Anne walked in, with Merlin following her holding Caylene.

"Issue a proclamation. All the prisoners will be executed unless the Lady Morgana is returned to Camelot." Uther ordered, before turning towards his wife. "I know what you are going to say, but it is necessary that we get Morgana back quickly before any harm can come to her."

Anne sighed in frustration, shaking her head, but knowing that she had no chance of getting Uther to change his mind as much as she wanted to change it for him.

"I'll see to it, sire." Arthur said. Uther waved a dismissal and they all started to leave, but Uther walked over to Anne and pulled her away from them, before taking Caylene from Merlin's arms.

He went and sat down in his throne, pulling Anne into his lap and placing Caylene in her arms. "Stay with me, until she comes back." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, and placing his head on her shoulder. Anne nodded against his head, and they sat there quietly, as Caylene played and gurgled in her own world before falling asleep.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day and the next day I stayed by Uther's side as he paced and worried over Morgana. While every six hours he sent someone to the executioner's, showing those that had abducted Morgana that he meant what he had said. It was at these times, that I would sit on the opposite side of the room from him, and he would glare in anger at my actions. It was only heightened after he found evidence of magic, heading out from Camelot, magic that was similar to the magic used on Morgana's rooms.

He had sent Arthur out in search of Morgana in the afternoon of the second day, and we had spent the rest of the day in his council chamber awaiting any word. As the night slowly crept on, we heard the doors open and looked up, hoping that word had finally come about Morgana. Uther clasped his hands behind his back and asked hopefully, "Is there any word from Arthur?"

"No, sire, not yet. But they haven't been gone long." Gaius answered moving toward us.

"Yes. Of course." Uther said disheartened, looking back down at the path he was pacing. Arthur had been gone for only six hours, whereas Morgana had been gone for a little over two days.

"Why are you so certain that she's been kidnapped?" Gaius asked as he stopped next to me and smiled down at Caylene, who shrieked at him, before he looked back up at Uther.

"What other possibility is there?"

"She was very upset after the fire, she could have gone of her own accord."

Uther thought for a few seconds, before shaking his head, "That's not Morgana. In all her years, I've never known her to run from anything. Takes after her father too much for that." He finished his sentence quietly, trailing off as he looked at the ground, his worry for Morgana once more enveloping him.

"You haven't let Gorlois down. You've looked after that girl as if she were your own." Gaius encouraged him.

"That is what she's become. If she were to die, a huge part of me would die with her." Uther admitted, he walked over and took Caylene from my arms, walking away with her as he tried to use her presence to lift his spirits.

Gaius looked over at me, and whispered, "She's gone to see the Druids, I am afraid Merlin told her how to get in contact with them."

"How does he know where they are?"

Gaius frowned, before shaking his head, "I'm not sure. I certainly have never told him where to find them."

"Did he go with Arthur?"

"He left before Arthur, as soon as he could leave without being noticed. He hopes to get there before Arthur and his knights arrive to attack the Druids."

"Let's hope he is able to get to Morgana before Arthur does. We don't need any more blood on our hands." Gaius looked at me at those words, but nodded quietly, before bowing and leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning, Uther threw open the door to his rooms as an urgent knock sounded on the door, "What?" He growled his worry for Morgana, as well as Arthur, had once more robbed him of his sleep.

"Prince Arthur has been spotted by the sentries, and the Lady Morgana is with him." The servant barely finished, before Uther nodded and shut the door hurriedly changing into his clothes for the day. Anne, who had awakened at his growling, had gotten up and started changing as well. She lifted Caylene into her arms and followed Uther, who was jogging out of the door and down the corridors.

When she reached the courtyard he was hurrying down the steps in the direction of Arthur's horse, where Morgana sat in front of him. Uther reached up to help Morgana down, she slid off the horse and he immediately pulled her into a hug, tightening it as he placed his hand behind her head. "I was so, so worried about you," Uther whispered in her ear, as he saw Anne from the side of his view, come up next to him.

"You were right. It was the druids. They kidnapped her." Arthur told him, and the king looked from his son to his ward. He pushed her back a bit, and cupped her face as he scanned her for any injury, finding none he pulled her back toward him and hugged her.

"It's good to have you back Morgana." Anne said from his side, and he moved back to allow Anne to hug her. "Come, you must be hungry after all this time." She looped an arm through Morgana's arm and headed in the direction of the castle, Arthur and Uther following.

While Morgana took a bath and changed into some clean clothes, the servants prepared a feast for her return. As soon as she was done, the family sat down to enjoy some food together. Morgana and Arthur telling them what had happened, and Uther keeping his gaze focused on Morgana, drinking in the sight of her safe once more, as he glanced off and on throughout the meal to Anne, who was feeding Caylene some mashed apples and mashed carrots.


	43. Helpless and Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

Sorry, about the long wait for this one. I got hit with midterms, essays, and my dad needing help after having some complications after his surgery which forced me to put this to the side for a while. The next part should be up in a few days as I am working on it at this moment as well.

* * *

Uther yawned, as he stretched his arms and legs out in his chair. It had been a long day and his eyes were burning, sadly it was only noon which meant his day was not even half way over. "Don't do that, Uther," Anne growled across from him, fighting a yawn of her own. He chuckled, standing up as he looked over at the window before realizing that the room was too quiet for that hour.

He turned and frowned in the direction of the cradle Caylene was sleeping in. "Isn't she usually up by now?" He asked turning to look at Anne, who nodded at him and looked in their daughter's direction puzzled. He walked over, bending over the cradle to slowly lift her up and out of it, frowning when he felt something wet on his hand. He pulled his hand back and gasped in horror as he took in the sight of blood. He quickly, yet carefully, tipped her head and stared in shock at the blood in her ear before pulling her against his chest and sprinting out of the room in the direction of Gaius's chamber. He heard a faint crashing of wood against stone behind him and then feet following after him. As he reached the stairs to Gaius's chambers he charged up the steps skipping every other one with his long legs in his rush to get Caylene help.

He shoved open the door, and Gaius looked up from one of his draughts in alarm. "Caylene's ear is bleeding!" Uther said quickly, holding on tightly to the baby, who had awakened during the journey over Gaius's steps. She looked around sleepily for a second before she erupted into a loud wail, as Anne charged into the room. Gaius was next to Uther immediately, pulling Caylene out of his arms and in to his own as Anne moved toward them.

He set Caylene down on his cot, and tilted her head, the little girl continued to cry looking over at Uther and reached her arms out, as tears ran down her cheeks. Anne and Uther moved toward her, as Gaius rung water out of a soft towel and dabbed away the blood trying to get a better look at her ear. Caylene tried to push his hand away from her ear, and he looked over at Uther, "I need you to hold her hands away so I can check her ear, sire." Uther nodded, and reached down taking one small hand in each of his large ones. He stroked the palms of the little hands with his thumbs, as the little girl sobbed in his direction, straightening her arms as she tried to get him to pick her up. Uther blinked back tears at his inability to comfort her, and unconsciously began to pick her up, until Gaius glared at him, "I will have more trouble checking her if she's in your arms, keep her there." Uther swallowed the guilt he was feeling as Caylene's crying grew louder as he lowered her back to the cot. He tried talking to her but was having trouble getting her to hear him over her own wails. Gaius finally cleared the blood away, and examined her ears inside and out.

* * *

I looked down, fighting my own tears as I watched Caylene try to reach for comfort from Uther as Gaius continued to examine her. Finally, he backed away, "Go ahead and take her while I get this ready for her." I dashed over and swooped Caylene up into my arms, kissing her forehead, as my tears at her distress slid down her temple and mingled with her own. I looked up through blurry vision, from inhaling the scent of her hair, when I felt a pair of lips on my head and arms wrapping around Caylene and I. Uther was watching us, as he stroked Caylene's cheek speaking to her quietly. She reached out her arms toward him, and he took her into his arms massaging her back, while bouncing her gently. "Hold her still, sire," Gaius told him as he moved back toward us. "This will help clear her ear problems and I will give her a draught for any remaining pain."

Uther rested his lips near the ear against his chest whispering as Gaius held Caylene's head softly, and slowly tilted the draught into her ear. She whimpered and then cried again as she dug her fingers into Uther's tunic and vest. I heard Uther whispering, "I'm sorry, little one, I'm so sorry you are hurting." He straightened up, and watched Gaius finish pouring the draught in her ear.

Gaius looked up at us. "You need to let it work for a minute and then we will drain it out of the ear." We both nodded and silently counted in our heads. When the minute was up, I took the cloth Gaius extended and placed it on her ear, as Uther slowly transferred her to his other arm, causing my arm to be sandwiched between his arm and Caylene's head. I stroked her back as Uther spoke to her soothingly.

Slowly Caylene's cries died down to a whimper and then to a slight hiccup, when those began to subside Gaius gave her a draught for any pain she still felt. He looked at me, and frowned before gently ordering, "Go get some sleep, Anne. You look exhausted."

I started to protest only to be cut off by Uther, "Do as Gaius says, Anne. I will watch Caylene until you wake up."

"What about your duties?"

"They will keep until tomorrow, right now getting her better and keeping you healthy is more important. Go get some sleep." I opened my mouth but Uther leveled a disapproving glare at me. Quickly shutting my mouth, I nodded in surrender, kissed Caylene and Uther before thanking Gaius for his help. I walked out and towards my rooms to obey Uther's insistent request.

* * *

Uther looked over at Gaius, "Is there anything else I will need to do for Caylene?"

"No, she should be fine. Just watch her ear to make sure it doesn't start bleeding again." Gaius said softly, running a hand over Caylene's head. She nuzzled deeper into Uther's chest, sighing before her mouth twitched up in a smile at the recognizable scent of her father. She clutched the tunic to her and soon her breathing slowed to her regular resting level. "Looks like the pain draught is finally settling in. It will make her sleepy for most of the day but that's fine, she will need it to help her get better."

"Very well. Thank you, Gaius." Uther said, smiling at his friend before he walked out of the room, cradling Caylene who was sleeping against his shoulder, as he had moved her when he'd given Gaius back the cloth they had placed against her ear. Uther strode through the castle until he reached the audience chamber, where he left orders at the door for no one, except his family, to enter unless it was an emergency. He sat down on his throne and rested his head against its back as he sat quietly watching Caylene sleep, and tracing her facial features as she slept.

* * *

When I woke up a while later I went in search of Uther and Caylene, and finally headed in the direction of the audience chamber after a knight informed me where they had gone after leaving Gaius. The soldiers saluted as I walked through the door they had opened, and I smiled as my eyes landed on the sight of Caylene trying, and failing, to feed herself with her hands. Uther was covered in squished grapes and berries as he looked up to see who had entered the chamber. He smiled as his eyes settled on me, and I giggled as I moved toward him, "You're a mess."

"She's having fun, and hopefully she'll figure out how to eat on her own soon," he replied. Caylene looked up from the grape she had squeezed to death and grinned as she saw me, before beginning to babble at me and Uther. I laughed and reached out for a cluster of grapes Uther held out, and sat down in my chair next to him.

"Has she had anymore trouble with her ears?" I asked, as I worked on plucking the grapes from their stems.

"She doesn't seem to be having any trouble and her ears are clear." Uther remarked, though he checked them as he did so, "Hopefully there was no permanent damage."

We watched her babble and shriek at her grapes for a while until in the midst of her babble she said "Dada". Uther froze for a second, before glancing up with a smile at me, and then bending his head to plaster a kiss on Caylene's cheek and forehead, "That's right Caylene, I'm your father." She looked up at him giggling at his attention, but then focused on playing with his face and hair as we both chuckled, soon she was babbling to him as she messed around with his ears, nose and hair.

"Arthur is going to be disappointed," I whispered to Uther

"He'll get over it. It's only right that she'd say our names first." Uther grumbled, before he tried to get Caylene to say "dada" again. I watched contentedly as he played and talked to her grinning and kissing her cheek when she said "dada".


	44. Nighttime Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

I planned on getting this up yesterday, sadly just as I was hitting the button to place it on fanfiction my laptop decided it was too hot and turned off (glaring at the laptop) and I was unable to get back to it until just now.

* * *

A few months later, I walked into the dining hall and snorted in laughter as I watched Arthur sitting at the table trying to bribe Caylene into saying his name with grapes. I heard chuckling behind me, and turned a bit to see Uther. He looked away from his two children and down at me, a soft smile gracing his face as he pulled me up against him by my waist. He ran his knuckles down my cheek in greeting before turning back to Arthur and Caylene, "I doubt your sister can be bribed, Arthur, I'd suggest you give it up."

"Never. I don't care if she says Anne's name next but I'll dance in a dress before she says Morgana's, or worse Merlin's name," Arthur groused.

"Why would Caylene learn Merlin's name anyway?" Uther asked, I could see the confusion he felt at his child learning a servant's name so soon. We headed in the direction of the table and were just sitting down when Merlin walked in, promptly tripping over something unseen on the floor. Arthur hissed his name, while Uther scowled at him. Caylene, however, shrieked and clapped her hands at the sight of him, causing Merlin to grin at her with pleasure due to her response to his presence.

I heard Arthur mumble something to the effect of "that's why" as Morgana swept into the room and supper began. When we finished dinner Uther and I placed Caylene, who had fallen asleep during the conversation that had occurred after everyone had finished their meal, in her cradle before heading out of the castle for a walk around the battlements. She was nine months old now and was learning how to crawl, something that had me at near stress levels when Arthur would leave her in the middle of a table or a bed while he was attending to his duties or harassing Merlin. Thankfully, if he was with Merlin, the younger man usually picked her up off the bed or table fast enough that she never came close to falling off.

I was still trying to get her to say my name, but so far it had not worked, she only said "dada", and then it was used frequently. Uther and I walked along the battlements for a few hours discussing Caylene and the affairs of the kingdom, as well as the various alliances and enemies Camelot had. As Uther yawned for what seemed the hundredth time during our walk, I chuckled and led him back into our rooms to sleep.

* * *

When they reached their rooms Uther sighed as his head hit the pillow. Camelot had received delegates from Cenred's kingdom and the political maneuvering and posturing had been a headache. He had discussed it with Anne during their walk, and though she had given him some good advice in the matter and listened to his troubles when it came to that particular king and kingdom, he was still left trying to figure out exactly what he was going to do about Cenred.

As he was starting to drift into unconsciousness he heard Anne whisper his name, and felt the bed shift. He grunted, to let her know that he heard her. He heard her make a noise as if she was starting to say something and then stopped, finally she asked, "How long did it take the carpenter to make Caylene's cradle?"

"A few months. Why? Is one of the ladies of the court with child?" Uther asked, his arm flung over his eyes as he tried to reign in his annoyance, all he wanted to do was sleep and Anne insisted on talking about other people's children, something that he was positive they could discuss in the morning.

"Yes. I'd like to get one made for the baby," Anne continued quietly.

"Just let the carpenter know the family's crest and he'll make it for them," Uther grumbled, turning to adjust the pillow under his head, using his movement as a way to express his wish to end the conversation and go to sleep.

"I think we might want it to be nicer than that, Uther," Anne said insistently, wrapping a hand around his bicep and tugging his body around in her direction. He groaned, and tossed a glare at her for insisting on this conversation before putting his arm over his eyes once more and shutting them. "In fact, I am sure we will want it to be a lot nicer than that, after all Caylene's cradle is beautiful."

Uther stilled as the conversation worked and reworked through his sleep deprived mind. As he fully woke up at the realization of what she was saying, he lifted his arm off his eyes and looked over at her, finally taking in her serious but happy smile. The fact that she was sitting up in bed, something that she only did when she wanted to discuss something important with him, confirmed what he believed yet he wanted to hear her confirm it vocally. "We? As in us, specifically, want to have a nicer cradle?" Anne rolled her eyes in amusement, as Uther's face registered his shock though he knew what he was about to ask was true. "You are with child?" He whispered, pushing himself up into a sitting position as well, his body alert and focused on the small woman next to him.

Anne nodded, while she searched his eyes trying to see if there was any other emotion hiding behind the shock in them. He gazed at her for a long while, and Anne started fidgeting though she was trying hard not to under his gaze. Finally, he broke the silence of their room as he murmured, "Are you going to be safe with having a child so soon after having Caylene?"

"As far as I know, yes. If my addition is correct they'll be about eighteen months apart." He nodded, but concern creased his brow as he continued to look at her, though some other emotion seemed to be hiding in his eyes as well. She leaned over and kissed his temple before resting her head against the side of his as she whispered, "I promise I'll be very careful and not do anything that could cause stress to you, the baby or I."

Uther nodded, and they sat quietly as he got used to the thought of being a father once more. He felt his mouth tipping up in a grin, as he reached out placing his hand on her belly as he continued to think about their new situation. He could feel Anne's eyes on him, and he could tell from her movements that she was growing nervous at his continued silence. He was as overjoyed as he was the day she had told him about Caylene, but the memories of her last pregnancy with all of its nausea and then the sorcerer attacking her had him balancing that joy with a huge dose of anxiety as well.

* * *

I watched him process everything, and could tell by the crease in his brow and the grin on his face that he was warring with his emotions. I was sure that he was happy to be having another child, and I knew he would not send me away. I watched as his face distorted with pain and realized what he was thinking about, he had almost lost me, and he had lost Ygraine, due to childbirth. I was fairly certain that for the rest of his life Uther would find himself nervous when a member of his family was expecting because anyone he loved seemed to have trouble with childbirth.

I watched as he finally calmed down his fears before looking at me with bright eyes as he leaned in and kissed my forehead before dropping another kiss on my stomach. I shook my head in amusement, Uther could be so overbearing when he wanted to and yet so gentle when it came to those he loved. I let out a slow breath as he finally reacted to the news. He looked up, giving me an apologetic chuckle.

A few seconds later, I watched a serious expression plant itself on his face, "You will be guarded by two knights, unless Arthur or I are with you, and I want you to keep Amyntas by your side at all times as well. You are not to wander anywhere on your own, and that includes inside the castle. I will not allow anyone to come near you to harm you again. Do I make myself clear?"

I tipped my mouth in a half-smile, "Perfectly, and I promise I will do as you say." He looked at me for a few minutes before nodding, and pulled me onto his lap. He rested his hand on my stomach and began to softly sing as I closed my eyes, laying my head on his chest. As I listened I felt the vibrations from his singing through his chest, and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Uther held Anne as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. He looked out his window as he worked out what he needed to do to ensure that no one would get to her, what he wanted the cradle to look like, and which knights he would trust with her life. He looked back down at Anne's stomach and caressed it before whispering, "Welcome to our family, my child." He slowly shifted Anne back onto the bed, trying to move carefully so that she would not wake up, and when she was on the mattress he pulled the covers up to her chin. He sat for a few more minutes watching her as he listened to her and Caylene's breathing as they slept. Finally, he slid down beside her and pulled the covers up to his chest before pulling Anne into his arms. Her head readjusted to lay right next to his on his pillow, and he wrapped one arm around her shoulders while the other draped protectively over her stomach as he fell asleep.


	45. Rivals Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, Syfy, and its creators. The basis of this chapter comes from the Season 2 Episode: "Beauty and the Beast Part 1 and Part 2", and all dialogue and plotlines from it are owned by the writer and those that own Merlin. I do own Anne, Caylene, Fastion and Amyntas.

This is going to be a two-part: 1-because it is so long, 17 pages to be exact, and 2-as an apology for taking so long to update once more, admittedly it was two weeks and not as long of a wait as some of the other times, but I still feel bad about it.

It is also dedicated to GeekFreak, because you asked, practically begged, me to use this episode in early August when I was still trying to figure out whether I was even going to put When Walls Come Down up on the internet or not. So for you, your long-awaited answer as to how Anne would react to a certain visitor to Camelot, and admittedly as I was writing Anne did not react at all the way I thought she would all those months ago.

Enjoy!

* * *

I laughed as Amyntas ran circles around Leon's legs causing the man to give a slight glare at the dog before shaking his head and patting the dog on the head. Amyntas looked up at us with adoring eyes before running ahead and then back to us. "He's excited," Leon remarked, and I rolled my eyes. It had been a few weeks since I had told Uther I was with child, and the guard rotations had started the very next day. The only ones who knew the true reason why I was under guard were our family members, Gaius, Gwen, Merlin and Leon, everyone else had just been told that we had news of a plot to assassinate me.

I looked up as Merlin and Gaius walked into the courtyard followed by a noblewoman and a man who seemed to be her servant. I nodded in their direction and Leon taking the cue from me followed me toward Gaius and Merlin with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Gaius saw us coming and bowed, "My lady, this is Lady Katrina of the House of Tregor."

"Tregor?" I confirmed my eyebrow rising in surprise. Gaius nodded his head, and I turned to Merlin, "Could you tell the king I am coming with guests that need an immediate audience with him?" Merlin nodded and ran off in the direction of the castle as we followed after him at a more leisurely pace. As we reached the inner corridors of the castle I turned to the woman beside me, "Would you like to refresh yourself before talking to the king?"

"No, no," Katrina replied, waving dismissively at the suggestion, "I just want this nightmare behind me." I smiled sympathetically and led the way to the throne room.

* * *

Uther sat on his throne, waiting impatiently for Anne to arrive with their guests. As the doors opened Anne strode forward with a woman, Gaius, Leon and a commoner behind her. Anne bowed her head respectfully to him, and his mouth tipped slightly up in a smile as she walked toward him, a responding smirk on her face. She sat down on her customary seat to his left, smiling at Morgana who was to the left of her, before nodding toward Arthur, who was on his right. She then turned and focused on their guests.

As the woman bowed, Uther suddenly realized who it was, and stood in shock, "Lady Katrina. Is it really you?"

"I can hardly believe it myself," she replied breathlessly.

"We have tidings from the North that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders?" He wondered aloud.

"All that you heard was true, my lord, and worse," Katrina replied mournfully.

Uther moved forward as he feared what his next question would mean for his old ally and friend, "But your father, the king…?" He could feel Anne's gaze focusing on him.

"Gone, Sire," she replied hastily trying to keep her emotions under control. Uther looked down on her, feeling pity for the lonely woman. "The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant, Jonas." Uther allowed his gaze to follow hers in the direction of the commoner behind her, who stepped forward and bowed to him. Uther nodded in oblivious acknowledgement as his focus once more returned to the woman in front of him.

"But we did survive. And we have made it this far…" She started to collapse, and Uther lunged toward her, catching her in his arms before she fell on the ground. From the sounds around him, he could gather that several others in the room had also moved to help the lady. Uther stared at the woman, amazed at her strength and yet wishing she had not had to endure such a loss. She looked up startled, "Oh! Forgive me, my lord. I fear my trials have taken their toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, my lady." He replied, softly, and heard a shifting behind him in the direction of the thrones. He watched as she looked back up at him and he finished, "It would be an honour to help you in any way we can." He heard another movement behind him, and almost turned to see who was causing the noise, but Katrina straightening up and moving from his arms diverted him.

"A bed for the night would be…most welcome." She answered hesitantly.

Uther smiled at her, "Then consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It is the least we can do."

"Thank you." Katrina murmured, and then followed Arthur out of the hall to where she would be staying during her time with them.

As the doors shut, and Uther dismissed everyone in the room, he noticed Anne sitting on her chair, frowning in the direction of the doors, her chin resting on the heel of her hand and her lips pressed closed by the knuckle of her index finger. "What is it, Anne?" Uther asked, as he moved toward her.

"Be careful around her Uther, she's good at playing the damsel in distress and I don't trust her." She finally answered after a few moments of silence.

He looked at her for a bit, before a condescending smirk came to his face and he looked at her in amused disapproval, "Really, Anne? If you're jealous of her, you don't need to be."

Anne's eyes flew from the door and locked on his as her mouth tightened, "I am not jealous of her, Uther. I just think it is highly irregular for one member of the royal household and one servant to get out when all other were unable to do so." She leaned forward, and Uther could tell she was trying to get her point across, "Her clothes aren't even dirty or ripped as they should be if she has been in hiding and traveling since they were attacked nearly a month or two ago."

"What are you saying? That she is lying!" Uther growled, the smirk dropping from his face, and a stern frown replacing it.

Anne pushed herself off her seat and marched toward Uther, getting within arm's distance of him before stopping. "No, I cannot prove or disprove her words. I'm just saying the circumstances and her actions are suspicious. Therefore, we should be critical of her and her words until we are completely certain that what she says is the truth," she argued.

Uther sighed angrily, placing his hands on Anne's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Very well. Now, calm down. This arguing cannot be good for the child." Anne sighed and stepped into his embrace, and he could tell by her rigid posture that she was capitulating for the moment just to please him.

* * *

That night at dinner, I sat quietly watching the interaction between my family and our guest, only joining in on the conversation as needed. As the dinner came to a close Katrina looked over at Uther and smiled, "Well, this is wonderful. Thank you."

"It's an honour. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies as long as anyone can remember." He smiled at her, before sending a reproving glance in my direction and I knew he was still upset about the argument earlier.

"My father often spoke of you, my lord." Katrina said and Uther turned to focus on her once more.

"And I will remember him always," he replied, his fondness for the man warming his voice as he smiled at her.

"I am sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him," Arthur remarked, and Katrina turned to him smiling.

"I'm sorry too. For the House of Tregor is no more," she told him, her face darkening with sadness.

I felt my shoulders go rigid, as Uther reached out and took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "No, Katrina. It lives on in you." I fought down my emotions and kept quiet, while my hands tightened around the silverware I had.

"I only wish that were true," Katrina replied, giving all of us a sad smile.

Uther frowned at her denial, and said firmly, "It is, my lady, your courage, your modesty," Arthur looked at him disgustedly, and I felt rage flood through me at his remarks but Uther did not notice either of these as he continued, "and you are as you always were. Ever since you were a child."

"Oh, I fear I am much changed since then, my lord." She said, verbally pushing away his compliments.

"Well, yes, it's true." He leaned forward, and I saw the interest spark in his eyes. I grabbed the armrests of my chair as I felt the emotions in my eyes deaden and I knew Uther had just pushed me beyond my tolerance level. He continued as he broke into a seductive smile, "You are far more beautiful now." I pulled my leg back as far as I could under my chair, before flinging it forward and kicked Uther's shin under the table. He looked over at me shocked before his face turned to bewilderment at the iced over glare I was pinning him with.

Arthur yawned, and when I looked over I could tell it was one of his fake yawns that he used to get out of doing something he did not want to do. He looked over at Katrina apologetically before saying, "I'm sorry. Hard day's training. If you'll excuse me?"

"Or course." She remarked, as we all bid him good night in turn, before Morgana followed after him.

As Uther went to drink some of his wine, he looked down at Katrina's plate and then looked up at her concern on his face, "Can I get you anything else? You've hardly touched your food."

"I'm sorry. I find I have little appetite, ever since that day." She replied, slightly shoving the plate away from her.

"I wish I had been there for you." Uther whispered, and I resisted the urge to kick him in the other shin as well, that is if I could reach it in the first place.

Katrina took his hand, and I zeroed in on her trying to kill her with my glare, "But you are helping me now." Uther smiled at her, and I worked on figuring out a new form of torture for her in my mind. "Your kindness, your companionship." A slight snarl must have escaped my mouth, as she looked over at me, and seeing the look I was giving her, suddenly remarked, "I must also bid you good night, my lord. It's been a long day."

Uther stood up worriedly, and as I was supposed to follow his example I stood up as well. "Of course. Good night, my lady." She smiled, took his hand and kissed it which he replied to with a smile. As she turned to leave she gave me a gloating look, and I sent daggers flying in her direction with my glare, wishing they would become real and take her out of my misery.

As soon as she was gone and the doors were shut, I slammed my palms on the table, feeling and ignoring the sting from the hard surface as I leaned toward him. "I don't care where you send her Uther, get her out of our home. Now!" I went to leave and Uther moved into my path.

He looked over at me, his eyes blazing with his rage, "Anne, don't be ridiculous! She is our guest and as such we will treat her with the utmost respect, and she is an ally as well, making us duty bound to help her in any way we can."

"I warned you to be careful around her, but she's got your head spinning around so that it isn't being used at all." I snarled at him, stepping around him as I moved toward the door. As I put my hand on the door handle, I turned slightly to look at him, "I realize that she is beautiful, and that you noticed it. I don't care about that! I do care that you are responding to her attempts at seducing you, with your own attempts at seducing her! Stop it! Now!" I flung open the door and stormed out, Sir Leon and another knight following me as I stormed down the corridors to my chambers.

As I opened the door, Gaius looked up and quickly moved toward me, "Anne, are you all right?"

"I will be all right, Gaius." I gave him a wobbly smile, before looking over at Caylene's cradle. "How was she?"

"Good. She's asleep and I dare say she will sleep through the night tonight." Gaius replied, patting my arm affectionately before moving around me and out of the room. I turned around and bolted the door before heading toward the bed, where I flung myself down and began to allow myself to let the anger and hurt I was feeling express themselves through my tears.

* * *

After he had finally gotten over the shock of Anne's outburst, and had decided that it was merely that she was expecting that had caused her to blow up so unnecessarily at him, he headed in the direction of their rooms. As he reached the door, he took hold of the door handle and pushed on it to open the door, only to look down in bewilderment as it refused to budge. He shook it again, and swore as he realized Anne had locked him out of their rooms. Sir Leon looked over at him questioningly, and Uther ignored the knight before turning back to the door, as he knocked calling out, "Anne, let me in."

He listened for a bit but he heard no movement behind the door or Anne's voice either. He pounded on it harder, and raised his voice, "Anne, open this door now!" Still she did not respond, and he tried again. A few minutes later he growled in frustration, glaring at the offending door and the woman behind it, before he turned to Leon, "Get me the blacksmith. I want a second key made for this door immediately. I'll be in the queen's private chambers when he has finished." Sir Leon acknowledged the order and ran off, and Uther turned and strode toward Anne's quarters.

The next morning Uther woke up and reached out towards Anne but only caught empty air. As his eyes flew open he took in unfamiliar surroundings until he realized that he was still in Anne's private rooms. He sat up with a growl of annoyance and quickly put on his tunic from yesterday before storming in the direction of his rooms only to find them still locked.

He strode back toward Anne's chambers, demanding to know what was taking the blacksmith so long to make the key, and demanding the servants bring him a fresh set of clothes to change into. He entered Anne's quarters and slammed the door shut, throwing himself on one of her chairs as he glared at the room around him. When the servant came in with his clothes, he quickly changed and decided that a ride would ease his mood.

As he walked out of the room, he noticed Katrina walking in the hall nearby, and smiled before he called out to her, "Lady Katrina!" She looked back at him and smiled, bowing as she did so. "Would you care to take a ride with me this morning before breakfast? The others are asleep at the moment and I find that I need some time away from the castle at the moment, but I would enjoy the company."

"I would be delighted, my lord," she replied, and took the arm he extended as they headed toward the courtyard, Uther sending a servant ahead to have the horses and a food basket readied. An hour later, Uther was sitting beside Katrina as they ate their packed breakfast, having stopped by a stream when Uther was no longer able to ignore the growling in his stomach.

Uther looked over at her as Katrina remarked, "How wonderful it is to sit here with you, Uther. It is a terrible thing to find oneself alone in the world. Suddenly, cruelly alone."

Uther frowned, remembering a time when he had gone through what she was going through, and he murmured, "When Ygraine died, I feared I'd never recover but then, as time passed, I have become used to being alone." He stopped for a moment before he added, "Until now that is, though there are times when I still feel as if I am once more alone in the world."

"But you have Morgana and Arthur. Surely they are a comfort to you?" Katrina reminded him.

"They are. Of course, they are. Both of them. As well as Anne and Caylene, though at the moment I believe Anne's present condition is causing some problems for us at the moment. I can only hope this problem will go away quickly, as I find myself missing her presence at the moment."

Katrina smiled at him, before casting a serious gaze out at the river beside them, "It must be hard to be King and father both. To shoulder all that responsibility by yourself." He felt her move toward him, and looked down startled when her hand slipped into his. He looked up at her, his face growing somber, "But I feel sure, my lord, that you and I shall not remain alone forever. We will find love anew, a kindred spirit to share the burden of this life."

"I believe we will." Uther replied, giving her a slight smile, "I have found that in Anne, though at the moment, she seems to have more of a spirit of animosity towards me than that of a kindred spirit." He sighed in exasperation at the situation he found himself in with Anne, before he stood up and reached a hand down to Katrina, "I will be needed for council and audiences today, we must get headed back toward Camelot." Katrina nodded, and placed her hand in his as they walked back to the horses, leaving the servants to pick up the remnants of their meal before they headed back to Camelot.

* * *

I walked out into the courtyard, placing Caylene down so that she was standing up, her fingers curled around a finger from each of my hands, as I slowly moved trying to help her learn how to walk. She grinned at me and followed my movements taking unsteady, awkward steps before she suddenly spotted something over my shoulder and gave a joyful shriek. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Uther riding into the courtyard. I smiled at the image he made on his horse, before my smile froze as Katrina rode in behind him, laughing at something he had turned to say to her.

Caylene started jabbering again, and looked up at me before turning back in Uther's direction, releasing one of my fingers as she extended her hand toward Uther, curling her hands as she tried to beckon him toward her. I watched as he helped Katrina off of the horse, both of them laughing before he assured himself that she was all right. Caylene screamed her anger at his ignoring her request for him, and Uther turned quickly at the sound, and his grin widened as he took in Caylene.

"There's my little girl," he said,and strode toward her, his eyes twinkling with joy at the sight of her and the smile that she saved for him alone. He reached down with one finger and allowed her to latch onto it, before tugging softly to get her to move her legs toward him, and he slipped his finger as a replacement to mine into the hand that was still holding my finger. I looked up at him, and backed away trying to keep the hurt I was feeling at his actions subdued.

"Good morning, Anne," he said tensely, and I replied to his good morning just as tensely. "I believe you have some paperwork that needs to be taken care of. Oh, and if you would be so kind as to help Lady Katrina with getting some additional clothing as she only has the one change of clothes," he remarked as he focused on Caylene.

"Of course, my lord." I replied coldly, bowing and strode toward the woman, my eyes showing my annoyance with her the closer I got to her. "Lady Katrina, good morning." I gave her a brittle smile, which she gave in return, before I continued, "My husband has asked me to help you with expanding your wardrobe, as a gesture of goodwill to an ally."

"Thank you, Lady Anne." She replied, and I motioned for her to follow me as we headed back into the castle to find the royal seamstress to work on some clothes for her.


	46. Rivals Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, Syfy, and its creators. The basis of this chapter comes from the Season 2 Episode: Beauty and the Beast Part 1 and Part 2, and all dialogue and plotlines from it are owned by the writer and those that own Merlin. I do own Anne, Caylene, Fastion and Amyntas.

* * *

Uther watched Anne warily all day, as their conversations were coldly polite, unless they were discussing Caylene. That afternoon he paced the audience chamber trying to figure out how to fix the situation he found himself in with his wife, and found himself distracted by his morning ride with Lady Katrina. The door of the audience chamber opened and he looked up to see Gaius who bowed and greeted him. Uther smiled, "A very good evening to you, Gaius."

Gaius's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "You seem in high spirits."

"I am. I am." Uther replied, grinning broadly, as he thought of the relaxing ride that morning and the time he had spent throughout the day with Caylene. "Caylene is learning to walk, and my ride this morning with Katrina was enjoyable." He stopped for a moment before commenting, "Katrina is a remarkable woman."

"That she is, Sire. You may remember I treated her as a child. Such courage in the face of her condition," Gaius remarked off-handedly.

"Condition? What are you talking about?" Uther asked confusion in his voice.

"Oh, I though you knew, Sire. I diagnosed Katrina with an incurable bone disease."

"Well, evidently you were wrong. There's nothing the matter with her now." He turned around and started walking away, angry that Gaius had caused him to worry about Katrina's health unnecessarily.

"It has been a miraculous recovery, I must say." Gaius called to him.

Uther spun around, his annoyance written on his face, "I'm sorry, Gaius, what are you suggesting?"

"Oh, I'm not suggesting anything, Sire." Gaius pinned Uther down with his solemn gaze, "It's just, a little strange, that's all."

"The only thing I see as strange is that you won't admit that you were wrong," Uther growled at him.

"Sire, this is not about me. It's about the Lady Katrina."

Uther felt his anger flare up and he ground out, "The Lady Katrina is our honored guest and you will show her the respect that she deserves." Glaring at the physician as he walked toward the older man stiffly.

"And how does the queen feel about this?" Gaius asked softly, straightening up as Uther drew closer to him.

Uther leaned forward and hissed into his face, "Leave my wife out of this, physician." He stepped around Gaius and stormed out of the room.

* * *

I sighed as I pushed the food around on my plate that night at dinner, I had eaten a bit but I was not hungry and feeling sick to my stomach. While most of it was caused by the situation with Uther and Katrina, I knew that some of it was merely due to my condition though I was unsure were the first part and the latter part of the problem began or ended.

I had been busy with paperwork all day, as my argument with Uther at the moment kept on distracting me. I heard gurgling nearby and looked over to see Caylene once more babbling at me, before she grinned when she saw she had my attention and then went back to playing with her toes and fingers. I focused back on my paperwork, only to get distracted once more as she said, "Dada".

Sighing in exasperation, I pushed myself away from the table and the food to walk over to where she was on a blanket on the floor. As I walked toward her, she grabbed the doll Arthur had given her recently and stuffed it in her mouth. The doll had become her favorite toy of all, apart from Merlin's ears and scarf, and I chuckled as she pulled it away from her mouth and started talking at it, before she said "Dada" once more.

I knelt beside her before pulling her into my arms and kissing her forehead, "You miss him too, baby girl?" I whispered, "Should we forgive him for being an idiot around Katrina?" Caylene giggled and clapped her hands. "All right then let's see if we can find him." I stood up slowly, holding on to her tightly and left the room in search of Uther.

* * *

Uther sat beside Katrina as they sat enjoying each other's company after a round of chess, as he looked over at the woman beside him his conversation with Gaius nudged into his mind and he frowned. "Is there something on your mind, my lord?" He heard Katrina ask.

He looked up and shook his head, "No, it's nothing."

"Speak, my lord."

He sighed hesitantly and then asked, "Is it true that as a child, you suffered from a terrible illness?"

"Who told you that?"

"Gaius, the court physician. He said he treated you for it." He looked up at her face, and watched it for any hint of deceit.

"Yes, my Lord. What he says is true. But as you can see, I suffer no more."

"And for that you must be eternally grateful. After all, Gaius thought your condition was incurable, did he not?"

"Well, fortunately for us, physicians are often mistake. Even your famous Gaius."

Uther nodded slightly, "It is unusual, though, for such a serious illness to cure itself. Almost…a miracle."

"I can neither deny it, nor explain it. But miracles do happen. After all, is it not a miracle that we should've found each other again after all this time?" Uther smiled and chuckled nervously as he sat up straighter, worried about where this conversation seemed to be going yet not wanting to offend his guest.

She smiled as she leaned forward, "And my good fortune continues. For you are…a remarkable man, Uther Pendragon. You are brave, but compassionate. You are powerful, but modest. Most of all…you are very, very handsome." She put her arm around his neck to kiss him, and Uther shoved himself away from her. He scooted back a bit more, putting as much distance between himself and Katrina as he could, while still being polite, as he apologized in hopes of keeping the alliance between the Tregors and Pendragons safe.

* * *

I walked around the corner toward one of the chambers set aside as an informal meeting area for Uther and dignitaries from other kingdoms, when I heard Uther's stern voice, "I cannot do this to Anne. I love her, Katrina, I cannot hurt her." I stepped through the door of the room as he finished speaking and took in the body posture of both of them.

I could see Katrina leaning toward him, and Uther's slight discomfort in the situation that quickly turned into a tense, closed off posture. I glared at Katrina before focusing on Uther, and nodded in the direction of the child in my arms, "Your daughter has been talking about you to her doll. I believe she misses you." Uther nodded, and got up from his sitting position on the floor and walked towards us his arms outstretched for Caylene.

I handed her over to him, trying to keep my hurt from showing, before I turned to Katrina with a snarl, "I believe Jonas is looking for you." I looked once more at Uther, shooting him a glare and moved out-of-the-way as Katrina bid us both good night and headed for her rooms.

* * *

Uther held Caylene tightly as he watched Anne, who was watching Katrina leave. Her eyes flickered with anger and disgust as she watched the woman, before she fully entered the room he was in, and shut the door before facing him. "Would you really betray me with a mistress? Does your respect for me and my respect for myself mean so little to you?"

Uther breathed out her name sorrowfully as Anne looked down refusing to meet his eyes, and he knew it was due to the hurt she was trying to hide from him in an attempt to keep her pride. He walked toward her, nestling Caylene in one of his arms, as he reached his other arm out and placed a crooked finger under Anne's chin and raised her eyes to his.

His heart squeezed with guilt as he took in the anguished look in her eyes, and a stray tear slipped from her eye and trudged down her cheek, before he reached out with his thumb brushing it away. "I love you, Anne, and I swear I was only trying to help a friend and an ally. But after what she just did, and to show you that I do not intend to take the Lady Katrina as a mistress, I am sending her on her way tomorrow." Anne searched his eyes, and seeing his resolve in them nodded before allowing him to pull her into his arms and comfort her.

* * *

The next morning, I looked up as Merlin and Gaius walked into my rooms. Caylene looked up grinning at Merlin, who grinned back at her, and picked her up in his arms as Gaius moved to sit down on the chair across from me, before Merlin sat down next to him. Taking in the serious expression on both of their faces, I leaned back in my chair and shoved my paperwork aside giving them my full attention. "What's wrong? Are the others all right?"

"It's Uther." Merlin started to explain.

I slammed my hand down on the desk, ignoring the stinging in my palm once more, "What has that wench done this time?"

Gaius's mouth dropped open slightly in shock at my outburst and words, before he recovered and told me, "Katrina is a troll. I tried to warn Uther but she has him under some enchantment."

Merlin interjected, "He tried to send her away this morning, but after she said she would leave she gave Uther this pendant and he suddenly changed his mind."

"Fix it then, Merlin, you are a sorcerer after all," I reminded him.

"He would if he could, Anne, but troll magic is formidable even for a powerful sorcerer like Merlin." Gaius explained patiently.

"If Merlin can't get rid of this enchantment than what am I supposed to do about it? I don't have magic!" I finished with a hiss.

"No, but you own the king's heart," Gaius replied quietly. I looked over at him, the simple conviction he held in those words stilling my tumultuous emotions. "Because of this you can help break the enchantment."

"How?" I asked, ready to do whatever it took to bring Uther back to me.

"By getting Uther to cry in remorse," Merlin told me, looking up from Caylene with a serious expression.

I looked over at him startled then allowed myself to study both of them for a while before I nodded, "What can I do?"

* * *

Uther looked up startled from where he and Katrina were sitting by the fireplace when the double doors of his informal council chambers flung open. Morgana was charging toward him as she informed him, "Anne's missing!"

"What?" Uther replied in shock, standing up and moving in the direction of the doors.

"I've looked all over the castle for her, and I can't find her or Caylene." Morgana said, catching up to him as he strode through the halls, heading in the direction of his rooms.

As he drew near his rooms Uther started calling Anne's name, before he swung the doors to his room open, striding through it as the door banged against the wall behind it. He looked around trying to find anything out-of-place and found it. Anne's dresses were gone from her wardrobe with the doors hanging open. Caylene's wardrobe was in a similar state and all her toys, save for a doll that was sticking half way out from under their bed, was missing as well.

He walked dazedly toward the doll and collapsed in front of it gently pulling it out from under the bed. He unconsciously cradled it against him as his eyes landed on a piece of paper on his bed, and a glinting object. He stretched his trembling hand out and began to read the note left on his bed, his hand trembling even more as he read it and reread it. He swooped the wedding ring that had lain on the note from Anne up. The note had caused his emotions to explode as he read Anne's decision to release him from his vows and informing him that she was taking Caylene, until the child was able to take care of herself, before allowing her to come back to live with him, if he still wanted her at that time.

Uther scrambled off the floor and dashed out of the room, yelling for a servant to saddle his horse as he charged through the corridors, causing servants to press themselves against the walls and duck into other corridors to get out of his way. By the time he had reached the courtyard his horse was saddled and readied, he swung up on it and reigned it around before pushing it into a run as he chased down Anne before he lost her completely.

* * *

Leon looked over at me, as I breathed in sharply trying to maintain my composure and hoping this gamble would pay off, otherwise I was unsure what I would do. Though I had meant everything I had written in the note I still trembled at the thought that I just might lose him forever and it would be my fault for not staying and fighting for him.

"It will be fine, Lady Anne," Leon said with a tight smile, his eyes sympathetic to my condition. He stopped and motioned to the nearby stream, "Why don't we stop for a bit and have something to eat before we keep on going. You need it to keep up your strength, and I believe Caylene is beginning to wake up so she will be hungry as well I imagine."

"And of course your stomach has nothing to do with it," I remarked with a wry grin.

"Of course not," he replied as he reached up and helped me off my saddle. I sat down and we ate for a while. After eating our fill, Leon and I packed up the food again and started off once more, Caylene wrapped tightly against me in a makeshift sling Leon had helped me with as we had prepared to leave earlier that morning.

A few hours later we heard pounding hooves, Leon pulled his sword out while placing himself and his horse between me and the oncoming riders. He looked over, and ordered, "If a fight starts, flee and do not stop until you make it to your father's kingdom. Do you understand me, my lady?"

I nodded and watched apprehensively, reaching under my cloak to grasp the hilt of the sword hanging by my waist. Within a few minutes we saw a rider charging down the road we were on in our direction, and we both recognized them at the same time. Leon sheathed his sword and bowed his head respectfully as Uther drew near while I watched trying to keep my breathing and emotions under control.

Uther's horse charged straight up to mine, causing the usually calm animal to step about nervously, before I was able to calm her down once more. Uther swung off his horse, and marched over to my saddle, where he reached up without warning and pulled me off swiftly but gently. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to a spot in the woods a bit a way. I felt my body trembling in terror in response to what was going to happen, and I could feel Leon's uneasiness with the situation rise the farther away I got from him.

Finally, Uther stopped and swung to face me, rage on his face. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I didn't think I would do it, I did it!" I snarled at him, "I did exactly what I said I would do in my letter. I am leaving Uther! I release you from the marriage vows, so you can marry that conniving….," I fought to voice my rage at him and the situation appropriately and finally just spat out, "thing and I don't have to act as if your affairs don't bother me. Because they do and they will."

"I am not letting you go, and you cannot take my daughter from me in the first place she is mine." Uther growled, looking at Caylene who had fallen asleep once more. He reached out for her and I jerked her away as softly as I could to keep her asleep. "And I can take care of her just as well as you can with the help of a wet-nurse. Now hand her over."

"Over my dead body," I growled and backed away from him, feeling my maternal instincts soar throughout me, as my hand tightened around the hilt of my sword and my arm tucked Caylene more securely to me.

"Why are you doing this Anne? She is our guest and she needs a place to stay indefinitely."

"I agree she does need a place to stay indefinitely and it will either be with her relations far away, or in a box in the ground either way, she goes or I go. You have no other options Uther."

"Don't you think you are being overly dramatic," Uther said exasperated.

"Overly dramatic!" I shrieked at him, before shoving him in the chest with my palm, "I am not being overly dramatic! You brought that wench into our house, have flirted with her in front of me. You promised that you would send her a way and then you go back on your word. All that tells me is that you prefer her to me, and I am not allowing Caylene to stay in such circumstances. So, no, I don't think I am being overly dramatic. If it were myself and some man what would you have done?"

I heard a growl come from deep within Uther, as his face showed his fury at the thought, and then slowly it drained as he took in the sight of my tear soaked face that I was trying to hide from him by keeping my gaze on Caylene and my head down. I finally felt him move, and his fingers curled underneath my chin as he raised my eyes up to meet his. I gasped at the watery eyes in front of me, before I heard him whisper, "Please come back with me, Anne, I did not mean to hurt you."

I backed away from him, all the while wishing to run to him and allow him to comfort me as he was obviously trying to do, but I knew I had to hold out. He merely stepped forward, and placed his hands gently on my shoulders and pulled me into his embrace before tightening the circle he had me in. A few seconds later, he held my head against his own as he whispered in my ear, "I am sorry I hurt you, Anne." I felt something wet trickling down my face, and pushed away gently, taking in the tears that were running down his face and I felt mine begin to fall and mingle with the tear he had left on my cheek.

Finally I reached up and brushed the tears from his face, as I nodded my acceptance of his apology. He breathed out in relief and pulled me back toward him, as I whispered, "I'm sorry I was a little crazy a few minutes ago."

He laughed, "I should expect nothing less from a woman I have upset, especially one who is expecting." He pulled away and extended a hand toward me, "Shall we return home?"

"Please." I replied taking his hand and allowing him to lead me back to my horse, where he lifted me up onto my saddle for the journey back to Camelot.

* * *

Uther paused as they reached the gate, seeing Lady Katrina there and worried about the reaction Anne would have with the woman still being here. As he dismounted, Katrina came running up to him, "My lord what is wrong? What happened? I was so worried when you went off without a word. Did I do something wrong? Have I offended you in any way?"

"It is not I who was offended. But I need you to leave within the next few hours."

"Please my lord, I have nowhere else to go, surely I can stay for a bit longer until I can find relatives or a friend that will take me in." Katrina pleaded.

Uther stopped and began to wonder if he really should send her away or if he should allow her to stay until he was sure that she had some place to go. He heard a growling behind him, and felt someone brush past them, and before he realized that it was Anne her fist had curled up and connected with Katrina's face before she backed up and warned Katrina, "Get out, or I promise the only bed you will be sleeping in is a lit pyre."

Katrina moved toward Anne, and Uther pushed his wife back bringing up his sword just as Katrina's face began to change form. A few seconds later, he was staring into the face of a troll who looked over at Anne, her finger pointing as she started to say something that he realized was a magical spell. Uther lunged forward and brought his sword down, ignoring the troll that dropped at his feet as he turned to ensure that Anne was unharmed.

As he pulled her back into his arms to reassure himself that she was all right, he heard her mutter, "Aren't you glad I did something about Katrina. Could you imagine kissing a troll?" Uther shuddered at the images those words brought up, and found himself extremely thankful that his wife had brought him to his senses. As they headed into the castle to spend some time with each other and Caylene, she explained everything Gaius and Merlin had told her and why she had left him the note in the first place in order to break the enchantment.


	47. Little Steps

Disclaimer: Merlin is owned by BBC, SyFY, and all its other great makers. I own Anne, Caylene, Fastion and Amyntas.

I have finally finished my finals for the year after two weeks of anxiety driven studying and test taking...I had one course that I just could not get no matter how hard I tried and I had to pass it or retake it...not a good thing and something I was dreading. Then I found myself needing a brain recouping week due to the finals, which also drove this part which I had been working on to a fast stop as my brain ran in fear of anything needing it to work hard. Then I went to work on this this week and after thirty minutes my computer died, and it continues to do so, so until I can either crash it and make it work again properly or buy a replacement computer I might be updating erratically as I try to get my hands on a trustworthy computer to work on.

My apologies for being four weeks late in writing something. On a happier note this book has hit over 10,000 and some hundred odd views, which means-YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thank you so much for reading this story and enjoying.

* * *

Uther felt Gaius join him, as the physician moved along the battlements where he stood thinking. He looked over at his old friend, who was cradling Caylene to him and talking to her. He nodded in greeting as the physician bowed to him carefully, before moving forward with his report, as he and Anne had asked him to check up on Caylene regularly to insure that she remained healthy. "Caylene looks as if she is doing fine. The incident with the blood in her ear doesn't seem to have affected her in any way," Gaius remarked smiling down at the little girl, Uther knew he considered to be a granddaughter, in his arms.

"That's good." Uther said, pulling Caylene into his arms automatically when she extended her arms toward him, "How is Anne doing?"

"She's doing well, no complaints. I assume she is not having the same problems as she had when she was expecting Caylene?" Gaius asked, he had already talked to Anne, but he wanted to make sure she was not downplaying any trouble she was having.

"No except for that problem with the troll two months ago, Anne has been all right. Though she is bigger this time than she was when she was expecting Caylene." He smiled down as Caylene murmured "dada" and cuddled into him wrapping his tunic tightly in her hand as she extended that hand's thumb out to suck on it.

"Just make sure she never hears you say she is bigger, she'll take it as insult." Gaius warned.

Uther looked over at his friend with a disapproving glance, "I have been through this twice already Gaius. I know not to say that even though it is only natural." Gaius groaned at his words. "You worry too much my friend." He flung a smile at Gaius and then began to walk around the battlements, pointing things out to Caylene, and working to prod her thumb out of her mouth as much as possible.

* * *

I smiled as I exited the castle, I had spent the day dealing with Lady Vallane, whose voice grated on Uther's nerves, which always caused Uther migraines in the days following any contact he had with her. After the first few times I had offered to meet with her as much as possible and Uther seeing a reprieve had accepted so that he was spared the pain being around her always caused. I could feel Uther watching me, and I looked up as I watched him holding Caylene as they both looked out over the castle courtyard before I headed up the stairs with Amyntas and three soldiers following behind me. As I reached the top of the stairs, Uther smiled down at me with his hand extended, I smiled in reply and slipped my hand into his as he drew me up onto the battlements.

"Mama," Caylene squealed as I came into her line of sight. Uther chuckled at our daughter as he drew his cloak around me pulling me into the tight circle of his arms with Caylene. I felt his nod of dismissal to the men, as I shivered when the wind crept through cracks in the cloak that surrounded me. Caylene said "mama" again and I focused on her. She had finally learned how to say it a month ago and we were working on getting her to say Arthur or Morgana's name, though those two were having fun bribing Caylene into saying their name first, something Caylene did not mind as she was getting a lot of attention.

I looked up after feeling the chuckle Uther let out in his chest, and he quickly moved us toward the guardhouse. "Gaius says she is fine." He informed me, and I looked at him confusedly before remembering that today he had said he was going to make sure she was all right. I nodded to him as he suddenly stumbled and looked down with a stern glare at Amyntas, who had started circling our feet in demand for attention. He stopped and pulled his arm from around me, to pick up the rag the dog had dropped at his feet. He frowned, and looked around trying to figure out where it came from as I watched. Finally, he knotted it up a bit and threw it and Amyntas took off after it barking excitedly. He took my hand in his as we continued to walk toward one of the guardhouses on the battlement, stopping only long enough for him to take the rag from Amyntas and throw it once more.

As we reached the guardhouse, Uther stepped in and slowly withdrew Caylene from the shelter of his cloak, "I planned on letting her work on her walking when we reached one of the guardhouses." I nodded to him as he bent down a bit to take Caylene's hands in his own, and slowly walked across the guardhouse space as she toddled along. As soon as we reached the other side, he picked her up. "That's my girl." He whispered into her ear, and kissed her before tucking her into the shelter of his cloak. He took my hand and lead us out into the open air of the battlements once more. We continued walking like that for several hours, taking turns helping Caylene with her walking in the guardhouses, before once more turning to head down the battlements and into the castle.

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, Uther found himself embroiled in political intrigue within his court, and finally broke free of the shouting between the various nobles after dinner. Anne had had trouble with her throat and chest feeling as if it was on fire usually after she had eaten and was talking to Gaius about it in his quarters and hoping that he would have something to get rid of the pain it was causing.

Uther had used Anne's need to talk to Gaius, as an excuse to dismiss everyone for the day, and relax for the evening before he found himself in a room with arguing nobles once more. He sat on the floor near Caylene, watching as she stretched out her thin little legs and moved her hands from object to object as she navigated her way around the room. As she moved around one of the lower tables to move toward him, Uther scooted back enough to where he could easily reach her if she lost her balance but to where she would have to step away from the object she was holding onto to get to him.

She looked up at him, and grinned a wide, toothy smile at him, and Uther grinned back at her, "That's it Caylene, come to me." The little girl reached out a small foot and he watched as the toes curled up as she set them down in front of her as if she was trying to grasp the stone below her feet before she straightened them out once more. She reached a hand out toward him, beckoning him toward her with her fingers, as she moved the other leg forward and slowly she let go of the table. He watched as she took a few trembling steps toward him before she wobbled and fell on her rear end. He leaned forward just in case he needed to pick her up, and he watched as her face scrunched in a glare at the offending stone floor, before she put her arms underneath her, and pushed herself slowly up into a crawling position before she was able to get herself standing.

"There you go. Come on child, come to me." He whispered, and Caylene looked up at him giggling as she started working on coming toward him slowly with several falls. Finally, she said "dada" as her hand wrapped around one of his outstretched fingers and she finished her trembling walk into his arms. He picked her up and cuddled her close to his chest as he kissed her forehead. "My baby," he whispered, and then looked up grinning as Anne walked into the room. He beckoned her toward him, and Anne walked forward, only to halt in confusion when he held his hand up. "Sit down." She gave him a questioning look but followed his orders.

* * *

I sighed as I sat down thankful that Gaius had been able to help me with the burning feeling in my throat and chest as I made a mental note to tell the cook to keep onions and garlic out of anything she was making from now on. "Stick out your hands," Uther ordered and I did so, as he slowly set Caylene on her feet, and whispered, "Go to mama." Caylene looked over at me and grinned. I gasped as she slowly let go of his fingers and walked toward me.

She took five steps before dropping and I moved to grab her when Uther sternly whispered, "No, let her do it herself." I sat back, and watched worriedly as she worked herself back into a standing position, and grinned as she worked on walking toward me. When she finally reached me, I pulled her into my arms and sprinkled kisses all over her face, as Uther crawled over to join us caressing the top of Caylene's head as she played with my necklace. "She started walking toward me as we waited for you to come back from Gaius's."

"She's getting so big too fast," I whispered, as she protested my hold on her, and went to crawl for one of her toys on the other side of the room.

"They always do," Uther murmured as we watched her grab the doll.


	48. Uncomfortable

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, SyFy and the creators of Merlin, I own Anne, Caylene and Faston.

For those who have a Memorial Day around this time of year, Happy Memorial Day. For those of you who have served your country with honor, and for me that would be the U.S. military past and present, thank you. For those who have had family in the military thanks for the sacrifices you made as well.

As for my laptop, dirty rotten thing is still being annoying but I am working on it and hopefully it will begin working and updating this story will be much easier. Even better news, at least for me, I finally got to watch all of Season Five of Merlin, so I am happy.

* * *

Uther's eyes shot open as wailing pierced through his sleep, thrusting him into wakefulness as he connected the sound to Caylene. He felt Anne getting out of bed just as he flipped his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, hearing her feet on the cold floor as he rubbed his tired eyes. He looked over in the direction of the cradle and in the light of dawn took in the sight of Anne cradling Caylene to her, as the baby sobbed. Caylene's head jerked up as he yawned, and her eyes locked on him. "Dada," she sobbed, extending her arms toward him as tears continued to roll down her face.

Uther blinked back the tears as he heard the distress in his daughter's voice, he quickly got up to obey her summons and Anne passed Caylene over to him, understanding that whatever the nightmare was only Uther could fix Caylene's fear. He jerked his head back to their bed, and they both laid back against the headboard. Anne cuddled up next to him, her tears soaking the shoulders of his night-clothes causing him to sigh. He knew that it was a combination of distress for her daughter and her condition at the moment, but he was not sure how he was going to deal with two emotional females at the moment and did the only thing he could think to do-lay still, hold them and let them soak his night-shirt.

Caylene slowly stopped crying, and small hiccups started which caused Uther to smile slightly but work on getting them under control at the same time. Within a few minutes Caylene was once more fast asleep, curled up in a fetal position on his chest, he looked over at Anne and took in her eyelids drifting shut. "Anne, you're falling asleep. Go lay down on your pillow." Anne shook her head gently and burrowed her face deeper into his shoulder. "Anne, come on." He shook his shoulder in hope of dislodging her, and she let out an irritated growl and wrapped her arm around his stomach. He sighed in exasperation and shut his eyes hoping he would not have any pain from this when he woke up the next morning.

* * *

I growled as my pillow moved, and tightened my grip on it until I heard it grunt. My eyes flew open and I lifted my head upwards to see Uther frowning at me. "Anne as much as I love you, do me the favor and allow me to lay down. I fell asleep this way and after three hours I am in pain." I looked around and realized that Uther was sitting up slouched against the headboard with Caylene on his chest still asleep, and my arm pinning him down.

I quickly moved back and allowed him to maneuver Caylene off his chest and onto the bed between us. "Do you need anything for the pain?"

"In my desk drawer is a tonic from Gaius for my shoulder, it should work just as fine on the rest of these aches." Uther grumbled as he massaged his shoulder. I walked over to the drawer and opened it, and was surprised to find one of Caylene's dolls in his drawers. I lifted it out and was looking at it when I heard Uther whisper, "Other than your ring that was the only thing you left when you left during the troll incident." I looked up at him and saw his eyes glimmer with tears he was holding back as he thought back to that day a month ago.

"Why the-?"

"Why do I keep it in the drawer?" He finished my unspoken question. I nodded slightly as I held it and his gaze remained riveted on it. "To remind me of what I almost lost." I nodded softly in understanding, and slipped it back into the drawer, before I shuffled through it a bit until I found the tonic. I took it back to him, and he took one gulp, then handed back for me to replace in the drawer. I slipped into the bed and the emotional night we had already had caught up with me and I was quickly asleep.

* * *

Uther lay on his side watching his wife and daughter sleeping. The sight of the doll had dredged up the havoc on his emotions when he had thought he'd lost them both. He slowly reached out and brushed his finger down Caylene's face, and giggled when her mouth shot up in a smile at his touch, secretly pleased that he was the one that could always get her to smile, and that she had that certain smile that she only bestowed on him.

He felt the bed shift and looked quickly over to Anne, who was tossing and turning as she seemed to be uncomfortable. He pulled the pillow out from under his head and placed it on her side of the bed, watching as she unconsciously grabbed it and moved it to where she needed it to make her feel comfortable. He snickered into bed sheet underneath him, in an attempt not to wake up the other two, and then turned his head to where he could fall asleep watching over them.

* * *

I felt a slight puff of air on my arm and looked down as I slowly opened my eyes, to find Caylene snuggled between Uther and I. My arm was holding her gently to me as she lay beside me, and Uther's arm was thrown around the both of us protectively. I heard a chuckle and tilted my head up until my eyes caught Uther's laughing face. "You're a blanket and pillow thief you know." I looked down and realized that his head was resting on his arm and he had no blankets. Then he nodded to Caylene, "But she's worse." I looked over at the amount of blankets I had and how much she had, and realized that my head was on my arm as well.

At some point in the middle of the night Caylene had somehow managed to take up the center half of the bed, and all but a third of the blankets on the bed, as well as all the pillows. I looked back up at Uther, and we both snickered as we crawled out of bed. "She gets that from you," he groused teasingly and I tossed the wadded nightgown I had just changed from at him. He caught it laughing, and tossed it aside before heading out the door for another round of all day meetings.


	49. Accusations

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, Syfy, and its creators. The basis of this chapter comes from the Season 2 Episode: The Witchfinder, and all dialogue and plotlines from it are owned by the writer and those that own Merlin. I do own Anne, Caylene, Fastion and Amyntas.

Looks like my laptop has finally been fixed...YEAH! So I should be updating a lot more regularly now. I apologize for the wackiness that has been my updating lately.

* * *

Uther sat on his throne, his jaw clenched in rage, and his eyes searching for any sign that this woman was lying to him, "It was sorcery you saw-you're certain of it?"

"Yes sire," the peasant woman said shakily.

"And you swear this before your king?" He asked, watching her steadily.

"I swear it," she replied vehemently.

"Perhaps your eyes deceived you. A trick of the light," Arthur interjected.

"The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life," she insisted.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded," Uther said, satisfied that the woman was not lying to him, and nodding to the man in charge of the ensuring the rewards were handed out for any who helped in the capture of magic users. The lady left with a knight and the man to go and collect her reward. As Uther leaned back in his chair with a sigh, "It cannot continue."

"I will hunt down those responsible, Father." Arthur said from his place behind the throne, "I promise they will not escape unpunished."

"No. They are too close to the citadel, and Anne still has a few more months left before she has the child. I am not letting what happened before happen again." He mentally shook the memories and the sounds of Anne's screams from Caylene's birth out his head. "Stronger methods are called for. Send for the witchfinder."

Gaius stepped forward slightly, "Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?"

"The witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable, especially if it protects Anne."

"Of course." Gaius replied bowing, and then he excused himself to check up on Anne, who had just awakened from her nap and Morgana left to take care of Caylene while he checked on Anne.

* * *

I looked up as Gaius came in, yelling at Merlin about using his magic. I watched bemused until Gaius and Merlin informed me about the visitor we were to expect in the next day or two. As Gaius spoke, I blurted out worriedly, "Is there anything we need to worry about with him Gaius?"

"Be careful what you say, and do not show your worry around him. He will use any and all means to get the information he is searching for." Gaius warned, before he started checking to make sure everything was all right with myself and the baby.

That night as Uther, Arthur and I walked into the dining room, I started up a conversation about the witchfinder, who I had learned was named Aredian. Arthur spoke up after Uther told us how he had met the man, "So, where has he been all this time?"

"In foreign lands. Wherever the pursuit of sorcery takes him." Uther replied as we strolled into the dining room to eat.

"He does all this in your name?" Arthur said, slightly worried about the reaction other monarchs would have to this.

"The witchfinder serves no one. He's a law unto himself." Uther replied, taking his gloves off.

I looked up startled at those words and started to voice my concerns, when a voice came from behind us, "Do you smell it?" We all flipped around in the direction of the voice and watched as a lean, tall, older man slipped out from behind a pillar we had just walked by. "Do you smell it, Uther?"

Uther sighed in relief, "Aredian…"

The man interrupted him, "It's all around us, the foul stench of sorcery. It's infected your great city like a contagion." Aredian murmured, I fought down the scowl I wanted to give him, realizing just how effective some of his words were on Uther's fear of magic.

Uther smiled and walked toward him, and the two men clasped arms in greeting, "I welcome you to Camelot, Aredian. Thank you for making such haste to be here."

"Well, let's hope I'm not too late, hmm? For every hour counts in the war against sorcery. Unchecked, it spreads like a disease. It seeks out the young and the old, the weak nad the able, the fair and the foul of heart alike." As he spoke Aredian circled us, and I scooted myself into Uther's side as the man's voice, presence and gaze caused my skin to crawl in distaste. Uther slipped his arm around me unconsciously, as Aredian stopped circling and turned to face him, "You've grown lazy, Uther. You've grown idle. Your once noble Camelot is rotten to the core. You stand on the brink of dark oblivion."

"I doubt that," I murmured in annoyance, shooting a glared at the man who focused on me.

Before he could make his own remark, Arthur who seemed to have not heard my remark, stated, "I am at your disposal, Aredian. The knights will aid you in any way they can."

Aredian turned from me and glanced quickly at Arthur, "You must be Arthur."

"I must be," the younger man replied tersely.

"And this is the Lady Morgana?" Aredian replied.

Uther frowned, "You have not been keeping up on all the news apparently since you left Camelot Aredian. This is my wife, Anne, the daughter of King Faston."

"My lady," Aredian bowed, extending his hand, which I ignored but gave him a sharp nod of acknowledgment.

Aredian looked at me intently for a bit before focusing his gaze on Arthur, "You're a great warrior. The finest this kingdom has ever known." Aredian stated, smiling at Uther, who bloomed with pride as I bristled in annoyance at his currying of favor.

"Thank you," Arthur muttered, looking slightly annoyed and slightly pleased at the man.

"So you won't be offended when I say that I shall have no need of you or your knights." Aredian said quickly, and Uther's face shot down into a frown of puzzlement. "The subtle craft of sorcery can only be fought by yet subtler means. Methods honed over decades of study. Methods known only to myself."

I snorted derisively and the man looked over at me with a glare and I shot one back at him, as Uther said, "We are grateful for your help."

"Gratitude alone can't keep a man alive-you must put food in his belly," Aredian remarked, and I rolled my eyes at him as the word "charlatan" went through my mind.

"I will pay your price, Aredian, whatever it may be." I withheld the groan that came to me at his words, hoping this did not become some freak show as Aredian went crazy in his search for sorcery in Camelot.

"I will bid you good night," Aredian bowed and started out of the room.

Arthur yelled after him, "Aredian? When do you begin?"

"I have already begun," came the reply back to him. Arthur frowned at that but then headed out for patrol.

I looked over at Uther, "I don't trust him, Uther."

"Anne, I have already told you he has always been a great ally in the fight against sorcery."

"Maybe that was true in the past, but you haven't seen him in years. For all you know that man who was once honest might have gained a more shady character since you saw him last. After all, you just gave him full access to your treasury and he claims that he alone can capture the magic user. That sounds a little convenient for him don't you think." I growled.

"Anne, I trust Aredian to help us with our problem, he hates sorcery just as much as I do," Uther replied, caressing my cheek reassuringly.

"Fine, but just so you know if he's within ten feet of you I won't be within thirty feet of you." I turned and stalked off.

* * *

Uther frowned at the seat next to him, Anne had kept true to her word as soon as she learned that Aredian was going to be speaking before the court today with witnesses, she had left the council chambers due to a sudden headache she had, and she had quickly left the room. Uther sat rigidly as the first witness spoke.

"I…I was drawing water from the well, sire, when I saw them. Faces in the water, sire. Terrible faces…Like people who were drowned…Screaming…Screaming," the woman said he voice quivering from her fright.

After a prompting from Aredian the next witness told what she had seen, "A goblin. Dancing on the coals, it was. Dancing in the flames. And it spoke, sire." Uther felt his hand go up to his chin in shock as he stared at the woman in horror at what she had seen. "My heart near stopped for fear of it," she finished.

"As you have heard, my lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning," Aredian stated, as he made himself heard for everyone involved in the proceedings.

The next woman spoke up, "There was a sorcerer, sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth." Aredian asked her to identify the creatures and the woman went on, "Toads, sire. Great, green, slimy things as big as your fist!"

Aredian looked up at Uther, "The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now, magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot."

Uther fought down the worry that thought brought him, as he whispered, "I scarcely believe it."

"Yet it is the truth, my lord. Fortunately, I have utilized every facet of my craft to bring his matter to a swift resolution."

Uther suddenly found himself standing up, in his need to know who was causing these problems for his kingdom, "The sorcerer…You have a suspect?"

"Oh, I do, my lord. I regret to say they stand among us in this very room." Uther glanced around trying to see the betraying look on the fiend's face, as Aredian continued, "My methods are infallible. My findings incontestable." Uther watched as an uproar started in the council chambers, just as he was about to command order, Aredian continued, "The facts point to one person and one person alone. The boy, Merlin."

The chaos that had erupted in council chambers dropped to shock, as everyone looked at the young serving boy, who shifted uneasily at all the eyes in the room on him. He heard a derisive snort and Arthur sneered, "Merlin. You can't be serious."

Uther found himself agreeing with his son's reaction, the boy was a bumbling idiot. He remembered waking the boy up once, to find out where Arthur had gone. After watching in barely suppressed giggling delight as the boy fell out of the chair he had slept in when Uther pushed on his forehead with his finger; the boy's response had been that Arthur was hunting and that he had not taken Merlin along because Merlin scared off the prey, something Uther was sure happened all the time.

His musings were cut short by an enraged, "This is outrageous! You have no evidence!" He looked over at the voice and saw Gaius, who looked ready to kill something or someone, and at the moment he was sure it was Aredian that he wanted to murder. He felt his heart soften toward his friend, knowing how much the boy meant to him, and knowing that Gaius knew what the punishment for sorcery was. For Gaius and Arthur's sake he hoped that this once Aredian was wrong.

Aredian pulled him out of his observations once more as he responded to Gaius's outburst, "The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need."

Uther looked over at the young man, who looked back petrified, and a picture of Caylene giggling and pulling on the young boy's ears as the boy laughed and yelped in pain at the same time came unbidden, and without realizing that his voice had softened he asked the boy for permission to search his rooms with a questioning, "Merlin?"

The boy steeled himself and replied, "I have nothing to hide from him."

"Very well. Guards, restrain the boy." Uther sat back, as several guards grabbed both arms of the boy, and Uther locked up all emotions that came up at the various memories he had of the boy and his family members. "Let the search begin." He watched as Merlin was taken away by the guards.

A few hours later, a bang reverberated through the council chambers as Anne waddled in furious, and Uther swallowed at the glare she was giving him. "You arrested Merlin and then Gaius for sorcery?"

"The amulet was found in his chambers and Gaius confessed," Uther hissed at her.

"Yes, Gaius's chambers, a place that is open to anyone who knows a thing about healing to get some supplies to help them feel better if they need it, which includes the knights and myself, as well as the town midwives. Anyone could have slipped in and placed it there." Anne argued, "Besides that do you really think that Merlin would have the intelligence to get away with sorcery under Arthur or your noses? I have heard both of you complain that he is an idiot! As for Gaius he's your friends, and more importantly he's my physician."

"Yes he's your physician!" Uther yelled, smacking the table, "And I swore that I would protect you from magic no matter what. This is me keeping my word."

"Gaius and Merlin saved my life and Caylene's as well when she was born. Not to mention all the help they have always given to Morgana, Arthur and you."

"That is enough, return to your quarters. I expect you to be calm and reasonable for dinner tonight," Uther commanded.

"I have a headache I'm afraid I won't be able to attend," Anne hissed, and turned to leave.

Uther grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, while being careful not to hurt her, "You will be at dinner, headache or not. Do you understand?" She nodded sharply, and jerked her chin beyond his reach before storming out of the room.

* * *

"Gaius served me with unfailing dedication. Without his knowledge, his wisdom, I would not be sitting here today. Arthur, my wife, Morgana and Caylene would not be here today," Uther growled at Aredian. I looked up and Uther looked over at me, his face softening into a small smile, and I suddenly realized I was smiling at him for defending our friend.

"You have shown great faith in him, sire. Great faith indeed….considering he was known to practice sorcery," Aredian said, offhandedly.

Arthur and I looked between the two men, Arthur in shock and I pretending shock, Uther merely looked at us and then continued eating. Arthur turned to Aredian derisively, "Gaius?" Aredian nodded. "You're mistaken."

"No, Arthur, he speaks the truth." Uther answered, looking at the both of us, before looking pointedly at Aredian, "I am well aware of his past, but I have every reason to believe he has turned his back on sorcery."

"Until now." Aredian whispered.

"We don't know that." Uther said, waving his goblet dismissively before taking a drink. "This amulet you found could just be a stupid mistake."

"Or a lie," I snarled at the man beside me, who glared back while Arthur and Uther were not looking at him. I edged closer to Uther as he continued to watch me.

"Or maybe he's fallen back into old habits," Aredian stated.

"We must give him the benefit of the doubt, surely?" Arthur pleaded, and I nodded my head looking over at Uther.

"Why?" Aredian asked. Arthur looked at him puzzled, and I turned back to him with a frosty glance.

"Well, he has not done magic for a long while as you said he was known," Arthur emphasized his last word before continuing, "to practice magic. He has not done anything since. We do not have proof, other than the amulet…."

"That could have been placed there by anyone as those rooms are not guarded at all times, and there isn't someone in there at all times," I interrupted.

Arthur glared at me for my interruption before continuing his thought, "And he is Anne's physician. How are we supposed to find a physician, or even a midwife we trust her life with in less than six months when she gives birth."

"I am sure there is someone around here, or in her father's kingdom that you could get to help out with such a thing, maybe even Lady Morgana's maid." We all looked at him in shock at the thought of Gwen attending to such matters, Uther's face pale from the fear that thought invoked. Aredian looked at our faces, before remarking nonchalantly, "Anyway, there's a sure way to establish his guilt."

Uther threw down his napkin, "I know your methods are effective, Aredian, but Gaius is an old man. He could not withstand such…treatment." I felt my whole body go numb as I realized what he was talking about.

"It's the only way to rid your mind of doubt." Aredian replied. Uther slowly nodded as he sat back thinking. I felt my stomach flip inside me, and pushed out of my chair fleeing the room as quickly as possible, barely managing to make it to bucket where I lost the little I had eaten in it.

"My lady?" I looked up as I wiped my mouth off to see Leon standing nearby, casting a concerned gaze at me. I went to stand up, and felt my knees give way a bit. Leon rushed over and swept me up into his arms. "Find the king and inform him that Lady Anne is unwell." He adjusted my seat in his arms so that he had a better grip on me and carried me into my chambers, where he gently placed me on the bed, grabbed a light blanket off the chair and threw it over me as I finally closed my eyes against the sickness overtaking me.

* * *

Uther looked up from his paperwork as Anne stirred, she had slept when he had arrived the night before after being told by a servant that she had been found unwell in one of the castle corridors and she had not woken in the last twelve hours. He stood up and poured some water into a goblet and took it over to her, he set it down on the bedside table near her, and pulled her up to a sitting position slowly. "Here sip on this it should help you feel better," he whispered, caressing her forehead that was damp and clammy.

She looked up at him, confusedly and then a second later he watched as the conversation from the evening before hit her once more, "Gaius?"

"Aredian is talking to him," Uther murmured, "Now, focus, I need you to drink this and get better."

"You mean torture and coerce him into admitting he's the sorcerer?" Anne growled, shoving the water away.

"Stop being childish, Anne, it isn't good for the baby," Uther lectured her, as she took from his hands and sipped it on her own.

"Do you really think that will work? Gaius would confess to dancing naked in the moonlight and kissing donkeys if it meant protecting Merlin from anything real or imagined that might harm him." Anne yelled.

"If Merlin and Gaius were not guilty than why would they confess to a false statement," Uther said exasperated.

Anne moved to wrap her arms around him, carding her hands through his hair, she whispered into his ear, "I would if it meant sparing Caylene, or the baby, or you from death by fire or beheading I would confess to anything. I'd rather it be me than the ones I love." She nuzzled into his neck as her tears escaped their prison and found shelter in Uther's neck.

A few days later, Uther sat in the throne room, his worry about his wife eating away at him. She had been sick the entire time Gaius had been in interrogation, and Uther was beginning to wonder if he should just put a halt to the whole thing when a guard came with news from Aredian that he had gained a confession.

He sat on his throne and watched as Aredian forced Gaius onto his knees before Uther, and then yanked his head up by his neck, yelling at him to confess. Uther gulped down the rebuke that was threatening to come out of his mouth at the treatment his friend was garnering at the hands of Aredian. He watched as Gaius looked back at Merlin, and allowed himself a brief glance at the boy, who he could tell was about to cry and looked like he had not slept in days. Anne's words about being willing to confess to anything to protect the ones she loved came back to her, and Uther steeled himself and looked back to Gaius.

Gaius looked up at him, the dignity the older man always wore still there despite the unkempt hair and clothes and the unwashed body. He finally opened his mouth and said, "I…I am a sorcerer, sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke." Uther clenched his jaw shut, and blinked at what must have been an eyelash in his eye because he would never cry over a sorcerer, which Gaius had just admitted to being. He heard his friend's voice vaguely say, "I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot." He felt rage build up inside him at his friend's betrayal. "The goblin, the faces in the well…I…I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth."

Uther stood up, still fighting that blasted eyelash, and looked around taking in the tears on Merlin and Morgana's face, and the watery appearance in Arthur and Leon's eyes as well. He finally spoke, and berated himself silently when he heard the pain in his voice, "You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. But above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you…," Uther stopped willing himself not to allow his voice to crack under the strain of the emotions he was filling and decided just to rush the rest of his words to keep his own dignity in check, "to death."

He turned away, but not before he watched Gaius's face crumple in despair and stormed toward the corridor behind his throne. He heard a body hit the floor, and winced knowing it was Gaius as he heard Aredian yell, "The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burned at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!" When he heard commotion behind him, he saw Merlin trying to rush Aredian and yelled for someone to restrain him, before turning and slamming the door behind his throne as he stalked down the halls in need of the comfort he was sure he could gain from a few hours of playing with his daughter.

* * *

I heard a knocking at the door, and quickly went to the door, partly in hopes that Uther would not wake up as the day had been emotionally exhausting for all of us and partly in hopes that Gaius had escaped and Uther would find himself up all night berating himself for the circumstances that we all found ourselves in. I opened the door and found Gwen outside, "It's Morgana, Aredian has been nosing about and she is at wit's end with him."

"Let me grab Caylene and we will come with you. Tell the guard where we will be so that they can inform Uther in the morning." Gwen nodded, and I slipped back into the room, slipping a cloak over my nightclothes, and wrapping Caylene tightly in her blanket and grabbing a few toys before I followed Gwen to Morgana's rooms, where we worked on calming her down for the next few hours.

The next morning, Morgana and I stood at the window watching the courtyard as Gaius was pulled in to the square surrounded by the people who were jeering at him. Morgana snarled, "Oh yes, love him when he can do something for you, but the minute knowing him can be dangerous for yourself turn on him, you beasts."

I grabbed Morgana's hand hoping to calm her down and yet understanding how she felt. I looked over to Uther, and watched the telltale sign of his throat working on clearing the emotion that was constricting his passageway, a few seconds later I watched as he drew what seemed to be a shuddering breath and he turned from the sight and strode back into the castle, and I knew he could not watch his friend die.

I looked back as Aredian pulled Gaius out of his cart by his neck and Arthur yelled at him for treating our friend in such a poor manner. I looked over and saw movement in the crowd, "Morgana!" I pointed and we watched as Merlin and Gwen fought their way to the front, Gwen started talking earnestly to Arthur as Merlin watched hopelessly on the other side of the crowd. As Aredian went to light the wood surrounding the stake Gaius was tied to we heard Arthur shout, "Wait!" Morgana and I exchanged glances, our eyes tearing up as we grabbed each other's hand in support and headed out in the direction of the audience chambers.

* * *

Uther watched as Anne and Morgana came into the throne room grinning, "I think Arthur has more evidence to supply," Anne said, her voice ringing with joy. Uther nodded as the rest of his court came in and the situation was explained to him.

He glowered at Merlin, annoyed that the boy was causing his pain to extend for even longer, as Arthur stood beside him arms crossed over his chest. He could see Anne and Morgana still holding hands in support of each other and their hopes that Gaius would be found innocent. While part of him was with them on their hopes, another part knew that there was evidence and two confessions on Gaius's part and he was angry that he was forced to deal with the emotions Gaius's betrayal brought to the surface.

He watched as Merlin stepped forward, uncomfortably, "Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations…induced by the belladonna in these eye drops." Uther reached his hand out, and looked down at them and read the label, before handing it to Anne who studied if before confirming it to Uther.

He looked back at the witnesses and asked, "And you bought this…belladonna from this man?" He watched as all three women nodded, "Where did you," he said sternly as he looked at the merchant, "get it from?" The merchant looked unsteadily between him and his knights before Uther softened his tone a bit, "Don't be afraid. No harm will come to you here."

"The witchfinder…," the merchant gulped fearfully before continuing, "he gave them to me."

Uther glared at Aredian, "Did he tell you what it was for?"

"No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake."

Uther felt rage swell through him, at the threat to a subject of his as he looked over at Aredian, "How do you answer these accusations?"

"They're absurd." He watched as the witchfinder glared at Merlin, "The boy has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his master."

"Then you won't mind if we search your chambers?" Merlin repeated the words Uther remembered saying when this whole thing began to the other man.

"Silence! You have no authority here." He growled warningly to the servant boy, his rage at what was going on and what seemed to be a smug attitude on the boy's part gnawing at his already raw emotions warring underneath the surface.

Arthur stepped forward, "Father? Let's settle this once and for all." He watched as Arthur walked towards his manservant, "If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences." He turned back to face Uther, and father and son regarded each other as Arthur finished, "But if there is some truth in what he says…"

Seeing the two young men standing together brought memories of Gaius and himself to Uther's mind as though for a bit about what had been said before he looked over at Aredian.

"I have nothing to hide." He threw Merlin's words back at him, and Uther was not sure who he wanted to strangle more the serving boy or the witchfinder.

* * *

I stood next to Uther as we watched the knights tear apart Aredian's rooms, as the man stood by his bed complaining about the wasted effort being used on his rooms, until Arthur sent his men to a cupboard and we watched as hundreds of amulets and belladonna bottles poured out of the cupboard. I started smiling fighting the giggling that was threatening to burst out, before looking over at Morgana who was also beaming with joy. As we turned to look at Uther and took in his shocked expression at all the evidence before him, we both erupted in giggles, as we all looked at Aredian.

Aredian moved toward the cupboard his voiced panicked, "These things don't belong to me!" I watched as Uther and Arthur's hands landed on their hips much like they did when they were lecturing an ill-behaved knight, and I looked over and grinned at Merlin as Aredian went on, "This is a trick!" Aredian started coughing, and we watched stunned, while Arthur pulled his sword out warily. "The boy plots against me!" Aredian accused, and everyone turned to look at Merlin, who I had watched and I cracked up laughing as his face quickly went from a grin to a bewildered confused look.

Uther turned back to Aredian and we all watched as Aredian threw up a frog. Morgana and I both backed away from the frog, covered our mouths, and I was sure her response was much like mine, I wish to keep my stomach where it belonged. I watched as Aredian backed away in horror, covering his own mouth, for which I was grateful as I really did not want to see another frog come out of his mouth.

I heard Uther hiss, "Sorcerer!" As his sword came out of its sheath and he, Arthur and the knights moved toward him. Aredian reached out and grabbed at Morgana and I. I yanked my arm up instinctively and bit down on his hand until he let go with a yelp and threw me aside while dragging Morgana in front of him. I felt arms circle around my waist as I lost balance, and I grabbed hold of some shoulders and found myself looking up into Merlin's eyes.

I heard a bellow of rage and looked over to see Uther advancing on Aredian, as Aredian backed up a bit more holding a knife to Morgana's throat, the hand it was in bleeding from the bite I had given his hand. Uther kept advancing slowly as he said coldly calm, "Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of your ward. Hmm?" Aredian replied, trying to sound smug but only sounding desperate. With those words Arthur and Uther advanced even more.

I heard Merlin whisper, "Forbearnan!" I looked to where he was looking and watched as Aredian groaned in pain and dropped his knife. Morgana ran towards Uther, who ran to meet her as well as to get near Aredian faster. Aredian responded by moving backward quickly and a few seconds later he was falling out the window. I felt my head being turned into Merlin's chest, and my ears being covered. A few seconds later, I felt warm hands on my back that reached around and pulled me into another, larger chest.

"Thank you, Merlin." I heard Uther whisper above me, and I knew he was grateful, as I was that I did not hear the last few seconds of terror in Aredian's life. "Go get Gaius and take him back to your quarters." Merlin nodded and ran off in the direction of the audience chamber. "Come along I think we all need a quiet meal and some family time for the rest of today." He stretched out his other arm, and Morgana nestled underneath it. He kissed her forehead and we headed in the direction of our chambers and Caylene as Arthur followed behind us, having given orders to the guards to bury Aredian's body.


	50. Fun In the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, it is owned by BBC, Syfy, and its creators. The basis of this chapter comes from the Season 2 Episode: The Witchfinder, and all dialogue and plotlines from it are owned by the writer and those that own Merlin. I do own Anne, Caylene, Fastion and Amyntas.

After I updated the last time, nearly a month ago, a few minutes later my laptop crashed and then lowered its working time from thirty minutes to ten minutes. So I am definitely in need of a new computer for fan fiction and for college as I do have some online classes this coming semester. That being said the wackiness of when I will update will continue ("Doh!" Slap head in annoyance.) until who knows when. My apologies to the utmost but I will try to write them when I don't have access to the computer. When Walls Come Down I am working on at the moment, the Harry Potter story if you are reading it has several more chapters that I had written before I ever put it up here so it will have more updates than When Walls Come Down will for a bit but just know I am working on it.

* * *

I laughed at Morgana as we walked back into the castle from the stables, as Uther still refused to allow me outside of the castle walls. We heard a shriek and looked over to see Arthur walking toward us with Caylene on his shoulders, a slight bounce in his step, as Merlin walked beside him chuckling at the sight. Arthur saw us and yelled, "Pay up Morgana!"

"Why is she paying up?" We looked over to the right and saw Uther walking into the courtyard. We quickly turned back in Arthur's direction when we heard a yelp as Caylene tugged his hair repeatedly in her excitement at seeing Uther. Merlin started working on prying Arthur's hair out of Caylene's hand as Uther walked up chuckling at his two children. Morgana and I stood watching and laughing as the scene played out in front of us.

When Arthur was finally freed of Caylene's grasp, Uther repeated his question to which Arthur said, "I won the bet, Cay said my name first."

"Prove it," Morgana said and we turned to watch as Arthur said his name and Caylene replied with "Rtur". Morgana frowned, "I'll get you the money during supper."

"Speaking of which," Uther cut in, "I was wondering if you all felt like a picnic today? Go on and get changed into something you can wear in the woods and we will head out in a half hour." He slipped his hands into mine, twining our hands together as we went back inside.

* * *

Uther smiled as he watched Arthur slowly dip Caylene's bare feet into the water of the nearby river. Caylene shrieked with delight kicking at the river and splashing Merlin who stood nearby, shielding his face from getting splashed by Morgana and Gwen. Arthur had taken Caylene quickly when it became apparent that a water fight was about to ensue to have a shield to keep from getting wet.

Uther turned to stare at Anne, who was napping after the meal they had just had. As he leaned forward and felt the signs of a sunburn on her face. He quickly grabbed a light cloth and went over to the stream where he dipped it in the water before wringing it out and laying it across her face and upper body hoping to cool her down. He turned back and watched the four young people play.

Although he was unhappy with the friendship he could see between his ward and her maid and his son and his manservant, he was grateful that they had people who were unfailingly loyal to them as Gaius was to him. He cringed at the thought of his older friend, it had been a month since Aredian had been there, and they were still working on mending their fractured friendship.

Uther could admit, at least internally, that he was wrong in his treatment of Gaius but he was grateful that the man had not taken out his disagreement with Uther on his family or even Uther himself. As soon as Gaius had been released Uther knew that Anne had gone to him, and been assured that her sickness was due to stress over the situation with Aredian and not over any problems with her condition.

Uther looked over at Arthur having watched Morgana and Gwen whispering in the midst of their splashing, both women's eyes dancing with mischief. As he took in the sight of his son and daughter he noticed a slight quivering of Caylene's lower lip and chin which led to him quickly standing up and heading over to the water's edge. He slipped off his boots and stepped into the water ignoring the instant reaction of his pant legs to the water as they molded to the form of his legs. He stepped out carefully and strode toward Arthur.

When he got near enough that they could hear him he yelled, "Arthur, hand Caylene over, she's getting cold." He pointed to his daughter's face, and Arthur looked down at what Uther was showing him. He nodded and moved toward his father as the other three stopped immediately so that they would not splash Uther or the baby.

As soon as they were beyond splash range however, Merlin swooped up a huge wave of water that cascaded over Arthur, drenching him. He turned around slowly with a glare and moved toward Merlin, who backed up and started running upstream away from Arthur. Just as Arthur was about to catch up Morgana and Gwen jumped on his back and he collapsed on his knees and vanished under the water as the two women stood up and quickly got out of reach. Merlin who had heard Arthur's cry of surprise at the ambush, had turned around to see them dunk Arthur and as the blonde man was submerged in the water Merlin started laughing.

A few seconds later, however, Uther's laugh could be heard mingling with Morgana and Gwen's, as shock registered on Merlin's face and his foot came flying up in front of him, and he fell backward into the water as Arthur stood up holding on tightly to Merlin's ankle as he did so. Merlin was soon emerging from his forced bath with a laugh and a shake of his head as he tried to get rid of the rivers of water streaming down his head.

Uther looked over as he heard a small giggle, and saw Anne peeping out from under the cloth, laughing at the scene that had played out before them. As she turned to him with a grin on her face, she pointed to the cloth, "Thanks for this." He nodded again, but looked at her worriedly as her face was already showing a bright red color from too much sun.

He stood up and reached for her hand, and as he pulled her up he yelled to the others in the water, "We're leaving." The four young people stopped and headed for the water's bank, looks of disappointment on their face. The servants moved forward to help Merlin and Gwen pack up the meal and the horses. As they reached the horses, Anne shook his head as Anne reached for Caylene, "Her clothes will irritate that sunburn of yours."

Anne looked down at her arms, and grimaced, "Fair enough." He helped her onto her horse carefully, and then handed Caylene over to a knight as he got on his own horse, before he reached back down and took the little girl from the man below. He set her in front of him on the saddle, one arm around her waist holding her securely around her middle, as she slapped the saddle and tried petting the horse.

* * *

A few hours later I walked out of the dining hall, trying to keep from grimacing from the pain I was in. The sunburn I had received was an angry red on my face, neck and arms and just moving any part sent pain through searing through that area. I made my way to my rooms, making sure not to move my neck or arms unnecessarily, where I changed into light nightclothes and slipped into the bed. As the soft, cool sheets hit the affected areas, I sighed in relief. Earlier that day Gaius had given me some aloe vera and I had put it on my sunburn as he had directed but nothing beat the feel of the sheets at the moment. I laid flat on my back with my arms held carefully outside of the blankets and unmoving.

For once I was thankful Uther was not in the bed due to a meeting with Arthur, as his body heat would have irritated my skin at the moment. He was holding a sleeping Caylene when I left and had waved me away when I went to take her from him so I did not have to worry about her for the moment as I closed my eyes and sunk into painless sleep.

I jolted awake as pain shot through my arm, and I looked over to find Uther cradling me against him as he slept. I reached down and pried open his fingers and inched away trying to keep his skin from contacting mine, especially my arms and neck that felt as if I'd kept them in a bucket of scalding water. I slowly closed my eyes and a few minutes later felt his hand on my shoulder working to pull me back to him in his sleep. I shrugged it off and with a sigh of frustration I laid down on top of the blankets with a light sheet covering me only before I headed back to bed.

"What did I do?" Uther's groggy voice asked me, and I turned to see one of his eyes open and staring at me intently. I cocked an eyebrow up in confusion and he clarified, "You only act this way when I have angered you for some reason or another. What did I do this time?"

"Nothing. It's just too warm for my sunburn," I muttered, turning slowly to face him, and whimpering as one of the blankets rubbed against my arm. He nodded and got up out of the bed as he walked over to the basin of water nearby. He stuck his hands in the water for about a minute, before he walked back bringing the basin to the bedside table and leaving it there. He laid down and reached over, placing the water-cooled hands on my shoulder and pulling me back toward him.

He held me in the crook of his arm, as he dipped a bathing cloth into the water, squeezed out the excess and sponged it across my arms, neck and face. As he continued doing this, I shut my eyes and slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

Uther looked down at Anne, berating himself for not getting her out of the sun sooner. She had the whitest skin he had ever seen, and that was saying something as they had rounded up quite a few magic users that had hidden from him and from the light of day for years out of an attempt to not be caught by Camelot's knights.

He slowly laid down next to Anne and did his best to make sure he was not touching her arms, neck or face in an effort to comfort her while she slept. She whimpered softly once more and he leaned forward and whispered, "It's all right, Anne. Keep sleeping, you will feel better." He shut his eyes and worked on keeping Anne comfortable while he tried, and finally succeeded in falling asleep.


End file.
